Par delà la Porte : E Elric et l'Ordre du Phénix
by Mel72000
Summary: Xover FMA/HP: Après avoir affronté les Homonculus, sauver Amnestris et sacrifié son alchimie pour retrouver son frère, Edward n'aurait jamais songé à ce que la Vérité lui demande de sauver un autre Univers où règne la Magie. Edward devra compter sur ses nouveaux amis pour découvrir les mystères de ce monde et affronter un ennemi terrible qui menace l'ordre de l'univers : Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.

Tout d'abord, je vous préviens tout de suite : cette histoire est un cross over entre l'univers de FMA Brotherhood et Harry Potter et qui se passe dans l'univers de Harry Potter mais dont le personnage principale sera Edward.

J'ai bien conscience que cela devrait être posté dans la catégorie Cross Over mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a seulement en anglais.

Ensuite, je tiens à signaler que cette fic Par Delà la Porte comptera trois tomes qui suivront les trois derniers tomes de Harry Potter : Ordre du Phénix, Prince au Sang mêlé et Reliques de la Mort. Et j'ai déjà une bonne nouvelle pour vous : le premier tome est terminé avec 24 chapitres, 225 pages words, pour vous donner un ordre d'idée. Donc les parutions seront régulières, toutes les deux semaines, le dimanche.

Bien évidemment, les oeuvres FMA et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais que les emprunter pour les mélanger.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce travail et vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Edward se tourna vers Alphonse dont le visage émacié était illuminé de joie et d'espoir et lui sourit, la confiance éclairant son propre regard doré. L'ainé soutenant le plus jeune, les deux frères se dirigeaient maintenant vers la Porte sombre et titanesque du cadet afin de quitter cet espace blanc entre les mondes qu'ils avaient bien trop fréquenté tous les deux.

Edward souriait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, Il exultait, il avait envie de faire partager sa joie au monde, de crier sa victoire sur tous les toits : il avait enfin atteint le but qu'il s'était fixé depuis maintenant cinq ans. Son frère avait retrouvé son corps de chair, de sang et d'os : il allait à nouveau pouvoir sentir, manger, dormir, tout ce dont il avait été privé par sa faute. La perte de son alchimie était plus que secondaire comparé à la joie de sa promesse tenue.

Certes, il ne pouvait pas nier, au plus profond de lui, que cela n'allait pas lui manquer : le pouvoir de l'alchimie avait été une drogue dure à laquelle il s'était accoutumé et Winry n'avait peut être pas eu complètement tort lorsqu'elle l'avait traité "d'obsédé d'alchimie". Mais il savait également que toutes les paroles qu'il avait adressées à la Vérité étaient justes et cela avait été libérateur de prononcer ces mots bien plus vrais que toutes les connaissances que la Porte lui avaient accordées.

"Edward Elric"

Le son de cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien malgré le fait qu'il ne l'avait entendu que deux ou trois fois suffit à pétrifier sur place le jeune garçon. Le visage pâle, il se retourna lentement pour faire face à nouveau à l'étrange être qu'il avait pensé (et juré) ne plus jamais rencontrer. Des pensées confuses mêlées à des émotions imprégnées d'angoisse, de révolte et d'incompréhension se bousculaient dans sa tête : L'ancien alchimiste se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire comme bêtise. Il avait gagné, pourtant, il avait vaincu sa vérité ! N'avait il pas mérité de revenir aux cotés d'Alphonse ? N'avait il pas le droit de vivre une vie heureuse avec sa famille et, il l'espérait, auprès de Winry ? De pouvoir dire aux autres que leur longue quête était désormais terminée ?

Mais, puisant au fond de lui un courage qu'il ne ressentait guère, il parvint à reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions et se contenta de demander avec le ton le plus impassible qu'il avait en réserve :

"- Qu'y a t-il ?"

La Vérité semblait le regarder avec attention. Semblait, car c'était difficile de décrire un être qui n'avait pas de visage clairement défini. Mais au moins, il n'avait pas sur sa face ce sourire sarcastique qui avait hanté ses nombreux cauchemars. Non, il se contentait de le fixer malgré son absence d'yeux, comme s'il contemplait quelque chose d'extrêmement intéressant. Curieusement, cela ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde…

"- N'ai donc pas l'air si effrayé, Edward Elric. Je souhaite juste te faire une proposition."

Bien que Edward se revendiquait comme athéiste, il avait, au cours de ses aventures, acquis une sainte peur de cet être qui se définissait lui même comme étant Dieu. L'année écoulée avait repoussé les limites de ce qu'il pouvait croire. Cependant, il y avait une différence notable entre croire à Dieu de façon purement intellectuelle et raisonnée et croire en lui avec foi et confiance et ce n'était définitivement pas le cas de l'ex alchimiste d'État. Il avait donc du mal à croire que cette entité voulait simplement lui faire une proposition qu'il serait libre d'accepter ou non. Tenant par dessus tout à conserver ses acquis, il se tourna vers son petit frère Alphonse et lui demanda :

" – Tu crois que tu pourras traverser la Porte sans mon aide ?

"- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je vais t'attendre, grand frère ! Il n'est pas question que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide sans que je sois là et … protesta Alphonse, outré par la réaction de son frère ainé avant de se faire couper la parole par ledit grand frère.

"- Al. On sait tous les deux ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai fais quelque chose de stupide : tu en as payé le prix fort. Non, ne m'interrompt pas. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, tu étais partant dans le projet et ce n'était pas de ma faute si tu as fini sans corps, etc. etc.… On pourrait en discuter pendant des heures. Mais le fait est que tu étais sous ma responsabilité et que je viens enfin de réparer le mal que je t'ai fais. Alors, je préférerais que tu prennes un peu d'avance, d'accord ? Je te rejoindrai, c'est promis, déclara Edward Elric en fixant son frère dans les yeux avec un regard sérieux.

"- Mais, Ed…Je voudrais… S'il t'arrive malheur, que diront les autres ? le questionna Alphonse, mortellement inquiet.

"- Alphonse. Je ne veux plus que tu fasses partie de l'équation d'un échange équivalent. Tu es inestimable et je ne veux plus te perdre. Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, je reviendrai. M'as tu déjà vu rompre une seule de mes promesses ? lui demanda son grand frère avec un sourire en coin.

"- Oui, mais jamais les plus importantes. J'ai compris et j'y vais. Mais, Ed, si tu ne reviens pas… Tu sais ce que je ferais !" l'avertit Alphonse en échangeant un dernier regard teinté d'avertissement à son aîné qui lui sourit avec une assurance qui convainquit presque son cadet. Presque.

Edward escorta Al et le regarda franchir la Porte qui le ramènerait sur Terre et, quand il fut bien sûr qu'il était retourné en sureté auprès de leurs amis, il poussa un petit soupir, à la fois de soulagement et pour alléger ses propres craintes. Puis il se retourna pour faire face à la Vérité qui était toujours assis et paraissant le contempler d'un air méditatif.

"- Un beau discours qui valait presque celui que tu m'as déclamé avant de retrouver ton frère, déclara l'entité d'un air appréciateur.

"- Bon, c'est quoi ta proposition ? Je pensais qu'on n'aurait plus à se voir ? demanda Ed, peu enclin à discuter rhétorique avec cet Être bien au delà de sa compréhension.

"- Toujours aussi impatient. J'ai une proposition à te faire, ou plus exactement, un service à te demander. Tu es libre d'accepter ou non ce que je t'offre et il n'y aura aucune conséquence pour toi si tu refuses, bonne ou mauvaise, tu oublieras même que cette discussion a eu lieu." Dit la Vérité en se relevant.

"- De quoi s'agit il ? Je peux difficilement accepter de mener une tâche à bien si je ne sais pas si j'ai les moyens de l'accomplir, décréta le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Je te crois tout à fait capable d'accomplir cette tâche puisqu'on peut dire que tu viens de la mener à bien chez toi : il s'agit, ni plus, ni moins, que de sauver le monde, ou plutôt un monde qu'un être avide de pouvoir et en quête de l'immortalité cherche à détruire, déclara l'entité avec un air inhabituellement sérieux et sans son habituel sourire ironique.

"- Rien que ça…souffla Edward complètement éberlué avant de tiquer sur un mot de son interlocuteur. Attends, tu viens de dire un monde ? Il y en a plusieurs ?

"- Oui. Tu dois savoir que cet…endroit, faute d'un meilleur terme, est un carrefour entre plusieurs réalités et pouvant mener à des mondes différents. Certains comme le tien à quelques changements près, d'autres sont réservés pour ceux qui sont morts, ce que vous appelez communément l'au delà." Expliqua la Vérité tandis qu'Edward écoutait silencieusement ses paroles, espérant que son interlocuteur n'avait pas l'intention de l'envoyer dans ce fameux au delà maintenant.

"- Cependant ce n'est pas la deuxième catégorie de monde qui nous intéresse, mais la première, poursuivit l'Être comme s'il avait entendu les pensées d'Edward, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Chacun de ces mondes ont des particularités qui leur sont propres, la plus notable d'entre elles étant la manière dont leurs habitants utilisent le pouvoir qui anime l'univers.

"- Comme l'alchimie ? demanda Ed.

"- En effet. Des règles différentes régissent l'utilisation de cette énergie selon ces univers. Dans ton monde d'origine, vous utilisez l'alchimie et la loi de l'échange équivalent pour accéder à ce pouvoir. Dans un autre, cela passe par le contrôle des éléments, chaque personne étant déterminé par l'un d'entre eux. Mais il existe un monde qui est plus complexe et contrariant.

"- Et laisse moi deviner, c'est dans celui ci qu'il y a un problème, déduisit l'ancien alchimiste, connaissant parfaitement sa chance.

"- Bingo. Ce monde est particulier car une petite minorité de personnes dispose de ce qu'ils appellent Magie. Contrairement à ton monde où n'importe qui pourrait devenir alchimiste s'il y consacrait du travail et du temps, la capacité à utiliser la magie est génétique et ne touche en moyenne qu'une personne sur dix mille et va même en diminuant. La grande majorité de la population vit dans l'ignorance de l'existence de ce pouvoir et ont évolué en recourant aux sciences et disposent d'une technologie très élevée, décrivit la Vérité qui attendit ensuite la réaction du jeune garçon.

"- Mais…cette magie, qu'est ce qu'elle permet de faire ? Elle a bien des limites, non ? demanda Edward, complètement incrédule.

"- Elle en a très peu, répliqua l'Être omniscient devant lui avec un ton extrêmement sérieux. Elle est capable de repousser beaucoup de limites, y compris celles de la mort et de la vie.

"- Ce n'est pas très juste, ne put s'empêcher de dire Edward, une minorité de personne qui disposent d'un tel pouvoir sans n'avoir rien fait pour le mériter, sans rien sacrifier pour l'obtenir…

"- Qui es tu pour dire ce qui est juste ou non, humain ? lui demanda l'entité représentant l'univers d'un ton inquisiteur.

"- Je ne suis qu'un humain, mais je ne comprends pas la justice de la Vérité ! s'exclama Edward, bien conscient qu'il s'aventurait en terrain mouvant mais dont la colère était encore présente en lui. Je veux dire, vous saviez fort bien que Mustang avait refusé de faire une transmutation humaine et pourtant vous l'avez puni en lui ôtant la vue ! Entre nous deux, Alphonse était le moins responsable et pourtant vous lui avez pratiquement tout pris alors que moi, je n'ai perdu qu'une jambe ! Je ne comprends pas cette justice !"

Edward tomba à genoux, suffoqué par ses propres paroles. Il venait de déverser tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis des années, toute sa révolte, son incompréhension, à la face d'un être omniscient et omnipotent. Cela ne pouvait que mal se terminer pour lui. Il finit par relever la tête pour regarder la Vérité en face. La silhouette blanche semblait toujours le fixer avec un air indéchiffrable et au bout de quelques instants, il dit :

"- La révélation que je vais te faire, tu n'y aurais normalement eu droit qu'au jour de ta mort. Néanmoins, il vaut mieux que tu comprennes cela maintenant afin que tu puisses prendre ta décision librement. Tu dois savoir qu'il y a une différence entre le prix à payer pour la connaissance que tu reçois et le prix de ton arrogance. En temps ordinaire, le prix des connaissances derrière la Porte est relatif aux personnes Mais durant votre transmutation humaine, vous avez accidentellement mêlé vos esprits, ton frère et toi et du coup, vous avez reçu la même quantité de savoir. Seulement, Alphonse Elric avait besoin de plus de savoirs que toi pour être à ton niveau et donc a perdu plus.

"- Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que je vaudrais mieux que mon frère ? gronda Edward.

"- Ai je dis cela ? Tu as vécu plus longtemps que ton frère, tu as plus de souvenirs, plus de connaissances. Et même si vous avez tous les deux une intelligence brillante, tu le surpasses d'un point de vue intellectuel. Mais si l'on considère une personne en tant que telle, on s'aperçoit que chacune est unique et inestimable et donc que la comparaison n'a pas lieu d'être. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà, n'est ce pas ? répondit en souriant la Vérité.

"- Oui…et en ce qui concerne le prix de l'arrogance ? L'homonculus nous en a parlé, demanda Edward surpris par la réponse qui reflétait si bien sa pensée.

"- Le prix de l'arrogance…dans le cas de ton frère, le prix de son orgueil et celui de la connaissance acquise se sont confondus et il n'a donc pas perdu davantage. Dans ton cas, ce fut de savoir que tu étais en grande partie responsable de l'état de ton frère. Tu me parlais du colonel Mustang, celui ci n'a payé que le prix de la connaissance, à savoir sa vue. S'il avait accomplit la transmutation humaine de lui même, il aurait perdu bien plus : l'amour de celle qu'il aime et sa capacité à guider son peuple, car quel dirigeant sacrifierait son peuple pour un seul ? Le prix de l'arrogance est avant tout la souffrance de l'âme et non celle du corps, même si les deux peuvent se confondre.

"- Je crois que je vois, répondit Edward perdu dans ses pensées avant de revenir vers le sujet initial. Mais dans ce monde dont tu me parles, celui de la magie, si je comprends bien il n'y a pas d'échange équivalent dans son usage. Comment peut il y avoir un pouvoir quasi illimité sans contrepartie ?

"- Je peux te citer quelques phrases de leur monde, si tu le souhaites : "De grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités" et "on demandera beaucoup à celui à qui on aura beaucoup donné, et on fera rendre un plus grand compte à celui à qui on aura confié plus de choses." Chacun d'entre eux devra rendre des comptes quant à leur usage de la magie Cita la Vérité sans en dire davantage.

"- J'espère qu'ils en sont conscients, murmura Ed un peu pâle. Qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire avec ce monde, alors ?

"- En temps normal, j'aurais laissé les choses telles quel. Seulement, un sorcier s'est approché aussi près qu'il l'a pu de l'immortalité au point d'en repousser les limites et veut soumettre le monde. Si ce n'était que cela, j'aurais simplement attendu que ceux de son monde se charge de l'éliminer. Le problème, c'est qu'il est sur le point de réussir et si cela arrive, il pourrait avoir accès à des informations qui lui permettraient d'agir dans ce lieu. Ce qui, tu l'imagines, pourrait s'avérer quelque peu problématique.

"- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont, tous ces mégalomanes à rechercher la vie éternelle et la connaissance infinie ? Ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi ? Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas les empêcher de faire ça ? s'emporta Ed.

"- Je ne peux pas agir directement dans ce monde mais je peux envoyer une personne d'un autre univers, quelqu'un qui pourra intervenir. Répondit la Vérité en souriant d'un air entendu.

"- Et laisse moi deviner, je suis l'heureux élu ?" demanda le jeune garçon de façon tout à fait rhétorique en se retenant de grogner.

"- Bonne réponse. Tu es libre d'accepter ou non.

"- Attends une seconde, cette intervention, elle risque de durer un certain temps, non ? Si je tarde à revenir, Al risque de faire une bêtise et il n'est pas question qu'il paye à nouveau le prix de ma stupidité ! souleva l'ex alchimiste avec pertinence.

"- Personne ne s'apercevra que tu es parti. À peine une seconde se sera écoulée dans ton monde, tu reviendras à l'âge que tu as maintenant, quel que soit le temps que tu passeras là bas." Lui répondit la silhouette.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Edward considéra sérieusement la proposition : s'il acceptait, à priori Al ne s'apercevrait pas de son absence…Mais que se passerait s'il mourrait au cours de la mission ? Comment son frère réagirait il ?

Et il y avait également le fait que cette histoire risquait de durer longtemps : il avait fallu des années pour découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière le mystère de la pierre philosophale, un an quand ils avaient enfin trouvé une véritable piste qui les avait amené à défaire le père des Homonculus aujourd'hui. Qui sait combien de temps durerait son aventure. Et cette fois, Alphonse ne serait pas à ses côtés : il serait seul, dans un monde dont il ne connaissait absolument rien, sans personne à qui parler réellement. Il serait seul à subir la douleur de la séparation et il ne savait pas encore s'il serait capable de supporter cela.

Il avait vraiment envie de refuser : après tout, il venait tout juste de sauver Amnestris de l'anéantissement total et d'accomplir la promesse de sa vie il ne désirait rien tant que retrouver ceux qui l'avait soutenu et les remercier pour leur aide, fêter leur victoire, rendre ses respects aux morts et dire à Winry qu'elle pouvait pleurer des larmes de joie, cette fois.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il se souvenait trop bien des derniers mois qu'il avait vécu : de l'angoisse terrible qui l'avait saisit quand il songeait, que, peut être, ils pourraient échouer, la terreur qu'il cachait soigneusement pour ne pas craquer car sinon, il ne pourrait jamais se relever…Il se rappelait des cauchemars terrifiants où il se voyait errant seul, à la manière de son père, dans un pays dont les habitants avaient été transformés en pierre philosophale. Et il ressentait encore la douleur, la souffrance des blessures qu'il avait subies durant la bataille contre les Homonculus, revoyait les cadavres ambulants qu'il avait vus et les morts qu'ils causaient.

Pour rien au monde, il aurait voulu qu'un autre univers subisse l'expérience que son monde avait failli subir, que d'autres personnes souffrent comme lui. Songeant qu'il était définitivement trop altruiste, trop brave et trop stupide pour son propre bien, il se tourna vers la Vérité qui l'avait observé en train de réfléchir, prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha :

" - C'est d'accord, je le ferais !

"- Je t'en remercie, Edward Elric." La voix de l'être qui lui faisait face était dénuée de toute trace d'ironie, comme s'il lui était vraiment reconnaissant, puis, elle poursuivit d'un ton beaucoup trop enjoué au gout du jeune garçon:

-"Maintenant, voyons un peu les formalités…"

Edward commençait à se demander dans quelle pétrin il s'était fourré et il n'était pas réellement pressé de le savoir. La Vérité fit alors un geste du bras et claqua des doigts d'un geste que Ed jugea inutilement prétentieux et suffisant. Une seconde plus tard, l'immense porte sombre, symbole de toutes ses connaissances alchimiques qu'il avait sacrifié en échange de son frère, apparu juste sous le nez du jeune garçon.

"- Bon, tout d'abord, te voilà redevenu un alchimiste. Félicitation, Edward Elric !"

Voyant que le jeune alchimiste fixait toujours sa Porte la bouche bé et les yeux exorbités, l'être prit sur lui d'apporter quelques précisions :

"- N'aie crainte, ton frère n'a rien à voir dans le retour de ta porte. Cela fait partie de l'échange équivalent : tu accomplis une mission pour moi, tu retrouves ton alchimie pour t'aider à l'effectuer ainsi que quelques autres petites choses pour t'aider à t'intégrer là bas. Quand tu retourneras à Amnestris, une fois ta mission terminée, tu pourras conserver tous tes nouveaux acquis, connaissances comprises pour compenser un peu ton temps de séparation avec tes proches.

"- Attendez une minute, s'exclama Edward qui revenait tout juste de sa stupéfaction, comment je fais pour intégrer un monde magique sachant que, par définition, je ne suis pas un sorcier ?

"- Félicitation, Edward Elric, tu es un sorcier à partir de….maintenant ! lui répondit la Vérité avec un second claquement de doigt théâtrale avant de redevenir sérieux. Te voilà un sorcier, mais c'est un acquis, ce n'est pas inné. Si tu as des enfants en Amnestris, cette disposition ne leur sera jamais transmise. Tu seras le premier et dernier sorcier de ton univers d'origine.

"- Ça me va, répondit Edward en haussant les épaules : l'alchimie lui avait toujours convenu avec ses limites rassurantes.

"- Sinon, quelques consignes : Ne jamais révéler à des personnes de ce monde d'où tu viens ou comment tu es arrivé ici. Sur ce point, je vais te donner un petit avantage pour éviter toute fuite involontaire de ta part, histoire d'éviter certains problèmes… mais cela ne sera pas éternel. Seconde consigne, n'apprends surtout pas l'alchimie aux sorciers vivant dans ce monde, tu peux l'utiliser mais tu ne peux l'expliquer, même si un peu de plomb dans la cervelle leur ferait le plus grand bien, ils ont déjà suffisamment de pouvoirs comme ça. La troisième consigne est évite de te faire tuer. La dernière consigne est plus une recommandation : tes nouveaux pouvoirs se révèleront dans quelques semaines, alors, si on te prend pour un Moldu, une personne sans pouvoirs magiques pour les sorciers, ne les détrompe pas, sans compter que tu serais incapable de t'expliquer. Tu trouveras bien une bonne excuse. Bonne chance alchimiste de magie !

"- Attends, tu vas me larguer dans un monde inconnu dont je ne sais rien, dans cet état, alors que je viens d'affronter un homonculus monstrueux, que je suis complètement crevé et en sang ? En plus, tu ne m'as même pas dit comment je dois m'y prendre pour résoudre le problème et tu vas me laisser en plan ? s'exclama Ed, quelque peu en rogne.

"- Oui" répliqua sobrement la Vérité.

Edward Elric n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un juron avant que des bras noirs tout droit sortis de sa porte le saisissent et l'entrainent par l'ouverture dans un monde dont il ne connaissait rien.

* * *

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par des reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme désormais toutes les deux semaines, voici le chapitre de mon cross/over. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Les oeuvres de FMA et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à leurs auteurs respectifs.

* * *

3 Juillet 1995, Londres.

Il était minuit passé quand Minerva McGonagall quitta le 12 square Grimmaurd en soupirant de soulagement: ces réunions de l'Ordre duraient des heures ! Mais c'était un inconvénient tout à fait mineur quand elle repensait à l'importance de la tâche : lutter contre Vous Savez Qui et empêcher le monde de replonger dans les ténèbres. Lors de la première guerre, les réunions duraient peut-être moins longtemps : à cette époque, chacun connaissait déjà les tâches à accomplir et on perdait moins de temps en discussions pour privilégier l'action. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était à refaire : le recrutement et l'information de ces nouveaux membres, l'organisation et la répartition des différentes tâches selon les habilités de chacun… Sans compter que la guerre n'avait pas encore réellement éclaté, ce qui augmentait la tension au sein de l'Ordre. Pendant quelques jours, tous s'étaient attendus à la reprise violente des hostilités et au lieu de cela, il n'y avait eu que cette attente insupportable qui portait sur les nerfs de tous les membres, particulièrement Sirius qui était tout, sauf un modèle de patience.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne prêtait pas attention où elle mettait les pieds et trébucha sur quelque chose d'indistinct. Elle parvint à temps à se reprendre et à éviter la chute grâce à l'adresse féline de son animagus, puis intriguée, elle se pencha vers la masse obscure étalée tout du long sur le trottoir, tentant de l'identifier à l'aide de la lueur diffuse des lampadaires. Elle étouffa une exclamation quand elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un corps, à première vue, celui d'un adolescent. Jetant un regard dans les alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, le professeur Mc Gonagall sortit prudemment sa baguette et murmura un "lumos" afin de mieux distinguer le jeune garçon.

Son instinct de professeur ne l'avait pas trompé, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un jeune garçon : il était de taille moyenne à petite, mais était assez musclé, pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger, il avait des cheveux blonds maculé d'un liquide qu'elle identifia comme du sang, à sa grande horreur. Ses vêtements sombres étaient déchirés et tâchés de sang, comme s'il était allé visiter un champ de bataille.

Ne perdant pas son calme, l'enseignante porta deux doigts sur le cou du garçon et se rassura en sentant un pouls faible mais régulier. Elle souleva ensuite les paupières fermées du garçon et fut frappée par la couleur dorée des iris, une couleur qu'elle n'avait vu que chez Remus Lupin. Ses pupilles réagissaient à la lumière, signe qu'il était à moitié conscient, mais son regard semblait incapable de la fixer comme s'in ne la voyait pas réellement.

La vieille enseignante hésita sur la conduite à tenir et étudia à nouveau les environs et ne vit pas âme qui vive. Agitant sa baguette, elle murmura un Spero Patronum et lui dicta d'aller chercher des membres de l'Ordre puis elle attendit en surveillant le jeune garçon, attentive au moindre changement qui pourrait survenir mais restant aux aguets au cas où il s'agirait d'un piège tendu par des mangemorts. Elle avait peut être eu tort de faire appel à l'Ordre, mais cet enfant avait été trouvé en sang et inconscient à deux pas du quartier général, sans compter la couleur irréel de ses yeux et, bien souvent, tout ce qui était d'aspect irréel avait une origine magique. Même si le garçon était un Moldu, le sortilège d'oubliette se chargerait de lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait vu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alastor Maugrey, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin et un chien noir, Sirius Black, étaient à ses côtés. Elle leur expliqua brièvement la situation et bientôt, chacun commença à donner son avis sur la situation : Alastor était d'avis qu'il s'agissait d'un piège pour les attirer à l'extérieur et se débarrasser d'aux, Molly, d'un autre côté, ne voulait rien tant que prendre le malheureux enfant et le soigner à l'intérieur du 12 square Grimmaurd, ce qu'elle ne pouvait faire puisqu'elle n'était pas le gardien du secret. Les deux membres commençaient déjà à se disputer plus ou moins silencieusement sur ce qu'il fallait faire, au suprême agacement de Minerva Mc Gonagall, quand Remus intervint d'un ton calme et posé en les informant qu'il avait déjà prévenu Albus Dumbledore et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Un léger crac les informa de l'arrivée du directeur de Poudlard qui s'approcha du petit groupe en toute hâte. Il se pencha sur le jeune garçon qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et agita sa baguette au dessus de lui en murmurant des paroles mystérieuses, puis ne voyant aucun changement dans l'état de l'adolescent, il poussa un profond soupir en semblant soupeser ses options. À la fin, il prit sa décision et se saisit du jeune garçon et enjoignit les membres de rentrer dans la maison des Black.

Tandis qu'il transportait l'adolescent à l'intérieur de la demeure, Albus Dumbledore était songeur quant à la découverte de cet enfant blessé juste à quelques mètres du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Bien entendu, la méfiance était de mise quand ce genre de coïncidences arrivait mais, à priori, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, les blessures de ce garçon n'étaient pas d'origine magique, aucune trace de Doloris ou d'autres maléfices. Il déposa l'enfant anormalement lourd pour son âge sur la table de la cuisine et alluma plusieurs lampes pour mieux voir le garçon. Derrière lui, Alastor grommelait en répétant que c'était de la folie d'avoir emmené ce gosse ici, Molly commençant déjà à vouloir soigner les plaies du jeune mais le professeur l'en empêcha. Avant tout, il devait examiner la nature des blessures, au cas où il s'agirait d'un maléfice à retardement pouvant tuer le patient.

L'enfant était couvert d'ecchymoses et de plaies ouvertes, particulièrement à la tête, comme s'il avait été battu, et le sort de diagnostique qu'il avait lancé dévoilait plusieurs côtes fêlées. Son bras gauche semblait avoir été transpercé par un clou énorme mais le plus étonnant était lorsque le sort avait fait état d'une jambe gauche coupée. Un sortilège de découpe sur le pantalon avait dévoilé une étrange machine, purement moldue, qui semblait remplacer le membre disparu. Un élément vraiment intrigant.

Néanmoins, rien ne s'opposait au lancement d'enchantements de guérison et bientôt, Molly put s'en donner à cœur joie, soignant le moindre bobo du garçon. Albus Dumbledore lança ensuite des sorts d'identification mais, à sa grande surprise, ceux ci se brouillèrent, ce qui interpella grandement le directeur de Poudlard. En effet, le sort fonctionnait en se basant sur la perception que la personne visée avait d'elle même, et l'absence de résultats probants montrait que le garçon devait être particulièrement confus. Un second sort destiné à mesurer le pouvoir magique lui indiqua que l'enfant n'en avait développé aucun et était donc un Moldu (1). En soupirant, le directeur se résigna à appeler son meilleur atout pour découvrir ce qu'il en était et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour appeler Severus Rogue.

Le sorcier arriva quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement de mauvaise humeur comme le sont souvent ceux tirés du lit à deux heures du matin. Le directeur lui expliqua brièvement la situation, récolta un grognement du professeur de potion qui se pencha néanmoins sur le garçon qui semblait inconscient, examinant particulièrement les yeux, avant de lâcher son diagnostique d'un air mordant et méprisant :

"J'opte pour un imbécile drogué pris dans un combat entre des gangs qui a mal fini."

"Voyons, Severus, il est bien trop jeune !" s'exclama Molly Weasley, comme une mère poule défendant ses poussins.

"C'est la conclusion évidente," répliqua Severus Rogue d'un ton sans appel : "ses pupilles s'agitent comme s'il était en train d'halluciner, il est à la fois conscient et pourtant ne répond pas aux signaux extérieurs, il sort d'un combat qui me paraît tout à fait moldu, il est un drogué, sans doute sous héroïne et cocaïne."

Le ton du professeur était rempli de mépris : rien n'était plus haïssable, selon lui, que les personnes consommant des drogues, alcool compris. C'était la preuve qu'on était faible, incapable de prendre sa vie en main, incapable de se battre, le signe le plus évident de la dépravation et de la décadence de l'homme. Et le garçon devant lui semblait en présenter tous les symptômes, et Dieu sait qu'il avait vu des individus comme ça à Spinner End. Il ne pouvait compatir pour les personnes tombées aussi bas, sans aucun respect d'eux même.

Néanmoins Molly Weasley n'était pas d'accord avec son diagnostique et commença à le contredire. Une dispute s'ensuivit, chacun donnant son avis et prenant parti pour l'un ou l'autre avant que le professeur de potion fut saisi d'une idée de génie :

"Nous pouvons déterminer s'il est ou non sous l'emprise de drogues, si vous tenez à avoir une preuve, madame. J'ai dans mes armoires une potion qui a pour effet de purger complètement l'organisme de toutes les drogues qui y sont emmagasinées et qui est inoffensive pour quelqu'un de normal, moldu compris. Nous pourrions la tester."

Sûre d'elle, Molly Weasley donna son accord et Severus Rogue s'absenta quelques minutes avant de revenir avec une petite fiole qu'il versa sans cérémonie dans le gosier du jeune moldu. Minerva, qui connaissait fort bien son collègue et le savait aussi éloigné que possible du modèle du Bon Samaritain, choisit ce moment pour demander :

"Severus, quels sont les effets secondaires exacts de cette cure ?"

"Les effets d'une gueule de bois multiplié par mille : la potion purge toute les drogues et la fait sortir par tous les moyens possibles, y compris par les pores de la peau. Les effets du manque seront concentrés durant la période de cure et seront donc très durs à supporter, une véritable torture, d'après les sujets. À la fin, le patient est complètement débarrassé de la moindre trace de drogue et en sera vraisemblablement dégouté à jamais. Mais, évidemment, s'il n'est pas drogué, il se sentira le mieux du monde, avec un organisme complètement purifié."

Sa collègue secoua la tête en soupirant : faîtes confiance à Severus pour que le remède soit pire que le mal quand cela concernait les drogues ! Le groupe examina attentivement le garçon durant un quart d'heure et Molly afficha un air triomphant en voyant le jeune garçon sortit complètement intacte de l'épreuve, Sirius semblant ravi de voir son ennemi s'être trompé. Néanmoins, cela voulait dire qu'il faudrait attendre que le patient se réveille avant d'avoir des réponses à leurs questions. Les membres de l'Ordre s'assirent donc et attendirent donc le réveil de l'adolescent.

Pendant ce temps, Edward vivait une véritable torture à l'intérieur de lui-même et maudissait de tout son cœur La Vérité pour toute la douleur et la souffrance qu'il éprouvait : il avait à nouveau l'impression d'être derrière sa Porte de la connaissance, ingérant de force les millions de connaissances qui allaient faire exploser son crâne et réduire son cerveau à l'état de légume. Et, d'une certaine manière, c'était ce qui se passait. Il était en train de recevoir l'équivalent d'un dictionnaire et d'une grammaire complète dans la tête. Ou plutôt de plusieurs dictionnaires. La Vérité avait visiblement jugé bon de lui octroyer une dizaine de langues sans penser que, peut être, il n'en aurait pas besoin ou qu'il pouvait les apprendre plus tard. Cela avait été pareil lors de son passage derrière la porte à l'âge de dix ans : il avait appris les langues de Xing, de Drachma, d'Aruego et Creta, ainsi que quelques dialectes et la langue de Xerxès (malheureusement, pas celle de la tribu d'Ishbal, ce qui leur aurait été foutrement utile lors du déchiffrage du maudit bouquin du frère de Scar !) Et là, le cauchemar recommençait, avec en plus l'inconvénient que toutes ces langues n'avaient pas le même système d'écriture.

Heureusement, une partie du génie de Ed tenait dans la façon qu'il avait d'organiser ses pensées en les classant méthodiquement, en les rangeant dans des cases et dont il pouvait tirer des informations à tout moment pour les comparer. Il avait également cette capacité d'engranger des quantités énormes d'informations et de formidables facultés de concentration qu'il avait acquis à force de dur labeur et de sacrifices. Toutes ces facultés avaient fait de lui le prodige en alchimie, Edward Elric. Aussi, après avoir passé quelques précieuses minutes à injurier la Vérité, il s'était aussitôt mis au travail pour classer toutes les nouvelles connaissances qui encombraient son cerveau, ne s'apercevant même pas des personnes autour de lui qui discutaient.

Quand au bout de six heures il sortit de sa transe, il fut on ne peut plus surpris de voir qu'une petite dizaine de personnes l'entouraient dont trois ou quatre pointaient déjà un bâton sur lui. N'ayant jamais vu une arme aussi ridicule auparavant, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa grande bouche et de demander :

"C'est pourquoi ces bâtons ?"

Un homme avec des yeux noirs et des cheveux à l'aspect huileux lâcha un "Moldu" qui le fit froncer des sourcils.

" Voyons, professeur Rogue…"commença à dire sur un ton de reproche une femme aux cheveux roux qui devaient avoir dépassé la cinquantaine.

"Jeune homme, est ce que par hasard, vous pouvez nous dire comment vous vous appelez ?" demanda un vieil homme aux cheveux blanc avec une barbe d'une longueur considérable et qui le regardait d'un ton grave.

"Edward Elric", répondit le jeune alchimiste avant de se souvenir des dernières recommandations de la Vérité. Il ne pouvait rien révéler sur lui et il ne connaissait pas encore assez bien ce monde pour s'expliquer. Donc, il ne lui restait plus que la bonne vieille excuse de l'amnésie.

"Quel âge as tu ?" lui demanda d'un air aimable un homme qui avait les yeux pratiquement de la même couleur que les siens.

"Je ne suis pas sûr…Je… je ne me souviens pas." Répondit Ed en faisant semblant de chercher son âge

"Vu sa taille, il doit avoir quatorze ans, peut-être quinze…(2)" dit Sirius en estimant le jeune garçon qui se retenait péniblement de ne pas perdre son calme.

"D'où viens tu exactement, gamin ?" grogna Maugrey en le fixant d'un air inquisiteur. Néanmoins, Edward semblait plus intéressé par autre chose :

"Ahhhh ! Qu'est que vous avez dans l'œil ?" s'exclama Edward qui retenait difficilement un frisson d'horreur en contemplant l'œil qui avait donné à Maugrey son surnom bien connu.

"Ne détourne pas la conversation, morveux ! Et je te signale que quand on a une jambe comme la tienne, on ferme son clapet !" s'emporta l'auror à la retraite.

"Une jambe ?" demanda Edward, sentant là un moyen de renforcer son numéro d'acteur. Il fit mine de regarder sa jambe gauche, fit semblant de pâlir et porta ses mains à sa bouche comme s'il allait vomir. Il faillit éclater de rire quand il vit la petite foule s'écarter précipitamment et s'effondra sur la table comme s'il était trop choqué pour tenir debout.

"Bravo, Maugrey, apparemment, ça lui a fait un choc…" déclara celui qu'il avait identifié comme professeur Rogue et qui pointait son bâton sur lui à nouveau.

"Ahh !" s'exclama Ed en sentant un coup de fouet parcourir son corps. "C'était quoi, ça ?"

"Ça, mon garçon, c'était de la magie", répondit le vieil homme en lui souriant d'un air bienveillant. "Néanmoins, comme tu ne sembles pas être en état de répondre à des questions, je vais devoir recourir à la légilimencie pour déterminer qui tu es exactement."

'Légilimencie ? Du latin legere, lire, et mencie…l'esprit ? Il va lire dans mes pensées ? Pas bon !' songea Edward pour qui le latin qu'il venait d'apprendre s'avérait finalement utile tandis que le vieux sorcier pointait sa baguette sur lui.

À sa grande surprise, Albus Dumbledore, au lieu de commencer à apercevoir des images confuses, se retrouva dans un grand espace blanc avec pour seul élément, une porte noire monumentale qui semblait résolument fermée. Le directeur de Poudlard n'avait encore jamais vu cela même si il avait lu les témoignages de certains psychomages à ce sujet : c'était le signe que quelqu'un avait refoulé certains souvenirs et les avaient enfermés pour ne plus jamais y faire face. La marque d'un esprit qui avait subi un traumatisme très violent. Sauf que là, le jeune garçon avait dû enfermer la totalité de sa vie derrière cette porte. Poussant un profond souvenir, il sortit de l'esprit de l'adolescent et expliqua ce qui était sans doute la cause de l'amnésie du jeune Edward. Molly Weasley poussa un soupir apitoyé, certains prirent un air grave.

Il s'agissait maintenant de prendre une décision quant à cet enfant : Molly ne voulait qu'une chose, le garder en sécurité ici et le réconforter. Mais Alastor et Severus, étaient résolument contre, arguant que c'était un Moldu et que sa place n'était pas ici. Albus, à son grand regret, était malheureusement d'accord avec les deux hommes : Edward Elric était visiblement un moldu et c'était aux autorités moldues de trouver la clé du mystère derrière l'amnésie ce jeune garçon. Il leva sa baguette et frappa de façon quasi simultanée l'enfant d'un Oubliette et d'un Stupefix. Le garçon tomba dans l'inconscience.

Molly essuya ses larmes et dans un dernier coup de baguette, répara les vêtements du garçon. Dumbledore chargea Severus, sans doute l'un de ceux qui connaissait le mieux le monde des Moldus de déposer le jeune garçon près d'un commissariat avec une lettre expliquant sa situation. Il lui demanda également de garder un œil sur lui s'il le pouvait. On ne savait jamais.

Pendant ce temps, aux étages, les oreilles à rallonges qui venaient tout juste d'être inaugurée étaient remontées par Fred et Georges qui s'empressèrent de mettre Ron, Hermione et Ginny, tout juste arrivés la veille, de la dernière découverte. Ginny se faufila au rez-de-chaussée sous prétexte de prendre son petit déjeuner et eut tout juste le temps de voir son professeur de potion partir de la maison avec dans ses bras un jeune garçon aux cheveux dorés. Peut-être était ce un effet de son imagination, mais elle aurait juré voir un instant ses étranges yeux dorés s'ouvrir l'espace d'une seconde avant de se refermer.

* * *

(1) Comme l'a dit la Vérité dans le chapitre précédent, il faudra attendre un peu avant que les pouvoirs apparaissent.

(2)Concernant la taille d'Edward, non, elle n'a pas changé, il est toujours plus grand que Winry. J'ai fixé sa taille à 1m 64, mais Edward est du début du XXème siècle et à cette époque, les hommes étaient plus petits d'au moins huit à neuf centimètres. Donc, Edward sera toujours plus petit que la moyenne.

* * *

Voilà, c'était mon second chapitre; J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir via les reviews. Bonne soirée et à dans deux semaines !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : l'œuvre Fullmetal alchemist et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Je précise également que l'une des phrases est extraite d'un manga intitulé Detective Conan.

Voici le prochain chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à e le faire savoir !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée d'Edward Elric dans ce nouveau monde et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'intéressé était énervé. Sa première rencontre avec des sorciers s'était soldée par un interrogatoire, une tentative d'intrusion dans son esprit, fort heureusement contrée par les manigances de la Vérité, une tentative de lavage de cerveau, elle aussi avortée et enfin, il s'était fait assommé par un sort de ce vieil homme et avait été déposé sur les marches d'un commissariat avec autant de cérémonie et de précautions que quelqu'un descendant ses poubelles. Bref, premier contact, pas terrible.

Le pire, c'est que le mal de tête provoqué par l'ingestion forcée de connaissances l'avait mis complètement ko et qu'il s'était pratiquement évanouie sur les marches. Un agent l'avait trouvé là, l'avait réveillé et il avait à nouveau été interrogé par un inspecteur, à son grand chagrin. Il avait préféré rester sur son excuse de l'amnésie et avait affirmé ne se souvenir de rien. Il avait été amené chez un médecin qui l'avait ausculté mais qui, par un coup de chance inouïe, n'avait pas remarqué sa jambe qui aurait pu susciter des questions bien gênantes. Il avait ensuite simulé l'amnésie de façon suffisamment convaincante pour les persuader tous qu'il souffrait bien de perte de mémoire. Heureusement, il avait étudié cet aspect quand il s'était aperçu qu'Alphonse ne se souvenait pas de sa Porte de la Vérité et était assez bon acteur quand il s'en donnait la peine. En clair, il avait fait mine d'oublier toute son histoire mais de se souvenir des connaissances intellectuelles.

Les interrogatoires n'avaient donc rien donné et son cas avait été refilé à la protection de l'enfance, à son plus profond ennui, sachant qu'il était parvenu à les éviter durant une bonne partie de sa jeunesse. À la suite de longues procédures que le jeune garçon ne s'était pas ennuyé à suivre, il avait été décidé qu'il serait envoyé dans un orphelinat du Surrey en attendant un éventuel retour de ses souvenirs, ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Une assistante sociale avait décidé de s'occuper de son cas et voulant à tout prix qu'il s'intègre le plus rapidement possible, elle lui avait fait passer plusieurs tests pour déterminer quel était son niveau intellectuel et scolaire. Edward avait longtemps hésité sur la conduite qu'il devait tenir face à cet examen : dissimuler ou non son intelligence ?

Il en était rapidement arrivé à la conclusion que s'il voulait être indépendant le plus rapidement possible, autant qu'il donne l'impression d'être avancé dans ses études. En plus, cacher son intelligence n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes, il était fier de ses capacités et cela faisait partie de lui.

Néanmoins, comme il ne savait pas quel était le niveau moyen d'intelligence dans ce monde, il avait, par précaution, répondu correctement à la plupart des questions dans le temps qui lui était imparti.

Ces examens avaient été plutôt ennuyeux comparés à l'examen national pour devenir alchimiste d'État et il avait décide de briller dans ses matières de prédilection, à savoir les sciences, aussi bien physiques que biologiques. Il avait fait mine d'avoir certaines faiblesses en histoire et en géographie, bien que la Vérité ait pris la décision de lui octroyer un excellent niveau dans la plupart des matières. Avec tout ce savoir qui avait été emmagasiné en lui, il avait l'impression de tricher même s'il avait payé ce savoir en étant séparé de son frère pour un temps indéterminé.

Depuis le jour où ses résultats étaient tombés, la quasi totalité du foyer où il était le fixait avec des yeux de merlan frit en chuchotant sur son passage, ce qui avait tendance à exaspérer le jeune garçon. D'autres brutes avaient tenté de lui enseigner l'humilité, ce qui lui avait permis d'évacuer une partie de son stress à l'aide de ses poings. Depuis, on le laissait en paix, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait.

Mais ses résultats n'avaient pas eu que des effets purement négatifs : le directeur de l'orphelinat où il était s'était gonflé d'orgueil quand il avait vu les chiffres du QI du jeune garçon qui était apparemment d'un très haut niveau et avait commencé à en parler à certaines de ses relations, le comparant à un dénommé Einstein. Parmi ses relations, le directeur comptait les bienfaiteurs de l'orphelinat qui contribuaient à sa bonne marche et certains d'entre eux avaient des enfants. Bientôt des demandes de cours particuliers affluèrent auprès du jeune "surdoué amnésique", comme on le surnommait maintenant, au grand déplaisir de ce dernier. Néanmoins, ces cours avaient un avantage : ils étaient bien payés et lui permettraient d'accumuler un petit pécule.

Ainsi, durant tout le mois de juillet, Edward Elric travailla comme professeur particulier auprès d'enfants, généralement pourris gâtés qui ne comprenait pas un traitre mot aux sciences et à la logique. Autant dire que ces adolescents avaient tendance à épuiser la mince réserve de patience que possédait le jeune garçon et le pire d'entre eux s'avéra être un garçon, qui tenait plus du cochon obèse analphabète que d'un humain, appelé Dudley Dursley.

* * *

Harry Potter, ordinairement, écoutait peu les discours de l'oncle Vernon et au fil des années, avait même développé une méthode qui lui donnait une apparence attentive tandis que son esprit réfléchissait à autre chose. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne put s'empêcher de dresser une oreille en entendant la nouvelle complètement irréaliste : Dudley allait recevoir des cours particuliers en sciences ! Complètement incrédule, il écouta son oncle et sa tante exprimer leur fierté et, finalement, il finit par comprendre : apparemment, depuis quelques semaines, le voisinage parlait sans arrêt d'un garçon de son âge qui aurait un QI équivalent à celui d'un prodige et qui donnait des cours particuliers. Depuis, tous les parents de la bonne société s'arrachaient les services du jeune en question pour donner l'impression que leur propre enfant était un petit génie et apparemment, les Dursley avaient décidé d'en faire de même afin de remonter leur côte dans le quartier. Seulement, cette fois, c'était Dudley qui allait en faire les frais. Harry dissimula un sourire en voyant l'air déconfit de son cousin qui semblait penser que l'enfer s'était ouvert sous ses pieds. Le jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher de prendre en pitié le malheureux qui allait devoir tenter de faire entrer un peu de savoir dans le crâne épais de Big D et regarda distraitement sa tante commencer à faire les préparatifs pour accueillir le visiteur convenablement.

Vers trois heure, la sonnette retentit et Harry alla ouvrir la porte et put détailler le professeur particulier de Dudley : c'était réellement un garçon de son âge mais de taille plutôt petite, même lui qui n'était pourtant pas bien grand le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux dorés qui rappelaient ceux de Remus à Harry malgré l'absence manifeste de parenté. Il portait un jean noir et un T-shirt de la même couleur qui lui donnait une apparence presque gothique. En clair, il était tout à fait éloigné de l'image d'un étudiant intellectuel à lunettes qu'il s'était imaginé. Son oncle et sa tante le poussèrent sur le côté, le présentant comme leur "neveu un peu simplet" et menèrent le garçon qui se prénommait Edward Elric dans le salon où l'attendait Dudley, contraint et forcé.

Harry alla s'installer sous la fenêtre ouverte, comme à son habitude sans avoir vraiment l'intention d'espionner le cours. Certains éléments de ses années du cours élémentaire lui revenaient en mémoire : il n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir quitter le cursus normal pour suivre sa scolarité à Poudlard, mais, par moment, comme Hermione, il lui arrivait de regretter que Poudlard n'enseigne pas certaines matières moldues à la place de disciplines complètement inutile comme celles de Binns ou de Trelawney. Il commença donc à prêter attention au cours qui se tenait dans le salon.

Au bout de deux heures, Harry se releva, très satisfait : il avait beau avoir manqué quatre années scolaires, il comprenait mieux la physique que Dudley. Il avait vite compris que le professeur avait baissé le niveau jusqu'à ce qui semblait un niveau de collège mais son cousin semblait toujours ne rien y comprendre. Certes, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était doué dans cette matière, mais se savoir meilleur que Big D alors qu'il était plusieurs années devant lui scolairement le réconfortait. Autre chose le réjouissait : savoir que lui, un sorcier, comprenait mieux les sciences qu'un Moldu qu'on lui avait toujours présenté comme un modèle de normalité.

Au moment de rentrer, il vit son cousin foncer dehors à une vitesse étonnante pour son poids, suivi quelques minutes plus tard par l'adolescent. Celui ci commença à se taper la tête contre le mur de la maison en murmurant "c'est pas possible". Dans un geste de pure compassion, Harry alla discrètement prendre une cannette de soda dans le frigo et la tendit au garçon désespéré qui l'accepta tout en continuant à se taper doucement la tête contre un mur.

"Dur de faire entrer quelque chose dans son crâne, hein ?" murmura Harry d'un air compréhensif.

"Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi attardé…" murmura le garçon avant de se reprendre.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon oncle et ma tante sont encore dans le salon et ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre quand la fenêtre est fermé," le rassura Harry avant d'ajouter : "quant à moi, plus je suis loin, mieux ils se portent et réciproquement."

"Je te comprends s'ils sont aussi stupide que leur rejeton, grogna le jeune en se tenant la tête puis il sembla se rappeler de ses manières. Sinon, je m'appelle Edward Elric, mais tu peux m'appeler Ed."

"Harry Potter," répondit le jeune sorcier en serrant la main d'Ed, songeant qu'il se faisait peut être son premier ami hors Poudlard.

"Maintenant peux tu m'expliquer comment ça se fait que tu sois celui qui soit considéré comme un imbécile, parce que je détesterais penser qu'il existe un niveau inférieur à la bêtise humaine incarnée par ton cousin…" poursuivit Edward d'un ton sarcastique.

"Mon oncle et ma tante ne m'aiment pas et adorent me rabaisser. Et comme je n'ai pas été dans une école normale depuis quatre ans, c'est dur de leur donner tort…" expliqua vaguement Harry en haussant les épaules.

"Je vois…Je ne n'aimerais pas être à ta place," soupira le jeune garçon en s'asseyant sur le sol bientôt suivit par Harry qui lui demanda :

"Et toi, c'est quoi ton histoire ? Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu dans le coin."

"Pour faire court, on m'a trouvé sur les marches d'un commissariat de Londres, ne me souvenant de rien et on a fini par m'envoyer dans l'orphelinat du Surrey et là, on s'est aperçu que j'étais un surdoué et du coup, j'en profite pour donner des cours afin de gagner de l'argent pour me tirer d'ici," raconta Ed en buvant un grand coup.

"Tu es amnésique ? Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?" demanda le jeune sorcier

"Uniquement du savoir type encyclopédie."

"Ça doit être dur," compatit Harry

"Pas plus que d'être orphelin, je suppose, soupira Ed, c'est ton cas, non ? Je ne pense pas que tes parents auraient apprécié que tu sois traité de simplet…"

"Ils sont morts quand j'avais un an," confirma le jeune garçon en détournant le regard.

"Désolé. Hum… sinon, demain, si ça t'intéresse, je pourrais m'arranger pour te faire assister aux cours…" proposa Edward Elric qui semblait le comprendre.

"Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils acceptent," le prévint Harry qui connaissait parfaitement son oncle et sa tante.

"Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer !"

* * *

Le lendemain, à trois heures, Harry qui ne croyant pas à sa chance, était assis dans un fauteuil du salon. Apparemment, Edward savait se montrer persuasif et, même s'il savait que pour convaincre les Dursley, il avait certainement dû faire semblant de le rabaisser, le jeune sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être content que quelqu'un ait fait autant d'effort juste pour lui. À sa grande surprise, sa tante avait accepté plutôt rapidement : elle voyait peut être cela comme une chance pour lui de redevenir normal et de cesser d'être un sorcier. _Peu de chance pour que ça arrive, _songea Harry.

Le survivant se demanda ce que penserait Hermione si elle savait qu'il prenait des cours de rattrapage en physique, la connaissant, elle l'enlacerait en lui disant qu'elle était fière qu'il ait trouvé la voie qui mène à la réussite tandis que Ron grimacerait d'un air horrifié en répétant ''des cours supplémentaires ?". Mais il se rembrunit alors en songeant aux dernières lettres de ses amis, bien peu satisfaisantes quant aux nouvelles et bien trop vague à son goût : aucune information concernant Voldemort ni sur les mesures prises pour le contrer, et la Gazette du Sorcier ne révélait rien à ce sujet.

Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser des pensées parasites, il prêta attention au cours d'Edward. On ne pouvait lui reprocher qu'une chose : son excès d'enthousiasme sur sa matière. Il avait le défaut d'Hermione et des génies : s'il pensait certaines choses comme évidente, alors, elles l'étaient forcément pour tout le monde. À plusieurs reprises, Harry se décida à interrompre le discours du surdoué en posant des questions qui provoquaient le ricanement méprisant de Dudley. Néanmoins, même lui semblait mieux comprendre après une explication plus détaillée et Edward dût s'en apercevoir car il ralentit un peu le rythme. Après avoir passé deux heures en sa compagnie, Harry pouvait déjà mieux cerner la personnalité d'Ed: il était brillant, déterminé, exigeant et prompt à s'énerver même s'il tentait de se restreindre. Il était vraiment quelqu'un de sympathique malgré ses défauts.

Dommage qu'ils ne pouvaient pas discuter beaucoup après les cours puisque Edward avait d'autres obligations dans le quartier. Au moins, avec lui, il pouvait se sentir un peu normal et non le Survivant qui avait survécu à quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait même pas.

* * *

Le 25 Juillet, six jours avant son anniversaire, Harry était sorti plus tôt que d'habitude, peu désireux de croiser Dudley et les Dursley. Errant dans les rues, il cherchait vaguement un journal qui pourrait l'informer de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde mieux que par l'intermédiaire de ses séances d'espionnage du journal télévisé de midi. Soudain, alors qu'il entrait dans le petit parc, il entendit un bruit de course et releva la tête, surpris de trouver un jogger si matinal alors qu'il n'était que 6h du matin et aperçut que le fameux coureur était Edward Elric qui semblait tout aussi surpris de le voir

"Tu es déjà levé ? S'étonna Harry avant de se reprendre : après tout, c'était également son cas…

"Comme tous les matins. Je fais deux heures d'exercice avant de rentrer à l'orphelinat'', expliqua Ed en commençant une série d'étirement.

S'il se laissait aller, son maitre, Izumi Curtis, le massacrerait et ferait de lui de la viande hachée si elle apprenait qu'il avait séché l'entrainement ne serait ce qu'une fois. Sans compter qu'il n'avait plus aucune excuse : depuis que son frère avait réintégré son corps, Ed n'avait plus à dormir ou à manger pour deux et avait donc vu ses heures de sommeil diminuer de dix à cinq heures, alors autant utiliser le temps gagné pour s'exercer.

"D'habitude, on a du mal à imaginer les gens comme toi faire du sport," souligna au bout d'un moment le jeune sorcier en observant le jeune garçon faire des pompes assez semblables à celles qu'Olivier Dubois obligeait son équipe à faire.

"Pour entrainer l'esprit, commence par entrainer le corps !" Déclara Ed, à peine essoufflé en reprenant la maxime de son maitre.

"On dirait le proverbe un esprit sain dans un corps sain," fit remarquer le Survivant qui étudia ensuite son ami commencer une série de mouvements qui ressemblait à de la boxe.

"Je suppose que c'est le même principe," dit Edward, en faisant mine d'esquiver un coup.

"Tu pratiques un art martial ?" demanda Harry avant de se traiter d'idiot : si Ed était amnésique, il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

"Je suppose, répliqua Ed sans se compromettre tout en poursuivant : en tout cas ces exercices me sont familiers."

"Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?" demanda le jeune sorcier qui songeait à l'intérêt pratique de connaître quelques prises bien moldues pour surprendre des sorciers si sûrs de leur supériorité.

"Si tu veux…" accepta le jeune combattant en commençant à lui montrer quelques positions parmi les plus simples.

Au final, ils passèrent une petite heure à s'entrainer dans le bac à sable aux prises avant de terminer par un petit match amical que Ed gagna en trois secondes chrono, même si ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il avait un bon potentiel dans le jeu de jambes après qu'il eut évité le premier coup. Après une petite seconde d'hésitation, le Survivant se décida à suivre celui qu'il pouvait désormais tout aussi bien appeler son ami.

"Ne te décourages pas ! Si ça se trouve, je pratique depuis mon enfance et c'est pour ça que je suis si bon !" déclara Edward Elric avec un petit sourire tandis que Harry se massait vigoureusement la cuisse : comment Ed pouvait il frapper si fort de la jambe gauche ?

"Tu n'as jamais essayé d'en savoir plus sur ton passé ?" demanda le jeune sorcier, surpris de la désinvolture avec laquelle le jeune garçon parlait de ses souvenirs mystérieux.

"S'enfermer dans le passé ne rime à rien, ce n'est pas ce qui nous fait avancer. Il faut regarder vers le futur et vivre le présent !" Affirma le jeune alchimiste avec assurance.

"Tu es quelqu'un de plutôt optimiste, pas vrai" ? interrogea Harry.

"Oui, sans quoi on reste là, indécis et à la fin, on ne fait rien et je… On est suivi, " s'interrompit soudain Edward.

"Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai…" murmura le Survivant, qui songeait aux Mangemorts et qui déjà s'assurait que sa baguette était bien dans sa poche, prêt à l'utiliser pour défendre sa vie et celle d'Ed en cas de problème.

"Calme toi et ne te retourne pas : ce n'est qu'une petite vieille, mais elle nous suit depuis le parc. Attends, je vais te la montrer, regarde par la vitrine, elle ne se cache même pas. Amateur ! " Déclara le jeune prodige.

"Je la reconnais… C'est Arabella Figg, ma voisine…" dit Harry en se rappelant soudain où il avait entendu ce nom : à l'infirmerie quand Dumbledore parlait de convoquer les anciens. Mme Figg serait une sorcière et elle ne lui en avait rien dit ?

"En tout cas, elle nous suit. Elle s'arrête quand on s'arrête, prend de la vitesse quand on accélère…" décrivit Ed.

"Comment tu sais tout ça ?" Demanda le Survivant, encore choqué par sa découverte.

"L'instinct," répondit le jeune garçon qui s'arrêta: " je suis arrivé. Tu es certain que tu veux rentrer tout seul ? Cette bonne femme est louche."

Harry fixa l'orphelinat où son oncle avait menacé de le laisser à de nombreuses reprises avant qu'il ait atteint ses onze ans et qu'un géant ne vienne bouleverser sa vie et acquiesça, certain, maintenant, que Arabella le surveillait lui et non Edward, et peu désireux d'attirer l'attention des sorciers sur son premier ami moldu. Il lui souhaita bonne chance pour ses cours de la matinée, sachant qu'il le reverrait dans l'après midi.

* * *

Vers trois heures, le cours eut lieu dans le salon et traita sur les protons et les éléments qui semblaient être l'une des passions d'Edward et sur laquelle il semblait intarissable. Un sujet qui intéressait également beaucoup Harry depuis sa première année à Poudlard mais, prudemment, il attendit que Dudley soit sorti se prendre un solide en-cas, avant de poser sa question, peu désireux que les Dursley apprenne qu'il avait demandé des éclaircissement sur un sujet aussi anormal :

"Ed, si je comprends bien ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, pour passer d'un élément à un autre, il faut enlever ou rajouter un proton ? Est ce que ce serait possible, en théorie, bien sûr, de transformer du plomb en or ?"

"Oui, ce serait possible. Mais il faudrait avoir accès à une quantité d'énergie fabuleuse pour cela," répondit Edward, prudemment

"Il y a longtemps, j'ai lu un truc en histoire sur l'alchimie. Il paraît que les alchimistes voulaient transformer le plomb en or et que pour ça, il leur fallait la pierre philosophale…On disait aussi qu'elle donnait la vie éternelle." dit Harry

_'C'est pas vrai, même dans un autre monde, cette fichue pierre ne cesse de me hanter_…songea le jeune alchimiste en gardant un visage neutre;

"Dans cette logique, en théorie, la pierre philosophale serait donc une source d'énergie pure. Espérons qu'une telle chose n'existe pas dans ce monde…La vie est intéressante parce qu'elle a une limite, c'est ce qui la rend si intéressante et nous permet de nous surpasser." Déclara Edward, le visage résolu.

"Sympa comme phrase…" sourit Harry.

"Je sais, je suis un génie…" soupira Ed d'un ton fataliste et voyant que Dudley revenait dans le salon, il replaça un masque impassible sur son visage et poursuivit son cours.

Harry songeait en son for intérieur que même si cet été pouvait être qualifié de catastrophique avec le retour de Voldemort, l'absence de réaction du ministère, le peu de nouvelles de ses amis et la découverte d'une voisine sorcière qui le lui avait caché toutes ces années, au moins, il y aura quand même eu de bons côtés…

* * *

Bon, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, que cela vous plaise ou pas ! Merci !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous ! Voici comme convenu, le chapitre 4 de ma fic.

J'en profite pour répondre à la question de l'un de mes reviewers qui me demandait s'il était possible que je poste tous les dix jours plutôt que toutes les deux semaines. Malheureusement, ma réponse est non. Il faut comprendre que je suis en train d'écrire le tome 2 qui n'est pas vraiment très avancé. Avec mes études, je ne pourrais sans doute pas écrire autant que je le souhaite, sans compter mes autres fics qui ont elles aussi des lecteurs.

Donc, désolée. Un délai de deux semaines est pour moi l'idéal : ni trop court, ni trop long, donc, je vais en rester là.

Je peux donc maintenant vous présenter mon chapitre 4 et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4

2 Aout 1995

C'était le soir dans le parc déserté de Little Winning, Edward profitait de la lumière du crépuscule pour faire à Harry la démonstration d'un coup de poing dévastateur (selon lui). Il commençait à apprécier ces moments d'apprentissage avec l'adolescent, même s'il n'avait certainement pas le niveau d'un boxeur, même débutant. Ed était toujours assez drôle quand il décrivait les effets de ses frappes avec force détail et exagérations, tout en faisant de grands mouvements. Le Survivant se demandait souvent comment son nouvel ami pouvait concilier en une même personne son comportement sérieux quand il parlait de sciences et son caractère extraverti quand il parlait combat.

"Qu'est ce que je vois là ? Un petit intello qui s'essaie à la boxe ?"

Harry se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de son cousin et se mit à grimacer. Une fois, par inadvertance, il avait affirmé qu'Ed étant plus petit, il devait souvent avoir un désavantage dans les combats. Une seconde plus tard, il s'était retrouvé à terre avec le jeune garçon lui recommandant de ne plus jamais le traiter de "nain qui avait besoin d'échasses pour être à la hauteur de ses adversaires !". Harry n'avait toujours pas compris comment Ed avait pu interpréter tout cela de sa phrase mais ce jour là, il avait découvert que son ami moldu ne devait jamais être insulté quant à son problème de taille sans quoi, l'offenseur se retrouvait à terre avec Edward le dominant. Malheureusement, Big D ne le savait pas.

"Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? gronda le jeune prodige.

"J'ai demandé ''tu veux prendre une leçon de boxe avec moi, petit minus prétentieux ?" répéta Dudley avec assurance

"Amène toi et je te montre qui ne fait pas le poids entre nous deux, niveau combat !" Dit Ed en souriant avec un air carnassier que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver légèrement effrayant chez son ami.

Harry tenta de rejoindre Ed pour lui prêter main forte, sachant que son cousin, malgré son titre de champion départemental de boxe junior, était toujours effrayé par la magie. Mais le garçon, confiant, secoua la tête silencieusement, l'air assuré. Dudley le semblait moins, méfiant devant la confiance affichée par son adversaire, mais il était entouré de sa bande et pouvait difficilement battre en retrait devant eux. Il se mit en position et lança une droite dévastatrice que Ed évita avec facilité puis lança une volée de coups que son opposant évita en se baissant. Edward fit effectuer à sa jambe gauche un large arc de cercle qui faucha les jambes de Dudley, l'envoyant à terre.

"C'est de la triche !" s'exclama le cousin de Harry, fou de rage.

"Ah oui ? Et quand l'un des membres de ton gang immobilise un enfant pendant que tu le frappes, ce n'est pas de la triche, peut-être ? " répliqua Edward Elric d'une voix glaciale.

Furieux et oubliant toutes les règles du noble art, Dudley se précipita vers le jeune garçon qui l'attendait tranquillement. Au moment où le poing allait le frapper, son opposant esquiva et, se servant de l'élan de son adversaire et de la force centrifuge, le projeta dans le bac à sable. Déboussolé, il ne put esquiver la droite de Ed qui le sonna.

"Une dernière chose, ne me traite plus jamais de minus." Gronda Edward d'un air menaçant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours : à part Harry qui était resté assister à la première défaite de son cousin et Dudley qui était à terre, il n'y avait plus personne. Le courage et la fidélité au chef n'était visiblement pas les premières qualités des membres de la bande à Big D.

"Que se passera t'il s'il le dit à la tante Pétunia ?" murmura Harry en soutenant son cousin toujours inconscient.

"En admettant qu'il avoue à son père et à sa mère qu'il s'est fait battre par son professeur de sciences, qui pèse trois fois moins lourd que lui, je peux toujours le menacer de dévoiler à la police où se trouve l'endroit où sa bande planque son cannabis..." répliqua Ed avec un grand sourire.

"En tout cas, c'était étonnant, la façon dont tu l'as battu, pratiquement sans effort !" déclara Harry en songeant qu'en dépit de son intelligence digne d'un Serdaigle, Ed, s'il avait intégré Poudlard, aurait pu trouver sa place aussi bien à Gryffondor qu'à Serpentard.

"Tout est dans le cercle, c'est l'essence de beaucoup d'arts martiaux : l'énergie ne disparaît pas, elle est réutilisée contre ton opposant…" Expliqua Ed en citant son maitre, Izumi Curtis.

Soudain, les lumières des alentours, y compris celles des étoiles semblèrent disparaître et un brouillard glacial commença à envahir les lieux. Harry et Edward se figèrent en sentant le froid les saisir jusqu'à la moelle des os alors que l'on était en plein mois d'Aout. Le jeune alchimiste avait l'impression de se retrouver à Briggs en plein hiver, Harry, lui, avait tout de suite reconnu cette sensation et était devenu mortellement pâle. Des Détraqueurs, ici, à Little Winning. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Mais il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps à se demander comment ou pourquoi ces créatures de cauchemar étaient là : la priorité était de se sortir de là, sachant qu'il y avait deux Moldus à côté de lui, dont l'un était inconscient et qu'ils ne pouvaient voir les Détraqueurs et donc les éviter. Il lui fallait agir vite. Sa baguette à la main, il tenta de déterminer par où les monstrueuses choses allaient arriver quand il sentit Ed lui tirer le bras en murmurant :

"Harry, c'est quoi ces choses ?!"

Le jeune sorcier se retourna et vit à cent mètres deux Détraqueurs qui arrivaient droit sur eux, il sut qu'à la vitesse où ils arrivaient, ils n'auraient jamais le temps de fuir, surtout s'ils devaient tous les deux transporter Dudley qui pesait son poids. Mais la chance était peut être de leur côté car son cousin semblait se réveiller. Malheureusement, comme il aurait dû s'y attendre, son cousin s'affola aussitôt en sentant l'aura glaciale et mortelle des Détraqueurs en accusant Harry et, n'ayant que les muscles à la place du cerveau, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de tenter de frapper son cousin bien trop distrait par l'arrivée imminente des créatures pour réagir. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il fut projeté à plusieurs dizaines de mètres en arrière où il faut à nouveau assommé. Le jeune sorcier regarda Edward qui contemplait ses mains d'un air perplexe, semblant se demander '' _C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?' _Malheureusement, ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils entrèrent dans le champs d'action le plus puissant des Détraqueurs et les choses empirèrent : Harry sentit comme si tout le bonheur s'évaporait, ne laissant que les cauchemars, la mort, à côté de lui, Edward s'était tétanisé sur place, les yeux fixes, avant de s'évanouir, comme une marionnette à laquelle on aurait coupé les fils.

Harry cessa alors de se poser des questions et agita sa baguette, murmurant d'un ton fébrile : Spero Patronum, Spero Patronum, sans grand résultats avant que quelques images lui reviennent en tête : Ron et Hermione, ensemble, en train de lui sourire et une image plus distante et plus floue d'Edward qui semblait sur le point de partir, avec un sourire triste qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Puisant dans ces images la force qu'il lui manquait, il lança le plus puissant Patronus qu'il pouvait et fut soulagé de voir un cerf argenté gigantesque sortir de sa baguette et chasser les Détraqueurs. Le jeune sorcier se précipita auprès de Ed : celui ci était toujours évanoui, le visage d'une pâleur mortelle, son cœur semblait battre très faiblement, les membres agités parfois de soubresauts. En bref, il n'était pas bien.

La tentative de soin de Harry fut vite interrompue par la venue de Mme Figg. Le jeune sorcier ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'invectiver un certain Mondingus Fletcher et lui demanda, pourquoi, puisqu'elle était une sorcière qui le surveillait, n'était elle pas intervenue plus tôt. La vieille folle fut un peu surprise de la question de Harry mais l'informa néanmoins qu'elle était une cracmolle. La discussion qui s'ensuivit fut un peu houleuse. Apparemment, la vieille Cracmolle voulait que lui et Dudley rentre au plus vite et que Ed soit laissé là afin que les Oubliators le prennent en charge et lui fasse tout oublier de sa rencontre avec Harry et les Détraqueurs. Pour une raison inexpliquée, la vieille femme semblait très méfiante envers Edward. Refusant de voir un ami perdre à nouveau la mémoire, Harry lâcha finalement l'information qu'il venait d'apprendre :

"Mme Figg, Edward est un sorcier."

"Ce n'est pas possible, Harry. On a lancé des sorts pour le savoir, tu penses bien." Répliqua la Cracmolle d'un ton catégorique, se souvenant parfaitement du récit de Minerva concernant le jeune garçon.

L'Ordre avait été surpris et plus que méfiant quand l'enfant avait atterri à Little Whinging si près de la maison de Harry Potter et il avait été sous étroite surveillance quand il avait établi un contact avec le survivant. Mais le jeune Edward semblait extrêmement furtif, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu sa petite taille, et Tonks et Kingsley qui l'avaient suivi étaient persuadés qu'il se savait épié vu les détours inutiles qu'il empruntait parfois. Néanmoins, le jeune garçon n'avait jamais montré la moindre hostilité envers Harry et c'était surtout ce dernier qui l'avait approché et établi un contact avec lui et non l'inverse comme l'aurait fait un éventuel espion. Et on pouvait difficilement dire à un sorcier de cet âge qui il doit et ne doit pas fréquenter.

"Mme Figg, il pouvait voir les Détraqueurs et il a fait de la magie accidentelle", affirma Harry, sûr de lui, "et d'après les cours du professeur Lupin, seuls les sorciers le peuvent."

"Ce petit pose vraiment un problème. J'en informerai les autres." Grommela la vieille dame qui voyait bien que Harry refuserait de partir tant que l'ex-Moldu serait en danger, ce qui posait un sacré problème de sécurité.

L'arrivée de Mondingus Fletcher permit à la cracmolle d'évacuer son stress en le frappant avec son sac de commission. Elle lui ordonna de déposer rapidement le garçon près d'un hôpital moldu et de prévenir Dumbledore tandis qu'elle et Harry rentrerait avec Dudley.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, le soir, Harry était allongé sur son lit, repensant aux derniers événements : son renvoi de Poudlard, l'audience disciplinaire, le fait qu'il était bel et bien surveillé et surtout, l'énigme Edward Elric. Il était tout à fait évident pour lui que Edward ne savait pas qu'il était un sorcier : son amour pour les sciences moldues, son rationalisme, le fait qu'il privilégiait le combat à mains nues, sa non-réaction en entendant son nom pourtant connu dans le monde magique (et non, quoi qu'en dise Rogue, il n'était pas arrogant, c'était un fait.) et surtout, l'étonnement quand sa magie accidentelle était apparue. Personne ne pouvait feindre cela quand on était encerclé par des Détraqueurs et sur le point de perdre son âme.

Autre chose l'interpellait : la réaction d'Edward à l'approche des Détraqueurs. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Harry ne connaissait personne, à part lui même, qui s'était évanoui aussi rapidement. Et il savait que c'était les événements d'il y a quatorze ans qui en étaient responsables. Qu'est ce que Ed avait bien pu vivre pour provoquer une telle réaction ? Finalement, peut-être que son ami avait raison de ne pas vouloir retrouver la mémoire si ses souvenirs étaient aussi douloureux…

Dans un lit d'hôpital, Edward Elric repensait également aux événements passés : ces créatures et l'effet qu'elles avaient sur lui. Un instant, il venait tout juste de balancer Dudley Dursley à plus de dix mètres sans utiliser l'alchimie et une seconde plus tard, les pires souvenirs de sa vie surgissaient dans sa tête : le départ de son père, la mort de sa mère, la tentative de transmutation humaine, la Porte, la chose transmutée, l'âme de son frère piégée dans cette armure, l'opération pour les automails, Nina transformée en chimère, les âmes de Xerxès dans Envy, son empalement dans les mines du Nord, la révélation du plan du Père des Homonculus, le Jour Promis et la mort momentanée du peuple d'Amnestris… La force brute de tous ces souvenirs l'avait terrassé et il s'était évanoui pour se réveiller deux jours plus tard dans un lit d'hôpital, sans savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et sans nouvelles de Harry. Il espérait que tout allait bien pour lui.

Un craquement le fit sursauter et il se mit automatiquement en mode qui-vive et le jeune alchimiste sortit de son lit, refusant d'être surpris en état de faiblesse. Il s'approcha doucement de la porte, prêt à surprendre un éventuel intrus…et se reçut un Petrificus Totalus en pleine poire, cadeau de l'auror paranoïaque Alastor Maugrey.

"Tu sais, Fol Œil, je ne crois pas que lancer des sorts à la tête des gens soit la meilleure façon d'entamer de bonnes relatons avec autrui, dit une jeune femme à la chevelure excentrique d'un ton songeur.

"Peut-être, mais ça les rends beaucoup plus coopératifs." Décréta le vieil auror.

"Peut-être, mais ça ne se fait pas," murmura Remus Lupin en lançant un contre sort et voyant que le jeune garçon s'apprêtait à piquer une belle crise de colère, lui lança un silencio qui eut au moins l'avantage de stopper net la pluie d'insulte que le garçon était prêt à déverser.

"Nous aimerions te poser quelques questions, jeune homme. Acceptes-tu de nous accompagner sans faire d'histoires ou préfères tu qu'on t'assomme et qu'on le fasse de toute manière ?" demanda un sorcier à la peau noire qui le regardait sérieusement.

Edward roula des yeux et lui lança un regard signifiant très clairement _'Où vois tu un choix là dedans, espèce de censuré ?' _puis il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. De toute façon, durant sa courte vie, il avait reçu un bon nombre d'invitation auxquelles il avait assisté contraint et forcé, alors une de plus ou de moins…Il commençait à se demander si les ultimatums étaient la seule façon de négocier avec lui dans les mondes qu'il fréquentait. Il suivit le groupe silencieusement (on avait refusé de lui ôter ce fichu sort !) en tentant de ne pas s'offusquer du bâton qui le maintenait en joue. Il sortirent de l'hôpital et marchèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant le 4 Privet Drive.

À part Harry, la maison était déserte et d'après les discussions, le groupe de joyeux rigolos qui l'avait enlevé était là pour escorter Harry Potter dans ce qu'ils appelaient le QG. Le garçon aux yeux verts lança un regard interrogateur à Ed qui roula des yeux, fit quelques gestes pour montrer qu'il était muet et pas ici de son plein gré. Son ami semblait un peu choqué par sa présence (et celle de tous les autres) et un peu énervé mais semblait néanmoins accepter la situation, en plus il connaissait certains d'entre eux…Il ne pouvait donc pas vraiment espérer de l'aide de ce côté là.

Bientôt, tout ce petit monde était dehors avec des balais qu'ils enfourchaient les uns après les autres en attendant un certain signal. On fit comprendre à Edward qu'il devait grimper derrière le dénommé Sacklebolt et bien se cramponner à lui. Le jeune alchimiste ne comprenait absolument pas la raison de tout ce cirque mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait faire part à ces cinglés de son opinion les concernant. Au moment où des étincelles vertes surgissaient, Ed sentit le balai sur lequel il était commencer à s'élever. Poussant un cri étranglé que personne ne put entendre, le jeune garçon se hâta d'agripper la robe du type devant lui pour ne pas risquer une chute mortelle de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et pria silencieusement en fermant les yeux qu'il se réveille de ce cauchemar.

En rouvrant les yeux, il souhaita avoir laisser ses paupières closes : il fonçait maintenant à une vitesse infernale à une centaine de mètres de hauteur avec un balai pour seule chose le séparant du vide. Il cramponna encore plus fort la personne devant lui, se fichant du ridicule, il ne voulait pas tomber ! Si un imbécile inventait quelque chose permettant de voler dans son monde, il dirait non merci et se cantonnerait au train ! Et le plus fou, selon lui, c'est que Harry semblait y prendre du plaisir !

Au bout d'un moment qui sembla bien trop au jeune alchimiste et des détours sans queue ni tête qui valurent à Maugrey la haine éternelle d'Edward, ils finirent par arriver en vue de Londres et ils atterrirent dans un parc miteux entouré d'habitations. Ed parvint à décrisper ses doigts qui agrippaient encore Kingsley et descendit du balai avec autant de grâce et d'élégance qu'un albatros en train de s'étaler sur le pont d'un bateau. Le jeune alchimiste s'agenouilla sur le sol et l'embrassa en murmurant, ayant apparemment retrouvé sa voix durant le trajet : "ô doux plancher des vaches, plus jamais je ne te quitterai !" ce qui arracha un léger rire à Harry et un grognement d'exaspération à Maugrey qui le saisit par son col et le remit debout. On présenta un papier à Harry et bientôt, ils purent entrer dans la maison que Edward reconnut comme celle où il était arrivé lors de son entrée dans ce monde.

Il se sentait épié dès son entrée dans le hall et leva la tête pour apercevoir une tête rousse qui recula précipitamment. La femme rousse de la dernière fois arriva bientôt en toute hâte et serra Harry dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque. À son grand regret, Edward devait faire mine de ne pas la reconnaître s'il tenait à conserver l'illusion qu'il était toujours sous ce sort Oubliette, ce qui était fort dommage puisqu'elle était l'une des rares personnes à avoir pris sa défense il y a un mois… à sa grande surprise, elle voulut le serrer contre elle, lui aussi et le jeune alchimiste qui n'était pas vraiment habitué à de telles effusion depuis la mort de sa mère, recula instinctivement. Le dénommé Lupin la prit par le bras en lui murmurant ''il a oublié." Et la femme recula avec un air apitoyé.

Harry fut dirigé vers les étages tandis qu'Edward fut escorté vers le sous sol de la demeure dans la cuisine qu'il connaissait déjà. Quand il vit tous ces gens attablés le regardant d'un air inquisiteur, il songea que ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

* * *

Voilà, mon chapitre est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Toujours pour répondre à la remarque de l'un de mes lecteurs, non, Edward n'a pas produit un splendide patronus chat et n'a pas sauvé la mise à Harry, ce qui aurait été un peu trop du domaine des Deux ex Machina et du Gary Sue.

Rappelons que le sort du Patronus est un acte de magie de haut niveau, qui nécessite un bon enseignement et beaucoup de temps pour l'apprendre. Edward ne connait rien à la magie, son premier acte de magie fut purement accidentel et involontaire, il ne sait pas comment celle-ci fonctionne et il est un cartésien dans l'âme.

En disant cela, je livre un spoiler pour la suite, donc, tous à vos hypothèses et à vos reviews ;-) !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

Comme tous les dimanche, voici le nouveau chapitre de la fic Par delà la Porte !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Edward se sentait aussi à l'aise qu'un condamné sur la chaise électrique et observait, tendu, tous ces visages qui le scrutaient. Il avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou ou de se mettre à se battre, n'importe quoi plutôt que de rester ici, debout, à attendre qu'ils s'adressent enfin à lui. Finalement, le vieillard à la barbe blanche de la dernière fois et qui semblait diriger cette assemblée finit par prendre la parole :

"Bonsoir, Edward, je me présente, je suis Albus Dumbledore, j'ai conscience que tu dois te demander ce que tu fais là. La vérité, c'est que tu es déjà venu ici mais que tu ne t'en souviens pas."

Edward s'apprêta à lui donner la réponse attendue, à savoir qu'il se souviendrait si une chose pareille lui était arrivée, quand il s'aperçu du piège subtil tendu juste sous ses pas et répondit à la place :

"Vous voulez dire que vous me connaissiez avant mon amnésie ? demanda t'il d'un ton presque candide.

"Non, Edward, j'ai oublié de te dire que tu as eu en réalité deux amnésies, l'une dont nous ne savons rien et l'autre que nous avons provoqué pour te faire oublier ta venue ici", précisa Dumbledore.

"Avec vos bâtons bizarres qui m'ont rendu muet et m'ont immobilisé ? Comment vous avez fait ?" demanda Edward tentant de faire dévier la conversation sur la magie.

"En utilisant la magie, mon garçon," répondit le vieux sorcier avec un sourire amusé, semblant s'attendre à l'incrédulité de son interlocuteur.

Ed ne voulut surtout pas le détromper et répliqua :

"La magie n'existe pas."

Le regard d'Albus Dumbledore se mit à pétiller, et, comme s'il n'attendait que cela, il agita sa baguette et une seconde plus tard, la table se transforma en une énorme vache qui se mit à meugler, tandis que certaines des personnes attablées foudroyaient du regard plus ou moins discrètement le vieux sorcier qui agita sa baguette à nouveau, remettant les choses en ordre.

"Je dois être en train de rêver ou alors on m'a injecté un truc vraiment fort à l'hôpital…" murmura Ed ne jouant plus vraiment la comédie tellement il était choqué de ce qu'il venait de voir : un objet inanimé transformé en être vivant. La Vérité lui avait dit que les sorciers n'étaient pas liés par le principe de l'échange équivalent mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point !

"Je peux t'assurer que tu ne rêves pas : la magie existe, nous tous, ici présent, sommes des sorciers et il semblerait, Edward Elric, que tu en sois un également."

"Pas possible," murmura l'alchimiste sans vraiment écouter, calculant déjà mentalement l'énergie qu'il faudrait pour faire la transformation s'il utilisait l'alchimie : seule une pierre philosophale en serait capable !

"Apparemment si, confirma Dumbledore. Tu as été capable de distinguer des créatures que seuls les êtres magiques peuvent voir. Et tu aurais eu un accès de magie accidentelle d'après Mr Potter. Je vais maintenant, si tu le veux bien, te lancer un sort qui nous permettra d'en être certain."

Une seconde plus tard, Ed fut frappé par un sort et songea qu'il faudrait éviter que ce genre de chose lui arrive trop souvent, sans quoi, un jour ou l'autre, ça lui poserait des problèmes. Il fut auréolé brièvement d'une lueur dorée assez vive avant que celle ci ne disparaisse.

"Je le confirme, tu es bien un sorcier et même assez puissant, autant que je puisse en juger. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est que lorsque nous t'avions lancé cet enchantement il y a un mois, tout laissait à croire que tu étais un Moldu, une personne dépourvue de pouvoir magique. J'avoue que cela m'intrigue."

"Pas autant que moi," marmonna Ed en jetant un regard furibond au vieux sorcier.

"Mais autre chose m'intrigue, Edward. Tu es un sorcier qui as été découvert à deux pas d'ici, sachant que cette demeure est sensée être un lieu protégé contre nos ennemis. Et nous ne savons toujours pas comment tu es arrivé ici ni qui tu es exactement. Tu comprends donc que nous avons des raisons d'être méfiants à ton égard, d'autant plus que tu as fait connaissance avec Harry Potter, l'une des personnes menacées le plus directement par nos ennemis."

"Heu, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ?" Tenta Edward, se doutant que ce genre d'excuse ne fonctionnait pas. Il voyait certains membres pouffer légèrement en entendant sa réponse stupide. Mais aussi, quel besoin avait la Vérité de faire de lui un aimant à ennuis dans ce monde ?

"Peut être qu'il s'agit d'une simple coïncidence mais j'avoue avoir vécu trop longtemps pour y croire. Il se peut que tu sois un espion envoyé ici pour nous infiltrer et nous nuire de façon volontaire. Il se peut aussi que tu ais été placé sous le contrôle d'un puissant maléfice et que l'on t'a ensuite effacé la mémoire pour être envoyé ici pour nous espionner complètement à ton insu. Ou bien, tu as été ciblé pour une raison inconnue par notre ennemi et dans ce cas, tu serais une victime innocente, sans compter bien d'autres possibilités…" Lista Dumbledore d'un ton grave.

"Tu dois comprendre, néanmoins, qu'il nous faut absolument écarter l'hypothèse la plus dangereuse pour nous et j'espère que tu nous pardonneras."

_'Quoi ?' _eut le temps de penser Edward avant de se sentir sa tête brusquement saisie par ses cheveux longs et on lui versa trois gouttes d'un liquide sans gout dans la gorge avant de la relâcher. Il eut le temps néanmoins de lancer un coup de pied de la jambe gauche dans le tibia de son agresseur et en fut récompensé par un "ouille!" des plus satisfaisant.

_'Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?'_ se demanda Edward avant que des pensées très brèves et qui n'étaient pas les siennes apparaissent dans sa tête : _Veritaserum, sérum de vérité, voix la plus neutre possible, comportement impassible._ C'était donc ça, le système de la Vérité pour conserver le secret ? Il avait franchement intérêt à être bon acteur.

"Quel est ton nom ?" lui demanda celui qui l'avait forcé à boire la potion en se massant la jambe en grimaçant.

"Edward Elric," répondit l'alchimiste en tentant d'avoir un air de vacuité dans ses yeux.

"D'où viens tu ?" demanda la vieille sorcière en robe émeraude.

"Je ne sais pas", dit il d'une voix monotone.

"Es tu au service de Voldemort et de ses idéaux ?" le questionna Albus d'un air grave.

"Je ne sais pas qui il est ni ce que sont ses idéaux". Répliqua Ed

"Quelles sont tes intentions à l'égard de Harry Potter ?" demanda Lupin.

"C'est un ami et je l'apprécie."

"Es tu amnésique ?" interrogea un homme aux cheveux assez long

"Oui."

"Quel est ton plus ancien souvenir ?" Demanda Dumbledore.

"Me réveiller sur les marches d'un commissariat avec un agent qui me secoue," répondit Ed en se demandant combien de temps ce petit jeu allait durer mais tentant de ne laisser percer aucune impatience dans sa voix.

"As tu déjà fait de la magie ?" demanda le vieux sorcier.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Ed en préférant se contenter de réponses la plus honnête possible.

"Que penses tu de nous ?" demanda brusquement celui qu'Edward avait identifié comme le professeur Rogue lors de sa dernière rencontre, soucieux de vérifier la véracité des dires du garçon.

"Je pense que vous êtes une bande de cinglés," répondit Ed, neutre, tout en se retenant d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête des sorciers en entendant la réponse.

"On peut difficilement avoir une réponse plus honnête, Severus," sourit Albus Dumbledore, avant de demander avec douceur : "de quoi t'es tu souvenu suite à l'attaque des Détraqueurs ?"

"Je ne sais pas ce que sont les Détraqueurs," dit Edward, soucieux de gagner du temps.

"Les créatures qui t'ont agressé, il y a trois jours et qui ont la faculté de faire revivre aux gens leurs pires souvenirs."

"Séparation, mort, douleur, souffrance, peur, inconnu, douleur, mort, cris, souffrance, peur mort…" déclama Ed en tentant de garder un air impassible.

"C'est n'importe quoi…"marmonna Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

"Severus, je pense qu'il a vécu trop de moments douloureux dans sa vie pour avoir pu en conserver un souvenir fiable, du coup, il traduit ce qu'il a ressenti par ces mots."

_'C'est ça, maintenant, soyez gentil et laissez le garçon traumatisé tranquille.'_ Songea Edward qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas s'énerver.

"Je crois qu'il serait bon que l'interrogatoire s'arrête ici. Je crois que… oui, il est de nouveau lui même." Déclara Albus Dumbledore.

"Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?!" Gronda Edward, sentant que c'était le moment d'exprimer sa colère.

"Une procédure indispensable, sachant le niveau de danger auquel nous nous exposions en t'ayant laissé entrer ici. J'en suis vraiment navré. S'excusa le vieux sorcier avant d'ajouter : nous t'avons fait boire du Veritaserum, c'est…"

"Du latin Veritas, la vérité et sérum… Un sérum de vérité ?" supposa l'alchimiste sachant déjà la réponse.

"C'est cela", répondit le professeur Mc Gonagall, un peu impressionnée par la déduction du jeune garçon. "Maintenant, nous savons au moins que tu n'es pas l'un de nos ennemis. Maintenant, nous devons décider ce que nous allons faire de toi. Si tu avais été un Moldu, la situation aurait pu être réglée comme la dernière fois, mais puisque tu es un sorcier, les choses deviennent un peu plus compliquées."

"C'est à dire ?" demanda Edward d'un ton méfiant.

"Tu dois savoir qu'en temps normal, tous les sorciers sont recensés dès la naissance et qu'ils sont généralement inscrits d'office dans une école de sorcellerie nommée Poudlard, à moins que leurs parents n'en décident autrement. Quand les petits sorciers atteignent l'âge de 11 ans, ils ont déjà tous prouvé, au moyen de phénomènes appelés magie accidentelle, qu'ils ont leur place à Poudlard et on en profite alors pour repérer ceux qui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, auraient échappés aux sorts de repérage. Mais tu es une anomalie, Edward, car ta magie s'est développée très tard, à un âge relativement élevé. Disons, que, pour faire simple, 15 ans est la période où la magie accidentelle disparaît pour laisser la place à celle que l'on contrôle. "

"Ce n'est pas possible d'intégrer l'école en cours de route ?" Demanda le jeune garçon, attentif.

"Cela ne poserait aucun problème puisque j'en suis le directeur. Seulement, le Ministère recense tous les enfants à l'âge de onze ans en se basant sur notre système de repérage. Or, si tu n'y apparais pas, ils pourraient se poser des questions et mener une enquête qui pourrait s'avérer gênante…"Expliqua le directeur.

"Pour moi ou pour vous ?" le questionna le prodige avec un sourire ironique. Si ce n'était pas quelqu'un en mauvais termes avec les autorités, alors il ne s'y connaissait pas…

"Pour les deux, admit Dumbledore. Il nous faudrait donc mettre une petite histoire au point qui explique ta venue et que nous t'expliquions les subtilités du Monde Magique et que tu commences ton apprentissage afin d'éviter que tu prennes du retard. Ce qui impliquerait que tu restes ici jusqu'à la rentrée, ce qui serait l'idéal car nous avons justement ici des élèves de Poudlard qui pourraient t'apporter leur aide."

"Je vois…"dit Edward et, en réalité, il voyait parfaitement.

_Garde tes amis près de toi et ceux dont tu te méfies encore plus près, hein ? _Le vieux sorcier voulait qu'il reste ici afin qu'il soit surveillé de près, c'était logique. Edward avait passé trois ans à l'armée, un vrai nid de vipères, et il avait réussit à déjouer une gigantesque conspiration visant à anéantir son pays : il s'y connaissait mieux que personne en manipulation, merci bien ! Il commença à estimer les aspects de cet accord : rester ici et ensuite être scolarisé à Poudlard voulait dire qu'il aurait très peu de liberté d'action… Mais s'il refusait l'offre, il était très probable qu'il serait retenu ici de gré ou de force, sans moyen d'avancer dans sa propre mission. Et si la Vérité avait jugé bon de le larguer ici, à deux pas de ce qui semblait être un mouvement clandestin, ce n'était certainement pas pour rien. Ici, il pourrait en découvrir plus.

"J'accepte," répondit donc Edward en tendant la main à Dumbledore et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Magnifique. Je m'occuperait des formalités de ton inscription ainsi que de la fabrication de ton histoire. Et dès demain, nous pourrons commencer ton apprentissage de la magie. En attendant, je vais te demander d'aller rejoindre Harry à l'étage. Lui et ses amis doivent être au premier étage, et au cas où tu voudrais prendre un petit bol d'air frais, je suis navré mais la porte semble malheureusement coincée…"

Comprenant qu'on le congédiait et qu'on lui déconseillait très fortement de quitter la maison, Edward prit la direction de l'escalier sans tenter d'ouvrir la porte. Il pouvait imaginer toutes sortes de pièges bien vicieux rien qu'avec l'alchimie, Dieu sait ce que ces types pourraient faire avec de la magie…Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il était véritablement enfermé ici : tant qu'il pouvait utiliser ses mains, il pouvait se créer une sortie quand il voulait…

Il grimpa les marches et chercha la chambre où pouvaient se trouver Harry et les autres dont on lui avait parlé et trouva facilement rien qu'en suivant le bruit. Il poussa un soupir, frappa à la porte et entra pour voir six paires d'yeux qui le fixaient avec curiosité avant que l'une des filles, avec des cheveux ébouriffés, se mette à le bombarder sous un feu nourri de questions :

"C'est donc toi le garçon dont Harry nous a parlé ? Tu t'appelles Edward, c'est bien ça ? C'est vrai que tu es un sorcier et que tu es amnésique ? Vas tu assister à Poudlard à la rentrée ? Est ce qu'ils t'on parlé de la guerre ou de Voldemort ? As tu des informations intéressantes ?"

Les autres adolescents semblaient habitués à ce genre de réaction de la part de leur amie, vu le regard malicieux et un peu exaspéré qu'ils arboraient. Edward, lui, savait également ce que cela faisait d'être dans le noir sans aucune information pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, aussi répondit il d'un ton détaché :

"Oui, Oui, Oui aux deux questions, Oui, non aux deux questions et non également."

"C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un capable de retenir toutes les questions d'Hermione et y répondre," souffla une grand garçon roux à Harry qui sourit également tandis que la jeune fille le regardait bouche bé.

"C'est également la première fois…"commença l'un des rouquins d'un air malin

"…que je vois quelqu'un capable de la faire taire tout en répondant à ses questions", termina son frère en souriant.

"Félicitations !" s'exclama la paire de jumeaux en chœur.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, on pourrait tomber sur quelqu'un de plus mal informé que nous dans cette baraque," commenta une jeune fille rousse d'un air désabusé.

"Ed ne sait rien de notre monde et encore moins à propos de la guerre et de Voldemort", dit Harry tandis que les autres se mettaient à frissonner en entendant le nom maudit.

"Expliquez moi donc d'abord pourquoi vous frissonnez tous en entendant ce nom ?" marmonna Edward

"Tu ne sais vraiment rien à propos de Tu Sais Qui ?" demanda le grand roux, ébahi.

"Non, je ne sais pas qui. C'est ce Voldemort, n'est ce pas ? Ce ne serait pas plus court et infiniment plus simple de l'appeler par son nom ?" le questionna Ed d'un air sarcastique;

"Il est tellement effrayant que personne n'ose prononcer son nom," dit Hermione, d'un ton docte.

"Ridicule," murmura le jeune alchimiste en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

"Bien d'accord avec toi, je crois qu'il n'y a que Dumbledore et moi qui l'appelons par son nom car avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle même," déclara Harry tandis que ses amis semblaient embarrassés.

"Bon, et si vous m'informiez un peu de ce qu'est ce monde, vu que je n'y connais rien ?" Demanda Edward.

Il regretta bien vite sa demande car au bout de deux heures, il avait l'impression d'être repassé derrière la Porte tant les nouvelles informations qu'il devait encaisser étaient nombreuses. Ils avaient commencés par lui raconter Voldemort et sa tentative de meurtre sur un Harry de un an, et, au fil du récit, voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas certaines choses, ils les lui expliquaient au fur et à mesure, ce qui embrouillaient encore davantage leur histoire et lui avait causé une migraine incroyable. Même si toutes ces informations étaient complètement confuses, cela lui avait néanmoins appris certaines choses, ne serait ce que sur ceux qui l'entouraient.

Hermione, autant qu'il pouvait en juger, était du genre à beaucoup citer les livres, un rat de bibliothèque, un peu comme Scieszka, quelque chose qu'il pouvait respecter vu qu'il en était un lui même, à partir du moment où les connaissances étaient utilisées à bonne escient.

Ron semblait apporter des informations du milieu magique lui même, quelqu'un qui connaissait parfaitement le monde où il vivait mais pour qui parfois certaines choses étaient tellement évidentes qu'il oubliait de les préciser.

Harry semblait plus raconter les choses d'un point de vue vécu, ce qui n'était pas étonnant car apparemment, ces quatre dernières années, il avait été au centre de toutes les péripéties possibles…Jamais Edward ne se serait attendu à ce que le garçon plutôt discret soit du type aimant à ennuis comme lui.

Les jumeaux étaient à classer dans la catégorie des blagueurs, toujours à la recherche d'une plaisanterie à faire ou d'une farce à jouer. Un état d'esprit qu'Ed approuvait du moment qu'il n'en soit pas la cible.

Ginny était une fille qui ne mâchait pas ses mots, un peu comme Winry, vive, avec du tempérament. Elle semblait plutôt naturelle, mais si il pouvait voir qu'elle se forçait un peu quand elle s'adressait à Harry. Quelque chose à creuser, peut-être un faible pour lui.

Finalement, voyant que cela ne mènerait à rien, il s'adressa à Hermione, celle qui aurait le plus de chance d'avoir ce qu'il cherchait, et lui demanda si, par hasard, elle possédait des livres fournissant des informations pour ceux ne connaissant pas le monde magique. Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira comme si elle venait de trouver l'âme sœur et elle sortit en courant de la pièce, sans tenir compte du propos de Ronald Weasley qui marmonnait "ça y est, il a créé un monstre…". Elle revint, quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés d'une pile d'ouvrages derrière laquelle on ne pouvait même pas apercevoir sa tête, souriant largement en disant :

"Ce sont tous les livres qui m'ont aidés, ces quatre dernières années, lors de mon intégration dans le monde magique. Bien sûr, tu ne pourras pas tout lire maintenant mais je te les passe tout de suite, comme ça ce sera plus simple. Personnellement, je te conseille celui là en premier : Le Monde Magique pour les nuls et les Moldus. Le titre est ignoble et complètement raciste, mais à part ça, c'est l'un des livres les plus complets qui recense les particularités du monde des sorciers. Il y a aussi celui là, le guide du sorcier débutant, l'écriture est un peu enfantine car il est prévu pour des sorciers de onze ans, mais il est très complet. Et aussi celui là…"

La jeune fille était tellement plongée dans son inventaire de tous ces ouvrages, qu'elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que Edward s'était installé sur le lit, le premier livre recommandé dans les mains, déjà plongé dans sa lecture et ne répondant plus du tout au monde extérieur, y compris à Ron qui semblait catastrophé de voir qu'il existait l'équivalent d'Hermione version masculine. Il était minuit passé et il avait déjà dépassé la moitié de l'ouvrage quand Mme Weasley toqua à la porte pour leur annoncer que le diner était prêt. Tous semblèrent alors s'apercevoir qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mangé et se ruèrent en bas. La sorcière, s'apercevant qu'Edward ne suivait pas le mouvement, le pressa de se lever et le jeune alchimiste, toujours plongé dans sa lecture, se leva et parvint à descendre les escaliers sans rater une marche ou lever les yeux de son bouquin.

Finalement, il se mit à table, sans s'être aperçu du boucan provoqué par le tableau de Mme Black, ni de la tentative désastreuse des jumeaux d'apporter les aliments, évitant de justesse le couteau à pain. Il ne vit pas davantage la manière dont les regards se posaient sur lui, un peu ébahis par une telle concentration, même Hermione semblait stupéfaite. Il picorait de temps en temps dans son assiette, ne semblant pas réellement savoir ce qu'il mangeait, tournant une page entre deux bouchées, ses yeux ne se détournant pas une seconde du livre. Et pourtant, il parvint à éviter de boire le verre de lait posé devant lui non sans arrière pensé par Mme Weasley pendant tout le repas.

La fin du diner annonça également que Edward était arrivé au terme de sa lecture et enfin, il leva la tête en déclarant que c'était très bon, chacun se demandant s'il parlait du repas ou du livre. Hermione semblait au bord de l'apoplexie, le dévisageant avec jalousie et finit par lui demander :

"Tu as une mémoire photographique ou quoi ?"

"Moi ? Non," répondit Edward en se souvenant avec affection de cette bonne vieille Scieszka et de son don prodigieux pour retenir tous les livres qu'elle lisait.

"Alors comment as tu pu lire ce livre aussi vite ?"

"En me concentrant, je sélectionne et retiens uniquement les informations qui m'intéressent. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais où sont les autres livres ?" demanda Ed en se levant de table.

Tandis qu'il montait à l'étage, il surprit la conversation entre les adultes et les enfants de l'Ordre qui voulaient apparemment être mis au courant des événements. Sachant d'avance qu'il ne serait pas convié, il rejoignit la chambre où l'attendaient tous les livres, tout en se faisant un plan mental de la demeure. Une fois enfermée dans la pièce, il claqua des mains et se servit des canalisations qui parcouraient le mur pour se faire son système d'écoute personnel, ouvrit un petit carnet et commença à noter soigneusement les informations interceptées. Il n'y comprenait pas grand chose, mais d'ici quelques jours, il espérait que tout cela ferait sens.

Quelques minutes après, Mme Weasley le mena, lui et tous ses livres à une chambre au dernier étage, assez petite, mais avec un lit douillet qu'il intégra avec plaisir en compagnie d'un ouvrage énorme intitulé l'histoire du monde magique d'Angleterre, tome 1.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment et j'espère que cela vous a plu.

Comme vous l'avez bien compris, Edward, contrairement à Scieska, n'a pas de mémoire photographique et je refuse de lui en offrir une. Comme l'a si bien dit Al, il aurait plutôt une capacité de concentration et de sélection des informations exceptionnelle ainsi qu'une bonne mémoire. Ce sont ces éléments qui font de lui un tel génie ainsi que d'autres caractéristiques dont il sera fait mention dans un chapitre. C'est difficile pour moi de ne pas transformer Edward en Gary Sue car il a franchement beaucoup pour plaire ! C'est pour cette raison que je lui ai donné cette peur maladive des balais...


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous, et comme tous les dimanche, voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fic.

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ces deux dernières semaines (et avant aussi), cela me touche beaucoup !

Bon, sans plus attendre voici la suite :

* * *

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain matin, vers huit heure du matin, Hermione se dirigeait vers le dernier étage de la maison des Black, cherchant des yeux la chambre où pouvait se trouver le nouvel arrivant, Edward Elric. Elle ouvrit toute les portes du couloir avant de trouver la bonne qu'elle ouvrit en coup de vent…avant de pousser un cri étranglé et de la refermer tout aussi rapidement, rouge et confuse tandis que retentissait la voix du jeune garçon : "Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser place à un garçon un peu plus habillé qui la regardait avec un air mi-grognon, mi-moqueur. Encore rouge, sans oser le regarder, elle lâcha rapidement son message, à savoir qu'il était attendu en bas pour le petit déjeuner et que le professeur Dumbledore souhaitait lui parler, avant de partir en trombe, tandis qu'Edward secouait la tête, un peu décontenancé : après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était nu, tout à l'heure…

Hermione descendait les marches de l'escalier sans vraiment regarder où elle allait, ce fut pourquoi elle rentra dans Tonks et les deux filles se tinrent la tête en grimaçant en chœur.

"Et bien, Hermione, d'habitude, c'est moi qui suis maladroite ! s'exclama la jeune auror, retrouvant bien vite sa bonne humeur.

"Je viens d'aller voir Edward pour lui dire que le professeur Dumbledore voulait lui parler, j'ai oublié de frapper et…" murmura Hermione qui semblait rivaliser avec une tomate.

"Tu l'as vu en petite tenue et il n'était pas laid à regarder ?" demanda la métamorphomage avec un clin d'œil complice.

"Oui, enfin, non, ce n'était pas seulement ça le problème, protesta Hermione empourprée avant de se calmer et de reprendre d'un ton plus grave : il était torse nu en train de faire des pompes et j'ai eu le temps de voir…La seule personne qui a plus de cicatrices que lui est le professeur Maugrey, même Harry n'en a pas autant. Et l'une d'entre elle, sur le ventre…On aurait dit qui qu'il avait été transpercé par quelque chose de très gros, c'était horrible."

"Je vois, dit l'auror d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux. Quand nous l'avions trouvé la première fois, il avait de sales blessures, mais pas aussi grave. J'en dirais mot au professeur Dumbledore."

Hermione hocha la tête et continua à descendre les marches en songeant encore à ce qu'elle avait vu avec trop de précision : l'énorme trace plus foncée sur le côté gauche du garçon, la cicatrice qui entourait son épaule droite, celle blanche en forme de cercle en plein dans le bras, sans compter les petites, signes de coupures, qui parsemaient son torse… Elle se sentait mal rien qu'en pensant à la douleur qu'il avait dû subir, sans compter sa réaction extrême face aux Détraqueurs que Harry lui avait décrite. Sauf que, d'après lui, il ne se souvenait de rien. Et dire qu'elle avait été jalouse de lui quand elle avait vu sa facilité à lire et à mémoriser ! Elle s'en voulait à mort.

* * *

Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, Edward alla à la rencontre du professeur Dumbledore dans le hall qui l'informa qu'ils allaient à Gringott, sur le chemin de Traverse. Le jeune alchimiste savait désormais qu'il s'agissait de la banque des sorciers, tenue par des Gobelins et que le chemin était une allée réservée aux sorciers avec toutes sortes de magasins. Après avoir pris soin de prendre quelques ouvrages dans un sac, il suivit donc le directeur mais remarqua que ce dernier évitait soigneusement Harry qui semblait vouloir lui parler. Ce comportement semblait étrange, de la part de quelqu'un qui affirmait vouloir le protéger mais le jeune prodige préféra garder le silence, sachant qu'on ne lui dirait rien.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivaient à la banque Gringott : Dumbledore s'entretint un court instant avec un gobelin (que Ed évita soigneusement de trop dévisager, ils avaient la même tête que lui quand il essayait de soutirer de l'argent à Mustang). Après cela, Dumbledore fut introduit dans le bureau du directeur de Gringott tandis qu'Edward était installé sur un banc inconfortable, en train de lire le tome 2 de l'histoire du monde magique d'Angleterre, observant de temps à autre la salle aux multiples portes d'où sortaient des sorciers accompagnés d'un gobelin. La vue était presque plus intéressante que son livre tant certaines tenues étaient extravagante, il espérait de tout cœur que la robe n'était pas obligatoire à Poudlard.

Au bout d'une demi heure, Dumbledore sortit du bureau avec à la main une petite clé d'argent et expliqua au jeune garçon qu'il s'agissait là de sa clé de son compte qui contenait la somme de trois cent cinquante Gallions, la bourse d'étude offerte par Poudlard aux élèves incapables de payer les sept ans d'études de leur scolarité. Cela représentait cinquante Gallions par an, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il aurait à acheter la plupart de ses affaires d'occasion. Quand il était alchimiste d'État, Ed avait été plutôt prodigue quand il s'agissait de donner aux autres tout en se montrant incroyablement pingre quand il lui fallait acheter des choses courantes ou rembourser une dette. Il estimait donc qu'il pourrait peut être se débrouiller. Dumbledore lui informa que Mme Weasley avait proposé de lui passer certains anciens livres de Ron, ce qui permettrait d'économiser sa bourse surtout sachant que le prix moyen d'un ouvrage scolaire était de huit Gallions…

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de la banque, ils furent interpellés par un "Albus !" d'une voix à la fois âgée et vigoureuse. Ils se retournèrent pour voir un vieillard assez grand, avec des cheveux blanc et des yeux dorés dont le regard vif les faisait ressortir au sein d'un visage ravagé par les rides. Il semblait encore plus âgé que Dumbledore, ce qui n'était pas une sinécure. Le directeur de Dumbledore sembla s'éclairer en le voyant et répondit par un "Nicholas" très chaleureux.

"Comment ça va, mon ami ? Demanda ensuite le sorcier d'un air doux et un peu attristé.

"La fin est proche, je dirais que dans une semaine, nous mourrons. Nos affaires sont désormais en ordre et Pernelle et moi n'allons pas tarder à enfin nous coucher."

"Dans ce cas, veux tu prendre un dernier verre ? Ah, j'oubliais, je te présente Edward Elric, un jeune sorcier qui vient tout juste d'arriver ici. Edward, je te présente Nicholas Flamel, un alchimiste qui inventa la pierre philosophale."

Edward avait du mal à ne pas laisser paraître ses sentiments : il espérait de tout cœur que, ici, la pierre philosophale soit autre chose qu'un amas d'âmes arrachées de force à leur corps. Après tout, si la magie était si puissante…Il se força donc à croiser les yeux du vieillard, un regard qu'il n'avait vu que chez son père : celui d'un homme sans âge, qui avait vu trop de choses, acquit trop de connaissances et il frissonna de façon imperceptible. Le vieillard semblait le dévisager avec attention, ce qui renforça à la fois le malaise et la fascination du jeune alchimiste qui voulait partir de là le plus vite possible. Mais malheureusement, l'alchimiste français accepta l'invitation et ils furent bientôt attablé devant une boisson, discutant de chose et d'autres. Puis, Dumbledore demanda sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

"Alors, Nicholas, vas tu enfin me révéler la solution de ton énigme ?"

"Hélas, non, Albus. Tu as déjà eu ta chance et j'emporterai ce secret dans ma tombe… " déclara le vieil alchimiste d'un ton ferme.

"Quel secret ?" Ne put s'empêcher de demander Edward avant de s'insulter mentalement pour son impatience.

"Celui du sens derrière mon symbole, jeune homme. J'ai coutume, chaque fois que je croise une personne intéressante, de lui demander quel serait le sens derrière mon emblème et, s'il devine juste, je lui révélerai mon secret," expliqua le vieillard.

"C'est le symbole connu sous le nom du Flamel, le serpent cloué à la croix. J'avais émis l'hypothèse que c'était le mal cloué à la croix de la connaissance," ajouta Dumbledore.

"Peut être voudrais tu t'essayer à ce jeu de devinette, jeune homme," suggéra Nicholas Flamel en le fixant curieusement.

Edward hésitait. Ce n'était pas de l'alchimie à proprement parler et ça ne révélerait rien sur son origine à priori. Mais l'histoire derrière ce symbole était tellement douloureuse : seule Izumi, Alphonse, sans doute son père, Roy Mustang, à présent et lui même sentait quelle était l'interprétation derrière ce serpent cloué. Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques minutes sur la devinette avant de prendre un stylo et son carnet de son sac et se mit à dessiner le symbole tout en racontant sa fable :

"Il était une fois un homme qui avait consacré sa vie à chercher la connaissance. _Il dessina les courbes du serpent comme les méandres d'un chemin, _Un jour, se croyant désormais plus savant que le commun des mortels, il eut la folle tentation de se croire l'égal de Dieu et profana son domaine. _Il dessina les ailes, puis la couronne_. Mais Dieu le punit pour son orgueil et son arrogance. _Il dessina la croix du serpent cloué_. Et l'homme dû s'incliner devant la puissance de la Vérité, acquérant peut être au passage, un peu de sagesse." _Il acheva le dessin par la tête du serpent courbée._

"Et bien, Edward, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois si religieux," déclara Dumbledore avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux avant de s'apercevoir que son ami contemplait Edward, pétrifié.

"Tu as deviné juste, murmura l'alchimiste avant de se relever d'un bond et de demander à son vieil ami : Albus, je suis désolé, mais il doit venir avec moi dans ma chambre au Chaudron Baveur. C'est de la plus extrême importance."

"Edward est sous ma responsabilité et je dois l'accompagner…" commença Albus avant de s'interrompre en voyant le regard lancé par son ami lui indiquant qu'il savait très bien que ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Il accepta donc, s'interrogeant à nouveau sur le mystère Edward Elric qui venait de déchiffrer un secret vieux de plus de six siècles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ed se trouvait dans une chambre confortable de l'auberge du chaudron baveur. Dans le grand lit à baldaquin, il pouvait voir une vieille dame à la peau diaphane et ridée qui l'observait de ses yeux gris. Nicholas Flamel se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Flamel. La vieille femme lui sourit avec un sourire bienveillant, se présentant comme Pernelle, puis elle sortit une baguette de sa poche qu'elle agita de plusieurs amples mouvements avant de la faire réintégrer sa poche. Le vénérable alchimiste remercia sa femme d'un simple regard puis il se retourna vers Ed.

"Désolée, mais je tenais à être sûr que personne ne puisse écouter notre conversation. Albus ne penserait sans doute pas à mal en écoutant notre conversation, mais certaines choses ne sont pas faîtes pour être écoutées par les oreilles de ce monde."

"Vous êtes passé du monde de l'alchimie à celui ci par la Porte de la Vérité, pas vrai ?" Demanda Edward de façon tout à fait rhétorique.

"Seulement moi. Il y a environ 700 ans, j'étais un habitant de Xerxès, considéré comme le plus grand alchimiste de tous les temps et qui a commit l'impardonnable à l'âge de quarante ans. J'ai voulu prouver que la transmutation humaine était possible et que j'étais capable de transgresser les lois établies, même pas par amour d'un être cher, mais par orgueil, afin de voir mon nom rester gravé dans l'histoire pour l'éternité comme celui qui avait vaincu la mort. Je reçu alors le châtiment approprié à mon affront : Pour punition, mon existence même fut effacée des mémoires des hommes, moi qui avait tant fait pour être connu, et je fus expédié ici en sachant également que jamais je n'aurais d'héritier naturel."

Edward sembla perplexe un instant avant de comprendre et de s'empourprer en grimaçant… _'Dur !'_ en espérant que jamais ce genre de chose ne lui arriverait.

"J'arriva dans ce monde et je refis ma vie ici en faisant passer mes talents d'alchimistes pour de la magie. Un jour, il y a plus de 600 ans je pris la décision de former un disciple pour ne pas que l'alchimie disparaisse de ce monde et je lui enseigna toutes mes connaissances. C'était un homme brillant mais qui était aussi orgueilleux que moi autrefois et qui pensait que l'alchimie pouvait lui permettre d'atteindre l'immortalité. Pendant des années, je m'aveuglais sur ses intentions, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, je tombe sur ses travaux concernant un artefact diabolique, la pierre philosophale."

"Laissez moi deviner, ici aussi, elle est constituée de vies humaines ?" demanda Edward d'un ton désabusé. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi la Vérité lui avait interdit de révéler les secrets de l'alchimie et de son origine aux sorciers…

"Elle a donc aussi été créée dans ton monde ? L'horreur n'a vraiment aucune limite. Je voulus empêcher cette catastrophe d'arriver et me précipita vers le village de 600 âmes où il avait prévu de commettre son crime. Il y eut un combat, en plein milieu du cercle de transmutation qui fut activé, mais pas avant que je ne tue mon élève. Quand le jour se leva je m'aperçus que toutes les âmes de ce village avaient fusionné en moi."

"Je compatis," déclara Ed d'un ton grave. Il se souvenait du regard hanté de son père quand il parlait de son peuple prisonnier en lui.

"La seule chose qui m'empêcha de basculer dans la folie fut la présence de ma femme à mes côtés. Elle fut la seule personne à qui je fis profiter de l'immortalité en lui donnant mon sang. Depuis, je n'ai plus jamais tenter d'enseigner l'alchimie à qui que ce soit, même à mon ami, Albus. Je connais la nature humaine et je sais que nul n'est infaillible. Néanmoins, vers la fin de ma vie, j'acceptai de lui prêter une pierre afin de lui permettre d'appâter Voldemort. J'espérais que si ma pierre contribuait à sa destruction, peut être que je pourrais atténuer ma faute. Et donc maintenant, me voilà à la fin de mon voyage et je vais enfin pouvoir m'éteindre."

"Si vous voulez, je peux vous raconter mon histoire. La Vérité m'a interdit de la raconter aux personnes de ce monde, mais comme vous venez du mien…"

Pendant deux heures, Edward narra son histoire, depuis sa transmutation humaine jusqu'à la proposition de la Vérité et de son arrivée dans le monde. Le vieil alchimiste l'écoutait, fasciné mais aussi attristé quand il apprit le génocide de son pays natal. À la fin, il le contemplait avec respect. Un garçon d'à peine seize ans avait trouvé la solution à un problème qui l'avait tourmenté durant des siècles. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi la Vérité avait choisi cet enfant : il avait l'imagination et le génie pour trouver une solution sans avoir eu à sacrifier ses principes et son éthique, il était intègre, compréhensif, déterminé et compatissant et, surtout, il avait appris de ses erreurs. Maintenant, ce jeune garçon devait affronter un problème conséquent en la personne de Voldemort, un être que la rumeur prétendait immortel, entouré de ses mangemorts, au sein d'une société magique corrompue.

Mais peut-être pouvait il l'aider.

"Mon enfant, je suis sur le point de mourir et je ne pourrais bientôt plus t'aider. Néanmoins, si tu as une idée de ce qui pourrait t'assister, dis le moi."

"Je ne pense pas que vous le pourriez. L'expérience m'a montré que pour pouvoir régler un problème, tu dois littéralement attirer les ennuis, être au centre des événements. Jamais je n'aurais découvert cette conspiration si les Homonculus n'avaient pas été intéressés par moi. Peut être que si je montrais mes capacités à utiliser l'alchimie, ça piquerait leur curiosité…" déclara Ed d'un air songeur.

"Dans ce cas, j'aurais bien une idée… Si je comprends bien, cela ne te dérange pas que tu sois pris pour cible par des personnes qui pourraient te torturer ou éventuellement te tuer pour découvrir tes secrets ?" demanda le vieillard avec un sourire madré.

"Apparemment, la Vérité a pris ses précautions pour empêcher cela. Si ça se trouve, je serais incapable de révéler quoi que ce soit…Et puis, bon, maintenant, je suis habitué à cela et je saurais m'y faire…" dit Edward Elric en haussant les épaules.

"Dans ce cas, je ne te demanderais que deux choses : une goutte de ton sang et une petite signature en bas de cette feuille, ensuite, je te garantis que, dans une semaine, tu attireras l'attention des indésirables…"

Edward s'exécuta tout en se demandant ce que le vieil alchimiste avait bien l'intention de faire, espérant que cela ne serait pas trop problématique quand même. Il prit congé du couple, heureux d'avoir pu parler quelques heures avec des habitants de son monde, même âgé de quelques siècles. Il redescendit les marches et se retrouva face à Dumbledore qui le regardait avec beaucoup de curiosité. Il décida donc de régler le problème tout de suite en disant qu'il avait promis solennellement de ne rien révéler de sa conversation avec le couple Flamel, mettant au défi le vieux sorcier de l'y contraindre. Ce dernier n'insista pas et lui proposa de venir manger vu qu'il déjà 1h après quoi, ils commenceraient les courses.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, le jeune alchimiste s'éclipsa en direction de la banque et accosta un gobelin à un guichet et lui demanda s'il était possible de transférer l'argent moldu gagné grâce aux cours prodigués durant l'été sur son compte sorcier afin qu'il ait plus de moyens. Le gobelin accepta facilement quand il vit la somme. Pour être indépendant, Edward avait travaillé avec acharnement pendant près d'un mois, sept heures par jour, six jours sur sept, au point qu'il avait pu gagner près de trois milles livres, soit l'équivalent de cinq cents cinquante Gallions, ce qui lui permettrait d'être un peu plus à l'aise, financièrement. Le transfert fut rapidement fait et Edward était désormais à la tête d'un petit pactole de neuf cent Gallions. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de révéler au vieil sorcier qu'il avait gagné autant, après tout, techniquement, il n'avait pas de parents ici et il était mineur. Ce n'était normalement pas à lui de travailler pour payer sa propre scolarité.

Puis il alla retrouver un Dumbledore qui se demandait où il avait disparu. Pour une fois, sa petite… non, sa taille moyenne, légèrement en dessous des autres, lui était utile. Ils commencèrent par les robes, privilégiant les boutiques d'occasion. Edward eut beau tempêter, râler, protester de toute la force de ses poumons, les robes de sorcier et autre accoutrement ridicule faisaient partie de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Il ensevelit la malheureuse vendeuse sous une avalanche de jurons quand celle-ci commit l'erreur de dire qu'il était petit pour son âge. Il passa deux heures dans la boutique de livre dont on dû presque le sortir de force tant il était plongé dans les ouvrages. Il acheta la grande majorité de ses livres parmi ceux d'occasion et faillit provoquer une crise de nerf chez le propriétaire en négociant le prix de chaque ouvrage avant que celui ci accepte de lui faire un prix de gros. Il tenta de faire la même chose dans l'apothicairerie, mais avec moins de succès, son propriétaire étant habitué aux façons des Serpentards en général et de Severus Rogue en particulier.

Dumbledore songeait avec amusement que Edward Elric n'allait pas tarder à être connu dans toute l'allée tant il se faisait remarquer par ses gesticulations intempestives, sa façon de débattre les prix jusqu'à la moindre noise et ses crises de colère. Et en même temps, c'était assez impressionnant, de la part de quelqu'un qui venait tout juste d'être introduit au système monétaire sorcier, de négocier ses achat avec l'esprit retors d'un mage écossais. Peut être le jeune garçon avait connu la pauvreté à une époque de sa vie…

Il se demanda s'il pouvait trouver un moyen de calmer la méfiance d'Edward et peut-être l'inciter à lui faire confiance. La réponse lui paru évidente quand il vit le royaume du Hibou, où Harry s'était vu offrir sa chouette Hedwige. Le jeune garçon semblait étonné qu'on voulut lui faire un cadeau et commença par refuser fermement puis finit par accepter. Le choix d'Edward se porta sur une chevêchette d'Europe, au plumage brun moucheté de tâches plus claires avec des yeux dorés et un sale caractère, selon le vendeur. Dumbledore ne jugea pas utile de préciser à Edward que c'était là l'un des hiboux les plus petits du monde…De toute façon, qui se ressemble, s'assemble, disait le proverbe et ces deux là s'étaient trouvés. Il la baptisa Aletheia.

Maintenant, il était temps d'acheter la baguette de Edward afin qu'il puisse débuter son entrainement. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et Dumbledore commença à discuter à mi voix avec le propriétaire avant de dire à Edward qu'il avait des affaires importantes à régler et qu'il reviendrait donc le chercher, ici, via le réseau de Cheminette. Le jeune alchimiste hocha distraitement la tête tout en regardant l'intérieur de la boutique avec curiosité. Le vendeur, un vieil homme aux yeux argentés le regardait avec attention tout en commençant à prendre les mesures du jeune garçon, mais sans faire de commentaires sur une éventuelle petite taille, pour la plus grande joie d'Ed. Puis, il commença à lui proposer des baguettes et ce fut à ce moment là que les choses empirèrent :

Aucune ne semblait correspondre et chacune semblait avoir une réaction assez…vive, pour ne pas dire violente, quand il en prenait une en main. Le vieil homme semblait de plus en plus enchanté au fur et à mesure que le temps passait en disant qu'il était un client difficile. Edward, au grand amusement d' Olivander, commençait à prendre les choses avec beaucoup de philosophie et s'était assis sur un banc avec un ouvrage, agitant la baguette qu'on lui proposait et provoquant ainsi de gros dégât dans la boutique…

Finalement, le vieux fabriquant de baguette se mit à fixer son jeune client dans les yeux, de façon très attentive, tentant de cerner sa personnalité par le regard, sans recourir à la légilimencie, et il fut surpris car on voyait rarement ce genre de regard chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Les yeux dorés reflétaient une sorte de sagesse et d'expérience que seule la vie pouvait donner et non les livres dont le jeune sorcier semblait pourtant friand. Olivander comprit, que, pour une fois, une baguette normale, avec l'un des trois cœurs traditionnels, ne correspondrait pas. Le jeune garçon avait quelque chose en plus qui interférait avec le cœur magique, ce qui allait l'obliger à recourir à des baguettes spéciales, héritées de ses aïeux, avant qu'il n'ait révolutionné la fabrication des baguettes.

Il ouvrit le tiroir et sélectionna une dizaine de baguettes qu'il posa sur le comptoir et présenta la première, une de trente centimètre, poil de Sombral, bois d'ébène, très pacifique. Le garçon haussa un sourcil et la saisit visiblement surpris du changement dans la façon de procéder du vendeur. À peine l'eut il tenu en main que la baguette lui échappa littéralement des mains. La seconde était constituée d'un poil et d'une plume d'un Sphinx, en bois d'olivier. Un peu plus prometteur. Celle en poil et écaille de chimère avait quelques affinités mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Finalement, il arriva à la dernière, qu'il avait vraiment hésité à sortir, la plus ancienne, un artefact conservé précieusement depuis la fondation de ce commerce, que l'on respectait dans sa famille plus que la baguette de Sureau. La première fabriquée, toujours conservée, jamais vendue, qui avait inspiré des générations des fabricants Olivander. Si celle ci ne fonctionnait pas, il connaitrait son premier échec et serait forcé de rediriger son client vers Grégorovich., une humiliation dont il ne se remettrait pas.

Le garçon, un peu lassé, saisit la baguette et sembla surpris par la chaleur qui émanait de l'instrument. Il n'y eut pas de grandes manifestations de pouvoir avec des feux d'artifice d'étincelles multicolores jaillissant dans tous les sens, juste un simple jet d'étincelles blanches et dorées. Olivander en était presque déçu. Mais, de toute évidence, elle était destinée à ce garçon. Alors qu'il la lui donnait à regret, il se décida à raconter l'histoire de cette baguette.

"En 400 avant Jésus Christ, le premier Olivander cherchait à créer l'instrument qui permettrait aux sorciers de maitriser pleinement la magie. Il quitta donc son foyer et voyagea pendant des années, accumulant les connaissances sur la magie, mais sans y parvenir. Un jour, après avoir entendu des légendes moldues, il se rendit dans la région entre le Tigre et l'Euphrate mais il se perdit dans le désert. Il se réfugia dans une grotte et se retrouva devant un prodige : un immense portail fermé hermétiquement.

_'Quelle coïncidence…_' pensa Edward, de façon sardonique tandis que le vieillard continuait son récit :

"Il supplia qu'on le laisse entrer, expliquant son but, prêt à tout pour cela. On lui permit d'entrer à condition de n'y rester qu'une heure. Mon ancêtre découvrit alors derrière cette porte un jardin fantastique, avec toutes les essences de plantes existantes et toutes les créatures du monde, magiques ou non. Bref, le rêve d'un créateur de baguette. Il parvint au cœur du jardin où se tenait deux arbres entrelacés et sur l'un d'entre eux était cloué un serpent gigantesque. Un être étrange apparu et lui dit que pour la connaissance, il aurait normalement eu à payer un prix mais qu'il le réduirait à une seule condition : il détacha une branche de chacun des deux arbres et elles fusionnèrent. Puis il ajouta des écailles du serpent mort et les inséra dans la baguette. Il la lui tendit et lui demanda de la donner en dernier recours à celui qui en aurait besoin -. Quand mon aïeul se réveilla, il était devenu muet mais savait comment fabriquer les baguettes. Il transmit son savoir faire à ses enfants uniquement par les gestes, ainsi que l'artefact qu'il lui avait été donné et qui fut passée de génération en génération."

Edward était silencieux, songeant qu'il aurait deux mots à dire à la Vérité s'il se sortait de là vivant. Car, il savait, lui, ce qu'il s'était passé dans cet espace. Il se demandait si sa venue était prévue ici depuis longtemps ou si la Vérité avait seulement réservé cette baguette à ceux qui franchissaient la Porte pour accomplir une mission ? Il préférait ne pas trop y penser.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand il vit le feu devenir vert et Dumbledore en sortir d'un air pressé.

"Le jeune Edward a t'il trouvé sa baguette ?"

"Comme je l'ai toujours dit, Albus, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. Monsieur Elric a été un client très difficile mais une de mes anciennes baguettes a fait l'affaire : bois de pommier, écaille de Naga, 21 centimètres, une magnifique et très rare combinaison qui lui a coûté dix galions. Qu'il en prenne bien soin." Déclara le vieux fabricant en fixant Ed avec insistance, lui recommandant chaudement du regard de ne rien dire sur l'histoire de sa baguette et sur sa véritable composition…

"Hum, merci, monsieur," dit Edward en suivant le directeur avant de transplaner

Il avait désormais toutes ses affaires. Il allait pouvoir commencer son entrainement de sorcier.

* * *

Bien, avant tout, commençons par quelques remarques :

Bon, tout d'abord, la rencontre d'Edward avec Nicolas Flamel : Notez tout d'abord que celui-ci n'a pas utilisé la magie mais que c'est sa femme qui a lancé les sort de confidentialité. Flamel s'est contenté d'étudier la magie de façon théorique afin de l'imiter grâce à son alchimie. Je lui ai évidemment donné une origine Xerxès, avec les caractéristiques yeux d'or (les cheveux, par contre, sont devenus blancs suite à la vieillesse)

L'interprétation du symbole du Flamel (le serpent sur la croix) est exactement la manière dont je le conçois : sachant que Izumi Curtiss et Al ont le même symbole, j'ai décidé que seuls ceux qui sont passés par la Porte de la Vérité savent instinctivement la signification du signe du Flamel. J'espère que cette interprétation (complètement la mienne) ne vous heurte pas.

Pour sa punition à cause de la transmutation humaine...Hum... Parfois, je me dis que je devais être d'une humeur castratrice quand j'ai écris ce chapitre...Mais je n'imaginais pas une meilleure punition pour un homme cherchant à établir sa postérité dans le monde. Remarquez, au final, il y est parvenu dans le monde des sorciers, une fois qu'il est devenu plus sage.

J'ai peut-être un peu trop chanter les louanges d'Edward dans ce chapitre, mais il faut reconnaitre que sa solution pour retrouver son frère en sacrifiant son alchimie fait de lui un véritable génie : même son père, pourtant âgé de 400 ans et tous les autres alchimiste n'étaient pas parvenus à sortir de la logique de sacrifier une vie pour une vie.

Le nom de la chouette, Aletheia,est grec et a une signification bien particulière qui montre le grand sens de l'ironie d'Edward. Quelle est sa traduction ?

Pour la baguette... évidemment, je ne pouvais pas donner à Edward une baguette normale, cela aurait été trop simple... Et vous verrez que même avec cette baguette, ce ne sera pas simple. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, niark, niark, niark...

Pour le récit d'Olivander... Je me suis un peu inspirée de la Genèse et du récit de la Création. Les deux arbres seraient l'arbre de la vie et celui de la connaissance du bien et du mal, le serpent, vous le savez sans doute... Pas le peine de vous faire un cours de KT, l'histoire de la Genèse peut se résumer ainsi : un pomme, deux bonnes poires et beaucoup de pépins...(J'ai pas pu m'empêcher)

Avant tout, il ne s'agit ici que de symbolisme, n'allez pas y voir une quelconque tentative d'interprétation du manga. je n'ai pas la moindre intention de faire une confusion entre les conceptions de Dieu dans la Bible ou dans le manga, cela n'aurait aucun sens. Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention ou le désir de me moquer de la religion.

En réalité, j'avais cherché dans les symboliques des essences d'arbres normales dans trouver quelque chose qui me plaise, alors j'ai dû me rabattre sur les arbres "surnaturels". J'aurais tout aussi bien pu choisir Ygdrassil, l'arbre mythologique nordique, mais là bas, ils étaient polythéistes, ce qui n'aurait pas fonctionné. C'est donc tombé sur les deux arbres de la Genèse et pour l'élément du serpent, cela m'a semblé allé de soi, donc j'ai brodé là dessus.

Bon, maintenant que les choses sont claires, je peux maintenant vous dire à dans deux semaines pour un prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, cela encourage toujours l'écriture, merci !


	7. Chapter 7

Tagazoc à tous ! (Ceux qui reconnaissent la référence, bravo, vous avez une excellente culture humoristique)

Nous revoilà donc pour le chapitre 7. Je tiens d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ces deux dernières semaines, cela me fait vraiment très plaisir !

Donc, sans plus attendre, voilà le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

8 Aout,

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Edward Elric avait commencé son entrainement de sorcier et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce n'était pas du tout concluant.

Hermione avait reçu la mission par Dumbledore en personne de superviser l'apprentissage du nouveau sorcier et avait vraiment pris sa mission à cœur, décidé à montrer qu'elle pouvait enseigner une bonne partie du programme à Ed. Harry l'avait informé que Edward était un véritable prodige chez les Moldus et elle ne doutait pas, que, ensemble, ils parviendraient à compléter plusieurs années de scolarité à Poudlard.

Elle avait vraiment mis tout en œuvre pour que ça marche : elle avait décidé que les cours se passeraient à la bibliothèque, sans qu'il n'y ait d'interférences de la part des autres sorciers, elle avait composé un programme entier de révision durant la journée de courses d'Edward, sélectionné tous les livres utiles, elle avait même demandé des conseils au professeur Mc Gonagall sur sa façon d'enseigner. Elle était donc persuadée de parvenir à faire du travail convenable, seulement, plusieurs points n'avaient pas été pris en compte.

Edward était un autodidacte. Et le gros problème du jeune garçon, c'est qu'il était allergique aux classes normales. C'était un trait qu'il partageait d'ailleurs avec Alphonse, tous deux avaient rendu folle leurs institutrices jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans. Généralement des années plus avancés que leur moyenne d'âge, ils ne pouvaient pas rester attentifs en classe sans que leurs esprits ne soient distraits par une équations d'alchimie. En tant qu'autodidacte, il avait du mal à supporter un programme trop encadrant, trop fermé, qui ne leur laissait aucune liberté sur ce qu'ils apprenaient.

À part son année d'apprentissage avec Izumi Curtiss, il s'était lui même enseigné les bases de l'Alchimie et avait progressé pratiquement tout seul après sa transmutation humaine, au point d'atteindre le niveau d'un maitre pouvant prétendre être l'égal de l'alchimiste/femme au foyer, voir la surpassant sur certains points. Et c'était quelque chose de dur pour le jeune génie : dans son monde, il était considéré comme ayant le niveau d'un universitaire, son titre d'Alchimiste d'État l'affirmait clairement. Ici, il ne savait rien et on le traitait comme tel. Certes, il ignorait tout de la magie, mais il refusait d'être traité comme un enfant de onze ans pour autant.

Mais le plus grave problème était l'avancée de son apprentissage. Le premier jour, après une journée de cours passé à reproduire des mouvements de baguette ridicules et à prononcer clairement des formules idiotes, il avait fini par s'énerver devant le refus de la jeune fille d'expliquer clairement comment ça marchait et il était parti en claquant la porte, embarquant au passage tous les livres apportés par Hermione. Durant la nuit, il avait passé des heures à reproduire de façon parfaite les mouvements indiqués et à formuler de façon rigoureusement précise les mots en latin des sortilèges des quatre bouquins, puis, durant la matinée, il avait fait sa démonstration à la perfection, ce qui avait stupéfait son prof particulier. Mais là venait le problème : aucun sort ne marchait.

Sa baguette ne faisait rien, ne laissait échapper aucun sort, même les plus faciles comme le Lumos. C'était incroyablement frustrant pour le jeune garçon qui avait commencé l'alchimie dès l'âge de trois ans et avait ensuite montré à son frère comment faire. Mais cela ne sortait pas. Il avait tout tenté : se calmer, s'énerver, essayer d'autres mouvements, mais rien, il ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt, il ne comprenait pas la magie tout court.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient disputés de façon assez bruyante : pour Hermione, le problème venait du fait "qu'il n'y mettait pas assez de volonté !" Selon Edward, c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas assez claire dans ses explications, qu'elle ne montrait pas pourquoi ça marchait ainsi. Furieuse de voir ses qualités de professeur remise en question alors qu'elle n'avait fait que répéter très exactement les cours du professeur Flitwick ou McGonagall, elle l'avait rabaissé en affirmant qu'il n'était peut être pas un aussi grand génie qu'il le pensait. Fâchés à mort, ils étaient sortis de la bibliothèque, pour s'apercevoir que tout le monde avait entendu leur dispute et ils avaient tenté de s'expliquer, chacun à leur manière sur ce qui n'allait pas.

C'était donc là la raison de la petite réunion entre le professeur Mc Gonagall, le professeur Rogue, l'ex professeur Lupin et le professeur Dumbledore ce soir là pour discuter des difficultés d'Edward. Le professeur de Métamorphose avait soigneusement interrogé sa meilleure étudiante pour savoir ce qui avait pu bloquer les deux adolescents. Le professeur Dumbledore avait tenté, quant à lui, de questionner Edward qui avait piqué une crise de nerf en affirmant que "La magie était illogique et incompréhensible et que la première étape pour faire quelque chose était de la comprendre !" avant de sortir de la pièce en coupe vent, pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, sans doute pour cajoler Aletheia. En entendant le résumé de ces conversations, le professeur Rogue avait poussé un ricanement et conclut :

"Voilà ce qui arrive quand on place deux prétendus génies de genre différent dans une même pièce."

"Allons, tenta de tempérer le lycanthrope, c'est sans doute un simple malentendu. Edward doit être stressé et Hermione est parfois émotive…"

"Je crains que non, Remusn soupira le professeur Mc Gonagal. Le cas d'Edward illustre parfaitement la raison pour laquelle nous commençons à scolariser les enfants à l'âge de onze ans. C'est le moment où ils ont la capacité réflexive pour commencer à aborder intellectuellement la magie mais où ils ont encore suffisamment d'imagination, surtout pour les enfants d'origine Moldue, pour se contenter de l'explication "c'est magique !". Jusqu'à la sixième année, ils apprennent à répéter des gestes, à bien prononcer et on leur dévoile seulement les théories mineures pour comprendre la Magie.

"Mais nous ne leur apprenons pas le Pourquoi, dit doucement Albus Dumbledore. Nous ne leur expliquons pas pourquoi la magie fonctionne ainsi, quelles sont ses lois, d'où vient la magie… Nous leur montrons seulement le comment. Et pour un garçon comme Edward Elric, un prodige en sciences moldues, qui a besoin de comprendre les choses avant de les faire…Notre méthode est catastrophique pour une personne comme lui. Je pense que même à onze ans, il aurait eu des difficultés à s'y adapter."

"Dans ce cas, que pouvons nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas lui apprendre nous même avec les impératifs de l'Ordre", protesta le professeur Lupin.

"Il y a une solution, suggéra le professeur Rogue d'un ton songeur, lui fournir les grands livres de théories magiques rangés à la réserve. Et peut être l'abonner plus tard aux magasines spécialisés comme le mensuel de la Métamorphose ou les Nouvelles Découvertes Magiques. Cela lui fournirait quelques informations sur le fonctionnement de la magie."

"Vous n'y pensez pas, Severus ! Ces livres sont vieux de plusieurs siècles, voir pour certains d'un millénaire ! Ils sont réservés aux sorciers qui ont terminé leur scolarité depuis au moins dix ans et ont un Master Arcanium dans une des matières ! En plus de cela, ils sont écrits en latin ou en grec, jamais le jeune Edward ne pourra les déchiffrer et cela nous prendrait trop de temps de les traduire !" s'exclama le professeur Mc Gonagall, choquée par la proposition de son collègue.

"Je soupçonne Edward Elric de nous cacher l'étendue exacte de ses connaissances… En fait, je le soupçonne de parler couramment le latin et le grec, bien que ce soient des langues mortes : il a un accent parfait quand il prononce ses formules en latin et il a appelé sa chouette Aletheia. Peut-être que ce sont de simples coïncidences, mais je pense qu'il est polyglotte, en plus d'être un génie…"

"Il prend grand soin des ouvrages qu'on lui confie… Et il semble très intelligent. Ce serait peut être une solution…Par contre, je ne me serais pas attendu à vous entendre le défendre, Severus…"dit Albus Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant d'amusement.

"Je sais reconnaître le génie quand il se trouve sous mes yeux et selon moi, il en existe deux sortes : ceux qui sont particulièrement doués en classe, à qui il suffit de montrer pour qu'ils reproduisent, qui ont une capacité à retenir tout ce qu'on leur dit. Je les appelle les singes imitateurs et je pense que vous voyez tous de qui je veux parler…"

"Voyons, Severus, je sais que Mlle Granger vous agace mais…" reprocha la vieille enseignante.

"Je viens d'admettre qu'elle est un génie dans ce domaine et ce n'est pas suffisant pour vous, Minerva ? railla le professeur Rogue d'un ton moqueur. La seconde catégorie de génie est celle des naturels, de ceux qui apprennent par leurs propres moyens, qui sélectionnent ce qu'ils apprennent et construisent leurs propres connaissances. Parmi cette catégorie, on peut y inclure les autodidactes, dont Elric fait certainement partie. Son problème, c'est de vouloir comprendre une chose qui est, à première vue, irrationnelle et incompréhensible. Il ne saura pas lancer un seul sort avant d'avoir compris comment ça marche."

"D'où tirez vous tout ça, Severus.?"

"Débrouillez vous pour trouver, Minerva…"répliqua Severus avec un sourire narquois.

"Nous pourrions accorder un essai à votre hypothèse, Severus. "Murmura Albus avant de laisser entrer le restant de l'Ordre pour la réunion officielle.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Edward était assis seul dans la bibliothèque, un gigantesque livre datant de 1453 sur la Théorie de l'origine de la Magie. À côté de lui, sur sa droite, une pile de livres divers et variés, et sur sa gauche, son carnet sur lequel il marquait ses théories. Tout en lisant l'imposant ouvrage il fronçait les sourcils en tentant de faire le lien entre ses propres connaissances et celle du monde magique et commença à noter ses pensées dans sa langue natale pour éviter tout risque d'être lu, par mesure de précaution, il utilisait même ses codes pour chiffrer ses notes alchimiques :

_Selon ces ouvrages, la source d'énergie de la magie serait double : elle proviendrait à la fois de l'énergie de l'âme du sorcier et du courant d'énergie tllurique qui parcourt la Terre. Mélange du principe de la pierre philosophale et du pouls du Dragon_

_Les sorciers seraient apparemment les seuls à savoir fusionner inconsciemment cette énergie et lui donner ainsi les propriétés incroyables de la magie._

_Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour expliquer un tel déséquilibre dans le principe de l'échange équivalent. _

_Je sais ce que ça fait de devoir utiliser l'énergie de son âme comme une pierre philosophale : si les sorciers utilisaient seulement l'énergie de leur âme, leur espérance de vie diminuerait, or, au lieu de ça, elle est plus longue que la moyenne et l'énergie tellurique ne peut rallonger la durée de vie, sinon, les alchimistes vivraient aussi longtemps._

_Conclusion : il doit y avoir une autre source d'énergie que je ne connais pas encore… _

_Une minute…Lors du jour Promis, l'Homonculus avait dit quelque chose à propos de la Porte. Ceux qui ont fait une transmutation humaine ont en eux l'énergie de la Porte qui est bien plus puissante. Et quand cette porte est ouverte… L'énergie de cinq sacrifices était capable d'ouvrir celles de la Terre et du ciel… ça devait être colossale, au point qu'il avait besoin de l'énergie des âmes de cinquante millions de personnes pour la contenir…Une énergie capable de reproduire la fusion nucléaire…Elle pourrait être capable d'expliquer la magie et sa puissance quasi illimitée ! _

_Quand on fait l'équation :_

_E (Pouls du Dragon) +E (âme du sorcier) + E (Porte Univers) = puissance illimitée ou presque !_

_Ergo, les sorciers ont donc accès à l'énergie de la Porte !_

_Mais où peut être cette fichue Porte ?_

_Le plus important, c'est que je sais qu'elle existe et que donc, en théorie, je sois capable d'utiliser son énergie._

_Question subsidiaire : comment l'utilise t-on ?_

…_Les mouvements de baguettes, andouille !_

_Maintenant que j'y songe…Les mouvements de baguette. Voyons voir ma liste de sorts…Maintenant, si on les classe selon les mouvements … C'est bien ce que je pensais…Une bonne partie des mouvements ont pour base des mouvements circulaires Le cercle est à la base de beaucoup de choses, merci Maitre ! Les autres ressemblent à des runes comme celles que l'on écrit sur un cercle ou bien ces mouvements pourraient figurer les traits à l'intérieur des cercles…_

_Ça, je comprends. Ce que je ne comprends pas, par contre, c'est comment tous ces sorciers arrivent à utiliser la magie sans comprendre ce qu'ils font…Remarque, Al et moi, on arrivait bien à utiliser l'alchimie quand nous avions quatre ans avant que maitre nous l'explique…Mais maintenant, ce n'est plus mon cas. _

_Voyons voir… Maintenant, il faut que j'y arrive…_

_L'énergie de la terre, je sais faire, l'énergie de l'âme…L'âme…c'est ce qui compose notre être. Les sentiments, la volonté, l'intelligence…Me mettre dans le même état que quand je pratique l'alchimie : détermination et volonté, compréhension de ce qui est à l'œuvre, action. _

_Et enfin, l'énergie de la Porte. Comment je fais… _

_Attends voir, la Vérité a dit qu'il pouvait faire de moi un sorcier et il l'a fait en un claquement de doigts. Donc, je peux utiliser cette énergie comme les sorciers._

"Edward ? Nous allons passer à table !" S'exclama Mme Weasley.

"Une minute, M'dam !"

Le jeune garçon leva sa baguette et déclara d'une voix claire Wingardium Leviosa vers un de ses livres. Rien. Poussant un grognement de frustration, il se massa les tempes : il était pourtant certain que ça marcherait, cette fois…à moins que…

Détermination et volonté, il avait. Ensuite, comprendre ce qu'il y avait derrière le sort : dans le sortilège de lévitation, cela se traduirait pratiquement par la force de la gravité, ce qui se traduirait par l'équation…C'est bon, il l'avait. Ensuite, l'acte magique lui même. Se souvenir de la sensation lors du Jour Promis et…

Dans la cuisine, les membres de l'ordre entendirent un grand cri épouvanté provenant de la bibliothèque. Tout le monde se rua hors de la cuisine vers la pièce hantée par Edward Elric se demandant ce qu'il y faisait. Sirius entra le premier et s'arrêta net : la salle était totalement vide à part Edward qui se cramponnait à sa baguette, le teint blafard, respirant de grandes bouffées d'air et semblant trembler de tous ses membres. Il hurla un "n'entrez pas !" retentissant et complètement effrayé. L'évadé d'Azkaban demanda ce qu'il était arrivé. Le jeune garçon se contentait de lever les yeux vers le plafond et Black comprit aussitôt la raison de l'avertissement : Tous, absolument tous les meubles de la pièce, rayonnages de la bibliothèque compris, lévitaient dangereusement au dessus de lui, ne dépendant que de la force du sort d'Edward.

La suite fut tellement rapide que le jeune garçon n'en garda que fort peu de souvenirs. Apparemment, tous les adultes de la maison étaient venus prêter main forte pour faire redescendre tout le mobilier au sol en évitant de se prendre des livres sur la tête. Après ça, le jeune alchimiste s'était affaissé au sol, les jambes tremblantes, semblant prêt à piquer une crise de nerf. Mme Weasley l'avait serré contre elle en disant que c'était un accident, que ce n'était pas sa faute, les autres adultes le regardaient avec effarement : on ne faisait pas léviter l'équivalent de toute une pièce par étourderie.

Albus Dumbledore débarqua précisément à ce moment là : il se rendit compte de toute l'agitation dans la salle et écouta les explications de Lupin avec attention et étonnement. Une telle puissance chez un enfant de cet âge, tout en ayant de telles difficultés à la contrôler… C'était très inquiétant. Il prit doucement le garçon par l'épaule, le mena à la cuisine où il lui plaça une tasse de thé brûlant entre ses mains et l'observa avec attention. Le regard du jeune garçon était perdu dans le vide, comme dans un cauchemar et il ne cessait de trembler. Si c'était comme ça qu'il vivait son premier acte de magie volontaire, cela augurait mal de la suite.

"Est ce que c'est toujours comme ça quand vous utilisez la magie ? Cette sensation de puissance illimitée qui semble vous submerger ? demanda Edward Elric d'une voix tremblante.

"J'avoue ne pas voir de quoi tu parles, Edward. Nous trouvons généralement la quantité de pouvoir qu'il nous faut pour réaliser un sort en tâtonnant et beaucoup ont du mal, au début de l'apprentissage d'un sort, à mobiliser suffisamment de puissance magique pour l'exécuter. "

"Je vois", murmura Edward d'une voix éteinte, en se souvenant de la sensation qu'il avait ressentit.

Il s'était ouvert au flux du pouvoir de la Porte, se servant de celle qu'il avait en lui comme catalyseur pour la sentir. Et pour ça, il l'avait senti ! Une énergie colossale, semblable à celle qu'il avait ressentit lors de l'activation du cercle de transmutation d'Amnestris lors du Jour Promis, qui l'avait complètement submergé et était passé par sa baguette en faisant léviter tout ce qui l'entourait. Par chance, il avait réussi à restreindre le pouvoir, sans quoi…la maison elle même aurait pu s'envoler ou autre chose…

Et là, il venait d'apprendre que les sorciers ne ressentaient rien de tout ça. Se pouvait il qu'ils ne puissent ressentir qu'une fraction minuscule de ce pouvoir alors que lui pouvait le sentir dans son intégralité ? Dans ce cas, pour faire une comparaison, s'ils étaient des nageurs dans la mer, les sorciers ressentaient seulement les petits courants de surface tandis qu'il ressentait ceux de la taille et de la puissance du Gulf Stream !

Il se demandait si Nicholas Flamel avait eu le même problème que lui et s'il pouvait encore lui parler… Peut être savait il comment faire pour contrôler ce trop grand pouvoir, auquel il n'aurait jamais dû accéder ! Mais il se souvint alors que Nicolas Flamel avait fait passer son alchimie pour de la magie, sa femme devant utiliser la magie…

"À part cet accident, Edward, je viens d'apprendre une triste nouvelle : mon ami Nicholas Flamel ainsi que son épouse viennent de mourir et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, toi et moi sommes cité dans leur testament."

"Non… Ce n'est pas vrai… " murmura Ed, incrédule.

"La lecture du testament aura lieu demain, juste après l'audience disciplinaire de Harry. Tu m'accompagneras, le veux tu ?"

"Si vous voulez…"

Le jeune garçon monta tel un zombie dans sa chambre, ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards scrutateurs des membres de l'Ordre, ni à ceux, plus curieux de Harry et ses amis. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste s'étendre sur son lit et ne penser à rien : son dernier lien avec son monde d'origine venait de se rompre, son utilisation de la Magie s'avérait être un véritable cauchemar et Al lui manquait terriblement. Il serra son oreiller contre lui, se jurant de se reprendre…demain.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Severus Rogue sortait de la bibliothèque, tenant à la main le carnet d'Edward qu'il avait discrètement subtilisé après la démonstration de magie du jeune garçon. Il commença à le feuilleter distraitement, se demandant par quelles théories le sorcier novice était parvenu à une telle manifestation de pouvoir brut alors qu'il venait de lancer un sort pour la première fois si on ne comptait pas ses lamentables tentatives précédentes. Les seules personnes qu'il avait vues avec une telle puissance étaient Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, deux sorciers avec plusieurs décennies, voir un siècle d'expérience, et pourtant, le garçon semblait s'approcher de leur niveau. Seulement, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa magie, il était incapable de la réguler, ce qui faisait également de ce simple adolescent un véritable danger public.

Il commença à lire les premières pages avant de s'arrêter : ce n'était pas une langue qu'il connaissait et pourtant, en tant que maitre de potion, il en parlait et lisait près d'une dizaine, y compris l'hindui, ne serait ce que pour lire certains périodiques concernant sa matière. Il allait devoir s'entretenir avec le directeur pour traduire ce carnet, cependant, en son for intérieur, il songeait que si ce garçon était suffisamment rusé pour écrire ses notes secrètes dans une langue étrangère, alors il aurait toute sa place à Serpentard… Il ne savait pas encore s'il devait s'en réjouir ou se lamenter : s'il devait terminer dans sa Maison, il serait le Serpentard le plus anticonformiste de son histoire…Mais en même temps, où qu'il finisse, ce garçon ne conviendrait nulle part.

Il entra dans le salon où se tenait Dumbledore, sans doute inquiet au sujet de la convocation judiciaire de son élève favori, et lui tendit le carnet d'Elric sans dire un mot. Il commença à lire le petit cahier, les sourcils froncées, tournant les pages, pour ensuite reposer le carnet et réfléchir. Le professeur de potion lui demanda alors, avec un peu d'impatience et de curiosité mal dissimulée :

"Qu'a t'il écrit ?"

"Aucune idée, répondit en souriant le vieux directeur, il s'agit d'une langue que je ne connais pas."

"Il a inventé sa propre langue ?" demanda l'enseignant d'un air incrédule, sachant parfaitement que Dumbledore aurait probablement reconnue une langue, même s'il ne savait pas la lire.

"Il semblerait…Voilà qui ajoute un autre mystère à l'énigme dénommée Edward Elric. Une langue ne s'invente pas en un mois, peut être la connaissait-il avant son accident… En tout cas, déchiffrer le contenu de ce journal pourrait s'avérer utile pour comprendre ce garçon," spécula Dumbledore.

"Il paraissait bien être amnésique lorsque je le surveillais : il avait l'air de découvrir certaines choses comme un sorcier découvre le monde moldu : il semblait voir certains instruments moldus pour la première fois. "

"Espérons que ce carnet nous donnera d'éventuelles indications et …"

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, le vieux sorcier sentit le carnet lui échapper violemment des mains et se ruer à une vitesse hallucinante vers le plafond qu'il traversa carrément, sans tenir compte du fait qu'un plafond était généralement plus dur qu'un simple livret. D'après les bruits qu'il faisait, le carnet transperça plusieurs étages, provoquant ainsi les hurlements dans les chambres recevant la visite de l'OVNI, jusqu'à ce qu'un juron leur parvienne du dernier étage. Les deux interlocuteurs se regardèrent, un peu inquiets.

"Je crois que le jeune Elric vient d'apprendre le sortilège d'attraction," commenta Rogue d'un ton pince sans rire.

"Et je crois également qu'il serait bon qu'il soit soigneusement supervisé durant ses séances de magie…" Murmura Dumbledore, en contemplant le trou du plafond.

En tout cas, les suppositions du professeur Rogue étaient fondées : ce gamin allait être une catastrophe ambulante.

* * *

Ce chapitre étant terminé, je m'en vais répondre à quelques reviews :

Agrond : Une guerre des points entre Edward et Hermione ? Hum... Selon moi, le système des points, par le fait qu'ils récompensent ou punissent, sert surtout pour les professeurs comme moyen de maintenir l'autorité.Cela prend en compte le fait que s'il y a un fauteur de trouble dans une maison, ses camarades de maison se chargeront de les remettre au pas (par exemple, en l'ostracisant comme Harry, Neville et Hermione en première année). Le problème, c'est que Edward a un rapport avec l'autorité pratiquement inexistant... Par contre, dans ce chapitre, tu as pu constater la manière dont j'imagine les rapports entre Edward et Hermione.

Attention : je ne dis pas qu'Hermione était en faute dans ce chapitre, car elle a vraiment fait de son mieux pour l'aider (et il faut reconnaitre que Edward peut manquer singulièrement de patience...). Comme Rogue l'a expliqué, ils sont deux génies d'un genre différent : celui d'Hermione consiste à absorber et retenir un grand nombre de connaissances variées. Edward, lui, a certainement un génie du type rat de bibliothèque (il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il absorbe les connaissances chaque fois qu'on le voit dans une bibliothèque dans le manga). Cependant, son vrai potentiel se trouve dans sa façon de trouver des solutions totalement originales à des problèmes réputés insolubles : considérer son âme comme une pierre philosophale miniature pour se soigner, sacrifier ses connaissances en alchimie pour retrouver son frère...Son talent consiste à trouver, imaginer et créer des idées nouvelles.

De ce point de vue là, Hermione serait une érudite, peut-être une savante. (Remarquons que son choix de carrière ne s'est pas porté vers la recherche mais vers le Droit). Par contre, Edward est un chercheur, un innovateur.

Sinon, à part ça, le reste de ton hypothèse est très bien trouvé...

Noee : Pour ta question concernant l'année de Edward... Tu verras. C'est déjà prévu (et très amusant).

tikymick : Curieusement, tu as été le/la seul(e) a cherché le nom de la chouette de Ed. Félicitation ! Et, non, je ne vais pas le révéler : les plus courageux peuvent taper ce mot dans un moteur de recherche, voir le chercher dans les reviews... Je fais ça pour votre bien, la paresse est une bien vilaine chose, mes enfants...(dit cela sur un ton pompeux tout en dissimulant une expression sadique)

Pour l'explication d'Edward avec la magie dans son carnet..; Dîtes vous bien qu'il n'a pas fini d'en apprendre sur le sujet. Ses pensées sur le sujet étaient un peu brouillonnes mais je voulais reproduire son mode de réflexion.

Sinon, le thème de Master Arcanium provient de l'excellente fic de Thiraël, le dernier voeu de Harry Potter, dont je conseille à tous la lecture. Qui sait ? S'il a quelques nouvelles reviews, peut-être postera t-il enfin un nouveau chapitre...

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et merci encore de m'avoir lu !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre de Par delà la Porte !

Chapitre 8

Edward attendait, livre en main, assis dans la cuisine. Harry était parti il y a environ une heure avec Mr Weasley après qu'il lui ait souhaité bonne chance. D'après ce que Mme Weasley lui avait dit tout en lui servant une portion généreuse d'œufs et de lard, Dumbledore n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour l'accompagner au ministère de la Magie afin d'être l'avocat de la défense de Harry mais également pour assister à la lecture du testament des Flamel auquel il était convié. Edward fronça les sourcils, toujours penché sur son ouvrage de potion mais n'arrivant pas à se concentrer tant il était titillé par les détails récents qu'il avait pu observer : la distance que maintenait Dumbledore avec son ami alors qu'auparavant, ils étaient plus proches, le refus du Directeur de lui parler, et aujourd'hui, la manière dont ils s'étaient tous compliqués la vie en les emmenant au Ministère séparément alors qu'il aurait été tellement plus simple d'arriver ensemble…

Edward Elric était également absorbé par un autre problème : la magie. Hier soir, quand il avait tenté le sortilège d'attraction pour récupérer son carnet, il avait essayé d'y mettre le moins de puissance possible mais le problème restait le même : durant un court instant, il se sentait submergé par une force colossale avant de jeter un sort mille fois trop puissant. Résultat, les membres de l'Ordre étaient monté dans sa chambre et lui avait extorqué la promesse solennelle de ne plus faire de magie sans supervision de leur part. à cause de ça, il aurait du mal à tester ses théories sur les disfonctionnements de sa magie…Mais maintenant qu'il y songeait, il valait sans doute mieux obéir vu les dégâts qu'il pouvait provoquer.

Enfin, Dumbledore arriva au 12 square Grimmaurd et le fit transplaner au Ministère de la Magie. Malheureusement, selon le directeur, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder. Ils prirent juste le temps d'enregistrer la baguette de Edward, qui, à son grand soulagement, fut enregistrée comme étant en bois de pommier et contenant une écaille de Naga… Visiblement, il y avait eu manipulation de la part du vieux fabricant ou alors l'ancien artefact était capable de déjouer les tentatives d'identification. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné outre mesure…

Ils prirent ensuite l'ascenseur doré pour descendre tous les nombreux étages avec les différents département composant le Ministère pour enfin arriver en bas. Edward voyait le directeur regarder souvent sa montre d'un air inquiet, s'impatientant chaque fois que la cabine s'arrêtait à un étage, pourtant ils avaient le temps, non ? Selon Harry, son audience disciplinaire serait à 9h et il était seulement 8h…à moins qu'il n'y ait eu changement à la dernière minute, ce qui ne l'étonnerait guère… Les discutions de l'Ordre qu'il continuait d'espionner via le système des canalisations semblaient indiquer que l'administration Fudge était corrompue…Quelque chose auquel il ne pouvait vraiment pas échapper, où qu'il aille.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en bas du bâtiment et ils passèrent dans un couloir aux murs nus à part une porte hermétiquement fermée. Edward laissa dériver un instant son regard vers elle avant de continuer à suivre le directeur en bas des marches. Ce dernier lui demanda d'un ton extrêmement sérieux de rester ici et de ne pas bouger à moins qu'il ne l'appelle. C'était quelque chose qu'Edward était tout à fait disposé à faire, pour le moment. Une vieille dame qu'il reconnut tout de suite comme celle qui suivait Harry il y a quelques semaines, était assise ou plutôt se tortillait, mal à l'aise, se tordant les mains et affichant un air nerveux. Edward ne perdit pas de temps à essayer de discuter avec elle, il s'assit donc sur le banc et continua à lire le livre, indifférent aux regards lancés par certains sorciers.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, on appela Mme Frigg pour témoigner : la pauvre semblait sur le point de défaillir et le jeune alchimiste espéra, d'un air détaché, que son témoignage serait convaincant sans quoi, l'accusé aurait de gros ennuis. La suite lui prouva que ce n'était pas le cas quand il vit Dumbledore sortir précipitamment de la salle d'audience, le cherchant du regard, pour ensuite lui demander de venir témoigner de ce qu'il s'était passé, en restant le plus véridique possible. Edward songea, avec un air sardonique, que si le vénérable sorcier avait pris sur lui, comme le ferait tout bon avocat, de rencontrer spécifiquement Harry pour discuter sur ce sujet, il n'aurait pas eu à se rabattre au dernier moment sur lui. Il pensa que les Moldus avaient au moins évolué au point d'avoir un système judiciaire bien rôdé, avec ses procédures, contraignantes, certes, mais qui avaient une logique et leur utilité.

Quand il entra dans la salle d'audience, il songea que la décoration craignait et ce que celle ci indiquait sur la procédure judiciaire sorcière prouvaient sans l'ombre d'un doute que le monde magique avait bien besoin de rattraper ses trois ou quatre siècles de retard en matière de procès. Franchement, les sorciers se plaignaient avoir été obligés de se cacher pour échapper aux chasses aux sorcières sous l'inquisition et pourtant ils exhibaient un fauteuil avec des chaines…Un autre exemple de l'irrationalité des sorciers. Néanmoins, il ferma son clapet, conscient que faire remarquer cela pourrait s'avérer gênant pour Harry et pour lui même. Il étudia soigneusement les gradins où se tenait le jury qui le fixait avec des yeux scrutateurs. Sur une estrade, se donnant des airs importants, siégeait un petit bonhomme qu'Ed plaça tout de suite dans la catégorie des incompétents bouffis d'orgueil, une petit bonne femme aux allures de batracien et encore, il se sentait injuste envers cette catégorie d'animaux et une femme qui semblait avoir naturellement de l'autorité et dont le regard lui rappelait celui d'Olivia Armstrong : dur mais impartial.

Edward leur fit face, préférant ne pas s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuil pourtant mis à sa disposition par Dumbledore, restant debout. Il vit la femme désagréable le regarder avec un air de dégout, contemplant ses vêtements bien moldus et bien modestes et certains jurés commençaient à se parler avec un sourire supérieur. Mais Edward avait survécu trois ans à l'armée en étant traité de chien des militaires, il refusait de baisser les yeux devant ceux qui prétendaient le juger.

"Commençons l'audition du témoin, tonna la juge d'une voix de stentor, en frappant vigoureusement de son maillet pour ramener le silence. Votre nom, prénoms, âge, nationalité, lieux de résidence, établissement scolaire."

"Edward Elric, j'ai quatorze ans, j'ai la nationalité britannique, je réside actuellement à Little Whinging, dans le Surrey, à l'orphelinat de St Paul, et à partir de cette année, je fréquente le collège Poudlard", répondit Edward de façon laconique, en se référant à l'histoire mise au point par Dumbledore, qui malheureusement, le prenait toujours pour un garçon de quatorze ans !

"Vraiment ? Pourriez vous me dire ce que vous faîtes dans un orphelinat, monsieur Elric ?" Demanda la femme désagréable d'une voix aigrelette que Edward détesta tout de suite.

"J'ai perdu mes parents étant jeune mais un cousin Moldu m'a recueilli chez lui et m'a enseigné à domicile puisqu'il savait que j'avais des difficultés à m'intégrer à l'école. J'ai un peu étudié la magie par mes propres moyens, même si j'avoue que les sciences moldues me passionnaient plus à l'époque. Mon cousin n'était pas très à l'aise avec la magie et préférais que je sois avancé dans le programme scolaire moldu. On voyageait tout le temps à cause de son métier de soldat mais il est mort il y a deux mois. J'ai pu regagner l'Angleterre mais comme j'étais sans moyens, les services sociaux Moldus ont fini par s'intéresser à moi et à m'envoyer dans l'orphelinat de Little Whinging."

"Vraiment, est ce bien là la vérité ? questionna la sorcière batracienne, semblant agacer prodigieusement la juge assise à côté d'elle, pour moi, il est évident que c'est un simple Moldu cherchant à se faire passer pour un sorcier afin de sortir monsieur Potter d'affaire…"

"Si vous voulez, je peux vous montrer le ticket de ma baguette donné ce matin par le sorcier du guichet, déclara Edward d'un ton indifférent, comme s'il trouvait les objections de l'odieuse petite sorcière complètement ridicules. J'ai un entrainement magique bien qu'il ait été plutôt faible et je compte bien sur ma scolarité à Poudlard pour pallier à la faiblesse de mon niveau."

"Bien, décréta la juge, sans laisser le temps à la femme de placer une autre objection, passons maintenant au témoignage proprement dit. Où étiez vous le 2 Aout 1995, à 20h ?"

"J'étais à Little Whinging, en compagnie de Harry, ici présent en train de ramener son cousin à son domicile vu qu'il ne se sentait pas bien suite à un combat," narra Edward d'un ton très poli et détaché et oubliant soigneusement de mentionner pourquoi Dudley se trouvait dans cet état.

"Quelles sont vos relations avec monsieur Potter," demanda en susurrant la bonne femme qui portait vraiment sur les nerfs du jeune garçon.

"Nous avons fait connaissance dans le voisinage quelques semaines auparavant quand je donnais des cours de mathématiques et on se prenait mutuellement pour des Moldus, je crois. Je ne le connaissais que par son prénom, j'ignorais son nom de famille et sa renommée", précisa Edward.

"Donc vous admettez que lorsque monsieur Potter a lancé son Patronus, il pensait que vous étiez un Moldu et l'a donc lancé au mépris du Code du Secret," interrogea la sorcière comme un chien se jetant sur un os.

"Pas exactement. Alors que nous rentrions à Privet Drive, le brouillard est tombé alors qu'il avait fait chaud tout l'après midi, et le froid s'est installé. J'ai alors vu deux êtres sombre avec la tête cachée par des capuches, glisser vers nous. J'ai alors senti toute sensation de joie disparaître et je me suis évanoui pour me retrouver dans un lit d'hôpital deux jours plus tard," termina Edward d'un ton froid et précis.

"Hum…Quels sont vos liens exactes avec Dumbledore ? Combien vous a t'il payé pour raconter cette histoire à cette honorable assemblée ?!" Cracha le minuscule sorcière qui voyait bien les jurés prendre au sérieux le témoignage du jeune garçon.

"Je n'ai aucun lien avec le professeur Dumbledore à part qu'il est le directeur de l'établissement où je vais effectuer mes études, je n'ai pas été payé pour raconter la vérité, j'ai juste entendu des personnes discuter sur le Chemin de Traverse sur l'événement et j'ai jugé bon de me présenter pour témoigner afin d'éviter à votre gouvernement de commettre une grave erreur judiciaire," déclara Ed en se retenant de sourire d'un air narquois, voyant que plus elle perdait son calme, plus elle décrédibilisait. Finalement, apprendre à supporter tous les commentaires de Mustang lui était enfin utile !

Dumbledore, de son côté, observait le témoin avec une grande attention. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela se passe aussi bien. Le garçon n'avait commis aucune erreur : il ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois vers Harry ou Dumbledore comme pour leur demander conseil, il avait débité son histoire sans s'embrouiller une seule fois, en gardant un ton neutre, lui donnant une allure impartiale dans le procès qui ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'avait dit Harry. Il avait su rajouter des petits détails à son récit sans trop en rajouter. Ce garçon savait parfaitement mentir et pouvait même flatter les jurés alors que le vieux sorcier voyait bien, à d'infimes petits détails dans son intonation, sur son visage, qu'en réalité, il méprisait la plupart de ces personnes et la secrétaire Ombrage en particulier… Edward Elric était décidément un jeune homme fort intéressant.

* * *

Quelques minutes de délibérations plus tard, Harry était acquitté et Edward estimait qu'il venait tout compte fait, de passer une excellente matinée. Voir cette femme, en réalité sous secrétaire d'État, prête à faire une crise d'apoplexie était un plaisir hautement réjouissant et dont il ne sa lassait pas. Malheureusement, il ne put discuter de cela avec Harry car dès que celui-ci fut absout des charges retenues contre lui, Dumbledore quitta la pièce, ordonnant discrètement à Edward de le suivre pour leur prochaine entrevue. Ils montèrent d'un niveau pour arriver au département de la Justice Magique, puis ils empruntèrent plusieurs couloirs avant de se retrouver devant une porte où il était marqué : Notaire, Testament et autres actes. Dumbledore frappa avant d'entrer dans une petite pièce où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs personnes assises en demi cercle devant un bureau où siégeait un petit homme nerveux. Ils s'assirent et attendirent jusqu'à ce que le même homme au chapeau melon qui dirigeait l'assemblée durant le procès de Harry, arrive, presqu'en sueur. Il jeta un regard furibond à Dumbledore et à Edward quand il s'aperçut de leur présence mais préféra ne pas faire d'esclandre et s'assit donc, prêt à écouter le petit sorcier qui déchirait une grande enveloppe et commença à lire les feuillets qui étaient contenus dedans.

"_Moi, Nicholas Flamel, sain de corps, d'esprit et de magie, je vous présente mes dernières volontés._

_90% de mon immense fortune a déjà été distribuée à des œuvres de bienfaisance françaises et internationales, aussi bien sorcières que moldues pour lesquels j'éprouve un immense respect. Cette donation ayant été faite de mon vivant, en respectant les procédures en vigueur par la loi sorcière dans le système des dons. Vous pourrez trouver ci-joint la liste de ces œuvres._

_Quant aux 10% restants, ils sont l'objet de ce présent testament et représente la somme d'un million de Gallions._

_Cent milles Gallions seront donnés au Ministère de la Magie britannique, sous un prétexte officiel quelconque que je laisse le soin à son ministre de trouver mais en réalité, afin qu'ils ne fassent pas obstacle à la procédure testamentaire._

_Cinq cent milles Gallions seront offerts à l'école de sorcellerie britannique de Poudlard afin de permettre la pérennité du service des bourses. J'offre également à la bibliothèque de Poudlard un ensemble d'ouvrages anciens en espérant qu'ils permettent aux jeunes esprits de s'ouvrir continuellement. (Liste en annexe 2)_

_À Albus Dumbledore, j'offre pour sa collections certains de mes instruments dont la liste est située en annexe 3._

_À l'association des potionnistes, j'offre mon laboratoire tout en les prévenant que la formule de la pierre qui suscita tant de convoitise a été détruite il y a des siècles._

_À Ste Mangouste, j'offre la somme de trois cents quatre vingt dix neuf milles Gallions, se fonds devant être attribués spécifiquement à la recherche concernant les maladies dîtes incurables. (Liste non exhaustive en annexe 4)_

_Enfin, à Edward Elric, qui fut le premier et le dernier à découvrir la solution à mon énigme ainsi que mon secret, j'offre le coffre de Gringott numéro 713 ainsi que la somme de mille Gallions. J'en profite également pour l'informer que j'ai effectué à son égard une procédure d'adoption qu'il a signé à son insu par son nom et son sang le 5 Aout et qu'il est tout à fait libre d'accepter ou non._

_Telles sont mes dernières volontés et elles devront être suivies à la lettre sans quoi la somme, ira à mon légataire universel selon les lois françaises sous lesquelles je suis._

_Signé à Gringott de ma propre main, le 6 aout 1995,_

_Nicholas Flamel"_

Edward songea que si Flamel n'était pas mort, il l'aurait étranglé à mains nues pour cette petite plaisanterie ! Il était d'accord pour attirer l'attention des indésirables, mais là, ça allait être insupportable ! Tout le monde allait penser que le secret révélé concernait la pierre philosophale et il allait se faire enquiquiner par toutes sortes d'indésirables et pas seulement les plus dangereux qu'il cherchait à détruire. Sans compter l'adoption ! Il voyait déjà les regards de convoitises lancés par certains membres de l'assemblée, particulièrement le ministre, et il avait déjà envie de filer d'ici à toute vitesse. Même Dumbledore semblait surpris du contenu du testament et pourtant, cet homme savait bien dissimuler ses émotions. Ce qui était certain, par contre, c'est que désormais, il n'aurait plus droit à l'anonymat et qu'il devait s'attendre à des tas de problèmes. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment gérer cette situation.

"Attends une minute, je pensais que tu n'avais aucune famille, s'exclama Fudge en pointant le doigt vers Edward, alors comment as tu rencontré Nicholas Flamel.

"Je l'ai rencontré lors d'un voyage en France avec mon cousin, expliqua rapidement Edward, peu désireux de voir les rumeurs se répandre à son sujet. On a discuté à la terrasse d'un café et on a parlé des heures. Il m'a soumis à un petit jeu de logique auquel j'ai répondu convenablement, c'est tout. On s'est revu quelques jours avant sa mort et il a appris la mort de mon cousin, seulement, je ne pensais pas qu'il m'adopterait carrément."

"Et quel est ce secret qu'il vous a confié ?" Questionna à nouveau Fudge, de l'avidité dans son regard.

"Cela ne vous regarde pas, ce secret est d'ordre privé", répliqua sèchement le jeune garçon, peu impressionné.

"Monsieur Elric, demanda le petit sorcier notaire d'une voix tremblotante, acceptez vous de vous soumettre à la procédure d'identification pour l'adoption afin de vérifier que vous êtes bien cette personne, ensuite, nous verrons si vous souhaitez accepter cette procédure."

"J'accepte, que dois je faire ?" Répondit Ed, sans tenir compte des regards plein d'espoir du ministre.

"Juste une goutte de sang ici, pour vérifier, dit il en voyant Ed se mordre le pouce et laisser tomber quelques gouttes écarlates sur le papier qui brilla brièvement. Vous êtes bien monsieur Edward Elric. Vous êtes libre de prendre le nom de Flamel ou de le rejeter, selon votre convenance."

"Je peux garder mes deux noms ?" Demanda le jeune alchimiste, peu désireux d'abandonner le nom de sa mère.

"Bien entendu", répondit le notaire, d'un ton affable.

"Dans ce cas, va pour Edward Elric-Flamel…" soupira le jeune garçon tout en recevant la clé du coffre 713 et quelques papiers du petit sorcier.

"C'est noté."

Puis, sans perdre un instant, le jeune garçon quitta la pièce, espérant ne plus avoir à rester plus longtemps. En sortant, la porte heurta brutalement un sorcier un peu trop adossé contre la porte et dont l'oreille devait avoir collé le battant. Edward leva les yeux et soutint le regard gris et froid de l'homme de haute taille, avec des cheveux assez long d'un blond, presque blanc. Celui ci semblait le juger d'un regard calculateur que le jeune garçon n'appréciait pas du tout mais qui confirmait ses soupçons : ce type avait espionné toute la conversation.

Dumbledore sortit à son tour, marquant un infime temps d'arrêt en voyant l'espion et passa son chemin, sans faire de remarque. Edward suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à la zone réservée aux transplanages et fut bientôt sur le perron de la demeure des Blacks. Il entra dans le hall depuis lequel il pouvait entendre le bruit provoqué par tous les jeunes de la maison qui fêtaient l'acquittement de Harry dans la cuisine. Quand le jeune alchimiste se retourna, il vit que Dumbledore était déjà parti et haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers le sous sol pour rejoindre les autres. Il fut accueilli par Ginny, Fred et George qui faisaient la ronde autour de Harry en criant de plus en plus fort que "Harry s'en était tiré", les deux autres membres du trio semblaient également très soulagés même s'ils tentaient de le cacher.

Une belle petite fête commençait à s'organiser mais Edward voyait bien que même si Harry semblait heureux de retourner à Poudlard, il y avait dans ses yeux un peu d'amertume. S'installant à côté de lui, il lui passa une bieraubeurre, une excellente boisson qu'il avait découverte ici, et s'installa à côté de lui pendant que les autres continuaient à chahuter dans toute la cuisine sous les cris de Mme Weasley.

"Bon, allez, dis moi ce qui ne va pas." Dit Edward en engloutissant le contenu de sa bouteille.

"C'est rien, j'imagine que c'est moi qui suis peut être trop exigeant, mais je pensais que peut être, Dumbledore…" marmonna Harry en triturant sa bouteille en sachant que ce qu'il disait ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de sens.

"Tu aurais aimé que ton directeur ait la politesse élémentaire de te regarder ? J'ai remarqué ça, depuis quelques jours. Il t'évite," déclara Edward, catégorique.

"Je sais que c'est à cause de moi qu'il a été viré de tous ses postes sauf Poudlard, c'est sans doute normal qu'il soit fâché," dit amèrement le survivant, complètement déprimé.

"De toute façon, il avait trop de postes, plaisanta Edward avant de reprendre sur un ton plus sérieux en voyant l'air de son ami, sérieusement, c'est lui qui a décidé de te croire et de le clamer sur tous les toits. Et puis bon, dans ce cas, tu devrais aussi lui en vouloir : en insistant pour prendre la parole à chaque occasion sur le sujet de Voldemort, il t'a également placé sous les feux des projecteurs et donc te voilà également traité de menteur et de malade mental alors que tu aurais pu rester discret."

"Les gens devaient savoir !" protesta Harry.

"Parfois, quand on sait qu'un secret ne sera pas cru, la meilleure façon de réagir, c'est de se taire, de se conformer à ce que les autres attendent de nous et d'agir clandestinement", dit Edward en parlant d'expérience.

"On fait ça, aussi." lui fit remarquer le Survivant.

"Je vois ça…"marmonna Edward d'un ton morne.

"Et sinon, ton entrainement en magie ?" dit Harry afin de changer de sujet.

"À moins que tu ais été sourd et aveugle la veille, tu sais très bien où ça en est. Je serais capable de te réciter la théorie des sorts, je suis même capable de comprendre ce qui se passe derrière un sort mais sinon…" soupira Ed avec un peu de fatalisme.

"Tu devrais peut être te concentrer sur d'autres matières qui ne nécessitent pas forcément de baguettes comme les potions ou la botanique," conseilla le survivant.

"Peut être, mais là encore, il me faudra comprendre comment ça fonctionne…"

Edward se mit au travail dès le lendemain en passant aux autres matières du programme. Le matin était consacré à ses recherches sur la compréhension de la magie et sur l'élaboration de ses théories permettant de l'expliquer ainsi que sur les révisions des cours d'Hermione, qui, quoi qu'on puisse dire de ses talents de professeur, savait parfaitement organiser ses cours de façon claire et concise et avec une écriture lisible.

L'après midi, l'un des membres de l'Ordre se dévouait pour aider le jeune alchimiste à lancer ses sorts. Les résultats étaient très peu concluant. Les sorts étaient toujours lancés avec beaucoup trop de puissance magique au point de démolir l'espace consacré à l'entrainement et un autre inconvénient se profilait à l'horizon : sa lenteur. Pour que le jeune garçon puisse lancer un sortilège, il lui fallait le temps pour réfléchir au phénomène physique ou biologique se trouvant derrière chaque phénomène magique avant de le lancer avec des précautions considérables pour éviter de changer toute la pièce en plus de l'objet ciblé. Du coup, il progressait très peu, le moindre petit sortilège lui causait des difficultés.

La seule matière qui lui avait causée le moins de problème avait été la métamorphose qui, avec ses très nombreuses règles, était la matière la plus proche de l'alchimie et donc exigeait moins de force de la Porte. Edward avait même commencé à se dire qu'il pourrait exceller dans cette matière…du moins, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Mc Gonagall aborde le sujet de la transformation de la matière inanimée en être vivant et vice versa. Quand le jeune garçon avait été témoin de la métamorphose d'une souris en porte feuille, il avait couru vomir dans les toilettes. L'enseignante avait eu une discussion sérieuse sur le sujet avec son élève sur ce sujet et elle avait compris qu'il avait atteint sa limite dans cette matière : il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse tuer un être vivant ou en créer à partir de rien pour le détruire aussitôt, il était presque traumatisé par cet acte, un peu comme certains enfants venant de familles moldues. Elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait le forcer à changer d'avis et qu'elle devrait laisser le temps faire son œuvre.

Edward Elric, cependant, n'avait pas passé ses journées à étudier la magie. Il avait également apporté son aide généreuse et quelque peu intéressée au rangement et au ménage de la maison. Non pas qu'il aimait ce genre d'activité, mais ça lui permettait de tisser des liens avec ses futurs camarades de classe.

Se socialiser n'était pas quelque chose auquel il était habitué : durant son enfance, il avait surtout fréquenté Alphonse et Winry, la plupart des jeunes de Resembool le connaissaient mais il y avait une certaine distance entre eux désormais. Ces trois dernières années, il avait surtout côtoyé des militaires qui avaient au minimum le double de son âge et l'avait traité comme un supérieur ou un subordonné, avec des rapports strictement hiérarchiques. Rencontrer des enfants comme Eliza ou Nina avait été plutôt exceptionnel mais était désormais teinté de culpabilité quand il repensait à ce qui était arrivé. Ling avait été le premier ami de son âge (et Alphonse le lui avait bien rappelé), capable de le comprendre, capable de se battre et de se défendre et donc, capable de survivre quand tout avait dégénéré et qu'ils avaient tous été en danger de mort.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, ce n'était peut-être pas si étonnant qu'il soit devenu ami avec Harry, ce dernier avait survécu à tellement de situations catastrophiques qu'être ami avec lui pouvait difficilement lui apporter plus d'ennuis qu'il en avait déjà maintenant…

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, ils étaient avides d'informations autant que lui et, en particulier des renseignements sur l'Arme mystérieuse dont ils avaient parlé le premier soir. Et, plus problématique, ils cherchaient également des renseignements sur lui.

Concernant l'arme, Edward en était rapidement arrivé à la conclusion que celle-ci n'existait pas, ou du moins pas sous cette forme : il avait pu intercepter suffisamment de discussion grâce à son alchimie pour comprendre que les membres de l'Ordre mentionnaient un sorte de… prophétie ? Quelque chose qu'ils souhaitaient ne pas voir tomber entre les mains de l'adversaire et qui semblaient être des information vu la manière dont ils en parlaient.

Et pour ce qui le concernait… Edward n'avait pas l'intention de se dévoiler plus qu'il ne l'avait fait. Libres à eux de lui poser toutes les questions qu'ils souhaitaient ou d'enquêter sur lui ! Il était l'un des spécialistes pour garder un secret. Il avait beau les apprécier, il ne pouvait risquer de trop s'ouvrir à eux : dévoiler son secret pouvait leur nuire de façon inimaginable et il refusait de laisser des innocents être mêlés à sa mission.

Mais en attendant, il pouvait toujours se montrer amical, ne serait ce que pour les aider à survivre au nettoyage de cette fichue baraque !

Et ainsi, les jours passèrent jusqu'à ce que la fin de l'été arrive et avec elle, la rentrée à Poudlard.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si c'est le cas (et même si ce n'est pas le cas d'ailleurs), n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, de même en ce qui concerne d'éventuels détails ou précisions sur ce chapitre.

Bonne semaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que Bilbo le Hobbit (ceux qui reconnaissent la citation dans ce chapitre ont droit à un cookie. )

Nous revoici donc pour un nouveau chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

Chapitre 9

"QUOI ?! Hurla une voix que tous les occupants du 12 square Grimmaurd avaient appris à reconnaître en quelques jours.

"Je crois que nous venons d'entendre la douce voix d'Edward", commenta Fred, en souriant largement.

"Étonnant comme un être aussi petit peut avoir une telle capacité pulmonaire…" continua George en sachant parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

"JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT, BANDE D'ABRUTIS, C'EST LE MONDE QUI EST TROP GRAND !"

"Et une telle ouïe !" achevèrent en cœur les jumeaux, toujours ravis de savoir qu'ils avaient poussé à bout le sorcier dont la taille était légèrement en dessous de la moyenne...

"Je me demande comment un garçon qui peut être si sérieux, si absorbés dans ses lectures et avec un air parfois si mature, peut réagir comme un parfait gamin une minute après…" soupira Hermione en refermant son livre et observant la chambre en bazar de Harry et Ron qui n'avaient toujours pas commencé à faire leurs valises.

"Va savoir, dit Ron en entrant dans la pièce et en tendant à chacun une enveloppe en parchemin. Et voilà nos lettre de Poudlard ! Elles auraient dû arriver depuis longtemps, je me demande ce qu'il se passait…"

"Je sais quel est le problème d'Edward, scanda Ginny en entrant dans la pièce en courant avec une oreille à rallonge dans la main, il ne va pas intégrer la quatrième année, mais la première année à Poudlard !"

"Ma foi, c'est plutôt normal… Edward ne sait absolument pas comment contrôler sa magie, déclara Hermione tout en décachetant son enveloppe avec des gestes saccadés, en insistant sur le ''absolument". De plus, même s'il a saisi l'aspect théorique de la magie, il lui manque le côté pratique dans des matières comme les potions, la botanique, la Défense contre les forces du mal… Et s'il ne se maitrise pas, un jour, il causera une catastrophe."

"Je sais, soupira Harry en commençant à lire sa liste de livre, mais ça doit être dur pour lui, non ? Avoir quatorze ou quinze ans et se retrouver avec des élèves de onze ans qui n'y comprennent rien… En plus, il a beaucoup de fierté…"

"Oui, mais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il pourra passer certains examens dès qu'il sera suffisamment avancé et là, il pourra rejoindre les cours les plus avancés," précisa Ginny

"En même temps, moi je pense que c'est plutôt risqué de le placer avec une classe de première année : il risque de les effrayer et si il perd le contrôle comme la dernière fois…" souleva Ron avec sagesse tout en saisissant un étrange objet dans son enveloppe qu'il examina d'un air curieux.

"Ron ! Toi aussi, tu es préfet ?!" s'exclama Hermione en lui montrant son propre badge.

"Ô misère, ô rage, ô funeste destin, pourquoi t'acharnes tu sur nous ?" déclama Fred d'une voix tragique en s'effondrant sur l'épaule de son jumeau.

"Je sais, ô mon frère, mais hélas, un autre membre de notre glorieuse famille vient d'être corrompu par le spectre de l'autorité et de la loi !"

S'ensuivit ensuite tout un discours ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une ode funéraire, qui fut interrompue par Molly Weasley, découvrant, ravie, que son dernier fils n'était peut être pas totalement perdu dans les frasques de ses aînés.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Edward remâchait sa rancœur dans sa chambre en parlant à Aletheia, sa chouette, dans sa langue d'origine, pratiquement certain qu'elle seule le comprenait. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il n'avait plus vu son frère et tous les autres et cela commençait à peser sur ses nerfs, d'autant plus que sa mission ne semblait pas avancer d'un pouce et il avait donc vraiment envie de frapper quelque chose. Et en plus, il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait être dans une classe de petits !

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer tout son ressentiment ici, il se décida à faire quelque chose qu'il détestait : rester assis, calme, dans sa chambre, à tenter de méditer.

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux ouverts fixant le plafond, il tentait de retrouver la sensation qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il utilisait la Magie, celle de cet énorme flux de pouvoir dont la force l'empêchait de lancer des sorts convenablement. Tant qu'il n'utilisait pas sa baguette ou qu'il ne pensait pas à un sort, cela limitait les dégâts…

Il ferma les yeux, joignit les mains et commença à ressentir la sensation qu'il avait quand il faisait de l'alchimie : les multiples données indispensables pour former les équations alchimiques qui lui permettaient de transmuter sans cercle. Quelque chose qu'il ressentait depuis sa transmutation humaine, avec lequel il était familier et qui était même rassurant. Puis, il se força à ressentir le flux plus grand, celui de la Porte de cet univers, s'ouvrant au cycle de la vie de ce monde. Comme d'habitude, il eut l'impression que son esprit avait été happé par un courant qui menaçait de le disloquer, qui était bien trop grand pour qu'il puisse le saisir, mais dans lequel il survivait malgré tout, dans lequel il pouvait saisir quelques bribes de savoir à chaque fois qui lui permettait de toujours mieux comprendre. C'était quelque chose d'éprouvant, il avait l'impression de risquer de perdre son individualité à chaque fois qu'il fusionnait avec ce courant et en même temps, c'était grisant, fascinant, il éprouvait presque un désir de fusionner avec ce flux, de ne plus faire qu'un avec ce Tout, de s'y laisser aller, corps, esprit et âme. De ne plus exister.

Mais à chaque fois, il parvenait à s'extraire de ce courant, comme un noyé de la mer, retrouvant contact avec le monde réel, tremblant de tous ses membres, respirant de grande bouffée d'air afin de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Il entendit des coups frappés à sa porte et marmonna un "entrez !" et vit Harry qui semblait partagé entre la colère et la rancune. Le Survivant lui tendit une lettre en lui annonçant que c'était sa lettre de Poudlard qu'il avait oublié en bas et que Mme Weasley était partie chercher le reste de ses affaires. Le jeune sorcier venait visiblement de subir une déception et il souhaitait en parler sans oser l'admettre, ce qui conduisit Edward à lui demander :

"Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?"

"Rien, c'est juste… commença Harry avant de s'interrompre puis de poursuivre le cours de sa pensée. Je veux dire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais pensé à ce stupide badge, je ne suis même pas sûr que j'en aie envie."

"Le badge… Une sorte de titre ?" demanda Edward, légèrement perplexe.

"Oui, celui de préfet et au final, c'est Ron qui l'a eu et j'ai l'impression de crever de jalousie." Marmonna Harry, un peu honteux de son envie envers son meilleur ami.

"Laisse moi deviner, c'est Dumbledore qui nomme les préfets ?" le questionna Edward qui comprenait un peu mieux l'état émotionnel du Survivant.

"Oui, c'est lui mais comment…" commença à demander le jeune garçon.

"Facile. Je peux te rassurer au moins sur un point : tu n'es pas réellement jaloux de Ron," déclara le jeune alchimiste d'un ton assuré.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama le sorcier, incrédule mais avec un peu de d'espoir dans la voix.

"Non. Je dirais plutôt que tu es en colère contre Dumbledore, tu vois plutôt ça comme un manque de confiance de sa part alors que tu avais toujours eu une relation privilégiée avec lui, pas vrai ?"

"Comment tu sais cela ?" demanda Harry, abasourdi.

"J'observe. Tu n'en veux pas réellement à Ron, un peu, sans doute, mais pas d'une vraie jalousie, ce monstre qui dévore l'âme, sans quoi, tu ne m'en aurais jamais parlé. Par contre, tu avais besoin de parler de ta déception, du fait que tu te sens tenu à l'écart, ignoré et du coup, tu en veux à tout le monde."

"Donc…c'est normal ?" interrogea le jeune sorcier d'un ton hésitant.

"Ressentir cela est normal, déclara Edward d'un ton extrêmement prudent, mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est bon. Si ça continue, tu risques d'en vouloir à la terre entière et perdre tes amis."

"Qu'est ce que tu me conseilles, toi ?" demanda alors Harry.

"Deux solutions : Tu te confrontes directement à ton problème, tu fonces, tu fais tout pour que Dumbledore t'écoutes. Deuxième solution, élimines ton problème."

"Tu es dingue ?" s'exclama le jeune sorcier, en reculant brutalement.

"Je ne parlais pas d'une élimination physique, idiot ! Tu peux décider que ce que fait Dumbledore n'est plus ton problème, tu ne te préoccupes plus de ce qu'il pense et de ce qu'il veut mais de ce que tu souhaites, toi."

"C'est tes seules solutions ? soupira Harry en se retenant de grogner. Laquelle tu choisirais, toi ?"

"Foncer dans le tas," répondit Edward avec un grand sourire légèrement inquiétant.

Harry soupira et ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il aurait dû se douter de la réponse d'Edward, connaissant sa personnalité. Il alla ajouter quelque chose quand Molly Weasley frappa à la porte et leur annonça que le diner était servi. Les deux garçons descendirent à la cuisine, de meilleur humeur qu'il y a quelques heures. L'humeur était à la fête : une immense banderoles célébrait Ron et Hermione, les nouveaux préfets, la table débordait de bon petits plats fumants qui ravissaient Ed qui commençait à se servir de bon cœur : à part la tendance de Mme Weasley à vouloir lui donner du lait à tous les repas, la cuisine ici était délicieuse. Il remplit son assiette, s'installa à un bout de la table, après avoir bien pris soin d'éviter Maugrey qui le fixait toujours d'un air méfiant, et commença à manger.

Depuis un mois, il avait pris l'habitude d'écouter les conversations tout autour de lui tout en faisant semblant d'être concentré sur la nourriture ou passionné par un livre : dans ce dernier cas, tous semblaient penser que quand il lisait, il était inaccessible au monde extérieur, ce qui était le cas quand il dévorait un ouvrage important, mais personne n'avait pas envisagé qu'il pouvait très bien faire semblant… Du coup, il surprenait pas mal de discussions très intéressantes, même si les adultes étaient prudents quand les jeunes sorciers se trouvaient dans les parages.

Mais ce soir là, il n'entendait pas beaucoup de choses importantes, il était fatigué et il avait encore sa malle à préparer. Poussant un profond soupir, il prit la direction des étages et au moment où il passait devant le salon, il entendit un bruit comme un craquement. Méfiant, prêt à se servir de ses poings, il entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du meuble d'où venait le bruit : un vieux secrétaire. Il agita le meuble, donnant des coups dans le bureau qui finit enfin par s'ouvrir dans un grincement inquiétant, laissant sortir…

Dans le hall, Mme Weasley prenait son courage à deux mains pour s'occuper de l'épouvantard qui trainait dans le salon depuis bientôt deux mois, tentant péniblement de se remémorer ses souvenirs les plus amusant, qui, étrangement, concernaient assez souvent Fred et George. Au moment où elle commençait à grimper les marches, elle entendit un bruit sourd, comme celui d'une chute. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment et poussée par l'instinct maternelle, elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches et entra précipitamment dans la pièce et se retrouva face à une vision de cauchemar : Edward était couché sur le sol en position fœtale, comme s'il tentait de se protéger et, devant lui, une chose indescriptible, comme un corps humain mais mutilé, tordu au delà de ce qui était imaginable, la cage thoracique béante, les organes apparaissaient à l'air libre, baignant dans du sang écarlate, et semblant, Dieu sait comment, encore en train de respirer et de bouger. Une véritable vision de l'enfer.

Molly poussa un hurlement en voyant cela et elle recula d'un pas avant de tenter de tirer Edward hors de la sphère d'influence du monstre, mais celui ci semblait trouver bien trop d'avantage à rester près du jeune garçon livide. Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas et fut bientôt entourée de Harry, Remus et Maugrey qui purent contempler l'horreur qui se trouvait devant eux. Le Lycanthrope eut le bon réflexe de repousser Molly et Harry, tandis que Maugrey attrapait Edward Elric par la peau du cou pour le mettre hors de portée de la créature, puis Lupin se plaça en bouclier devant le jeune garçon, forçant ainsi l'épouvantard à se transformer en pleine lune que l'ancien professeur de défense battit facilement.

Remus se pencha sur le garçon fébrile qui tremblait de tous ses membres et le prit dans ses bras et l'étendit sur l'un des sofas de la pièce. Alastor grommelait des jurons en regardant le jeune garçon comme on regarderait un serpent, pendant ce temps, Molly murmurait des paroles de réconfort avec douceur tandis que Harry regardait son ami avec des yeux horrifiés: Qu'est ce que Ed avait bien pu vivre pour avoir une telle peur ?

Finalement, Edward se réveilla mais refusa de répondre aux questions, se contentant de secouer la tête en disant qu'il ne se souvenait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas se souvenir, puis il s'enfonça dans le silence, le regard perdu dans le vide. Les adultes décidèrent finalement de le laisser tranquille, bien que Fol Œil le fit en grinçant des dents. Molly décida d'aller faire la malle du jeune garçon, sachant qu'il n'en aurait pas la force dans son état, Remus décida de rester auprès du garçon et Harry descendit les marches pour aller raconter aux autres ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Edward était pratiquement remis, même s'il gardait le silence sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Assis sur sa malle dans le hall, il regardait tout le monde courir autour de lui, complètement indifférent à leur agitation. Il ne bougea qu'une seule fois : afin de rattraper Ginny qui avait été jetée du bas des escaliers par les malles de ses frères, ce qui déclencha à la fois les remerciements chaleureux de la mère de la jeune fille et une crise de colère légendaire contre les jumeaux. Enfin, tous furent prêts à partir et ils prirent la direction de la gare à pied, escortés par les membres de l'Ordre, y compris Sirius qui gambadait dans tous les sens, indifférent aux remontrances des autres. Une fois arrivés à King Cross, ils passèrent à travers la barrière séparant le monde moldu de la voie 9/ ¾, à la surprise d'Edward, et se retrouvèrent bientôt sur un quai rempli de monde, enfants et parents, les élèves grimpant dans un vieux train rouge et or clinquant et les parents embrassant leurs enfants, leur disant au revoir. La petite bande eut tôt fait de s'installer dans un compartiment presque vide, seulement occupé par une jeune fille blonde à l'air extravagant et plongée dans son magasine. Edward se dépêcha de prendre la place en face d'elle, près de la fenêtre et s'installa confortablement, prêt à s'endormir.

Edward dormit pendant pratiquement tout le trajet, interrompant son sommeil uniquement quand des élèves faisaient irruption dans leur compartiment ou quand une plante éclaboussait tout le monde d'un liquide nauséabond. Il avait foudroyé du regard le malheureux garçon qui avait commis l'erreur d'apporter un tel végétal dans un train, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui crier dessus, une jeune asiatique, assez jolie, entra dans le compartiment et semblant prêter beaucoup d'attention à Harry qui semblait regretter tout à coup leur compagnie…Ed prit tout juste le temps de s'apercevoir que les deux nouveaux préfets n'étaient pas présents dans le compartiment avant de se rendormir.

La seconde visite fut beaucoup moins agréable, il s'agissait d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux gris, avec un air arrogant et très déplaisant sur son visage et qui ressemblait trop au triste individu qu'il avait croisé au ministère pour que ce fut une coïncidence. D'ailleurs le fait qu'Harry l'appela Malfoy confirma ses soupçons. Il semblait savoir pas mal de choses, beaucoup trop, semblait il, s'il devait en juger l'expression sur le visage de Harry. Il fit plusieurs allusions bien perfides, mais, ce qu'Edward détesta par dessus tout, ce fut son expression avide quand il le regarda. Mais vu qu'à ce moment là, il faisait semblant de dormir, les yeux mi clos, il pouvait difficilement lui envoyer un coup de poing bien mérité à la figure. Autant qu'il puisse en juger, seule la fille bizarre dont le nom était Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, semblait avoir compris qu'il était éveillé.

Enfin, le train arriva à la gare de Pré au Lard et là, il fut séparé des autres membres de la bande. Luna lui fit un petit signe de la main tout en lui disant de prendre garde aux Joncheruines qui pullulaient près du lac. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir les autres embarquer dans des diligences tirées par d'étranges chevaux à l'allure reptilienne lui rappelant un peu les chimères…

Le jeune garçon se retrouva donc au milieu d'enfants de onze ans et il sentit la colère se pointer à nouveau en lui. Tous ces gosses le regardaient avec un drôle d'air, les yeux ronds, en chuchotant et en le pointant du doigt sans se soucier de paraître discret. Il foudroya du regard tous ces petits qui reculèrent rapidement sans cesser de loucher vers lui.

Une forte femme, énergique et autoritaire, les appela et les mena jusqu'à un embarcadère où ils montèrent à quatre par barque, Edward parvenant à grimper dans celle de l'enseignante. Installé de façon très inconfortable, il songea, néanmoins, que cela valait le coup quand il vit la vue qui s'offrait à lui : Un château immense, avec de multiples tours, qui se dessinait clairement au clair de lune et dont l'image se reflétait dans la lac aux eaux noires. Il devait bien admettre que c'était vraiment magnifique. Même sans avoir à méditer, il pouvait sentir un puissant courant qui semblait alimenter cette forteresse de magie et qui, elle même, contribuait à nourrir ce flux : un magnifique échange équivalent.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant le château où ils entrèrent. Edward entra avec les autres en jetant des coups d'œil à tout ce qui l'entourait. Cet endroit était véritablement splendide et monumental, un lieu de pouvoir fantastique.

* * *

Les futurs élèves attendirent tous plus ou moins anxieux que le professeur Mc Gonagall viennent les conduire dans la grande salle, échangeant toutes sortes de rumeurs sur la façon dont se ferait la répartition. Edward avait lu des ouvrages dont l'Histoire de Poudlard qui décrivait les maisons de façon extrêmement précises, ainsi que les qualités nécessaires pour les intégrer. Il trouvait ce système assez peu éducatif et plutôt dangereux car les élèves ne feraient que développer les traits de caractères qu'ils possédaient déjà, ce qui risquait de les pousser vers les extrêmes. Cela aurait été beaucoup mieux si les enfants étaient répartis dans des Maisons qui pouvaient leur enseigner une autre mentalité que celle qu'ils possédaient déjà, qu'ils apprennent d'autre façons de penser et acquièrent peut être une ouverture d'esprit plus large.

Enfin, les larges portes s'ouvrirent et ils entrèrent dans la grande Salle au plafond magnifique, avec des banderoles aux couleurs des quatre Maisons de l'école. On pouvait voir quatre longues tables auxquelles étaient assis des centaines d'étudiants qui attendaient que la cérémonie commence en discutant. Sur une estrade, la table des professeurs dominait la salle, mais il ne pouvait pas voir les visages des professeurs. À l'une des tables située à l'extrémité de la pièce, Edward pouvait voir Harry et les autres lui faire des signes de main encourageants et il leur sourit, plutôt faiblement.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall apporta un tabouret sur lequel était posé un chapeau de sorcier, visiblement très vieux. L'artefact semblait être traité avec le plus profond respect car tous les élèves se turent en le voyant, la cérémonie allait visiblement commencé. Cependant, Edward ne s'attendait absolument à ce que le bout de tissu rapiécé se mette à chanter, en rappelant l'histoire de Poudlard, les qualités des Maisons et la nécessité de s'unir lors des temps de crise. Juste après la fin de la chanson, la vieille sorcière déroula un long parchemin et commença à faire l'appel des premières années. Apparemment, il suffisait de porter le chapeau et au bout d'un laps de temps plus ou moins long, le Choixpeau choisissait la Maison de l'élève et le clamait haut et fort, déclenchant ainsi les applaudissements de le l'une des tables.

Edward n'eut pas à attendre son tour très longtemps et le professeur de métamorphose appela bientôt "Elric-Flamel Edward", ce qui fit tressaillir intérieurement le jeune garçon, pas du tout habitué à l'usage de ce nom supplémentaire et peu enclin à le crier sur tous les toits. Mais le mal était déjà fait et tout en avançant vers le tabouret, il pouvait entendre les rumeurs qui commençaient à courir le long des tables. Néanmoins, il ne laissa paraître aucune trace d'émotion et s'assit sur le siège tandis que la vieille enseignante le coiffa du Choixpeau, qui, contrairement aux autres, ne recouvrait pas la totalité de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et entendit alors une petite voix :

"Que vois je là ? Un voyageur bien loin de chez lui ?"

"Que veux tu dire par là ?" pensa Edward en espérant que l'objet magique n'avait pas deviné d'où il venait.

"Exactement ce que je viens de dire, Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchimiste, originaire d'Amnestris."

"Comment sais tu tout ça, qui te l'a dit ?" demanda dans sa tête le jeune alchimiste, évitant de montrer son affolement.

"N'aie crainte, jeune Elric. Cet artefact lit la vérité dans le cœur et la tête des hommes, il est lié d'une certaine façon à la Porte et la magie qui m'anime m'interdit de dévoiler ce qu'il se passe dans la tête des enfants, y compris au Directeur de cette école. Ton secret est sauf avec moi," lui dit l'antique couvre chef d'un ton rassurant.

"C'est donc toi qui répartis?" voulut s'assurer Edward.

E"n effet. Je dois admettre que ta réflexion sur la Répartition est intéressante et très intelligente. Mettre les élèves non pas où ils appartiennent mais là où cela pourra les faire grandir, je regrette que les fondateurs n'en aient pas eu l'idée, y compris cette chère Rowena…" sembla regretter le Choixpeau.

"Bon, puisque cela ne peut se faire, peux tu me répartir ? Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais…" demanda l'ancien alchimiste d'un ton un peu impertinent.

"Mais c'est que tu n'es pas un cas facile, Edward Elric. Ton histoire très riche t'a fait beaucoup murir. On peut dire que tu as en toi les qualités que souhaiteraient voir Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, et Serpentard… De leur vivant, ils auraient tout fait pour t'avoir…" lui fit remarquer la petite voix moqueuse.

"Ah bon ?"

"Tu possèdes la bravoure dans toutes ses formes : celle de l'instinct, fonçant sans prendre le temps de penser pour sauver ceux que tu aimes, mais aussi un courage plus réfléchi, plus mûr et mature. Bien peu auraient osé affronter un être aussi dangereux que celui de ton monde et bien peu auraient accepté de tout quitter pour ne pas qu'un autre univers connaisse le même sort. Pour de tels actes, Gryffondor t'aurait adoubé et fait chevalier."

"Heu…"

"Mais ce n'est pas tout, car tu possèdes également les qualités de Serpentard en nombre. Tu as la volonté de faire tes preuves et tu l'as montré en accomplissant l'impossible. Tu es malin, roublard, tu sais tordre les règles ou tu n'hésites pas à les enfreindre pour accomplir ton objectif. Tu as de l'ambition et tu pu l'accomplir par ta détermination. Toutes les qualités peuvent très vite devenir des défauts et c'est très vrai pour celles de Serpentard, mais tu n'es pas prêt à jeter tes principes au feu pour atteindre tes objectifs et tu restes fidèle à toi même et à la voie que tu t'es fixé. Serpentard aurait pu ne pas comprendre ta morale mais il t'aurait respecté, ne serait ce que pour tes qualités."

"Sympa…"

"Bien que Serdaigle soit bien trop souvent considérée comme une maison mineure, sa fondatrice se serait battue avec acharnement pour t'avoir. Ton intelligence, ton génie, ta soif de connaissance et ton envie de comprendre ce qui t'entoure feraient de toi un authentique Serdaigle. Mais ce n'est pas tant l'intelligence qui t'aurait permis d'y trouver ta place, toi qui sacrifias la connaissance, pour au final y gagner la sagesse."

"…"

"Et Poufsouffle t'aurais accepté de bon cœur, prête à te donner ta place chez elle. Tu ne te reposes pas seulement sur tes capacités mais plutôt sur le fruit de tes efforts et de ton dur travail. Mais c'est surtout ta loyauté qui l'aurait attirée. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu plus belle loyauté en un millénaire que celle que tu as eu envers ton frère. Tu incarnes la responsabilité et du devoir."

"Je ne suis pas parfait." finit par dire Edward, très empourpré.

"Non, tu ne l'es pas : colère, orgueil, impatience, obstination, intransigeance… Mais je ne suis pas là pour te les dire mais pour te répartir. As-tu une préférence ? Rejoindre tes jeunes amis de Gryffondor, peut être ? Ou au contraire t'éloigner d'eux pour ne pas les mettre en danger ? Veux tu aller à Serpentard afin d'espionner ceux qui pourraient te chercher des noises ou au contraire te mettre hors de leur portée ? Veux tu profiter de ton séjour ici pour te forger des amitiés éternelles et te faire le plus discret possible ? Ou vas tu chercher à acquérir toujours plus de connaissances et de sagesse comme tu l'as toujours fait ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Place moi là où tout le monde s'attend que je sois," décida Edward.

"Je vais plutôt te placer là où tu te sentiras peut être le plus à l'aise", à SERDAIGLE !

Comprenant que sa répartition était enfin terminée, Edward se leva, tendit le Choixpeau au professeur Mc Gonagall et se dirigea vers la table qui l'applaudissait bruyamment, notant aux passages les murmures concernant le temps que cela avait pris, ainsi que les échanges de Gallions à la table des professeurs. Remarquant que cette fille du compartiment, Luna, était placée un peu à l'écart du reste de sa maison, il s'installa à côté d'elle, sachant qu'ainsi, il aurait au moins de la place. La jeune fille le regardait de ses grands yeux gris, lui indiqua que les Joncheruines n'étaient pas toutes parties mais qu'il y en avait moins. Edward n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait, sachant qu'il ne connaissait pas tout le monde magique, et décida d'acquiescer.

Peu après, la répartition fut terminée et le directeur annonça le début du festin : des multitudes de plats variés apparurent alors sur la table et le jeune alchimiste ne se préoccupa plus des Joncheruines ou d'autres bestioles inconnues, préférant s'intéresser à son assiette. Il se servit généreusement de tous les plats, jetant de temps à autres un coup d'œil à ce qui l'entourait : le groupe de Gryffondor semblait fort occupé à pratiquer la même activité que lui, à la table des professeurs, il pouvait apercevoir certains membres de l'Ordre ainsi que d'autres enseignants dont il ne connaissait pas encore la matière. Il frémit quand il en reconnut une en particulier : la bonne femme du ministère qui semblait tenir à renvoyer Harry et qui le scrutait d'une façon qu'elle pensait discrète, avec un sourire agaçant…Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Son pressentiment fut renforcé quand, en plein milieu du discours de Dumbledore, celle présentée comme le professeur Ombrage l'interrompit et commença à discourir sur la façon dont le ministère de la Mage concevait l'éducation à Poudlard. Edward eut tôt fait de comprendre que sa vision des choses était une insulte à la fois à l'intelligence et à la raison, aussi bien des élèves que des enseignants, que l'autorité ministérielle entendait s'immiscer dans les affaires de l'école et qu'elle était l'un des plus bel exemple qu'il ait jamais vu en matière de politicien corrompu et sournois, et pourtant, il en avait fréquenté des tonnes à l'armée !

Personne dans la salle ne semblait l'avoir compris à part les professeurs qui avaient tous froncé des sourcils durant le discours et Hermione Granger qui semblait en train de l'expliquer au reste du groupe. Ce qui signifiait que les élèves seraient impuissants face aux manipulations doucereuses et insidieuses de cette femme. C'était plutôt inquiétant…

Il revint sur terre quand il s'aperçut que sa Maison commençait à se lever, guidée par les préfets de Serdaigle pour se diriger vers sa salle Commune et il suivit donc le mouvement, comme les autres premières Années, tout en voyant Ron et Hermione faire de même pour les Gryffondors dans une direction opposée. Après être passés par plusieurs couloirs ornés de tableaux ou d'armures en tout genre, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte surmontée d'un heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui demanda alors :

"Cette chose toutes choses dévore: Oiseaux, bêtes, arbres, fleurs; elle ronge le fer, mord l'acier; réduit les dures pierres en poudre; met à mort les rois, détruit les villes et rabat les hautes montagnes."

Les préfets expliquèrent alors que pour accéder à la salle, il fallait répondre à l'énigme posée et ils demandèrent si l'un des premières années pouvait y répondre. Voyant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savaient la solution de l'énigme, Edward poussa un profond soupir et se dévoua en répondant d'un ton las : "le temps", provoquant ainsi l'ouverture de la porte. Sans tenir compte des regards des autres, il entra rapidement dans la salle meublée avec des fauteuils confortables, des tables de travail et des bibliothèques dans tous les coins et les murs étaient recouverts de soie bleue et bronze, faisant de cet endroit un paradis pour tous les acharnés de travail… Le jeune alchimiste regarda la belle statue de marbre représentant la fondatrice semblable à une reine avec un diadème surmontant sa tête, tout en écoutant distraitement les préfets expliquer le fonctionnement de la Maison. Puis, voulant éviter toute question, il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers son dortoir pour aller se coucher.

* * *

Voilà, c'était un long chapitre !

Certains m'avaient demandé si Ed serait placé en première ou en cinquième année. Je me suis décidée pour la première car selon moi, pour l'équipe d'enseignant, il serait hors de question de placer une personne dépourvue du moindre contrôle dans une classe de cinquième année où l'on apprend des sorts plutôt délicats. Imaginez s'il jetait un sort de disparition qui faisait disparaitre tout le monde ?

L'avis d'Edward sur la répartition selon laquelle on devrait plutôt répartir les personnes en les poussant à développer d'autres qualités que celles qu'ils possèdent déjà est une opinion que je partage entièrement. Selon moi, en poussant les enfants à développer des qualités et défauts qu'ils possèdent déjà, ce n'est pas leur rendre service car cela les enferme dans des clichés et des stéréotypes dont ils ne se débarrasseront que très difficilement dans le futur. Cela les rend un peu étroits d'esprit et ne les pousse certainement pas à la tolérance. (Ais-je dis que je trouvais la répartition par Maison complètement stupide ?)

En ce qui concerne la répartition, cela va sans doute vous sembler un peu cliché, mais Edward rassemble bel et bien les qualités exigées par les quatre fondateurs. Mais attention, ce n'est pas parce que Edward serait un élu de la Porte ou ce genre de chose. Edward est un jeune homme qui a une grande maturité et beaucoup d'expérience, sa vie l'a amené à développé de très nombreuses qualités (et des défauts aussi) ce qui lui a donné une personnalité complexe.

Or, le Choixpeau répartit des enfants de onze ans, dont les personnalités ne sont pas aussi prononcées et où les qualités sont encore incertaines et pas encore révélées. Le Choixpeau fait donc son choix en se basant sur un caractère qui est en pleine construction et dont la personnalité est encore très sensible aux influences des autres. Selon moi, c'est calamiteux.

Je prends pour exemple le commentaire du Directeur à Rogue quand il dit que selon lui, on répartissait trop tôt. Et il a raison. Si Rogue avait été réparti plus tard, Dumbledore semble convaincu qu'il aurait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut attendre qu'un jeune ait bien grandi pour connaitre sa personnalité et ses qualités parfois bien cachées.

Sinon, une revieweuse m'a écrit pour me demander à propos du problème de sociabilisation d'Ed et Al. Si vous désirez savoir ce que je lui ai répondu à ce sujet, n'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions dans votre review. Si je postais ma réponse en fin de chapitre, je crains que mes notes de fin de chapitre ne dépasse le chapitre lui même...

Sinon, le prochain chapitre paraitra après mon Concours (appelé aussi Mort Subite et qui a lieu le 15 et 16 Novembre). Après ce dernier, je pourrais peut-être me remettre à l'écriture de mon second tome. (Si je ne pique pas une crise de nerfs ou une dépression entre temps...)

Inutile de préciser que les reviews sont très appréciées et me permettent de juger sur ce qui va ou ne va pas dans ma fic. Elles sont également très encourageantes pour l'auteur.

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt (dans ce monde ou dans l'autre...)


	10. Chapter 10

Bon, tout d'abord, permettez moi de m'excuser pour ce (léger) retard : l'établissement où je vis subissais une coupure internet, d'où l'impossibilité de poster avant aujourd'hui.

Je vous présente donc ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous satisfasse !

Chapitre 10

Comme d'habitude depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, Edward se réveilla avant l'aube, aux alentours de 5h du matin. Il mit quelques instants à reconnaître les lieux avant de se lever et de foncer prendre sa douche sans réveiller les autres enfants encore endormis paisiblement. Il descendit rapidement dans la salle de commune et vit avec satisfaction que personne n'était encore levé. Il quitta donc la pièce en passant par l'ouverture et se dirigea vers la direction du hall en tentant de se fier, non aux tableaux dont les personnages bougeaient en permanence, mais plutôt aux fenêtres donnant sur un paysage de montagnes. Enfin, il arriva dans le hall sans avoir rencontré personne et sortit à l'extérieur du château, vers le parc qu'il avait entraperçut la veille lors de sa traversée en barque. Une fois arrivé sur les rives du lac, il commença une série d'échauffements, puis il commença à entamer un tour du lac en courant à allure régulière.

Cela lui avait manqué de ne plus faire de jogging lors de son séjour au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il avait demandé à maintes reprises la permission de courir un peu dans le petit parc devant la maison, même accompagné d'un adulte ou de Sirius sous sa forme de chien… Mais rien à faire, il se voyait toujours refuser ce petit plaisir et devait donc se cantonner aux petits exercices de gymnastique dans sa chambre.

À part voler sur des balais, les sorciers ne semblaient rien comprendre à l'idée de faire du sport ou de l'entrainement physique. Ils étaient trop habitués à ce que la magie leur épargne des efforts supplémentaires, préférant l'utiliser pour tout et n'importe quoi, risquant de tomber dans la paresse. Ils ne voyaient pas du tout le lien entre l'entrainement de l'esprit et celui du corps, ce qui était bien dommage pour eux.

Mais au moins, ici, il pouvait courir à sa guise, entouré d'un magnifique paysage de verdure, et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en priver. Au fur et à mesure que l'aurore se levait, il voyait les montagnes se parer d'une lueur rosée et il pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter. Un bruit d'ailes le fit lever la tête et Aletheia se posa sur son bras, le saluant d'un hululement, avant de repartir vers la volière du château. Cet oiseau était d'un vrai réconfort, semblant très intelligent et pouvant comprendre beaucoup de ses consignes… La course d'Edward le mena bientôt près de la forêt Interdite qu'Edward se jura d'aller visiter à un moment ou à un autre… Après tout, ce qui était interdit était souvent attrayant, non ? Et ces bois l'attiraient de plus en plus…

Il arriva enfin au bout de sa course, un peu essoufflé, mais satisfait de son temps et il reprit la direction de l'entrée, prêt à prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était l'un des premiers à être arrivé, même si des petits groupes d'élèves de toutes les Maisons arrivaient les uns après les autres. Edward fit un léger signe de tête en voyant le trio Harry, Ron et Hermione arriver, signe qu'ils lui rendirent chaleureusement. Au moment où une nuée de Hiboux arrivaient en apportant le courrier, au grand étonnement d'Edward, les préfets distribuèrent les emplois du temps. Le jeune alchimiste se sentait déprimé à l'idée de devoir assister à un cours de gamins, sachant qu'il comprenait sans doute mieux la théorie de la magie et ses aboutissants que n'importe quel élève de ce château…

Il commençait par la métamorphose avec une classe de Gryffondors et il adressa une prière discrète pour qu'il n'y ait pas de transformation biologique avant de se mettre en route pour sa classe, sachant qu'il lui valait mieux y aller en avance au cas où il se perdrait dans cet endroit. Après avoir emprunté trois mauvais couloirs et s'être fait rabroué par un certain Rusard quand il lui avait demandé son chemin, Edward arriva à l'heure devant sa salle et songea que fournir un plan aux élèves serait une excellente idée…

Un chat surveillait la classe depuis son bureau et le jeune garçon se demanda s'il s'agissait de l'animal de compagnie de la stricte enseignante avant que celle ci ne révèle sa véritable forme devant l'assemblée ébahie. Edward chercha aussitôt à savoir comment le professeur avait pu faire son tour de force en comparant divers théories de physique, de biologie et de magie qui permettrait d'expliquer cela. Il rata ainsi la majeur partie du cours théorique de métamorphose avant que Mc Gonagall ne vienne interrompre sa réflexion en lui demandant de transformer son allumette en aiguille et l'avertit de faire attention. Après avoir tenté de restreindre sa magie au maximum, il lança son sort et grimaça en sentant aussitôt sa trop grande force se disperser dans la classe. Des exclamations joyeuses s'élevèrent dans la classe quand les élèves s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient une aiguille sans faire aucun effort.

"Mr Elric ! Soupira le professeur en se retenant de cacher son visage de sa main avant de ramener toutes les aiguilles à l'était d'allumettes.

Edward eut un sourire d'excuse avant de grogner mentalement sur son incapacité à réguler sa force. Il se retrancha donc derrière un livre, indifférents aux regards des autres élèves qui le fixaient, encore. La transformation de l'allumette n'avait pas été très difficile : en réalité, il s'agissait d'une reconversion des éléments contenus sur le bout de l'allumette, sulfure d'antimoine, de dioxyde de manganèse et de chlorate de potassium, en un métal quelconque, avec disparition des éléments composant le bois qui devenait du carbone. Mais les élèves ne semblaient pas du tout s'en apercevoir : pour eux, une allumette pouvait se transformer en aiguille parce que les deux objets avaient la même forme et la même taille, personne ne remettant en cause ce pseudo principe. Edward avait envie de se pendre ou tout du moins, de se cogner la tête contre le bois de la table.

* * *

Le jeune alchimiste sortit de la classe pour se rendre à un cours d'histoire de la Magie. Ron et Harry lui avait décrit ce fantôme qui n'aurait à aucun moment dévié d'une ligne de son cours, sauf la fois où Hermione lui avait demandé une information sur la Chambre des Secrets. Pourtant, le fantôme semblait s'interrompre souvent, regardant dans sa direction comme s'il ressentait une interférence. Edward, pourtant, ne faisait rien d'autre que d'écrire ses théories sur la manière dont Mc Gonagall avait bien pu se transformer en chat. Néanmoins, le problème du fantôme s'avérait presque aussi intéressant que celui sur lequel il travaillait, aussi mit-il de côté son travail et se mit à songer à ce qui pouvait déranger l'esprit… S'il devait émettre une théorie, ce serait que son passage par la Porte et sa proximité avec elle effrayait les morts… Il faudrait qu'il voie cela avec un fantôme plus bavard que celui là…

Après le déjeuner, il se dirigea à contrecœur vers la salle de Sortilège où il arriva cette fois un quart d'heure avant le début du cours. Le petit professeur Flitwick était déjà là et accueilli son élève avec chaleur : apparemment, son collègue de métamorphose l'avait mis au courant des difficultés de son élève et il voulait discuter avec lui pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Edward savait qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de certaines choses aux sorciers, néanmoins, il restait indéniable qu'il avait besoin de savoir comment régler ce problème. Il se contenta donc de dire que chaque fois qu'il pratiquait un sort, il se sentait submergé par un pouvoir trop grand, ce qui se ressentait sur la force de ses enchantements.

Le professeur Flitwick le regarda d'un air grave et lui demanda :

"Monsieur Elric, Minerva m'a appris que vous étiez amnésique, néanmoins, j'aimerais quand même vous poser la question : n'avez vous vraiment aucun souvenir concernant vos parents, d'une…particularité dans leur physique, un signe indiquant qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement humain ?"

"Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux, professeur," répliqua Edward.

"Je vois… C'est dommage car cela pourrait bien expliquer certaines de vos difficultés. Voyez vous, monsieur Elric, les créatures et êtres du monde sorcier sont liées en grande partie à l'énergie magique qui parcourt ce monde, on peut même dire que certaines en dépendent totalement et ils sont donc beaucoup plus ouverts à la magie que les sorciers qui restent de simples humains. Certains Êtres peuvent s'unir à des êtres humains et même avoir une descendance que le ministère qualifiera d'hybride. Généralement, les métis, comme je préfère les appeler, héritent leur façon d'utiliser la magie du côté humain et ne diffèrent pas beaucoup des sorciers de ce point de vue."

"Comme vous, monsieur ?" demanda le jeune alchimiste prudemment.

"Exactement ou comme Hagrid que vous ne connaissez pas encore, répondit le minuscule sorcier. Néanmoins, dans de très rares cas, les enfants héritent leur magie du côté de l'être magique et alors…cela devient problématique. Ils ne savent pas doser leurs efforts et font toujours appel à trop de magie quand ils jettent un sort, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle ils ne sont jamais envoyés à Poudlard."

"Quoi ?!" s'exclama Edward un peu choqué.

"C'est trop dangereux, dit Flitwick d'un air sérieux avant de préciser: Ils sont généralement élevés par la communautés des êtres dont ils sont issus où on leur apprend à se servir de la magie à leur manière. J'aurais sans doute conseillé à Albus de le faire dans votre cas, même s'il ne m'aurait probablement pas écouté : il croit dans le principe d'égalité et pense que chacun, quel que soit son origine, devrait recevoir la même éducation. Un principe très noble. Mais parfois, ce qu'on juge le meilleur n'est pas le meilleur pour les autres."

"En clair, vous ne pensez pas que j'ai ma place ici", déclara le jeune garçon d'une voix neutre.

"Je n'ai pas encore vu ce dont vous êtes capable, monsieur Elric, tenta de l'apaiser le professeur de sortilège. Mais de toute façon, la question ne se pose même pas : vous ne savez pas d'où vous venez et en ce moment, les communautés magiques sont très en froid avec les sorciers. Votre meilleur chance est ici."

La discussion se termina quand les autres élèves entrèrent dans la classe dans un brouhaha assourdissant et le cours commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le petit enseignant était décidément très pédagogue, savait communiquer avec les enfants et excellait dans sa discipline. La première partie théorique n'intéressait pas du tout le jeune alchimiste qui la connaissait déjà par cœur. Il se contenta donc de lire un livre et de réfléchir attentivement aux paroles de l'enseignant.

Il était certain qu'il était un être humain, néanmoins, il semblait posséder la caractéristique commune aux autres créatures magiques de posséder un rapport étroit avec l'énergie magique de ce monde. Ce don lui avait-il été donné par la Vérité ou était-ce à cause de ses capacités en alchimie qu'il était capable de ressentir le Grand Flux ? Peut être les deux… La Vérité lui avait donné la capacité de se servir de la magie mais sa façon d'utiliser l'alchimie, sans compter l'expérience vécue lors du Jours Promis, avait dû aggraver les choses en le rendant plus sensible à l'immense Courant qui parcourait cet univers

Vint ensuite la partie pratique consacrée au Lumos, un sort de lumière extrêmement simple. Le professeur le regarda avec attention tandis qu'il se concentrait au maximum pour que son sort fasse aussi peu d'effets que possible mais sans résultat : sa baguette produisit une lueur aussi vive que l'une des bombes éclairantes de Lan Fan en surprenant les élèves. Flitwick le regardait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

À la fin de la classe, il le retint pour en discuter avec lui de ce phénomène et tenter une petite expérience. Il sortit une seconde baguette du tiroir de son bureau et lui demanda de réessayer son sort, disant qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un problème de baguette trop puissante. Ed, se souvenant de l'étrange histoire de son instrument, pensait qu'il pouvait bien s'agir de ça mais ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Il demanda au professeur de protéger ses yeux, ce qu'il fit en apposant un sortilège protecteur et en invoquant une paire de lunette, puis, Edward lança le sort. Pendant un instant, le jeune alchimiste crut qu'il était à nouveau devant la porte tant la lumière blanche était éblouissante : aucune ombre, les couleurs s'effaçaient même face à la force du sortilège. Il cessa aussitôt et vit Flitwick qui se frottait les yeux en disant :

"Votre baguette régule en réalité votre magie et il y a peu de chance qu'aucune autre ne marche…J'ai tout lieu de penser que vous tentez de lancer votre sort avec le minimum de force, vu votre concentration…Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis un ancien champion de duel et je ne peux que vous recommander qu'une chose : éviter de vous battre contre ceux que vous aimez, vous risquez de les blesser grièvement par accident. Je vais vous paraître bien dur, mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous demanderais d'aller plutôt continuer votre formation en magie chez les gobelins ou d'autres êtres. Ce n'est pas contre vous, vous êtes un garçon brillant, mais terriblement dangereux dans une classe."

"Je vois", soupira Edward en quittant la classe avec un mot du professeur.

Il ne se sentait pas blessé, après tout, ce n'était pas la faute de l'enseignant s'il était un cas à part. Il se dirigea vers la serre N°1 pour le cours de botanique qui devait avoir commencé. Il frappa à la porte et entra dans la classe en tendant son mot d'excuse à l'aimable professeur puis il rejoignit une table où se trouvait une étrange plante et deux Serpentards. L'enseignante commença par rappeler que beaucoup de plantes connues chez les Moldus avaient des propriétés magiques et elle en dressa une liste avec leurs propriétés pendant une bonne partie du cours. Puis, le professeur Chourave passa à la pratique du cours en leur présentant un Voltiflor, une plante avec des petites tentacules mais qui était inoffensive, contrairement à son cousin, le Filet du Diable, néanmoins, sa façon d'agiter ses branchages la rendait parfois difficile à traiter. Ce fut le premier cours où Edward se sentit réellement à l'aise : il avait souvent aidé sa mère dans le jardin potager et la botanique lui rappelait de bons souvenirs, sans compter que la plante semblait…l'apprécier, faute d'un meilleur terme. Edward ne savait pas pourquoi, l'enseignante avait seulement dit que toutes les plante avait une sensibilité…

Sa journée de cours terminé, il fonça à la bibliothèque afin d'échapper aux éventuels casse pieds et s'installa à une table où il travailla sur ses travaux jusqu'au diner qu'il mangea rapidement avant de travailler à une table à l'écart de sa salle commune.

Il n'avait pas réellement envie de se lier avec les autres : ceux de son année étaient immatures et ceux de son âge le traitait avec suffisance à cause de son retard ou ébahissement à cause de son nom. Il était difficile de fréquenter des élèves d'une autre Maison dans ce château, à part dans le parc et les couloirs ou, à la rigueur dans certains clubs, mais sinon, rien n'était fait pour faciliter l'entente entre les Maisons entre les salles communes et les tables réservées. Et après, on voulait que les maisons s'unissent…

* * *

La semaine se déroula à peu près sur le même rythme : Tous les matins il se levait pour faire entre une heure et deux heures d'exercices pour ensuite prendre son petit déjeuner et assister aux cours.

Il avait attendu le cours de potion avec curiosité car le groupe de Gryffondors n'avaient pas tari en insultes de toutes sortes concernant Rogue. Edward savait déjà que le type n'était pas à prendre des pincettes. Cependant, il devait réserver le plus fort de sa hargne aux Gryffondors, car il se contenta de remarques ironiques envers les Serdaigles et d'un simple regard pour effrayer les Poufsouffles. Comprendre sa matière s'avérait extrêmement difficile pour Edward. Bien sûr, il pouvait très bien se contenter de suivre les consignes à la lettre et de réussir parfaitement sa potion sans chercher à comprendre, mais cela heurtait sa façon de voir les choses. Du coup, il lui arrivait de réfléchir à un mauvais moment sur la propriété d'un ingrédient, se demandant pourquoi il était nécessaire dans cette préparation, et, généralement, à ce moment là, son partenaire devait bien surveiller la préparation pour éviter qu'elle n'explose.

À la fin de son premier cours, Rogue, qui avait empêché sa potion d'exploser au moins deux fois durant la séance, l'avait pris à part et lui avait ordonné de réserver la théorie en potion à ses essais et de se contenter, en classe, de faire comme tous les autres idiots et de suivre bêtement les consignes, sans quoi, il le mettrait en retenue jusqu'à ce qu'il ait bien compris ça. Harry et Ron s'étaient indignés quand Edward leur avait raconté l'épisode, mais au fond, il se disait que l'enseignant avait raison. Cette matière était aussi dangereuse qu'un cours de chimie où l'on manipulerait de la nitroglycérine et de l'acide sulfurique, il devait donc accepter de suivre les consignes.

Le cours d'astronomie était magnifique : Edward ne se lassait pas d'étudier le ciel, de voir à quel point il était à la fois différent et semblable de celui de son univers, comme s'il le voyait d'un autre point de vue. En plus, c'était des cours calmes, sans magie, l'idéal pour lui.

Pour ce qui concernait le vol, le balai d'Edward avait tendance à rester à la place où il appartenait selon le jeune garçon, à savoir au sol, et lui avec. Mme Bibine, n'avait pas pu le convaincre de voler à plus d'un mètre au dessus du sol et il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ne le ferait jamais changer d'avis tant il était buté sur la question.

Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'avéra être une catastrophe. Ombrage ne l'aimait pas et c'était réciproque : apparemment, elle le considérait comme un élément indésirable qui devait être mâté à tout prix. Elle savait particulièrement bien où porter ses coups vicieux et le jeune alchimiste avait éprouvé bien des difficultés à ne pas péter un câble pendant la majeur partie de la classe. Elle était une spécialiste des remarques sournoises et pour infantiliser ses interlocuteurs avec sa manie de les faire répéter en chœur leurs réponses collectives : son seul objectif semblait de faire en sorte qu'à la fin de leur scolarité, les jeunes sorciers se contentent de laisser les choses aux bonnes mains du Ministère sans qu'ils sachent prendre leurs responsabilités au sein de la société. Edward avait réussi l'exploit de tenir une heure et demi avant de craquer et de lui dire tout le bien qu'il pensait d'elle et "de son cours de maternel inférieur qui n'était bon qu'à apprendre aux bébés à lire, et encore !" Il était sorti de la classe avec une semaine de retenue et là, il s'était aperçu que c'était le cas également pour Harry.

Ce soir là, il s'était donc rendu au bureau d'Ombrage en compagnie de son ami qu'il ne voyait plus qu'au détour d'un couloir, et, en entrant dans la pièce, il s'était juré que si un jour lui et Winry avaient un jour une fille, il ne lui infligerait jamais un tel décor de peur de la voir prendre la forme de la pseudo petite fille modèle que l'enseignante avait dû être dans sa lointaine jeunesse. Du rose partout, de la porcelaine et des bibelots kitsch sur chaque guéridon ou petite commode, avec le motif des chatons qui revenaient toujours et aurait même pu dégoutter Alphonse de sa passion pour ces charmants félins.

Quand la bonne femme leur tendit avec un sourire sucré et définitivement malsain la plume noir et acérée et leur indiqua qu'ils auraient des lignes à copier, Edward soupçonna tout de suite le coup fourré, mais commença la tâche. La douleur aigue qu'il ressentit à la main l'informa du petit jeu pervers auquel elle se livrait. Edward n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser la victoire et se dit que quitte à avoir quelque chose gravé sur la main, autant que ce soit une chose en laquelle il croyait : il changea donc sa phrase "je ne dois pas dire de mensonges" en "je dirais la vérité". Le temps que cela se grave dans sa chair, elle ne s'en apercevrait pas et après cela, si elle voulait poursuivre son petit jeu, il pourrait toujours montrer sa preuve à Flitwick.

* * *

Lorsqu'arriva la fin de la semaine, il eut l'immense plaisir de voir le visage bouffi de suffisance de l'ignoble femme disparaître quand elle vit ce qui était marqué sur sa main et qu'elle l'entendit dire d'une voix faussement innocente qu'il avait dû mal entendre, mais que si elle voulait, elle pouvait toujours venir avec lui voir le professeur Flitwick ou mieux, le professeur Dumbledore, pour discuter de sa punition. Le visage d'Ombrage s'était tordu de rage et Harry, qui se tenait à côté de lui, avait eu bien du mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant elle et les deux jeunes sorciers ne s'en étaient pas privés une fois qu'ils furent sortis du bureau. Il l'avait invité à venir dans le parc où l'attendaient Hermione et Ron avec de l'essence de Murlap qui apaisa la douleur.

Hermione secoua la tête en voyant cela et chercha à les convaincre de le dire malgré tout à Dumbledore. Mais, Edward ne se faisait aucune illusion là dessus, si Ombrage était saquée, un autre arriverait, encore pire, alors que là, il pouvait la faire chanter pendant un temps avant qu'elle ne se sente à nouveau en confiance.

Harry songeait que Ed avait décidément un côté Serpentard qui restait bien sympathique, avant de se mettre à ses devoirs qui avaient pris du retard. Mais avec la chaleur de cette fin d'été, il se sentait malheureusement plus enclin à paresser qu'à travailler l'herbe était tellement moelleuse qu'il s'assoupit l'espace de quelques instants et se réveilla…autre part.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce éclairée que par quelques flambeaux, un cercle de personnes habillés en Mangemorts qui se tenaient dévotement incliné devant une silhouette grande et maigre. Harry frémit en reconnaissant Voldemort qui venait visiblement de convoquer ses partisans mais il tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce dont il était question.

" …la priorité est la mission que je t'ai demandé, Lucius, mais néanmoins, si tu trouves des renseignements sur ce fils adoptif de Flamel, n'hésite pas. Severus, mon fidèle serviteur, tu as dû le voir lors de cette semaine… Que penses tu de ce garçon ?

"Il a plusieurs années de retard et il ne semble pas vraiment exceller dans son apprentissage, critiqua Rogue d'une voix neutre. D'après les échos que j'ai entendu dire, il n'a aucun contrôle sur sa magie et il a plutôt tendance à provoquer des catastrophes, y compris en potion. On s'attendrait à autre chose de la part d'un pupille de l'alchimiste Nicholas Flamel."

"Je vois…et pourtant, il aurait su percer le secret de Nicholas Flamel…murmura Voldemort d'une voix froide et qui transperçait les os puis il ordonna : Lucius, dis à ton fils de continuer à l'observer…On ne sait jamais."

Et Harry se retrouva brutalement allongé sur la pelouse du parc, ses amis le regardant d'un air inquiet et non plus au beau milieu de Mangemorts en tout genre. Il se sentait mal, nauséeux quand il repensait à cette réunion et au sujet de la discussion. Edward le fixait, troublé, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait. Harry ne l'avait pas mis au courant des visions qu'il recevait de Voldemort et il n'avait pas envie de lui apprendre qu'il pouvait devenir une cible dans cette guerre. Il tenta de se relever mais Hermione lui enjoignit de rester allongé encore un moment à cause de son malaise malgré ses tentatives de lui faire comprendre silencieusement qu'il avait eu une vision. Il finit par se résigner à lui dire tout haut, provoquant ainsi une hausse du niveau d'inquiétude et la stupéfaction d'Edward, et, bien entendu, tout le groupe voulait savoir ce qu'il en était et finalement, il se résigna à dévoiler ce qu'il avait vu à tout le monde.

Quand il eut terminé, ils fixaient tous le jeune garçon avec un air plutôt apitoyé, mais dans l'ensemble, Edward semblait plutôt bien le prendre : il avait seulement poussé quelques jurons et avait arboré un air plus que fataliste. Mais sinon, pas de crainte, pas de peur, mais Harry savait que Ed ne connaissait pas vraiment Voldemort, il ne savait pas tout ce dont il était capable et il n'en avait pas encore vraiment peur.

Ron était plutôt en colère contre Rogue pour en avoir dévoilé autant sur leur ami mais Edward ne semblait pas lui en vouloir du tout et déclara d'un air détaché :

" Parce que tu crois qu'un espion va mentir tout le temps quand il est dans le camp ennemi ? Si c'est le cas, il est aussi mauvais espion qu'un type qui dirait tout le temps la vérité. Pour espionner, il faut mêler la vérité et le mensonge dans les bonnes proportions.

"Mais maintenant, te voilà une cible," souleva Ron avec insistance.

"Il y a de plus fortes chances pour qu'il s'en prenne d'abord à Harry et ensuite à moi… Ce n'est pas contre toi, bien sûr", s'excusa Edward au Survivant qui le fixait avec un air mi figue, mi raisin.

"Mais s'il cherche encore le secret de la pierre philosophale, il va chercher à te capturer," dit Hermione mortellement inquiète.

"Il ne l'obtiendra jamais de moi. Répliqua Edward d'un ton catégorique, le secret de Nicholas Flamel ne concernait pas sa pierre."

"Alors c'était quoi ?" Demanda Hermione, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

"J'ai juré de ne jamais rien révéler," déclara Edward, très ferme et définitif.

Le ton était sans appel et le trio n'insista pas, sachant qu'ils avaient plus de chance de convertir Malfoy à l'idéal de la paix dans le monde que de faire changer Edward d'avis. Maintenant, il s'agissait de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire : Hermione voulait que Harry aille tout de suite voir le professeur Dumbledore mais Harry refusait catégoriquement : être ignoré pendant deux mois pouvait faire cet effet là… Mais il fallait bien mettre quelqu'un au courant et ce fut Ron qui proposa finalement de profiter du rendez vous de Sirius le lendemain qui ensuite transmettrait le message à Dumbledore. Et après ça, peut être que Dumbledore accepterait enfin de parler au jeune sorcier quant à ce qu'il avait vu…

Le trio partit vers sa salle commune, laissant Edward allongé sur la pelouse, se demandant s'il avait bien fait d'accepter la proposition de Flamel… Il était désormais vraiment ciblé, mais heureusement, il n'était pas un objectif prioritaire. Le jeune garçon se demandait dans quelle mesure cet état de fait n'avait pas été orchestré : Dumbledore aurait très bien pu choisir de l'inscrire sous le nom d'Elric malgré son deuxième nom et de ne pas éventer sa "parenté" avec les Flamel afin que nul ne s'intéresse à lui et qu'il entre dans le moule comme c'était prévu à l'origine. Au lieu de ça, son nom avait été crié dans la Grande Salle et tous avaient eu les yeux fixés sur lui. Le vieux directeur avait il fait cela pour créer une diversion afin que Voldemort ne se disperse dans ses objectifs ? Ou bien il était paranoïaque et l'adoption obligeait l'école à utiliser son nouveau nom…

* * *

Le samedi matin, Edward s'était encore une fois levé tôt et au lieu de prendre le chemin du lac comme à l'accoutumée, il se dirigea vers la forêt Interdite, impatient de l'explorer. Il avait pris soin de se vêtir en prévision de son exploration : des vêtements moldus de couleurs noirs et suffisamment solides pour supporter un peu de sport, des chaussures robustes et il avait également pris un sac qu'il avait rempli d'une flasque de jus de citrouille et de quelques provisions composées de saucisses froides, de lard, des tartines de beurre et de confiture et de quelques fruits, (bénie soit les petit déjeuners d'Angleterre !) qui seraient suffisantes pour tenir la journée au cas où il se perdrait vraiment.

Il arriva à l'orée de la forêt et suivit un sentier au hasard, se contre-fichant totalement des éventuels dangers que ces bois pouvaient abriter. Après tout, il avait son alchimie et, à la grande rigueur, la magie qui dans ses mains représentait une arme de destruction massive inimaginable…Il espérait ne pas avoir à s'en servir.

Il avançait résolument, s'éloignant de temps à autre du sentier et coupant à travers les broussailles, voyant les arbres aux essences variées devenir de plus en plus resserrés au point que l'obscurité devenait de plus en plus présente alors que le jour se levait. Finalement, l'inévitable arriva et il fût bientôt totalement perdu et ravi de l'être. Il avait un trop plein d'énergie à dépenser et ici, il n'y avait pas de témoins pour rapporter son usage de l'alchimie.

Le jeune alchimiste s'adossa tranquillement contre un arbre en songeant peut être que cette forêt n'était pas si dangereuse que ça… Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit passer devant lui une petite troupe de cynospectres argentés. Certains commencèrent à s'intéresser à lui mais il lui suffit de quelques simples transmutations pour les convaincre qu'il n'était pas inoffensif et qu'il valait mieux l'éviter. Par contre, les gobelins buveurs de sang, bien différents de leurs lointains cousins banquiers, faillirent le mettre à mal et il dût se battre beaucoup plus sérieusement au moyen de transmutations plus sérieuses et même en prendre certains au corps à corps, ce qui s'avérait plus dangereux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'avait plus son automail au bras et il avait eu trop tendance à se reposer dessus lors de ses combats. Finalement, les créatures prirent la fuite, le laissant seul, pratiquement indemne avec quelques égratignures, dont l'une assez profonde à son bras mais rien de grave. Il prit le temps de faire disparaître toute trace de sa lutte, en particulier celles de l'alchimie, puis il mangea un sandwich avant de prendre la direction approximative du château.

Il croisa au détour d'un sentier une troupe de licornes qui détalèrent à sa vue et crut voir au loin un centaure qui semblait le surveiller avec un arc et un carquois. Il arriva dans une clairière plus lumineuse que les autres et décida de se repérer en grimpant à un arbre : il devait être à environ un petit kilomètre du château, à vol d'oiseau, et d'après la position du soleil, il devait être entre 1h et 2h de l'après midi. Il avait bien le temps pour une petite sieste…

Quand il se réveilla, il fut surpris de se trouver entouré des mêmes chevaux reptiliens qui tiraient les fiacres menant les élèves de la gare à l'école. Ils semblaient étranges mais pas dangereux et leur centre d'intérêt présent semblait le sang qui coulait de son bras et que l'un d'eux commençait à lécher. Il faudrait qu'il demande le nom de ces bestioles, un jour…

" Ce sont des Sombrals."

Edward se redressa aussitôt en entendant la voix devant lui : Luna le fixait de ses grands yeux gris clairs et ses cheveux blonds, apparition un peu surnaturelle sous les frondaisons sombres des bois… Elle caressait l'un des chevaux reptiliens avec douceur et un petit sourire très doux.

Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler ou même vu avant… dit Edward en haussant les sourcils

Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort et l'ont comprise peuvent les voir, l'informa Luna d'une voix rêveuse, et du coup, les gens pensent qu'ils sont un mauvais présage alors qu'ils ne s'attaquent jamais à l'homme. Ils sont très doux et paisible.

Normal, la mort est pacifique…fit remarquer le jeune garçon en souriant avec un sourire amer.

Oui, " nous sommes de l'étoffe dont on fait les rêves et notre courte vie se termine par le sommeil…", cita la jeune Serdaigle avec douceur.

Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style, je suis plutôt du genre "Ne rêve pas ta vie, vis ton rêve. "

C'est quelque chose de sage, je suppose, sourit Luna. En tout cas, tu sembles aller un peu mieux qu'hier. Il y a moins de Joncheruines autour de toi.

C'est quoi les Joncheruines ? demanda Edward d'un ton perplexe.

Une créature qui t'embrouille la tête et t'empêche de penser, répondit obligeamment la jeune fille.

Oui…je suppose que cela décrit plutôt bien mon état d'esprit… dit l'alchimiste en éclatant de rire.

Puis il se leva et suivit Luna qui avait décidé de retourner au château : il commençait à l'apprécier de plus en plus : elle était gentille, avec une aura de folie douce autour d'elle qui la rendait particulière, mais il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Sans compter qu'elle aussi avait perdu quelqu'un de cher… Après tout, elle aussi pouvait voir les Sombrals.

Songeant que cette semaine avait été forte instructive, il espéra qu'il pourrait retourner ici régulièrement.

* * *

Chapitre terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps pour des remarques de fin de chapitre. Peut-être les rajouterais-je après.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'aime beaucoup Luna, une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai placé Edward à Serdaigle.

Certains professeurs (sans compter Voldemort) commencent à se poser des questions concernant notre alchimiste favori...Et les hypothèses continueront à s'accumuler !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, si c'est le cas (ou pas), n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir via les reviews !


	11. Chapter 11

Salut à tous.

Sans plus attendre, je vous poste le chapitre 11 avec un peu de retard...

* * *

Chapitre 11

Il était 6h du matin et Albus Dumbledore observait, songeur, le jeune Edward Elric courir le long du lac comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques jours. Les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait reçues hier apportaient des éléments nouveaux concernant le jeune garçon. Il relut, pensif, la lettre arrivée la veille de Sirius et Remus qui l'informaient d'une vision de Harry Potter. Le fait que son élève ait préféré parler de sa vision à son parrain au lieu de venir vers lui l'avait un peu blessé, il avait bien dû l'avouer, même si c'était une conséquence à laquelle il aurait dû s'attendre compte tenu de la distance qu'il avait lui même institué entre eux deux. Il aurait dû se douter qu'un adolescent de quinze ans prendrait fort mal une telle réaction même si c'était pour son bien, sans compter qu'il ne savait pas encore les raisons de la prise de distance de son directeur…Encore des explications qu'il remettait à plus tard.

S'il s'était plus fermé à lui ces derniers temps, en revanche, Harry semblait s'être beaucoup plus ouvert au nouvel ami qu'il s'était fait, Edward Elric. Quand il avait appris que le jeune étranger avait noué connaissance avec son protégé, il avait été inquiet : Edward pouvait très bien être un implant, conscient ou inconscient, pour les plans de Voldemort, destiné à fragiliser Harry, mais la lettre qu'il lisait semblait indiquer le contraire ainsi que les rapports de Severus Rogue : Voldemort ne connaissait pas le jeune garçon et n'avait appris son existence que lorsque son adoption par les Flamel avait été officialisée. Et maintenant, le malheureux enfant était devenu une cible, secondaire, certes, mais être l'objet, même d'une partie de l'attention de Voldemort suffisait à réduire considérablement l'espérance de vie et la perspective d'une vie tranquille d'une personne.

Du coup, Dumbledore reconsidérait l'énigme Edward Elric à la lumière des nouveaux événements et des récentes informations qu'il avait à sa disposition :

Il avait fait une recherche sur le jeune garçon et celui ci n'apparaissait à aucun moment dans les registres de l'état civil aussi bien moldu que sorcier, ce qui semblait indiquer une origine étrangère ou qu'on avait délibérément dissimulé son existence.

L'âge devait également être revu à la hausse : même si sa taille semblait indiquer qu'il n'avait que treize ou quatorze ans, sa façon de réagir instinctive quand on insinuait qu'il était petit ainsi qu'une certaine maturité dans sa pensée révélait plutôt qu'il avait entre quinze et dix sept ans.

Le troisième élément, quasi certain, était qu'il n'avait pas vécu une enfance heureuse et insouciante comme bon nombre d'enfants : sa réaction face aux Détraqueurs, la forme prise par son Épouvantard et le fait qu'il puisse voir les Sombrals en attestaient. Il avait de nombreuses blessures, certaines étant potentiellement mortelles : l'amputation de sa jambe, une autre indiquant qu'il avait été transpercé par quelque chose de part en part et enfin la cicatrice entourant son bras droit qui pouvait avoir été arraché puis raccroché par Dieu sait quel moyen, sans compter les nombreuses autres marques qui parsemaient son corps… Toutes ces blessures n'étaient pas de celles infligées par la maltraitance mais plutôt de celles que l'on trouvait chez les rescapés d'un champs de bataille.

D'autres indices appuyaient cette hypothèse : l'entrainement rigoureux auquel s'astreignait le jeune garçon, comme si on lui avait enfoncé ces exercices dans le crâne, sa façon de ne pas (trop) discuter les ordres qu'on lui donnait, son allure très militaire qu'il avait adopté quand il avait été interrogé par le Magenmagot, sa façon si semblable à Maugrey, d'observer son environnement, à l'affut d'éventuels ennemis et le fait qu'il savait se battre à main nus, comme en aurait pu le témoigner quelques Serpentards trop téméraires…Edward Elric semblait avoir connu la guerre, non comme quelqu'un qui y avait assisté mais comme quelqu'un qui avait combattu, comme un enfant soldat.

Mais pas un enfant soldat comme les autres… Ses capacités d'analyse et de résolution des problèmes, sa grande intelligence et son immense savoir général (dans les matières moldues et le fait qu'il soit polyglotte), la manière dont il s'appropriait les nouvelles connaissances en magie et dont il la comprenait… Le garçon était sans conteste un génie, peut-être du même niveau que Tom Jedusor ou lui même, ce qui était étrange. Lors d'un embrigadement forcé d'un enfant, on aurait plutôt tendance à lui laver le cerveau et non à développer son intellect et son potentiel à réfléchir.

Maintenant que le directeur y repensait, Edward ressemblait à une arme secrète, quelqu'un qu'on aurait formé et entrainé dans un but, une arme qui avait déjà servi… Se pouvait il que le jeune garçon ait été une expérience militaire ? Cette pensée était profondément perturbante et désolante mais les faits semblaient là.

Seulement, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le vérifier : l'amnésie était une hypothèse tout à fait valable après un traumatisme et il se demandait sans cesse ce qui avait pu y conduire. Il avait déjà plusieurs théories sur la question :

La première serait celle de l'amnésie purement accidentelle, mais le directeur y croyait de moins en moins. Il était difficile de croire aux accidents avec Edward.

La seconde hypothèse serait celle de l'amnésie induite : quelqu'un (sorcier ou Moldu) aurait tenté d'effacer la mémoire du jeune garçon quand il avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sensé voir. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir tout simplement tué l'enfant ? Seulement, quand on considérait les blessures d'Edward et l'état dans lequel on l'avait trouvé, on pouvait penser que la chose avait été tentée. Cette hypothèse était donc tout à fait valable.

Venait ensuite la dernière hypothèse : le jeune garçon s'était rendu lui même amnésique, pour refouler un traumatisme ou pour se protéger. Une sorte d'occlumencie naturelle qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi il était encore difficile de pénétrer dans les pensées d'Edward.

Le directeur penchait plutôt pour cette dernière théorie qui avait l'avantage d'expliquer les échecs de la légilimencie.

Quand il songeait à la personnalité d'Edward, il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant une personne bipolaire : un tempérament souvent colérique, prêt à s'emporter, toujours agité, en perpétuel mouvement, imaginatif et curieux de tout. Il fonçait, butait sur un problème, tentait de le résoudre sans perdre un instant, le résolvait à sa façon et fonçait à nouveau, sans se laisser décourager ou ralentir par les difficultés, ce qui illustrait une façon de voir les choses plutôt optimiste car il était convaincu de trouver une solution. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir du vif argent dans ses veines.

Mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait parfois être très calme et tranquille, extrêmement mature, voir avec une sorte de sagesse comme en avait témoigné sa discussion avec Nicholas Flamel. À certains moments, son visage sérieux semblait exprimer beaucoup d'émotions : l'introspection, la détermination calme et résolue, assez rarement une grande douceur, de la compassion ou de la compréhension souvent accompagnée de tristesse et d'amertume…

En bref, on pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait d'une personnalité très riche, ce qui était peut être la raison pour laquelle le Choixpeau avait hésité si longtemps avant le répartir. Bien entendu, ce dernier ne lui en avait rien révélé.

Restait maintenant à savoir si le jeune garçon représentait un danger pour l'Ordre et pour Harry. Edward semblait réellement apprécier le Survivant et était devenu ami avec lui sans avoir jamais eu connaissance de son statut dans le monde Sorcier, ce qui avait dû être rafraichissant pour le jeune garçon. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs dont celui d'être des survivants, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus pour l'un ou l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux un naturel assez fonceur mais parfois prompt à la réflexion, ils étaient visiblement habitués à se prendre en charge, et savaient se battre tous les deux. Même si Edward représentait un mystère et donc un danger potentiel, il pouvait également apporter à Harry ses qualités et certaines idées.

Et Edward… Ce dont il avait besoin, décida Dumbledore, était des attaches à ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas bien. Il semblait très réticent à se forger des liens d'amitiés avec les membres de sa Maison, se cantonnant à Harry et son petit groupe, ainsi que, curieusement, à Luna Lovegood, une jeune fille excentrique. Il ne les refusait pas par manque d'amour comme Tom l'avait fait autrefois, mais plus comme quelqu'un qui pensait qu'il ne resterait pas éternellement ici et qu'il aurait à tout quitter. Il faudrait changer cela, qu'il comprenne que Poudlard et le monde magique étaient son foyer, désormais, afin qu'il s'y intègre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, indifférent à ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, Edward remontait vers le château. Il avait au moins deux heures avant que les cours ne commencent, des cours, qui, en réalité, ne lui servaient à rien : il connaissait la théorie et on lui interdisait de pratiquer la magie quand il y avait des élèves à proximité. Les seuls cours dans lesquels il pouvait faire quelque chose était le Botanique, les Potions (mais surveillé comme s'il faisait joujou avec une pile nucléaire) et l'astronomie. Résultat, Edward était fortement tenté d'envoyer paitre les élèves de sa classe, l'équipe pédagogique entière, Dumbledore et la Vérité. Surtout ce dernier, en réalité : à quoi bon faire de lui un sorcier s'il n'était pas capable d'effectuer un sort correctement ? Se sentant trop en colère pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec ses camarades, il partit en direction d'une partie du château peu utilisée afin de s'enfermer dans une classe vide afin de méditer.

Cela avait l'avantage de le calmer, de retrouver la sensation de l'alchimie (sans la pratiquer malheureusement) et de comprendre de nouvelles choses concernant l'univers. À chaque séance, il grappillait des parcelles de savoir et un jour ou l'autre, l'une d'elles s'avérerait forcément utile, du moins, il l'espérait. En tout cas, cela lui permettait de mieux comprendre les mécanismes physiques en action derrière chaque sort et de pouvoir les lancer. Une chose fort appréciable parce qu'autrement, il aurait été forcé de les rechercher par lui même dans tous les bouquins de physique moldus possible pour lancer un simple sortilège, et même avec ces connaissances, il était quand même obligé de le faire.

Pendant une heure, il médita, parcourut le grand courant de l'Univers avec la même aisance et la même facilité qu'un saumon remontant un fleuve, c'est à dire difficilement. Quand il sortit de sa transe, il se leva et sortit sa baguette afin de s'entrainer. Par chance, nul ne l'entendrait ici puisqu'il s'agissait d'une vieille salle désaffectée que personne n'avait songé à débarrasser de son mobilier : il y avait même des vieux coussins confortables dans un coin qui devaient servir à certains sorts et qui s'avéraient bien pratiques pour sa méditation.

Il décida de se lancer dans une nouvelle série d'essais pour lancer les sortilèges, l'objectif étant de se défaire de l'énergie en surplus qui l'empêchait de la lancer convenablement. Mais que faire de cette énergie en surplus ? Il lui fallait bien la mettre quelque part… L'idée lui vint alors de la transférer dans son corps qui servirait donc d'amortisseur : Il prit une grande inspiration, se concentra à fond et lança un Lumos ayant la capacité de luminosité d'un projecteur de stade… Ce n'était pas encore ça. Encore un essai…

Il étouffa un cri de douleur quand il sentit une onde d'énergie passer par son bras, l'engourdissant à la manière d'une grosse décharge électrique, il pouvait même sentir son cœur battre plus vite sous l'effet de ce pouvoir. Mais son Lumos s'était réduit à la capacité d'une ampoule électrique, une grosse ampoule électrique, mais c'était un net progrès. Il poussa un cri de triomphe, cette fois, et se mit à sourire. La douleur, il était tout à fait capable de la supporter depuis l'opération de son automail, cela ne poserait donc pas de problème…Le plus gros soucis resterait sa rapidité pour lancer le sort qui serait équivalente à celle d'un escargot asthmatique mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Il redescendit dans la Grande Salle d'excellente humeur…jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne du titre du journal de la veille : Dolorès Ombrage, nommée grande inquisitrice de Poudlard. Que les sorciers puissent même songer à employer un tel titre frôlait la provocation ou la bêtise la plus totale et Edward avait tendance à penser qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un mélange des deux, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant pour l'avenir de la population sorcière… La vieille peau avait déjà inspecté son cours d'Histoire de la Magie et avait déjà décrété qu'il n'y avait rien à changer, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant vue la façon dont cette matière semblait étrangement n'étudier que la version sorcière des événements, ignorant soigneusement le contexte Moldu ou les versions des diverses communautés magiques de ce monde…

Il en avait discuté une fois avec Hermione qui avait été tout à fait d'accord avec lui et quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était retrouvé submergé par un discours sur l'une des espèces dont la jeune Gryffondor avait fait son cheval de bataille : les elfes de maisons. Après un quart d'heure de harangue sur le sujet, Edward avait pu se sauver en prétextant un cours tout en se jurant, un de ces jour, d'aller visiter les cuisines du château, histoire de se faire sa propre idée sur la question.

Mais pour en revenir au problème Ombrage, un autre côté négatif s'était profilé à l'horizon : désormais, elle avait plus de libertés concernant les punitions et si Edward ne voulait pas passer le reste de l'année en retenue avec des tas d'inscriptions sur sa main droite qu'il venait à peine de retrouver, il avait tout intérêt soit à garder son calme lors de ses classes (improbable) ou de trouver une bonne paire de boule Quiès. Il choisit la seconde option et put assister à son second cours avec un air de parfaite vacuité sur le visage, en espérant qu'elle mette du temps à s'apercevoir de l'astuce… Mais bon, le mépris de cette bonne femme pour les Moldus garantissait presque à coup sûr qu'elle ne connaisse pas cette géniale invention.

Quand il se entra dans la classe de sortilège, il vit que l'infâme professeur était déjà assise dans un coin. Edward savait que l'inquisitrice avait déjà inspecté ce cours avec les septièmes années, sa présence ici signifiait donc que soit elle avait décidé de sacquer Flitwick du fait de son ascendance gobeline, soit elle en avait après lui, soit les deux. Quand le minuscule professeur passa à la partie pratique, Ed ne put manquer son regard nerveux qu'il lui adressait et grimaça. Flitwick commença à inspecter le travail des autres élèves, tentant de garder le jeune garçon pour la fin jusqu'à ce que le toussotement de l'abominable femme interrompe le cours, demandant pourquoi il ne faisait pas de démonstration.

Le professeur de sortilège poussa un soupir imperceptible et hocha la tête en direction d'Edward qui se concentra de toute ses forces et finit par lancer un sort d'ouverture tout à fait convenable et qui surtout ne déverrouilla aucune des autres boites mises à la disposition des élèves mais qui lui fit un mal de chien.

Flitwick semblait agréablement surpris du résultat tandis qu'Ombrage semblait avoir avalé un panier de citrons bien acides, à en juger sa tête. Elle quitta le cours très rapidement.

Edward discuta quelques minutes avec le professeur qui semblait plus que soulagé qu'il ait apparemment trouvé un truc pour faire fonctionner ses charmes. Pour voir si c'était le cas, il lui demanda d'exécuter plusieurs sorts de première année, dont le Wingardium Leviosa, qu'il réussit cette fois, bien qu'il fût toujours un peu brusque… Le professeur ravi, l'informa que, dans sa classe, tout du moins, il pouvait passer au niveau supérieur sans aucun problème.

Edward sortit du cours, ravi, mais se sentant un peu nauséeux et fiévreux. Les effets secondaires de sa technique commençaient à se faire sentir durement, il avait l'impression d'être en surchauffe et il devait faire quelque chose…mais hors de vue de tous, y compris des tableaux trop curieux. Il fonça vers sa salle favorite et s'y enferma aussitôt, s'affalant contre un mur, Il tremblait de tous ses membres, se sentant incapable de tenir sur ses jambes, hors d'haleine comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Sa fièvre semblait empirer et instinctivement, il forma alors un cercle avec ses mains et les plaqua ensuite sur le sol, créant de nombreuses statues de type gothique, sans aucun effort. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver le Jour Promis, quand le cercle inversé du frère de Scar avait été activé et qu'il avait eu accès à l'alchimie sans l'interférence de la pierre philosophale. Une augmentation de son pouvoir alchimique, sans doute à cause de l'énergie magique qu'il emmagasinait en lui et utiliser l'alchimie lui permettait de baisser la pression. Il se sentait déjà mieux et pouvait partir tranquillement…après avoir effacé ses dégâts.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Edward se sentait plutôt satisfait de lui même : il venait de réussir les tests de passage en seconde année. L'Histoire de la Magie avait été de la simple récitation de bas étage, les potions avait consisté en un test plutôt compliqué de la part de Rogue qui semblait rechigner à le faire passer. Il avait passé de justesse la métamorphose puisqu'il refusait toujours les transformation vivante, par chance, la métamorphose de l'inerte était très facile pour lui et la théorie représentait la moitié des points. La botanique et l'astronomie avait été très faciles et lui avait rapporter des points. Son seul problème avait résidé dans l'examen de Défense : Edward s'était parjuré, renié tout ce en quoi il croyait en affirmant que la meilleure défense n'était pas l'attaque ou que la négociation résolvait tous les problèmes et ce, devant le petit sourire vainqueur de cette femme odieuse. Il ne pensait pas qu'il s'en remettrait.

Par contre, la fatigue et la douleur tardaient de plus en plus à disparaître mais c'était un moindre mal pour ne plus se retrouver avec des gosses de onze ans. Son bras droit, fragilisé par son séjour derrière la Porte, était malheureusement celui qui encaissait le plus et il était obligé de changer régulièrement sa baguette de main pour le soulager. Mais c'était la seule solution pour éviter les sorts surpuissants donc, il n'avait pas le choix, à part supporter.

Pour fêter son passage en seconde année, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux avaient décidé d'organiser une petite fête sur les pelouses du par cet ils en avaient profité pour fêter également l'anniversaire d'Hermione. La célébration se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Edward en profitant pour dire tout le bien qu'il pensait de la professeur de défense. Hermione en profiter pour ramener un sujet qui avait été longtemps débattu, semble t-il, l'idée d'organiser des cours clandestins de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Harry comme instructeur. Edward fut aussitôt pour mais le Survivant refusait catégoriquement, cependant, Ed pouvait voir qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de creuser l'idée. Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et lui conseilla (discrètement) de continuer à planifier et de demander à Harry une nouvelle fois, le temps que l'idée fasse son chemin.

* * *

Le lendemain tombait un samedi et comme tous les week-end depuis la rentrée, Edward se dirigea vers les tréfonds de la Forêt interdite. La semaine dernière, il avait croisé quelques bestioles intéressantes comme des araignées géantes qui l'avait confondu avec le petit déjeuner. Il les avait vite détrompées avec quelques tours alchimiques un peu boostés. Les Trolls avaient été assez coriaces mais ils étaient stupides et trop lents pour l'attraper et ils étaient donc facilement tombés dans les pièges du jeune alchimiste. Edward commençait à adorer cet endroit. Il y avait du danger, certes, mais cela avait l'avantage d'augmenter ses capacités de combat : pour un peu, Ed se serait cru de retour à son entrainement sur l'île avec les attaques de Mason, sauf que là, il pouvait riposter.

Après avoir mis en fuite quelques gobelins sauvages, il grimpa dans un arbre et entama une petite sieste. Celle ci fut de courte durée car quelqu'un l'interpella d'en bas. Ouvrant un œil, le jeune casse-cou aperçu un centaure qui l'observait et, ne voulant pas le faire attendre, il sauta du haut de son arbre et atterrit en souplesse sur le sol et put ainsi mieux l'observer. Sa robe était plutôt clair, d'un blond presque blanc, il avait des yeux bleus et il semblait assez jeune. Il avait un air sympathique.

"Es tu le garçon qui vient régulièrement dans ces bois depuis quelques semaines ?" lui demanda l'être mi homme, mi cheval.

"Je suppose. Je n'ai rencontré personne d'autre ici", répondit Edward en haussant les épaules.

"Dans ce cas, je dois te demander de me suivre. Magorian, le chef de notre harde, désire te voir."

En règle général, il était déconseillé de suivre des inconnus, surtout quand on était en pleine forêt. Mais le jeune humain avait une grande confiance dans ses capacités à se sortir d'une mauvaise situation et surtout, il faisait à peu près confiance à ce centaure qui avait une allure pacifique. Il le suivit donc et arriva bientôt dans une clairière où l'attendaient un petit groupe de centaures disposés en demi cercle.

"c'est toi l'humain qui s'amuse à bouleverser notre forêt ?" s'exclama l'un des membres du comité d'accueil, avec un pelage de couleur noir et des cheveux de la même couleur.

"Je suppose que oui, ça doit être moi," répliqua Edward. "Mais j'essaie de laisser l'endroit en ordre quand je pars."

"Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de cela, Bane, tempéra un centaure qui semblait être le chef avant de s'adresser à Edward : quel est ton nom, poulain ?"

"Je m'appelle Edward Elric", répondit l'intéressé en s'efforçant de ne pas tiquer : se mettre en colère était déconseillé dans un endroit où tout le monde portait un arc.

"Très bien, jeune Edward, sais tu ce qu'est la divination ?" demanda Magorian en s'approchant d'Edward.

"Une branche de la Magie prétendant lire le futur à l'aide de boule de cristal et autres trucs de bonne aventure", dit le jeune scientifique.

"C'est exact. Mais la divination que nous pratiquons est différente de celle des humains : elle consiste à lire dans les astres les grands cycles de guerres et de paix, l'histoire des peuples, la montée et la décadence des races. Les petites turpitudes que connaissent les hommes dans leur vie quotidienne ne les intéressent pas."

"Dans tous les cas, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse lire la vérité dans les astres," déclara Edward d'un ton catégorique.

"En est tu si certain ? Le mouvement des astres du ciel peuvent jouer dans la destinée humaine."

Le jeune garçon s'apprêta à réfuter l'argument de son interlocuteur avant de s'arrêter sur sa lancée : la lune et le soleil de son monde avait en effet joué une importance cruciale lors du Jour Promis au point qu'un grand pays aurait pu être anéanti à cause de cela. Il changea donc sa réponse :

"Admettons que ce soit le cas. Quelle est la raison de ma présence ici ?"

"Les étoiles ne s'intéressent pas aux individus en temps normal mais certains phénomènes sont là pour marquer certaines personnes qui peuvent avoir un impact sur le monde comme des comètes ou des étoiles filantes."

"Je doute qu'il y ait eu une pluie d'étoile filantes le jour de ma naissance", rétorqua Edward d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

"Non, par contre, récemment, nous avons ressenti un changement dans le Grand Courant qui tisse le mouvement des étoiles, au point qu'une nouvelle étoile est apparue dans notre ciel."

"C'est une Supernova, une étoile en fin de vie qui a explosé, le professeur Sinistra et la presse Moldue en ont parlé". Fit remarquer le jeune scientifique l'air sceptique.

"En effet. Mais pour nous, la signification de ce genre d'astre veut dire mort et/ou renaissance. Elle est apparue le 3 Juillet", expliqua le chef de la harde.

"Et alors ?" Demanda Edward tout en frissonnant intérieurement : le 3 Juillet était le soir de son arrivée dans ce monde.

"Nous pensons que tu pourrais être lié à cette étoile," intervint le centaure blond," à cause du pouvoir que tu as utilisé dans cette forêt."

"Je ne peux rien vous dire là dessus", déclara le jeune garçon.

Il savait qu'il s'aventurait en terrain mouvant puisqu'il lui avait été interdit de révéler des informations sur l'alchimie. Le fait de l'avoir utiliser ici avec des témoins pouvait même s'avérer gênant. Techniquement, il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler aux sorciers, les centaures n'étaient pas concernés, mais il devait éviter de trop jouer avec sa promesse.

"Tu vas nous dire ce que tu sais", s'écria Bane, l'air furieux, sa main se rapprochant beaucoup trop près de son arc et de son carquois.

"Je ne peux pas", martela Edward, en fixant Magorian de ses yeux dorés.

"Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?" demanda le centaure, semblant pensif.

"Je n'en ai pas le droit," répliqua l'alchimiste, se sentant sur le fil du rasoir de sa promesse.

"Dans ce cas, tu peux partir, Edward Elric. Même nous, les centaures, ne connaissons pas les raisons qui animent le Grand Courant. Si la raison de ta présence doit nous être caché, ainsi soit il."

"Merci", répondit simplement Edward.

Puis, il commença à rebrousser chemin, s'éloignant lentement de la clairière et du cercle des centaures, mais continuant d'écouter les conversations entre eux.

"Magorian ! Je m'oppose à cette décision", s'exclama Bane, à nouveau.

"Paix, Bane. Nous ne ferons pas de mal à un poulain, même pour avoir des réponses. Dans ce monde, nous autres, centaures, ne sommes que de simples observateurs, des dépositaires de la connaissance et c'est la raison d'être qui nous a été donné. À d'autres a été donnée la capacité d'agir et de se battre."

Les derniers bruits de la discussion s'évanouirent, tandis qu'Edward songeait encore à la conversation : étranges êtres, ces centaures. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas s'il les appréciait ou pas, certains étaient franchement crispants, d'autres semblaient raisonnables et on pouvait discuter avec eux. Mais il réfléchissait également sur les informations qu'il venait de recevoir :

Il n'avait jamais cru à l'astrologie mais c'était difficile de voir une coïncidence avec tout ce qui lui arrivait… L'apparition de cette fichue supernova pouvait très bien avoir été orchestrée…C'était décidé, quand il reviendrait dans son monde, il allait mettre son poing dans la face de la Vérité ou du moins, il allait essayer, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire dans ce monde.

La manière également dont les centaures semblaient être en contact avec ce qu'ils appelaient le Grand Courant était intrigante. Leur relation avec le flux vital qui animait l'univers leur permettait apparemment de ''lire'' l'avenir, de comprendre les grandes évolutions du monde, et peut être que c'était vrai pour eux. Peut être que c'était ce qu'avait insinué Flitwick, dans ce monde, chaque espèce magique avait une relation privilégiée avec cette force qui parcourait l'univers, de la même manière qu'un alchimiste pouvait la sentir…

Il serait intéressant de voir comment les autres races interagissait avec la magie, peut être qu'il pourrait en apprendre plus sur son utilisation… S'il se souvenait bien, Hermione avait mentionné que l'entrée de la cuisine où travaillaient les elfes de maison se situait près de la salle commune de Poufsouffle, derrière une nature morte…Le temps de sortir de la forêt et de la trouver, ça devrait lui prendre une petite heure…

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Edward grognait encore sur le temps perdu à retrouver la sortie de cette fichue forêt, mais au moins, il avait fini par trouver ce tableau. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver la façon d'entrer : ce n'était pas un mot de passe puisque ce n'était pas un portrait, donc une action : insulter la pomme ? Raconter une histoire drôle ? Ah, non, chatouiller la poire. Il entra alors dans la cuisine, aussi vaste que la Grande Salle et dans laquelle courrait des dizaines de petites créatures assez semblables à Kreature du 12 square Grimmaurd mais beaucoup plus sympathiques et serviables. Bientôt, il fut submergé d'offres de la part des petits êtres, lui proposant des gâteaux ou à boire, il finit donc par s'installer à l'une des tables et à accepter le thé offert tout en observant les elfes. Ils étaient tous habillés pareils, dans une sorte de toge semblable à un uniforme frappé aux armes de Poudlard.

Il devint bientôt évident que ces créatures avaient bel et bien une façon d'utiliser la magie qui était bien différente des sorciers : ils n'utilisaient pas de baguette, exécutaient certains actes magiques d'un revers de main et pouvaient transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, chose en théorie impossible. Une vieille elfe vint le voir pour savoir s'il désirait quelque chose et fut tout extrêmement surprise quand Edward lui répondit qu'il voulait simplement en savoir plus sur eux. Un autre elfe lui demanda d'un air méfiant s'il désirait les libérer comme l'autre humaine. Comprenant qu'il devait parler d'Hermione, le jeune garçon lui assura qu'il voulait simplement comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient, pourquoi c'était ainsi, ce genre de choses…

La vieille elfe, qui se prénommait Winry à son grand amusement et profonde nostalgie, commença alors à parler de tas de petites choses pas vraiment en rapport avec ce qu'il cherchait mais qui étaient très instructive : des légendes sur leurs origines, des contes très imagés… Les elfes ne semblaient pas avoir de démarches scientifiques et étaient difficiles à comprendre mais leurs histoires étaient instructives : celle du mauvais elfe qui trahit son maitre (tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers un elfe en particulier), l'histoire-du-petit-elfe-qui-voulait-voir-le-monde-et-ensuite-retourne-à-la-maison, celle de la-sécurité-vaut-mieux-que-la-liberté. Des récits un peu naïfs, racontés aux enfants elfes…

D'après ce que le jeune garçon saisissait, il était normal pour les elfes de vivre ainsi, attaché à une famille de sorciers qui les protégeait. Autant qu'il puisse en juger, c'était une relation de l'ordre de la symbiose : les elfes recevaient protection en échange de leur travail gratuit et si cette relation était brisée et qu'ils recevaient des vêtements alors les elfes pouvaient souffrir de graves conséquences comme des maladies et la perte de leur magie. Mais dans ce cas, cela n'expliquait pas comment le petit elfe aux nombreux bonnets qui semblait ostracisé avait pu s'en tirer aussi bien.

Il fit donc connaissance avec l'elfe Dobby et demanda donc des éclaircissements. Les explications furent plus que laborieuses : l'elfe semblait vraiment aduler Harry Potter parce qu'il l'avait aidé et passait son temps à chanter ses louanges. Au bout d'une heure qui mit sa patience à rude épreuve, il finit par comprendre que Dobby était maltraité par sa famille, ce qui aboutissait donc, techniquement, à une rupture du contrat entre lui et sa famille sorcière, ce qui lui avait permis d'agir contre la famille Malfoy dans les limites de ses possibilités et de son accord dont les termes avaient été définitivement brisés quand il avait reçu une chaussette grâce à une astuce du Survivant.

_En clair_, écrivit Edward sur son carnet_, autrefois, il devait y avoir une relation symbiotique entre les deux espèces qui s'apportaient des avantages à chacun Ce n'était pas de l'esclavage mais un échange à peu près équivalent de services mutuels : protection contre services. Une rupture de contrat pour les elfes impliquaient de grands risques pour eux allant jusqu'à la mort sauf si ce sont les humains qui sont en tort en cessant de les protéger. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps a passé, les sorciers les plus tarés ont pu persuader les elfes que les maltraitances étaient normales et les elfes étaient tellement conditionnés qu'ils ne se sont pas rebellés, pensant qu'ils pourraient mourir s'ils le faisaient… Ils ne se sont pas souvenus que la protection leur était due. Voilà pourquoi le petit Dobby semble en pleine forme. Les autres elfes de Poudlard ne comprenne pas qu'il se soit rebellé parce qu'à Poudlard, personne ne les maltraite et ils pensent sans doute que c'est partout pareil…_

C'était quelque chose qui pourrait bien intéresser Hermione, à condition qu'elle le laisse parler… Autant qu'il puisse en juger, la jeune fille était descendue dans les cuisines et avait aussitôt commencé son discours sur la libération des elfes et leurs conditions de travail. Cette sorcière avait vraiment de très nobles intentions et de grands idéaux, une vraie Gryffondor selon les valeurs affichées de cette maison, mais il lui manquait un élément essentiel pour commencer ses changements : la compréhension et en Alchimie, c'était l'étape initiale indispensable à toute modification. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de comprendre dans le sens de savoirs ou de connaissances, mais également de connaître les personnes, de les saisir dans leur intégralité. Lui même n'avait finalement pu saisir cette réalité dans son ensemble qu'il y a quelques mois environ, et il l'avait appliqué pour tenter de comprendre les Homonculus : Greed, Envy, Pride…

Tandis qu'il reprenait le chemin de sa salle commune, il songea que, finalement, lors de sa quête, il n'avait peut être pas seulement grandi en taille…

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

En ce qui concerne Dumbledore : oui, je le fais un peu manipulateur. Je ne sais pas quel est l'avis général sur la question Dumbledore : l'équivalent de Merlin ou un marionnettiste faisant danser ses pantins ? Mon avis sur Dumbledore, c'est qu'il cherche réellement le bien de tous mais, comme le dit Flitwick, parfois ce que l'on estime bien pour quelqu'un n'est pas le meilleur pour cette personne. De plus, Dumbledore est âgé et à cet âge, on a souvent tendance à croire que l'on a la réponse à tout ou que les autres n'ont pas assez d'expérience pour prendre les bonnes décisions et c'est pourquoi il est difficile de donner tort à ce genre de personne parce qu'on ne se sent pas assez expérimenté. Or, l'expérience se construit justement en agissant, en choisissant, en commettant des erreurs et en apprenant d'elles. Même si la personne plus âgée aurait pu ne pas faire cette erreur, il faut parfois savoir laisser faire l'erreur...

Bon, sinon, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop à mort pour ce retard ( si c'est le cas, les pierres pour la lapidation sont dans le panier, à droite, mais dans ce cas, vous pourrez dire adieu à la suite...).


	12. Chapter 12

Je m'excuse solennellement du retard que j'ai pris dans la parution de ma fic. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, je traverse une période difficile, bref, l'inspiration pour le tome 2 a été très atteinte. (Par contre, ce n'était pas le cas en ce qui concerne une fic à paraître prochainement sur les Avengers, pratiquement terminée)

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont continué à espérer le retour de l'histoire et je vous remercie de votre patience.

Bon, trêve de blabla, voici le :

* * *

Chapitre 12

Plusieurs semaines été passées et Edward venait (enfin) de passer en troisième année après avoir travaillé d'arrache pied. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la solution miracle à son problème de douleur quand il appliquait sa méthode, à sa grande contrariété mais au moins, il était passée dans la classe supérieure…

Et l'un des avantages concrets était qu'il pouvait sortir à Pré-au-Lard et assister à la réunion organisée par Hermione pour les cours de défense. Il était parti le plus tôt possible afin d'explorer le village avant de se rendre à la Tête de Sanglier : la boutique de chez Honeyduke l'attirait tout particulièrement car il avait conservé son goût pour les sucreries et certaines semblaient vraiment très attirantes. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas non plus en acheter beaucoup vu qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment d'argent malgré son héritage et il put seulement choisir quelques échantillons. Enfin, il prit la direction du bar à l'extrémité du village et entra dans l'établissement mal famé, crasseux, avec un barman mal embouché et certainement peu scrupuleux. Le visage d'Ed s'éclaira d'un sourire presque malicieux et il se dirigea vers le comptoir et commanda une boisson connue sous le nom de Whisky pur Feu. Le colonel Mustang l'avait toujours raillé de ne pas avoir l'âge de boire, d'être trop ''petit'' et maintenant, cil avait l'opportunité parfaite pour le faire, d'autant plus que techniquement, dans ce monde, il était pratiquement majeur. Il but une gorgée de sa boisson et se jura de ne plus retoucher à l'alcool avant sa majorité d'Amnestris : sa gorge était en feu, sa flore intestinale ne repousserait sans doute plus jamais après cet Attila de la boisson et sa migraine était revenue de plus belle. Il versa le reste de son verre dans un crachoir sur le sol et attendit les autres en se massant la tête.

Il assista à l'entée du trio de Gryffondor : quand ils aperçurent le verre vide sur la table devant lui, il se reçut le regard incrédule de Ron, celui désapprobateur d'Hermione tandis que Harry se contenta de secouer la tête. Lorsque le dernier fils Weasley commença à se diriger vers le comptoir avec la ferme intention de l'imiter, Hermione lui asséna une taloche vigoureuse qui mit fin à l'intention du jeune garçon de s'initier à la boisson alcoolisée et commença à lui faire un sermon sur les méfaits de l'alcool. L'arrivée du reste des personnes intéressées par la proposition d'Hermione mit fin à son petit discours et la réunion put commencer.

Dans l'ensemble, la trentaine d'élèves était plutôt réceptive à la proposition de Harry, même si certains semblaient être là un peu à contrecœur comme un Poufsouffle qui râlait beaucoup. Le projet ne semblait pas encore très organisé mais il y avait de l'idée et l'improvisation pouvait parfois faire des miracles…à condition que rien, en particulier Ombrage, ne se mette en travers de leur route… Mais Edward n'avait pas vécu dans la clandestinité pendant plusieurs mois pour rien et il se sentait observé depuis l'arrivée de Harry ici par au moins deux personnes. L'une d'entre elles devait faire partie de l'Ordre du phénix mais l'autre… À moins de se débarrasser des témoins (solution un peu catégorique de son point de vue), d'ici ce soir, l'inquisitrice serait informée de leur projet et leur mettrait des bâtons dans les roues. Il attendit donc patiemment la fin de la rencontre avant de demander, alors que le trio marchait en direction du château, s'ils avaient prévu quelque chose contre Ombrage.

- "D'après l'article 78 du règlement de Poudlard, cita la jeune fille, nous sommes totalement en droit de fonder une association du moment que le Directeur ne l'interdise pas formellement. Donc, du moment que nous soyons suffisamment discrets et que cette bonne femme ne soit pas mise au parfum, tout se passera bien.

- "Et si quelqu'un la met au courant ?" demanda Harry, l'air soucieux.

- "Alors le mouchard sera tout de suite repéré : j'ai lancé un sort sur la liste de ceux qui ont signé : si quelqu'un va cafarder, de grosses pustules formeront le mot cafard sur son front", répondit Hermione avec un sourire satisfait.

- "Et ce ne serait pas mieux de lancer un sort qui empêche tout bonnement de révéler un secret ? ça doit bien exister, non ?" demanda Edward, perplexe.

- "J'ai cherché : il y a celui des langues de plomb mais il ne peut être utilisé qu'avec le consentement de celui qui le subit. En plus, seul le département des Mystère le connaît", précisa la jeune sorcière.

Harry fronçait les sourcils comme si les paroles de Hermione lui rappelait quelque chose mais Edward interrompit le fil de ses pensées en lâchant :

- "Dans ce cas, tu peux être certaine que la vieille sera au courant d'ici ce soir et que lundi, au plus tard, notre club sera interdit."

- "Mais la réunion était dans un lieu à l'écart ! J'avais pris mes précautions exprès pour empêcher cela", s'exclama Hermione, avec un peu de détresse dans la voix.

- "Si tu veux cacher quelque chose, place le en pleine vue", dit Edward. "On remarque toujours plus quelque chose quand ce n'est pas à sa place et nous n'étions pas à notre place dans un bar mal famé."

- "À ce sujet, que faisais tu avec un verre d'alcool fort dans les mains ?" lui demanda la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil à la manière de Mme Weasley.

- "Je voulais essayer…" grogna Edward tout en se faisant accabler par un second sermon.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le couvre feu était tombé, le jeune garçon tentait de se diriger vers sa salle désaffectée pour se décharger de son trop plein d'énergie. Sa tête tournait et la quantité d'alcool ingérée (même minime) n'avait sans doute pas arrangé les choses. Sa fièvre l'affaiblissait et il finit par s'effondrer au sol, à moitié conscient.

- "Tiens, tiens, qu'avons nous là ? Un resquilleur…" ricana la voix grinçante de Rusard, puis, s'adressant à sa chatte, il lui ordonna d'aller "chercher l'autorité".

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'arrivée d'Ombrage fit comprendre à Edward que sa situation venait, encore, d'empirer.

- "Hum, hum… Je vois que monsieur Elric ne se sent pas lié par les règles. Une semaine de retenue devrait…"

- "Taisez vous, Dolorès. Vous voyez bien que ce garçon est malade et qu'il doit surtout aller à l'infirmerie", l'interrompit Mc Gonagall, vêtue d'une robe de chambre émeraude. Elle jeta un sort de lévitation sur le garçon et le transporta au dispensaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mme Pomfresh plaçait le garçon dans un lit et lançait plusieurs sorts de diagnostic sur son patient en fronçant les sourcils le regard perçant et inquisiteur du professeur Ombrage. Inquiète, la médicomage elle s'adressa à la directrice adjointe, lui demandant d'aller chercher le professeur Flitwick et quelques minutes plus tard, le petit professeur arriva et vit son élève allongé sur un lit.

- "Il a une fièvre magique, professeur. Il a trop de magie en lui et elle surcharge son organisme. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu se faire ça : on dirait qu'il a subi une décharge de magie pure…"

- "Je vois", murmura le minuscule professeur avec un air préoccupé.

- "Professeur Ombrage", intervint la guérisseuse qui voyait le malaise du professeur à parler devant sa collègue, "je vous prierais de bien quitter l'infirmerie. Ce jeune garçon est de toute évidence bien malade. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit, mais si ça s'avérait contagieux…"

L'odieuse femme disparut du dispensaire à une vitesse étonnante pour une fonctionnaire du ministère de la magie

-"D'après vous, de quoi pourrait il s'agir, Filius ?" Demanda ensuite Mme Pomfresh en apposant un linge humide sur le front du garçon, "parce que je n'ai encore jamais vu un tel syndrome."

- "Je crois qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un excès magique dans l'organisme. D'après mes observations, le jeune Edward semble se servir de sa magie d'une manière un peu particulière, un peu comme certaines créatures magiques."

- "Et c'est grave ?" Demanda la directrice adjointe.

- "Il y a de très nombreuses théories sur la manière dont nous interagissons avec la magie", expliqua le professeur Flitwick d'un air grave. "Mais c'est un sujet qui demeure très mystérieux voir Tabou. Une grande partie des communautés magiques affirment être en relation étroite avec une énergie à laquelle elles donnent des noms divers mais qui désigneraient une même réalité : le Grand Courant ou Flux pour les centaures, le Cycle Universel pour les Gobelins, la Source pour les Elfes de Maison et ce concept en réalité serait la Magie."

- "Mais chez les sorciers, nous utilisons l'énergie de notre cœur magique mélangée aux forces telluriques pour…" commença le professeur Mc Gonagall.

- "C'est ce qu'affirment certains chercheurs magiques. Cependant, s'il est vrai que nous utilisons ces deux formes d'énergie pour accéder à la magie, en réalité, les sorciers normaux seraient incapables de produire des sorts dépassant le niveau de la quatrième année s'ils utilisaient uniquement ces deux formes d'énergie." Affirma le professeur d'un ton sans réplique.

- "Mais, mais… Mais alors comment en sommes nous capable ?" balbutia le professeur de métamorphose qui venait de voir son univers bouleversé par la déclaration de son collègue.

- "De la même manière que les autres créatures magiques : en recourant à la Magie qui est présente dans notre Univers, mais contrairement à elles, nous sommes incapables de la percevoir ou de la ressentir. C'est la baguette qui se charge de ce travail à notre place en servant de pont entre le cœur magique et la Magie, en la raffinant et en nous la rendant plus facile d'utilisation."

- "Mais alors, nous utiliserions la magie de la même façon que les êtres magiques ?" voulut éclaircir la Médicomage.

- "Ce serait faire insulte aux créatures magiques", déclara Flitwick avec un sourire légèrement carnassier, hérité de son lointain ancêtre Gobelin. "Les créatures magiques sont beaucoup plus liées à la Magie que les simples sorciers et ils ont accès à de plus grande quantités de pouvoir."

- "Mais alors, si elles sont aussi puissantes, pourquoi n'ont elles pas renversé les sorciers qui les oppriment depuis des siècles ?" demanda le professeur Mc Gonagall, se remémorant de ses anciens cours d'histoire.

- "Cette grande quantité de pouvoir magique est utilisée pour alimenter leurs corps qui consomment énormément de magie du fait de leurs multiples capacités et contrairement à nous, ils n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser des baguettes qui pourraient leur permettre une plus grande puissance. Sans compter que les êtres magiques se servent autrement de leur magie…"

- "Mais pourquoi cette théorie n'est elle pas enseignée ?" Demanda l'enseignante de métamorphose, abasourdie qu'une telle théorie révolutionnaire ne soit pas diffusée.

- "Parce que les principaux chercheurs qui effectuent des recherches sur la question professent généralement l'idéologie puriste et refusent de penser qu'il puisse y avoir des points communs entre les sorciers et, je cite, "des créatures sous évoluées qui pratiquent une forme inférieure de magie.", déclara le professeur Flitwick avec amertume et une trace de colère. Ils ne peuvent accepter l'idée que des êtres magiques puissent mieux comprendre la magie qu'eux même.

- "En effet."

Les trois sorciers rassemblés dans la pièce sursautèrent et se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble pour faire face au professeur Dumbledore qui les regardait avec une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux qui redevinrent vite sérieux quand ils se posèrent sur Edward, inconscient, toujours allongé sur son lit. Puis, le vieux sorcier ajouta quelques précisions aux paroles de Flitwick :

- "Je crois qu'aujourd'hui encore, les théories d'Augustus Rookwood, ex-langue de Plomb, qui est pourtant un mangemort convaincu emprisonné à Azkaban, sont encore considérées comme les seules faisant foi, tandis que les autres hypothèses ne peuvent paraître dans les publications officielles et sont cantonnées à des magasines plus farfelus comme le Chicaneur."

- "Mais pourquoi n'avez vous pas essayé de diffuser ces hypothèses ?" demanda le professeur Mc Gonagall

- "Les programmes sont en grande partie décidé par le Conseil d'Administration qui a été sous la coupe des Malfoy depuis des dizaines d'années. J'ai introduit certains ouvrages sur la question qui ont été relégués à la Réserve. Et n'oublions pas qu'il ne s'agit que d'hypothèses qui peuvent être amenées à évoluer elles aussi, il n'est donc pas de mon droit de les affirmer comme vraies sans preuve, bien que le Ministère s'en arroge le pouvoir."

- "Les pensez vous vraies, Albus", demanda Minerva à celui qui fut son professeur de métamorphose.

- "Je pense qu'elles ont de bonnes chances de l'être. Le jour où j'ai été témoin d'un accident magique spectaculaire de monsieur Elric, il m'a décrit la sensation qu'il a ressenti : " _Est ce que c'est toujours comme ça quand vous utilisez la magie ? Cette sensation de puissance illimitée qui semble vous submerger _?" Il m'a paru évident ce jour là qu'il ressentait la magie d'une façon bien différente de nous."

- "Donc, il est bien un métis ?" demanda Flitwick, voulant confirmer son hypothèse.

- "Impossible de le savoir mais à priori, je dirais non. Ce garçon est une anomalie et pas seulement à cause de sa façon si particulière d'effectuer de la magie. Voyez vous, il n'a découvert sa magie qu'il y a deux mois, avant cela, les sorts de détection l'identifiaient comme un moldu."

- "Dans ce cas, il y a peu de chance qu'il soit un métis", décréta le professeur de sortilège avant de poursuivre : "leur magie se révèle très tôt et très violemment chez nous, à moins qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose dans son passé ayant bloqué son accès à la magie."

- "Avec ce garçon, on peut s'attendre à tout", soupira Mc Gonagall.

- "En attendant, je vais tenter une purge magique, murmura Mme Pomfresh à contrecœur, voyant que la fièvre du jeune garçon n'avait pas baissé. C'est très dangereux et très désagréable mais cela débarrassera son corps de toute magie. On l'utilise pour se défaire d'un envoutement très puissant, d'autres magies nocives ou quand on doit se résoudre à la chirurgie façon moldue : on doit stopper le cœur magique pour éviter que le patient use de magie défensive instinctive. Par contre, c'est assez impressionnant."

- "Faites, je vous prie", lui permit le professeur Dumbledore tandis que la guérisseuse se dirigeait vers son armoire y chercher sa potion d'un pas pressé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint, tenant un minuscule flacon dont elle enfourna le contenu dans la gorge de son patient. Puis, elle se tint prête, la baguette levée, semblant attendre quelque chose. Le professeur Mc Gonagall et le professeur Flitwick savaient pertinemment que leur estimée collègue ne sortait jamais sa baguette pour rien et se tinrent en retrait tandis que le directeur semblait attendre tranquillement. Le corps d'Edward se mit à briller très violemment, comme si la magie cherchait à sortir à tout prix par tous les orifices de son corps, y compris les pores de sa peau. Le garçon était parcouru par de violentes convulsions, comme s'il se tordait de douleur, ce qui était sans doute le cas, même s'il était inconscient. La guérisseuse eut soudain un mouvement de recul, et, d'un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaître les fenêtres très rapidement et commença à rediriger vers l'extérieur une sorte d'aura dorée qui émanait désormais du jeune sorcier, aidée par Dumbledore. Elle parut alors exploser silencieusement sans le moindre bruit ni causer le moindre dégât, tandis que le souffle de l'explosion répandait des étincelles lumineuses dans tout le parc.

Une partie de cette poussière dorée se déposa dans l'infirmerie, sur tous les meubles environnant. D'un coup de baguette, le vénérable sorcier rassembla les particules dorées et les versa dans une bourse de cuir qu'il plaça sur la table de chevet du jeune garçon.

Les deux sorciers firent ça à deux reprises avant de voir les spasmes du patient cesser et Edward parut sombrer dans un sommeil très profond, restant complètement immobile. Le professeur Dumbledore fit réapparaitre des fenêtres et se tourna vers les deux enseignants, encore un peu choqués par la violente guérison à laquelle ils venaient d'assister :

- "Magnifique, n'est ce pas ? La magie à l'état pure est toujours belle à voir…"

- "Ce serait splendide, Albus, déclara Mme Pomfresh sur un ton sec, si elle ne provenait pas du corps de ce pauvre garçon. C'est carrément une overdose de magie !"

- "Ce n'est pas trop grave ?" demanda la directrice adjointe d'un ton hésitant.

- "Cela aurait pu le tuer, répliqua la guérisseuse d'un ton catégorique. Filius, j'exige que monsieur Elric vienne ici toutes les semaines pour un check up sur sa magie. Et qu'il trouve un autre moyen d'utiliser sa magie ! Ces purges finiront par le tuer si je suis forcée de les lui administrer trop souvent."

* * *

Edward se réveilla le dimanche après midi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été passé au rouleau compresseur : il avait mal partout, des courbatures semblaient toucher le moindre centimètre carré de son corps. Par contre, amélioration notable, il n'avait plus ni fièvre, ni migraine. Il tenta de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé : avait il été agressé dans un couloir ? S'était il battu contre quelqu'un ? Ah, oui, il cherchait à se débarrasser de son trop plein de magie en recourant à son alchimie mais il était tombé dans les vapes avant. Il devait donc être à l'infirmerie que Harry, selon ses propres dires, avait bien trop souvent visité.

- "Ah, vous voilà réveillé, monsieur Elric", s'exclama une femme en tablier blanc.

Elle s'avançait d'un pas énergique vers lui et affichait exactement le même air que son maitre affichait quand il avait fait une bêtise….Le genre qui lui donnait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour éviter la raclée. Instinctivement, il prit un air contrit, espérant l'adoucir sans se faire d'illusions : tous les élèves avaient dû essayer…

- "Je souhaiterais juste vous poser une question", reprit le dragon de l'infirmerie : "avez vous l'intention de fréquenter mon officine régulièrement ou puis je espérer que ce sera votre dernière visite ici avant très longtemps ?"

- "Euh… Dans la mesure du possible, j'aimerais éviter", répondit Edward, un peu effrayé.

- "Je vous dis cela parce que tout m'indique que vous êtes le genre de personne à fréquenter les hôpitaux un peu trop régulièrement."

- "Ah ?" dit Edward d'un ton faussement innocent.

- "Après vous avoir évité de vous faire griller par votre propre magie, j'ai effectué quelques contrôles et j'estime que vous avez probablement battu le record de monsieur Potter concernant à la fois la gravité des blessures et le nombre de séjours que vous avez dû effectuer dans un hôpital."

- "Heu…super ?" dit Edward sur un ton interrogatif avant de fléchir sous le regard foudroyant de la guérisseuse.

- "Non. Pas super". Gronda l'infirmière d'un ton menaçant. "Si je dois vous voir aussi souvent que monsieur Potter, je finirais par mettre à exécution ma menace de vous réserver un lit pour vous seul à l'infirmerie avec une plaque avec votre nom dessus."

- "Chouette moyen de passer à la postérité", plaisanta Ed.

- "Avez vous seulement une idée du nombre de blessures graves que vous avez dû avoir ?" l'interrogea sèchement Mme Pomfresh.

- "Un certain nombre ?" Tenta l'ancien combattant.

- "J'abandonne, de toute évidence, ça ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid. De toute façon, j'ai exigé de votre chef de maison que vous ayez une visite médicale ici, une fois par semaine. Si vous tentez d'y échapper, vous subirez mon mécontentement."

- "Pourquoi vous, les guérisseurs, n'avez jamais pensé à conquérir le monde ? Vous êtes suffisamment effrayante pour cela…" grogna Ed à l'intention de la vieille femme.

- "On y a songé mais il nous faudrait ensuite soigner tout le monde après ça et cela nous ferait des heures de travail supplémentaires", rétorqua la médicomage avec sarcasme.

- "C'est un bon argument", concéda Edward avant de demander : "combien de temps je dois rester là ?"

- "Jusqu'à demain", répondit la guérisseuse d'un ton satisfait en voyant le visage de son patient se décomposer.

* * *

Le lendemain, Edward quitta l'infirmerie, espérant qu'il n'ait rien manqué d'intéressant. Le décret d'éducation N° 24 qu'il vit sur les murs de sa salle commune confirma que sa supposition concernant un probable espionnage de leur première réunion était juste. Le côté clandestin des cours de défense allait donc s'avérer nécessaire. Non pas que ça le dérangeait, après tout, il s'y connaissait.

En passant dans les couloirs, Edward pouvait voir que l'odieuse professeur s'était fait des ennemis avec son interdiction des clubs, équipes et autres associations : tout le monde semblait morose, avec pour certains, des envies de meurtres. Ce genre d'ambiance générait souvent des réactions intéressantes avec une atmosphère de sédition et de l'injustice. Pour un peu, il se serait cru à nouveau à Briggs quand le général Raven s'était pointé. La dernière fois, ça s'était mal terminé pour le représentant de l'autorité.

Cependant, il pouvait également entendre des conversations qui ne portaient pas du tout sur l'infâme décret, mais plutôt sur un étrange phénomène : apparemment, des plantes d'une magnifique couleur dorée s'étaient mise à pousser de façon plutôt vivace du côté de l'infirmerie alors qu'on se trouvait en plein automne… Le jeune Alchimiste tenta de se convaincre mentalement qu'il n'y était pour rien mais sans grand succès. Il aurait intérêt à ce que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise plus.

Les cours s'éternisaient : il devait éviter à nouveau d'utiliser la magie et il passa donc son lundi à échafauder des théories qui permettraient à son excédent de magie de disparaître, sans causer de dégâts. Même si l'idée de créer un trou noir pouvant absorber la magie excessive lui paraissait attirante, il doutait qu'elle puisse fonctionner sans causer un désastre de nature planétaire… Il ne savait pas quoi faire et ses notes ne lui servaient à rien ! Distrait il commença à dessiner différents symboles d'alchimie, dont celui de l'ouroboros. Un serpent qui se mord la queue, le symbole de l'infini…Sentant qu'il était sur une piste, il poursuivit le fil de ses pensées, continuant ses dessins : D'où venait la magie ? De la Porte. Où devait elle retourner ? Vers la Porte. Il lui fallait forcer l'énergie excédentaire à retourner derrière… Mais comment ? Il ne pouvait pas forcer sa Porte de la Vérité à rester ouverte le temps d'un acte magique, il ne savait même pas comment faire une chose pareille !

Il lui faudrait un lien entre la Porte et lui, comme l'esprit était le lien entre l'âme et le corps, mais il ne savait pas quel genre de chose pouvait faire cela. Est ce qu'il existait même des choses matérielles derrière le Portail qui pourraient faire office de lien ? Jusqu'à présent, il avait seulement vu des connaissances…Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un jardin avec des balançoires et des…Une minute, l'histoire du vieil Olivander… Il y était question de Porte et de jardin, un jardin d'où l'ancêtre du vendeur avait retiré une baguette, SA baguette. Sa baguette venait de derrière la Porte, elle pouvait peut être faire office de lien… Il était bon pour une nouvelle séance de travail ce soir !

Cette nuit là, le jeune Alchimiste travailla sans relâche dans la salle désaffectée, tentant de convaincre son morceau de bois d'absorber sa magie en trop. Ses essais avaient causé d'énormes dégâts dans la pièce mais par chance, nul ne semblait l'entendre à l'extérieur de la salle. Il passa des heures à râler, jurer, insulter sa baguette, la Vérité et la Magie, subissant quelques brûlures et s'épuisant à cause de ses efforts. Enfin, vers quatre heures du matin, il lança un énième sort et sentit enfin un changement : Comme d'habitude, il sentit l'immense flux de magie déferler sur lui, se ruant dans sa baguette qui trembla violemment, pour lancer le sortilège mais cette fois, son outil devint d'un froid glacial et sembla, à ses yeux, prendre un aspect très sombre comme lorsque l'on ouvrait la Porte de la Vérité, la plus grande partie de l'énergie folle sembla disparaître dans sa baguette, une petite partie fut absorbée par son corps et le reste de magie fut amplement suffisant pour lancer le sort à la perfection.

Mais Edward n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de ce succès car il s'évanouit sur le sol de pierre de la petite salle, récupérant ses heures de sommeil perdues…

* * *

Edit : Je tiens à m'excuser pour le manque de signes de dialogue qui ont pu vous gêner : chaque fois que je télécharge un nouveau chapitre, ils disparaissent et je suis obligée de les réécrire. J'avais tout simplement oublier de le faire avant la parution et je m'en excuse.

Voilà, après des mois d'efforts, Ed vient enfin de parvenir à trouver le truc pour jeter un sort. Il en aura mis du temps ! Enfin, ça, c'est selon lui. Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est un génie.

Merci pour les reviews et critiques et bonne semaine !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous et tout d'abord, pardonnez moi d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre mais j'ai dû être hospitalisée pendant trois semaines, ce qui m'a beaucoup ralentie dans mes rythmes de parution.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et les remercie vivement pour les encouragements. je présente aussi des excuses pour les premiers lecteurs qui ont été gênés par l'oubli des signes de dialogues dans le chapitre 12 qui ont tendance à sauter dans la mise en page. Normalement, le soucis est réparé.

J'espère pouvoir me remettre à l'écriture de mon second tome de Par Delà La Porte cette semaine, le problème étant que j'ai plusieurs fics sur le feu. Mais pour le moment, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise :

* * *

Chapitre 13

Edward s'était réveillé vers l'heure du déjeuner, après avoir manqué le cours d'histoire (de toute façon, le fantôme ne faisait jamais l'appel) et de sortilège (là, il avait pu s'en tirer en faisant une démonstration satisfaisante d'un sortilège d'attraction réussi bien que ce soit d'un niveau de quatrième et non de troisième année). Il se sentait épuisé mais satisfait de ses progrès, la seule chose qui le contrariait étant qu'il avait mis près de trois mois avant de maitriser sa magie. Le jeune garçon ne saurait jamais que, malgré son handicap plutôt lourd, il venait de réinventer complètement la façon d'utiliser la Magie en adaptant ses façons d'utiliser l'alchimie et la science aux lois de la magie. Il ne saurait jamais non plus que ce genre d'exploit aurait pris des années, même pour des personnes brillantes, avant d'aboutir à un tel résultat.

Loin de penser à cela, Edward songeait plutôt à la nouvelle que venait de lui transmettre Harry : les cours de Défense commençait ce soir et il ne pouvait nier qu'il était impatient. Le soir, vers huit heure, il se retrouva, en compagnie de Harry, Ron et Hermione devant le septième étage. Edward connaissait déjà ce lieu : c'était la salle où il faisait ses méditations et ses essais de magie et apparemment, cette pièce se nommait Salle sur Demande et pouvait se transformer au gré des besoins. Quand ils entrèrent, ils découvrirent une salle avec des bibliothèques, des coussins, des instruments qui, selon Harry, servait à détecter les ennemis, la pièce était assez vaste pour permettre l'entrainement de plusieurs dizaines d'élèves. Ces derniers arrivaient les uns après les autres, s'émerveillant de ce qu'ils voyaient.

Ensuite, il s'agissait d'élire le chef de l'association et Harry fut élu à l'unanimité, à sa grande gêne. Le choix du nom fut plus hasardeux : beaucoup semblaient apprécier le nom provocateur d'Armée de Dumbledore qui se voulait une réponse osée à la crainte du ministère. Mais Edward jeta un froid en les prévenant du risque qu'ils prenaient en impliquant Dumbledore : s'ils se faisaient prendre, le ministère pouvait très bien accuser Dumbledore de les avoir subverti et le faire arrêter. Du coup, d'autres noms furent proposés : Armée de Poudlard, refusé par Ed car AP pouvait très bien impliquer Harry…Finalement, tous se décidèrent pour le très sobre CS, Cours de Soutien.

L'entrainement commença alors et Edward sentit qu'il y avait un long chemin à faire : chacun s'était mis deux par deux, lançant un sort l'un après l'autre, chacun attendant que l'autre ait terminé de jeter un maléfice pour lancer le sien. C'était une belle démonstration de fair-play, et de bonne conduite dans un duel règlementaire, mais Edward savait que ce n'était pas la même chose dans la vraie vie ou dans un combat à mort. Il n'y avait pas de règle dans une guerre, il l'avait parfaitement compris lors de son combat contre Kimblee. Savoir lancer des sorts offensifs était bien mais il leur manquait l'état d'esprit lors d'un combat sans merci, l'improvisation et l'imagination que l'on devait déployer pour survivre, l'utilisation de l'environnement pour se défendre...

Edward poussa un énième soupir devant la scène et Hermione, un peu fâchée par son manque flagrant d'enthousiasme, lui demanda, tout haut, pourquoi il n'avait pas encore jeté un seul "expeliarmus", comme Harry l'avait demandé. Tous les membres se tournaient maintenant vers lui, attendant sa réponse, cessant toute activité. Le jeune garçon grogna mentalement : il n'avait pas voulu saper l'autorité de Harry dans sa "classe" mais il voulait également prouver son point de vue. Il se leva et demanda à Harry son autorisation pour la démonstration qu'il comptait faire, ce que le jeune homme accepta. Un Poufsouffle, un certain Zacharias Smith, avait apparemment entendu parler de ses difficultés en magie et se moqua de lui devant l'assistance. Edward sourit d'un air légèrement sadique : c'était tellement mieux quand une victime se désignait d'elle même. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et cria :

"Bon, je vais demander à certain d'entre vous de venir et former un groupe : j'ai besoin d'un leader charismatique ! Harry, tu seras parfait pour ça ! J'ai aussi besoin de deux qui travaillent bien en équipe : les jumeaux Weasley, par exemple. Quelqu'un d'imprévisible : Luna, si tu me le permets… Et il me faut la cinquième roue du carrosse, un idiot… Smith, tu seras parfait ! Bon, maintenant, je vais vous demander de tous m'attaquer en même temps, n'hésitez pas. ça commence…maintenant !"

Aussitôt, Edward se baissa et évita un premier sort de Harry qui connaissait déjà ses méthodes et n'avait pas attendu qu'il se mette en garde mais son ami le mit à terre d'un simple coup de poing. Puis il se retourna vers Fred et George qui semblaient comprendre ce qu'il impliquait et qui lui lancèrent divers artefacts de farce et attrapes dont une sorte de gelée verdâtre. Le jeune alchimiste les évita en se cachant derrière une table puis lança un lumos, sans se préoccuper de restreindre son sort, qui les éblouit suffisamment pour les mettre à terre avec quelques coups bien placés tandis qu'ils se frottaient les yeux. Luna lança un Wingardium Leviosa qu'il évita à temps et il lui fit une prise efficace en lui murmurant un simple "désolé". Puis il se tourna vers Zacharias Smith qui n'avait pas encore lancé un seul sort, lui sourit d'un air machiavélique avant de lui lancer un coup de pied dans le ventre (en dosant sa force, néanmoins) pour l'envoyer dans les coussins.

- "Fin de la démonstration. Voilà un vrai combat", conclut Edward.

- "Tu combats comme un Serpentard", marmonna Fred en se tenant la mâchoire.

- "Et alors, si ça marche ?" demanda Ed.

- "Tu combats comme un Moldu", s'indigna Zacharias en tentant de se relever.

- "Et alors, si ça marche ?" rétorqua le jeune alchimiste avec un sourire goguenard.

- "Tu n'as pas lancé un seul sort de défense", protesta Hermione.

- "Et, là encore, et alors si ça marche ?" sourit Edward avant de poursuivre : "Est ce que vous êtes naïf au point de croire que vos adversaires joueront dans les règles ? Non, ils vous attaqueront traitreusement, par derrière, en surnombre, en utilisant tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour vous tuer. Quant aux Moldus, cessez de les sous-estimer. Je vous ai mis à terre avec mes poings et un sort de première année même pas utilisé en duel. Savoir se battre, c'est utiliser tous les moyens, moldus comme magiques, pour abattre l'autre. Peu importe qu'on ait utilisé des poings, un couteau, un pistolet ou un sort, quand on est mort, on est mort. Et si nos adversaires méprisent les Moldus et leurs méthodes, tant mieux, cela me permettra de les prendre par surprise."

… Le silence était éloquent dans la salle.

Puis, sans attendre, le jeune garçon quitta la salle en disant qu'il était neuf heures et qu'il valait mieux que personne ne se fasse surprendre.

Hermione donna alors le signal du départ, le couvre feu ayant sonné. Tous sortirent de la salle en petits groupes, certains grognant contre Edward, d'autres semblant admiratifs devant la démonstration du jeune garçon, quelques uns restant silencieux et pensifs.

Le trio de Gryffondor quitta la salle en dernier et se dirigea vers sa salle commune.

- " ça a un peu plombé l'ambiance…" marmonna Ron.

- "Peut être, mais ça les fera réfléchir", déclara Harry d'un ton ferme en se frottant la mâchoire. "Il a tout à fait raison : c'est ça un combat. Je crois que nous devrions l'associer au projet, voir en faire un instructeur."

- "Mais il ne connaît pas les sorts qu'ils utilisent, ni ceux qui permettent de se défendre, et il ne contrôle pas très bien sa magie", protesta Hermione.

- "Il sait se battre dans la vraie vie !" s'énerva Harry, "il vient de battre cinq élèves, dont moi même, qui ne suis pas très mauvais, en utilisant un sort et de la boxe ! Il est plus que qualifié !"

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Edward, un peu stressé, repassait devant la salle en pensant à ce qu'il voulait. Derrière lui, la "classe" attendait, se demandant quelle forme prendrait la partie du cours assuré par Edward Elric.

Harry l'avait pris à partie le lendemain de la première séance, lui demandant s'il pouvait montrer aux membres du CS comment se battre dans la réalité. Edward avait voulu refuser, affirmant qu'il n'était pas prof et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre sa place mais le Survivant avait insisté très sérieusement. Après s'être mis d'accord avec Harry et Hermione, il avait été décidé que la première partie du CS serait assuré par Harry et Hermione pour l'apprentissage des sorts tandis qu'Edward, aidé par Harry, se chargerait d'une partie plus…réaliste.

Le jeune garçon avait beaucoup réfléchi à la question : l'avantage avec la magie, c'est qu'il pouvait se lâcher, faire appel à son imagination et créer un cours qui serait vraiment intéressant.

Il ouvrit donc la port et eut un sourire très satisfait : conforme à ce qu'il souhaitait.

La salle avait désormais l'allure d'une forêt, plus spécifiquement, celle de l'île où il avait effectué son mois d'entrainement avec Alphonse. Il se tourna vers l'assemblée qui s'émerveillait du décor autour d'eux, touchant les arbres pour voir si c'était réel, puis il leur donna des consignes :

- "Les règles sont simples : vous vous dispersez et vous vous cachez dans la forêt. Je compte jusqu'à dix et je vous cherche, si je vous trouve, je vous jette un sort de peinturlo vert qui vous marquera comme "mort" et vous cesserez de bouger. De votre côté, vous pouvez me lancer tous les sorts que vous voulez : si l'un me touche ou que neuf heure sonne, la partie est terminée et tout le monde gagne. Si je parviens à tous vous marquer, vous perdez !"

Une fois que les groupes furent faits, Ed commença à compter jusqu'à dix puis se retourna tout en prenant soin de se baisser pour éviter l'attaque des jumeaux Weasley qui n'avaient pas pris en compte la consigne "cachez vous", ce qui ne gêna pas du tout Edward qui les félicita de leur audace tout en leur lançant deux "peinturlos" en ayant la main un peu lourde.

Puis il se mit en chasse : il trouva facilement les deux tiers du groupe : la plupart s'était dissimulés dans des buissons ou dans des fossés et ils étaient tellement persuadés d'être bien cachés qu'ils n'avaient même pas dégainé leurs baguettes. Eux furent abondamment éclaboussés de peintures verte. Le dernier tiers fut un peu plus compliqué : certains avaient compris qu'ils pouvaient utiliser leurs baguettes et avaient eu recours à des sorts pour mieux se dissimuler, ce qui leur valut des remarques positives, certains s'étaient battus pour échapper à leur juste châtiment, mais avaient eu le droit à des compliments de la part du jeune garçon. Les frères Crivey l'avaient impressionnés pour leurs talents pour se cacher, visiblement, leur père les emmenait jouer à cache cache-dans les bois quand ils étaient petits, Harry était le seul à s'être caché en hauteur et l'avait presque eu par surprise et Ginny était toujours restée en mouvement, jouant la montre. Mais au final, ce fut Edward qui gagna.

- "Bon, vous étiez une trentaine, j'étais seul et pourtant j'ai gagné… Personne ne voit un problème ? Tout d'abord, mes félicitations aux jumeaux Fred et Georges pour leur idée de m'attaquer en premier. La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. Très bien, mais trop risqué : vous vous êtes placés à découvert et je vous entendais vous placer alors que je comptais. Plus de discrétion les gars !"

Les jumeaux se rengorgèrent tout en tentant de faire disparaitre la peinture verte.

- "Ensuite, les frères Crivey, félicitations pour votre cachette, elle était excellente : une petite chose, quand vous vous cachez dans un tunnel, veillez à vous faire une sortie de secours sinon vous vous faîtes prendre comme des lapins ! Mais bon, quand on songe aux cachettes des autres… Quand on se cache, on doit avoir en tête que c'est momentané : personne ne peut rester cacher pour toujours ! Il faut être prêt à la quitter !"

Les frères rougirent sous la remarque tout en étant plutôt contents.

- "Mention spécial à ce sujet pour Ginny ! Très adroit d'être restée en mouvement et bon usage de la magie pour te camoufler. Mais tu laisses trop de traces !"

Ginny se renfrogna malgré les compliments, fâchée d'avoir oublié ce détail.

- "Mention à Harry qui a été le seul à penser en trois dimensions et qui a compris que les arbres, ce n'est pas que pour se cacher derrière… Et bien jouée pour l'embuscade mais pas encore suffisant !"

Harry se contenta de sourire, bon joueur.

- "Mais bon, à part ceux là…Vous étiez trente, j'étais seul et j'ai quand même gagné. La prochaine fois, j'organiserai le même jeu et si personne ne m'a abattu avant la fin de la partie, je m'arrangerais pour vous lancer des sorts particulièrement humiliants ! Et rappelez vous au moins de ces points : Ne pas hésiter à attaquer, une cachette n'est jamais permanente, toujours rester en mouvements, penser en trois dimensions ! Ce sera tout !"

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent furent passionnantes pour Edward : d'abord, après avoir passé à nouveau plusieurs tests d'équivalence, il était parvenu à se hisser, enfin, en quatrième année, qui était sensée être celle correspondant à son faux âge, même s'il avait dans certains cours le niveau d'un cinquième année. Il avait choisi comme matière les Runes et l'arithmancie deux matières où il excellait puisqu'il s'agissait de calcul et de runes… De plus, il lançait ses sorts de façon beaucoup plus efficace, au point que Mme Pomfresh, elle même, avait semblée satisfaite, le seul point sombre étant qu'il était encore très lent quand il lançait ses sorts, puisqu'il devait réfléchir sur le sort et contrôler la puissance. Mais dans l'ensemble, il estimait bien se débrouiller.

Il avait poursuivit ses incursions dans la forêt Interdite, l'explorant toujours plus profondément. Il avait rencontré une bonne partie de la faune étrange qui fréquentait les zones les plus obscures des bois, y compris un chien à trois têtes monstrueux qui le poursuivit sur plusieurs kilomètres avant qu'il ne le batte.

Les Centaures le surveillaient souvent de loin mais seul Firenze, le premier qu'il avait rencontré, semblait accepter de parler avec lui. Ils discutaient souvent de philosophie : Edward voulait comprendre les Centaures et la manière dont ils voyaient le monde et Firenze écoutait Ed parler de sa manière très pragmatique d'aborder la vie. Leurs perceptions étaient très différents mais le centaure blond était calme et paisible et ne cherchait pas à le convaincre tandis qu'Edward avait appris à écouter. Ils étaient pratiquement amis mais le jeune alchimiste évitait de le dire trop haut sachant que le reste de la horde pouvait mal prendre l'amitié entre un humain et un centaure.

Il rencontrait parfois Luna, également. La jeune fille semblait avoir une discussion dépourvue de sens mais en réalité, quand on lisait au travers des lignes, elle était très perspicace et perceptive. Bien qu'Edward soit quelqu'un de rationnel et de scientifique, il avait passé quatre années de sa vie à chercher un mythe, une pierre qui n'était pas sensée exister et qu'il avait pourtant découvert. Donc, il était tout à fait à l'aise en compagnie d'une fille que l'on prétendait loufoque et rêveuse…sans compter bien sûr que sa conception de l'impossible avait considérablement évolué lors de sa quête. Du coup, il discutait souvent avec elle, d'autant plus que sa conversation avait quelque chose d'apaisant, parfois, il lui rapportait des trucs qu'il trouvait dans la forêt et qu'elle analysait à sa manière…une griffe, une mue de serpent, des plumes, quelques plantes bizarres, des flèches brisées… Elle trouvait tout le temps une étrange créature à laquelle cela aurait pu appartenir comme le Ronflak Cornu

* * *

Il avait également fait la connaissance de Hagrid quand celui-ci était revenu. Il l'avait rencontré le jour du match Gryffondor/Serpentard qui avait abouti à la victoire de la maison au lion mais également à l'exclusion de Quidditch à vie de Harry et des jumeaux Weasley. Lui, pendant la plus grande partie du match, il s'était mis les mains devant les yeux pour ne pas voir les acrobaties complètement démentielles des joueurs en général et de Harry en particulier. Et dire qu'on le traitait de casse-cou et d'imprudent ! Il ne pouvait s'imaginer voyager sur ces morceaux de bois à cent mètres au dessus du vide, merci !

Mais, quand pendant l'après midi, il s'était rendu dans la Forêt Interdite puisqu'il n'avait pu y aller pendant la matinée, il avait fait une étrange rencontre : celle d'un homme dont la haute taille avait renforcé son complexe d'infériorité concernant sa propre hauteur. Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment la taille qui l'avait impressionné chez Hagrid, pas plus que le manteau en fourrure de taupe ni l'arbalète. Non, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il soit accompagné d'un géant nommé Graup qu'il appelait "p'tit frère" ! Cela lui avait rappelé des souvenirs de quand Al était dans son armure et qu'il marchait à côté de lui…

Le demi géant avait semblé plutôt surpris de le trouver là et surtout effrayé qu'il ait vu le géant derrière lui. Hagrid l'avait supplié de ne rien dire de ça à personne, de ne pas révéler la présence de Graup dans les bois où apparemment il n'était pas sensé résider. Edward n'avait pas le cœur de séparer deux frères et lui même était un peu hors des limites du règlement. Il accepta donc à condition qu'il ne dise rien de sa présence ici.

Il avait accompagné Hagrid jusqu'à l'endroit où Graup allait dormir, discutant avec lui et tentant d'éviter de temps à autre les doigts du géant qui semblait attiré par l'or de ses cheveux ("NON, Graup, sois sage !"). La conversation avait surtout porté sur les bestioles qui peuplaient la forêt à la grande joie de Hagrid :

- "Alors comme ça, tu aimes bien les animaux ?

- "Disons que c'est plutôt eux qui m'aiment de façon particulière", avait répondu Edward en se retenant d'ajouter "bien saignant avec une pointe de sel".

- "C'est bien, ça ! J'espère que Touffu ne t'a pas trop embêté : il est très joueur !"

- "Touffu ?" avait demandé le jeune garçon, légèrement intrigué.

- "Mon chien à trois têtes !"

Edward, à ce moment là, s'était retenu de lâcher "cette chose a un nom ?" ou "qui, au nom de la Vérité, aurait l'idée d'infliger le nom de Touffu à un chien à trois têtes ?!" et il s'était plutôt décidé à demander des informations au demi géant qui ne demandait que ça. Il apprit entre autre que c'était lui qui avait dompté les Sombrals pour qu'ils tirent les diligences, que Touffu s'endormait quand on lui jouait de la musique, qu'il était parti en mission auprès des géants pour Dumbledore et que c'était également lui qui était à l'origine de l'introduction de la noble race des Acromantules dans la forêt de Poudlard !

Edward, avec fatalisme, songea après cela que d'ici quelques jours, toute l'école saurait qu'il aimait se balader dans la Forêt Interdite : le talent d'Hagrid pour garder les secrets était visiblement quelque peu discutable. Hagrid semblait être un personnage débonnaire et amical, qui semblait parfois aussi mature qu'un enfant de onze ans mais avec qui on se sentait à l'aise. Le seul défaut qu'Edward lui trouvait, c'était qu'Hagrid avait tendance à l'appeler "mon p'tit !" mais il se consolait en songeant, que, de toute façon, à côté d'Hagrid, tout le monde semblait petit !

Le samedi suivant, Hagrid n'avait pas semblé surpris de le trouver rodant à nouveau dans la forêt. Il lui avait dit que, lui même y allait souvent quand il était jeune et qu'il venait de perdre son père. Parfois, Edward se demandait si ce n'était pas précisément l'atmosphère de la mort et du danger imminent qui attirait les gens, deux choses qui incitaient parfois les gens à être en paix avec eux même. Après tout, Edward aimait venir ici parce que c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait être lui…

* * *

En ce qui concernait les cours de Soutien en défense, cela avançait plutôt bien, également. Quand les élèves s'étaient présentés à sa seconde séance, ils avaient semblé prêts à en découdre, affirmant qu'ils étaient prêts à se cacher sur le moindre arbre. Edward n'avait pas dissimulé son sourire quand la salle sur Demande n'avait pas prit l'aspect d'un bois, mais d'une sorte de mini quartier, avec des poubelles et des immeubles abandonnés. Il leur avait lâché un nouveau conseil : "être imprévisible !" puis la classe avait dû s'initier au combat de rue pendant qu'Ed se chargeait de les trouver et de les éliminer de la partie. Finalement, Harry, le dernier à rester, parvint, grâce au sacrifice de Ginny et Ron, à atteindre enfin Edward, qui les en félicita tout en engueulant férocement le reste des membres.

Même si les séances d'Edward ne semblaient rencontrer que peu de progrès, la majorité des élèves adorait les entrainements du jeune alchimiste qui ressemblaient à des jeux tout en les confrontant à des situations réelles. Même si le jeune Serdaigle élevait constamment la difficulté de l'exercice, cela restait très amusant. Le jeune professeur ne se contentait pas de les faire jouer à cache-cache dans des décors grandeurs nature. Il leur apprenait également à se battre en équipe, à se placer de façon optimale pour se défendre les uns les autres tout en attaquant le mieux possible. Il leur décrivait certaines tactiques pour mettre en place un piège en utilisant des appâts, les incitait à chercher les points faibles de leurs adversaires en n'hésitant pas à les insulter. Il leur faisait également subir un petit parcours du combattant avec Harry qui s'était inspiré des cours du professeur Lupin. Dans le rôle du professeur, Edward s'éclatait.

Cependant, il avait des difficultés durant l'apprentissage des sorts et dans les duels eux même : il n'était pas suffisamment rapide quand il lançait ses sorts tant il devait garder le contrôle, du coup, il était souvent forcé d'esquiver physiquement les sorts en sautant un peu dans tous les sens et ses maléfices manquaient parfois cruellement de précision. Il refusait de laisser tomber son contrôle dans les duels amicaux : il se souvenait trop bien des avertissements du professeur Flitwick à ce sujet. Au pire, il savait qu'il pouvait toujours lâcher toute sa puissance contre des ennemis, voir en dernière extrémité, recourir à l'alchimie pour vaincre ses adversaires. Mais c'était quand même humiliant de voir des enfants de deuxième année lancer un sort plus facilement et rapidement que lui…

* * *

Edward avait également renoncé à l'idée de tenir Harry et ses deux amis à distance: il n'était qu'un humain fait de chair et de sang, mais il possédait également une âme qui avait besoin de chaleur humaine. Il ne pouvait plus uniquement se consacrer à ses études ou s'isoler dans un coin pour penser à ceux d'Amnestris : qu'il le veuille ou non, il devait tisser quelques liens dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien. Il avait donc accepté le fait qu'il soit devenu ami avec le trio de Gryffondor mais également avec Luna et il discutait parfois avec Hagrid. Il savait que jamais ces amitiés ne remplaceraient ses amis (y compris Mustang), son frère et Winry, tous restés en Amnestris mais il ne pouvait pas rester seul. Travailler en solo n'avait jamais été son point fort : dans sa quête, il avait toujours été entouré de personnes qui l'avaient aidé, il n'avait jamais été seul. Et maintenant, même s'il ne pouvait pas partager autant de choses avec eux, il s'était attaché à ses nouveaux amis tout en sachant qu'un jour, il lui faudrait partir.

Il était donc devenu plus proche de Harry et des deux autres, avec qui il discutait fréquemment surtout au sujet des Cours de Soutien ou d'Ombrage, se demandant quels nouveaux coups elle allait porter à Poudlard et aux élèves. Harry avait fort mal pris le fait d'être exclu du Quidditch même si Edward avait tenté de le dérider en disant que l'exclusion à vie pouvait fort bien se terminer avec un malheureux accident pour l'inquisitrice…Mais il n'avait pu lui remonter le moral. Pour lui, le Quidditch était l'une des choses lui permettant de s'évader des difficultés quotidiennes, un peu comme ses virées dans la forêt Interdite pour lui

Et les problèmes de Harry semblaient s'aggraver : selon lui, il ressentait de plus en plus des émotions qui étaient celles de Voldemort. Edward aurait bien aimé savoir comment une telle chose était possible mais personne ne semblait le savoir et encore moins des adolescents qui avaient été mis à l'écart de toute information importantes… Le jeune alchimiste avait envie de se ruer vers Dumbledore et de le saisir par sa robe pour lui faire cracher des réponses tout en sachant que cela serait inefficace.

Mais au moins Harry n'avait pas eu de nouvelles visions le concernant : cela aurait été plutôt inquiétant pour lui. Par contre, il rêvait tout le temps d'une porte au bout d'un couloir qui restait toujours fermée. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu mais ne se souvenait plus d'où, aussi, Edward avait tenté de le faire rappeler en lui posant des tas de questions, ce qui n'avait malheureusement rien donné.

Le jeune Alchimiste commençait à se demander s'il arriverait un jour à trouver des informations valables concernant Voldemort à part les quelques unes qu'il avait reçu de la Vérité et celles qu'il avait intercepté lors de son séjour au 12 Square Grimmaurd. La seule chose qu'il savait était que Voldemort était en bonne voie d'être immortel, voir l'était déjà, puisqu'apparemment, il avait réussi à survivre à son propre sort de mort d'il y a quatorze ans. Il était également suffisamment redoutable pour inquiéter le Vérité, vu qu'il semblait craindre que ce mage noir n'arrive à pénétrer le domaine de Dieu, assez puissant pour qu'il envoie en renfort un simple alchimiste dans un monde où la magie était mille fois plus puissante et efficace : mais pourquoi lui ?

En tout cas, pour le moment, il ne savait toujours pas comment Voldemort avait eu accès à l'immortalité, ni quels étaient ses projets et il détestait rester dans le noir. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore persistait il à dissimuler des informations importantes à Harry ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait il mentionné une prophétie lors de l'une de ces réunions ?

* * *

Au même moment, Dumbledore songeait lui aussi à une prophétie mais pas celle de Harry qui avait monopolisé l'attention de l'Ordre ces derniers mois. La nuit dernière, Maugrey, qui était de veille sous sa cape d'invisibilité, avait surpris une conversation entre Moroz et Funestar tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le Département. D'après le rapport du vieil auror, il parlait d'une ancienne prophétie datant de 1915 qui se serait réactivée mais il n'avait pas pu en apprendre plus car lorsque les deux employés étaient sorti de leur lieu de travail, leur conversation s'était interrompues à cause du sort liant leurs langues.

Albus avait visité deux fois la salle des prophéties pour l'extraction d'une prophétie : la première il y a seize ans et la seconde il y a moins de deux ans. Lors de ses deux visites, il avait pu apprendre que lorsqu'une prophétie était en voie de se réaliser, elle brillait légèrement mais lorsque l'événement prédit était passé, alors elle s'assombrissait et devenait obsolète. Si une prophétie se réactivait, alors c'était une anomalie, et Dieu sait que les anomalies intriguaient les sorciers chercheurs et les passionnaient.

Albus Dumbledore ne savait pas dans quelle mesure il devait prêter attention à cet événement : cette prophétie pouvait elle concerner Voldemort ? Ou est ce que cella n'avait rien à voir au contraire ? Les prophéties n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère : elles constituaient un avertissement sérieux et si l'une se manifestait, c'était un signe de la magie qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Pire encore, celle ci semblait se détacher des autres par son originalité.

Les pensées du directeurs dérivèrent vers le département des Mystères, un lieu qu'il avait fréquenté pendant une courte partie de sa vie, quand il n'avait pas encore décidé de consacrer sa vie à l'enseignement. À l'époque, suite à la mort d'Arianna, il s'était surtout intéressé à la Mort et son grand mystère, sans vraiment en apprendre plus sur le sujet. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter d'autres salles et il n'y était pas resté très longtemps une fois qu'il avait découvert sa vocation d'enseignant. Cependant, il avait toujours gardé des contacts avec le Département des Mystères, du fait de ses propres recherches sur les mystères de la magie et, même si les Langues de Plomb ne révélaient jamais rien à quiconque sur leurs activités, on pouvait très bien savoir quand quelque chose les inquiétait à condition de savoir lire entre les lignes. Et cette prophétie particulière les interpellait, voir les inquiétait.

Albus Dumbledore n'avait peut être pas fréquenté la Salle des Prophéties à part durant ses deux dépositions, mais il savait néanmoins une chose : plus une prophétie était importante, plus elle se faisait remarquer, plus encore quand elle était sur le point de se réaliser. Il espérait, de tout cœur, que ce ne soit pas le cas de celle ci : une prophétie sur le point de se réaliser causait suffisamment de complications…

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Si vous avez des remarques, suggestions, questions ou critiques, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews. Je tâcherai d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible.

Merci et à bientôt, j'espère.


	14. Chapter 14

Salut à tous. Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 14

Décembre était arrivé ainsi que la neige qui avait recouvert le parc du château. Edward se trouvait dans la salle sur Demande, préparant la pièce pour la dernière séance de l'année. Ensuite, ce serait les vacances de Noël. Le jeune garçon n'avait encore jamais connu de telles fêtes et il attendait de voir, avec plus ou moins d'impatience, comment cela se passerait.

Il n'y avait jamais eu beaucoup de jours fériés en Amnestris vu que le pays n'avait pas eu une histoire marquée par la religion, contrairement à ce monde, et la plupart des jours chômés commémoraient des victoires remportées. Ici, c'était différent, les religions avaient fait partie de la vie de pratiquement tous les peuples du monde et avaient laissé leur empreinte dans les mentalités.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si les sorciers croyaient en Dieu non plus et chacun, dans ce château, voyait plutôt Noël comme une occasion de recevoir et parfois d'offrir des cadeaux.

Edward, lui, n'avait pas l'intention de faire de cadeaux en cette dernière soirée : il avait soigneusement préparé la dernière séance afin que tous reparte avec un souvenir inoubliable. Quand tous les élèves arrivèrent, il les accueilli avec un sourire légèrement sadique qui déclencha un frisson collectif dans l'assemblée : tous avaient appris à bien connaître leur "professeur" durant les deux derniers mois et savaient qu'ils pouvaient s'attendre à tout quand il affichait ce genre d'air vaguement psychopathe… Néanmoins, cela voulait aussi dire qu'il avait des idées et les idées d'Edward étaient, certes, un peu douloureuses et parfois assez humiliantes, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'on s'ennuyait ! Généralement, on pouvait même dire qu'on s'amusait franchement tout en s'entrainant.

" – Bienvenue, mes chères victimes, heu, élèves ! Lança Edward flanquant la frousse à tout le monde. Comme c'est notre dernière séance avant Noël, nous allons faire essentiellement des révisions. Si j'en entends un se plaindre, gare à lui !"

Personne, y compris Zacharias Smith, ne pipa mot.

"Parfait, dit le jeune garçon avec bonne humeur, bon, je vais maintenant constituer des groupes de quatre, et, non, vous n'aurez pas votre mot à dire sur la constitution des équipes. Dans la vraie vie, vous pourrez fort bien vous retrouver avec quelqu'un que vous ne pouvez saquer et il vous faudra faire avec. Chaque quatuor aura un drapeau avec sa couleur. Ensuite, le but est simple : chaque équipe doit s'emparer d'un maximum de fanions et toucher le maximum d'adversaires. Quelqu'un qui se fait toucher plus de trois fois est considéré comme mort et doit quitter la partie. Prendre un drapeau rapporte cinquante points, éliminer un adversaire compte pour dix points. . Les points seront comptés sur la voute de la salle."

"Pendant cet exercice, intervint Harry, vous aurez le droit d'utiliser tous les sorts appris depuis le début de votre apprentissage scolaire, y compris ceux du CS, soyez inventif. "

"Vous pourrez mettre en œuvre tout votre entrainement pendant ce jeu, expliqua Edward. Tous les coups sorciers ou moldus sont permis en théorie, mais éviter de vous mutiler trop gravement, d'accord ?"

Une fois que les équipes furent constituées et que chacune eut reçu un fanion, Edward rajouta, juste avant de donner le signal du départ :

" Ah, j'oubliais, je ferais aussi partie du jeu et je tenterais d'abattre le maximum de personnes, m'abattre rapporte cent cinquante points et vous fait remporter automatiquement la partie ainsi que mon respect éternel. Go !"

La partie fut lancée dans la joie et la bonne humeur et bientôt tout le monde s'était dispersé dans la salle qui avait pris l'apparence d'un labyrinthe dans lequel tout le monde fut rapidement perdu. Certains, très intuitifs, avaient rapidement compris qu'ils devaient prendre de la hauteur et s'étaient hissé sur les murs pour repérer à la fois leur chemin et leurs adversaires. L'équipe d'Hermione, composée de Luna, Smith et Ron s'en était remis à la fois à l'intuition et à l'intelligence féminine représentée par la jeune Serdaigle et la plus savante des Gryffondors, et dans l'ensemble, le résultat était hilarant, pour le contraste.

Jugeant que c'était le bon moment pour changer de décors, Edward qui venait d'éliminer trois personnes, claqua dans ses mains et le dédale laissa la place à la forêt de la deuxième séance. Tous avaient visiblement bien retenu ses conseils car une bonne partie étaient grimpée dans les frondaisons et les autres restaient toujours en mouvement, surveillant de tous les côtés, y compris au dessus d'eux. Edward était fier d'eux, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'éliminer les frères Crivey sachant qu'il avait déjà éliminé les sœurs Patil quelques minutes auparavant. Au bout de dix minutes, il jeta un coup d'œil au plafond : déjà trois équipes éliminées sur sept et celle de Harry, Ginny, Neville et Susan Bones menait. Il faut dire que Neville, ici, était dans son terrain de prédilection…Temps de changer tout ça.

Il claqua dans ses mains et la salle prit l'apparence d'un désert avec tout le monde à découvert. Tous se plaquèrent à plat ventre et se jetèrent des sorts à cadence soutenue jusqu'à ce que l'un des jumeaux Weasley eut l'idée, pas mauvaise au demeurant, de dire haut et fort qu'Edward était tellement petit que c'était plus facile pour lui de se cacher. Il se redressa bêtement et fut la cible de tous les sorts des équipes. Il échappa de justesse à l'élimination mais se promit de faire payer à Fred et George leur petite plaisanterie. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus que trois équipes…

Il afficha un air plutôt sadique quand il mit en place le prochain décor : un blizzard. Il entendit tout le monde l'insulter et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir satisfait. C'était vraiment jubilatoire de faire ça, un vrai plaisir ! Une autre équipe fut éliminée à la fin du temps : il ne restait plus que l'équipe de Harry moins Neville et Susan et l'équipe d'Hermione qui avait perdu Zacharias Smith, ce qui, paradoxalement, avait plutôt été une bonne chose pour eux. Pour le moment, c'était Harry qui menait malgré la perte de deux équipiers.

Edward regarda sa montre : le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder, il s'agissait de finir les survivants il prit la direction de l'équipe d'Hermione. Il surgit juste devant le groupe et élimina Ron qui s'était placé (fort courageusement mais inutilement) devant les deux filles. Puis il se tourna vers Luna, un peu désolé pour elle quand soudain elle s'exclama, les yeux fixés derrière lui :

"Oh, un Enormus à Babille !

Là, bêtement, il se retourna et fut touché par deux sorts de Luna et un d'Hermione. Les enchantements de la salle se désactivèrent et Edward se retrouva étendu à terre, un peu choqué par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Tous s'étaient placés à bonne distance, craignant de voir sa réaction mais celle ci les surprirent tous : le jeune garçon éclata de rire avec bonne humeur, incapable de s'arrêter puis il se releva et s'adressa aux autres :

"Leçon N°1, la plus importante : tout le monde peut se faire avoir par ses propres tours ! La preuve ! Puis, se tournant vers Luna il lui dit : En tout cas, bravo, tu as gagné mon respect éternel !

La jeune fille lui répondit très naturellement :

"Merci, j'en prendrai bien soin. "

La séance était terminé mais tous discutaient avec animation. Petit à petit, chacun quitta la salle, en bavardant avec animation sur ce dernier cours. Harry resta un peu en arrière avec la Japonaise, Cho, voulant apparemment discuter avec elle. Le jeune garçon soupira et les laissa en tête à tête, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Dans l'ensemble, Edward estimait avoir passé une excellente soirée et il rejoignit donc Luna qui retournait vers leur salle commune pour lui demander, par curiosité, ce qu'était un Enormus à Babille et s'entendit répondre que c'était un insecte qui aimait se rendre invisible pour distraire les gens. Parfois, le jeune alchimiste se demandait dans quelle mesure la jeune fille croyait réellement en ce qu'elle racontait. Mais il s'en fichait. Cela rendait ce monde encore plus intéressant.

Il partit se coucher avec un air satisfait, se demandant ce dont quoi demain sera fait…

* * *

Une chose était sûre, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, songea t'il le lendemain quand Hermione lui apprit que Harry et la fratrie Weasley avaient dû partir de toute urgence : apparemment, Mr Weasley s'était fait agressé par un énorme serpent. Malheureusement, la jeune fille n'en savait pas plus : elle savait juste que Harry avait "vu" l'attaque grâce à l'une de ses visions et qu'il avait pu prévenir Dumbledore à temps pour sauver le malheureux. Cependant, cela signifiait que Harry et les autres avaient dû partir rapidement de Poudlard afin d'éviter que Ombrage ne s'aperçoive de cet élément et ne le fasse interner. Du coup, l'informa Hermione, ils étaient tous partis un peu plus tôt en vacance et tous les deux les rejoindraient demain.

Edward avait affiché une telle tête que la jeune Gryffondor lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas et le jeune voyageur dimensionnel lui avait simplement répondu qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on l'invite à fêter Noël avec eux. Il avait juste pensé qu'il allait devoir rester à Poudlard durant les vacances. À ce moment là, la jeune fille l'avait traité d'idiot tout en lui balançant son sac (remplis d'ouvrages bien lourds) à la figure : elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pensé qu'ils allaient le laisser seul au château pendant l'une des plus belles fêtes de l'année. Mais elle avait s'était alors souvenue que le jeune garçon était amnésique et ne pouvait donc certainement pas se remémorer d'un de ces moments : elle se sentit triste pour lui car c'était un fête importante que n'importe qui devrait passer, entouré d'une famille aimante. Elle se résolut donc à faire en sorte que le premier Noël conscient d'Edward se passe de la meilleure façon possible !

Pourtant, quand ils arrivèrent au 12 square Grimmaurd, l'ambiance était plutôt au marasme, surtout concernant Harry. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu une vision toute bête où il assistait à la scène à distance mais il avait vécu l'événement de l'intérieur du serpent, comme si c'était lui qui avait attaqué Mr Weasley. Edward l'avait informé d'un air pince sans rire que si la magie pouvait permettre à quelqu'un de se trouver à la fois dans son lit et en train de ramper sur le sol sous forme de serpent, alors ça se saurait; L'argument n'avait pas vraiment fait mouche et il avait fallu l'intervention un peu aigre de Ginny pour rappeler à Harry ce que signifiait vraiment être possédé.

Donc, une fois que le Survivant eut dépassé son petit épisode dépressif, le reste de la bande décida d'interroger Harry plus en détail. Le jeune sorcier se souvenait seulement que sa vision avait commencé un peu de la même manière que ses nombreux rêves à propos de la porte fermée et qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le même couloir mais sous forme de serpent. Edward avait semblé satisfait en entendant cela et avait aussitôt embrayé sur Mr Weasley : Harry se souvenait il, lors de la rencontre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, du lieu où Mr Weasley aurait pu être trouvé ? Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas été mentionné et la piste semblait s'arrêter là. Par chance, le survivant se rappela soudain qu'un sorcier de l'un des tableaux avait également son portrait dans l'endroit en question et il se rappelait même du nom : Everard. Du coup, toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers Hermione qui tâchait de se rappeler où elle avait pu lire ce nom…Elle finit par trouver, plutôt rapidement : Everard avait été Ministre de la Magie de 1819 à 1865, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait certainement un portrait au Ministère.

Maintenant, il s'agissait de trouver l'endroit exact puisque le siège du gouvernement sorcier britannique était plutôt vaste. Edward demanda des détails sur le couloir, la porte mais Harry se souvenait juste d'un couloir sans tableaux avec juste une porte et… Les deux garçons s'exclamèrent, exactement en même temps : ''Le département des Mystères !"

Tous les autres les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et ils durent expliquer qu'ils avaient déjà vu la porte lors de la convocation pour l'audience de Harry. Du coup, les suppositions continuèrent de bon train : après tout, personne ne savait ce que contenait cette section du ministère mais tous pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit idéal pour cacher une arme. Malheureusement, personne ne pouvait deviner de quoi il s'agissait, bien qu'Edward avait soulevé l'hypothèse d'informations puisque le savoir était le pouvoir. Il avait dû faire attention à ne pas montrer qu'il avait déjà une petite idée de la nature de ce que gardait l'Ordre du Phénix car on lui poserait alors des questions sur la manière dont il avait obtenu ses renseignements et il se voyait mal dire qu'il les avait intercepté grâce à l'alchimie…

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Noël était arrivé et Edward avait pu le fêter pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait été étonné de ne pas avoir été oublié et il avait commencé à déballer les quelques paquets qu'il avait reçu : la premier cadeau provenait de Mme Weasley et il s'agissait (apparemment comme pour tous ses enfants y compris les adoptés comme Harry et lui) d'un pull. Le sien était d'un beau bleu roi comme la blason de Serdaigle, pas sa couleur préférée mais c'était l'intention qui comptait. Le deuxième cadeau avait été de Fred et George qui s'étaient amusés à confectionner une figurine à son image qui ressortait certaines de ses phrases cultes comme "QUI EST PETIT AU POINT QU'ON AIT BESOIN D'UN MICROSCOPE POUR LE DISTINGUER D'UN MICROBE ! Edward prit la résolution solennelle de leur flanquer son poing dans la figure une fois que la trêve de Noël serait passée. Harry lui avait offert un album photo dont les premières pages étaient déjà remplies par des images de lui avec le groupe. Hermione lui avait offert un livre sur les méthodes de Duel magique, un de ses points faibles…Le cadeau de Luna constituait en une poupée en chiffon à accrocher sur son lit qui aurait la propriété d'éloigner les Joncheruines. Edward ne savait trop quoi penser des Joncheruines par contre, ce qu'il savait, c'est que la poupée avait un immense sourire et pouvait remonter le moral.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder à contempler ses cadeaux que déjà, Hermione et Ginny débarquaient dans sa chambre en le remerciant chaleureusement pour leurs cadeaux : des paires de boucles d'oreille. Ron regardait son propre présent avec un mélange de scepticisme et de ravissement : avoir un vrai couteau comme celui là était plutôt pas mal mais Ed avait un gout artistique des plus douteux comme en témoignaient les décorations gothiques... La dague de Harry était un peu dans le même style et constituait une arme bien plus efficace (et potentiellement mortelle) que le petit couteau de Sirius offert l'an dernier. Les deux jeunes sorciers auraient tout intérêt à cacher leurs cadeaux hors de la vue de Mme Weasley qui ne manquerait pas de s'affoler de l'aspect dangereux des deux présents.

Edward s'était servi de son alchimie et s'était servi de divers objets retrouvés dans le grenier comme matériaux de base : il avait utilisé le quartz du sable trouvé dans une boite et l'argent de cadres photos pour constituer des bijoux semblables à ceux offerts à Winry pour s'épargner sa fureur quand il devait faire la révision de son automail. Quand au fer, il pullulait et faire des lames était l'une de ses spécialités. Toujours est il que les transmutations étaient généralement plus durables que les transformations effectuées via la métamorphose pour lesquelles on devait utiliser beaucoup plus de puissance magique pour qu'elles soient définitives.

Hermione avait été particulièrement ravie de son présent et avait dit être heureuse de voir qu'un garçon, au moins, voyait du premier coup d'œil qu'elle était une fille. Ron s'était renfrogné en entendant sa remarque et avait pris Edward à part et lui avait demandé si d'après lui, Hermione lui en voudrait encore longtemps pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était une fille lors de sa quatrième année…Le pauvre Edward, qui avait compris seulement il y a quelques mois qu'il était amoureux de Winry ne lui fut pas d'un très grand renfort et parvint à échapper à la conversation.

* * *

Quelques heures après, Edward se retrouvait à accompagner la fratrie Weasley à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour visiter leur père. Quand il entra, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil autour de lui en voyant les différents symptômes des sorciers qui attendaient pour se faire soigner. La plupart souffraient surtout des conséquences de sorts vicieux envoyés par dessus la dinde de Noël : visiblement, la paix et l'harmonie ne régnaient pas dans toutes les familles… Quand ils arrivèrent chez Mr Weasley, Edward sentit qu'il cachait quelque chose : le pauvre homme n'était vraiment pas un bon menteur et il semblait nerveux comme un chat à queue longue dans un magasin de fauteuils à bascule…

Il lui tendit l'un des sets de stylos achetés pendant l'été, avant qu'il n'apprenne qu'en tant que sorcier, il n'avait le droit d'utiliser que des plumes peu pratiques et imprécises…Le sorcier fan des Moldus apprécia le cadeau mais fut vite interrompu par sa femme qui avait trouvé l'anomalie chez son mari. Apparemment, découvrir que son mari avait tenté de se faire recoudre ne l'avait pas enchantée, même si Edward avait tenté de défendre l'usage des points de sutures : après tout, lui même avait dû en subir une certaine quantité lors de ses séjours à l'hôpital… Mais la sorcière était trop furieuse pour l'entendre, ce qui valait peut être mieux pour le jeune alchimiste, la mention des agrafes aurait pu être mal prise…

Il suivit donc le reste du groupe et fit la connaissance de Gilderoy Lockart, rangé dans la catégorie : personnage peu intéressant, à ignorer. Il passa donc rapidement aux autres patients : une certaine Agnès qui ressemblait à une chimère, ce qui lui valut toute la compassion d'Edward. Il passa ensuite au dénommé Moroz : celui ci émettait des bruits bizarres ressemblant à de la vapeur s'échappant d'un théière. Quand le jeune alchimiste s'approcha de lui, il semblait s'agiter comme un dément, ce qui fit reculer le jeune garçon très précipitamment, au point qu'il heurta la table de nuit et fit tomber la plante en pot qui y était posée. Jurant, le jeune garçon se hâta de ramasser la plante, fronça des sourcils, persuadé d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part…et poussa un grand cri quand celle ci tenta de l'étrangler. Les guérisseurs arrivèrent rapidement et parvinrent à l'aider avant qu'il ne passe du stade rouge au stade bleu dans les degrés de l'étranglement. La plante fut identifiée comme un filet du diable, ce qui alerta le jeune garçon devenu quelque peu paranoïaque : Le filet du diable était une planté étudiée en première année, n'importe quel imbécile l'aurait normalement identifié : pour l'amour de la Vérité, cette saleté avait tenté de l'étrangler ! Ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre prémédité : quelqu'un voulant toucher un héritage ? Meurtre crapuleux ? Ou bien…

"Moroz, murmura Harry à Ron, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part…"

Papa m'en a parlé, répondit le rouquin, je crois que c'est une Langue de Plomb, il travaille au…

…Département des Mystère, conclut Hermione, un air effrayé sur le visage.

Le groupe avait l'impression de toucher au but : ils venaient de découvrir que le Département des Mystères était l'endroit où était dissimulé l'arme et maintenant, voilà que l'un des employés grièvement blessé était maintenant victime d'une tentative de meurtre… Le lien était vite fait.

En attendant, Edward tentait de s'éloigner prudemment du lit du patient quand celui-ci, les yeux exorbités, lui saisit violemment le bras en meuglant des paroles trop hachées pour qu'il puisse comprendre autre chose que les quelques mots suivants "impero, prophétia, Domini Tenabrarum et electum et Mala fides ! Qui scis ! Qui scis ! Prophetias !"

Les amis d'Edward tentèrent d'arracher le jeune garçon aux mains de Moroz qui fixait le jeune garçon d'un regard fou mais le patient faisait preuve d'une force considérable et agrippait le jeune Alchimiste comme s'il voulait lui arracher le bras. Il semblait vouloir poursuivre ses divagations : "Tenebrae, ostium, pueri immolati" ce qui renforça la paleur du jeune garçon qui avait désormais mal tant la poigne du sorcier était devenue puissante sous l'effet de l'épouvante. Par chance, les guérisseurs finirent par le libérer et administèrent au pauvre homme des potions calmantes, sous les regards un peu appeurés du petit groupe.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors que Maugrey, Tonks, Mme Weasley et Lupin les raccompagnaient, la bande discutait de ce qu'il s'était passé, prêtant attention aux réactions fugitives de leurs accompagnateurs : ceux ci avaient réagi quand ils avaient fait mine de se demander, innocemment, qui était Moroz, cela avait empiré quand Ron avait fait fait semblant de découvrir qu'il travaillait au Département des Mystères. Néanmoins, la réaction la plus intéressante qu'ils obtinrent fut quand Ginny demanda à Edward s'il avait compris les paroles du malade et qu'il répondit, en dissimulant son sourire :

"C'était du latin, c'est le cas de le dire... Je ne me souviens plus de l'avoir appris mais je sais qu'il disait Impero, prophétie, Seigneur des Ténèbres et élu, Mauvaise foi, Vous savez qui..."

À ce moment là, le jeune garçon se prit un Silencio lancé par Maugrey le plus discrètement possible. Mais le mal était fait et Edward avait finalement pu dévoiler une partie de ses informations sans paraitre suspect, à son plus grand plaisir. Le reste de la bande affichait un sourire réjoui en fixant les membres de la garde surveillée qui comprirent que rien ne pourrait effacer de leurs esprits ce qui venait d'être dévoilé. Le reste du retour se passa dans le plus grand silence, bien que les adolescents continuaient d'arborer une mine goguenarde.

Une fois rentrée au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Edward fut convoqué dans la cuisine tandis que les autres furent envoyés sans coup férir dans leurs chambres. Le jeune garçon se tenait debout devant Dumbledore et une bonne partie de l'Ordre qui voulait lui demander exactement ce qu'il avait entendu. Le jeune Alchimiste hésita à mentir mais, à cause des témoins, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être pris à dissimuler la vérité. Il répéta donc fidèlement les paroles de la Langue de Plomb, ajoutant même sa propre traduction, rien que pour faire plaisir. Les membres avaient un air grave et sérieus et beaucoup semblait en vouloir à Edward d'avoir révélé des informations importantes, bien que celui-ci s'en défendit : après tout, comment était il sensé savoir qu'une prophétie était si importante ? Il n'avait fait que traduire fidèlement des paroles incongrues selon lui. Bizarrement, personne ne sembla dupe de sa comédie. Pour finir, il prit un air plus sérieux et, s'adressant plus particulièrement au directeur, il l'informa d'un ton sérieux qu'on "ne pouvait placer un secret devant un être humain sans que celui ci ne soit tenté de le résoudre", puis, après ces mots, il prit congé pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Il doutait que l'Ordre commence à révéler à Harry des informations mais on ne savait jamais...

En arrivant dans la chambre, il fut pratiquement acceuilli comme s'il avait apporté à la science une découverte fondamentale...ce qui devait être un peu le cas pour eux. Pour la première fois, ils avaient des informations valables. Edward dû donc se soumettre à un nouvel interrogatoire puis ils s'étaient tous mis à réfléchir sur le sens à accorder à cette fameuse prophétie : il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'elle devait avoir un rapport avec Voldemort et l'élu, selon l'avis de tous, pouvait fort bien désigner Harry, ce qui ne réjouissait guère ce dernier. Toujours est il que tout le monde était bien satisfait de leur avancé. Le problème, c'est qu'à moins d'avoir le contenu de la prophétie, il ne pouvait plus vraiment avancer...

* * *

_31 Décembre_

Dans le bureau du directeur, le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue discutaient des derniers événements, particulièrement ceux de l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste.

"Je suis enfin parvenu à déplacer Moroz et à le faire sortir de là, murmurait le vénérable sorcier le regard plongé dan l'âtre de la cheminée. Tout le personnel semblait plutôt d'avis qu'il s'agissait d'un accident mais comme cette chère Augusta fait partie du conseil d'administration de l'Hôpital ainsi que des plus importants contributeurs de l'institution, j'ai pu obtenir les permissions nécessaire pour le faire déplacer."

"Il a pu parler ?" demanda le Maitre des Potions.

"Toujours en latin : le contact avec la prophétie a désactivé l'enchantement auquel il était soumis, si bien qu'il peut parler librement, maintenant. J'ai pu apprendre plusieurs choses... La première, c'est que Lucius Malfoy l'a placé sous imperium pour qu'il s'empare de la prophétie de Harry Potter."

"Cela confirme bien mes renseignements", déclara Rogue avec un soupçon de reproche dans sa voix.

"Je n'en avais jamais douté, Séverus. La deuxième chose, c'est qu'il travaillait récemment sur une prophétie qui semble s'être manifestée de façon assez particulière... Il a révélé des mots qui ne semblent avoir aucun sens les uns avec les autres et il a refusé d'en dire plus après et il s'est emmuré dans le silence."

"Dîtes moi que cette prophétie ne concerne pas, elle aussi, le sauveur du monde sorcier, grogna l'espion en tentant de dissimuler son profond malaise."

"Je dirais qu'elle pourrait concerner Voldemort car sa date de naissance parait évoquée", précisa le directeur. "Mais Harry ne semble mentionné nulle part. Je n'ai malheureusement pu obtenir d'autres détails du jeune Elric..."

"À ce sujet", commença Rogue, avec résignation, "le Seigneur des Ténèbres a appris la façon dont il sautait ses classes et il semble accorder plus d'attention au garçon. Il a ordonné à la famille Malfoy de se racheter de son échec sur Moroz en demandant à Drago de lui apporter des renseignements sur ce garçon. "

"Voilà qui est fort regrettable..." murmura Albus Dumbledore avec regret.

"Si seulement ce jeune imbécile avait fait profil bas au lieu de s'obstiner à passer ses examens les uns après les autres", ragea le professeur, furieux.

"On ne peut demander à une étoile de briller moins vivement qu'elle ne le devrait", déclara philosophiquement le vieux sorcier.

"Peut-être...Mais en attendant, Elric va être surveillé de très près par Drago et Lucius a déjà commencé à apprendre les arts les plus sombres à son fils, peut-être même la légilimencie. Sans compter les multiples moyens pour arracher la vérité à une personne..."

"En effet. C'est pour cette raison qu'il serait peut être bon que Mr Elric ait un aperçu de la légilimencie avec vous, en compagnie de Mr Potter quand vous enseignerez l'Occlumencie à celui-ci..." dit Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux.

"QUOI ?!" s'exclama Rogue, rageant, "il n'est pas question que j'enseigne l'Occlumencie au fils de Potter !"

"Et au fils de Lily, Séverus..." souleva le directeur, d'un ton sérieux.

"Trop facile, Dumbledore ! L'Occlumencie est une discipline qui exige concentration, rigueur, assiduité et détachement. Des qualités dont Potter est totalement dépourvu ! Elle exige également un instructeur neutre et impartial et je me connais : jamais je ne pourrais adopter un tel comportement envers ce garçon !"

"Et pourtant, il le faudra, Séverus : l'accident Moroz lui a malheureusement appris qu'une prophétie est impliquée, et maintenant que Voldemort sait que Harry est connecté à lui par son esprit, cela va devenir plus facile d'infiltrer ses pensées..."

"Pour peu qu'il en ait..." grogna le maitre des Potion d'un air méprisant.

"Séverus..." soupira Dumbledore avant de poursuivre : "Peut-être la présence d'Edward lors de vos séances appaisera la tension entre vous deux. Dans le cas de monsieur Elric, les séances de légilimencie auront pour objectif officiel de guérir son amnésie."

"Je vois...Vous voulez profiter de ces séances pour que j'enquête sur le passé de ce garçon... "

"En effet. Edward Elric reste une énigme alors que nous le connaissons depuis six mois. Il serait bon d'en découvrir plus sur lui, même s'il apparait qu'il ne soit pas du côté de Voldemort, savoir comment il pense, ce qu'il veut."

"C'est compréhensible, mais vous êtes un légilimencien plus doué que moi..."

"Si je ne peux enseigner Harry, alors, de facto, je ne peux avoir de séances avec Edward. Et je crois que vous vous sous-estimez, Séverus, au bout de plusieurs séances, je ne doute pas que vous parviendrez à en découvrir plus sur ce jeune homme..."

"Je crois que vous sous-estimez Elric. Ce garçon a peut être une amnésie mais il me semble parfaitement capable de protéger ses pensés. C'est un foutu génie, qui travaille avec acharnement. Je ne serais pas étonné que lui, il arrive à fermer ses pensées."

"Si c'est le cas, peut être pourra t'il apporter son aide à Harry. Dans tous les cas, nous sommes gagnants."

"Si vous le dîtes."

* * *

Au même moment, Edward se tenait allongé sur son lit, sans savoir que l'on parlait de lui. Il songeait avec amertume qu'il aimerait être à Amnestris, auprès de son frère. Les derniers mois avaient été tellement remplis qu'il avait parfois du mal à accorder du temps à la nostalgie et aux regrets...Mais là, c'était les vacances, il n'avait plus de travail, il n'avait plus de séance de CS à préparer ou à assurer, ni de promenade à faire dans le Forêt Interdite et donc, du coup, il avait maintenant du temps pour penser... Et aujourd'hui, il se sentait encore plus seul car c'était son anniversaire. Ça y est, il avait dix sept ans (ou cent deux ans, selon l'année de naissance.)

C'était la seconde fois qu'il fêtait son anniversaire seul : la dernière fois, c'était l'an dernier, quand il avait été séparé de Al dans le nord. Mais à ce moment là, vu qu'il était à moitié en train de délirer à cause de sa blessure, il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait passé le cap des seize ans...

Bon, techniquement, c'était difficile de penser qu'il avait dix-sept ans : le Jour Promis avait eu le 3 Avril et il était arrivé dans ce monde le 3 Juillet, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait sauté trois mois... et quatre vingts ans. Tout ce décalage lui faisait lui faisait donc un peu bizarre, d'autant plus que personne ne connaissait son âge véritable et tous estimaient donc qu'il avait entre quatorze et dix sept ans et il était dans une classe où les élèves avaient au moins deux ans de moins que lui. En plus, il ne pouvait dire qu'aujourd'hui était son anniversaire et devait le garder secret, ce qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui n'était franchement pas une bonne journée et qu'il la passait à se morfondre...Il leva la main vers le plafond, comme s'il cherchait à attraper quelque chose hors de sa portée, avant de murmurer "Al..."

* * *

Finalement, Edward s'est fait battre et par Luna. J'aime vraiment beaucoup Luna comme personnage, j'y peux rien, elle est géniale.

J'ai décidé (arbitrairement) de placer la date de naissance de Edward au 31 Décembre 1899. De toute manière, l'auteur n'a beaucoup révélé de renseignements très précis sur Ed à part son année de naissance, préférant se laisser beaucoup de latitude pour créer ses personnages. Donc du coup, on peut inventer certaines infos...

Concernant le latin, c'est traduit grâce à un site de traduction en ligne, donc ma traduction ne sera peut-être pas des plus exactes... Bonne chance à ceux qui veulent traduire le reste des paroles de Moroz et qui, oui, sont importantes...Niark, niark, niark...

Sinon, Dumbledore et Rogue complotent (comme d'habitude)...

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si c'est le cas ou que vous ayez des questions, remarques, suggestions ou critiques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je tâcherai d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible !

Bonne soirée et à dans deux semaines !


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous, me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre.

Tout d'abord, je souhaite remercier tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review, cela m'encourage beaucoup. J'espère que mon énigme en latin ne vous a pas trop gêné, je sais que pour certains, la traduction a été rude et je m'en excuse d'avance. Pour info, les premiers mots étaient un avertissement sur le fait que Malfoy (Mala Fides était Mal Foi traduit mot à mot en latin) l'avait mis sous Impero et que lui et Vous Savez Qui (Qui Scis) cherchaient à s'emparer de la prophétie de Harry. Pour les secondes paroles... Je préfère vous laisser chercher. Désolée.

Donc, voici un nouveau chapitre assez long qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez droit au génie d'Edward (comme d'habitude), à Rogue et à la relation entre ce dernier et Harry et Edward. Donc, sans plus attendre, le voici !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : occultus memoriae

Edward était tranquillement assis dans la chambre de Harry au 12 Square Grimmaurd, regardant ce dernier et Ron jouer aux échecs tout en lisant. Lui même n'avait jamais été très doué à ce jeu de stratégie, bien que le colonel Mustang ait insisté pour tenter de lui apprendre les règles. Bien qu'ayant une intelligence prodigieuse, le jeune garçon n'avait tout simplement jamais accroché aux échecs, contrairement à son supérieur, et il n'avait pas apprécié les trop nombreuses taquineries du colonel durant ces séances dont l'issue était fort prévisible : Mustang qui gagnait avec un sourire goguenard et une remarque moqueuse et Ed qui sortait du bureau en évitant de casser quelque chose. Néanmoins, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait quand même apprécié l'attention de son supérieur quand il lui avait expliqué un jour que les stratégies étudiées dans ce jeu pouvaient lui sauver la vie. Mais le jeune Alchimiste d'État avait toujours eu plus de facilités à bâtir ses plans au fur et à mesure des événements, dans un moment d'improvisation, plutôt qu'à prévoir toutes ses actions sur le long terme, comme le colonel…

Il regardait Harry chercher à convaincre un cavalier de battre l'un des pions de Ron quand Mme Weasley entra dans la chambre pour lui dire, ainsi qu'au Survivant, que le professeur Rogue voulait les voir. Harry semblait comme si la foudre lui était tombé sur la tête tandis qu'Edward se contentait d'une position neutre car Rogue ressemblait beaucoup à son ancien supérieur de par le caractère : ils étaient tous les deux sarcastiques, savaient où se trouvait le point faible de chacun et n'hésitaient pas à le frapper, semblaient très planificateurs et savaient dissimuler leurs vraies personnalités. Il était certain que les deux hommes se seraient bien entendus même si l'un était charmeur et que l'autre s'acharnait à repousser toute forme d'affection. Quant à lui même…s'il avait réussi à apprécier ce bâtard de colonel, alors il pouvait tolérer Rogue.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où Rogue et Sirius les attendaient. Edward grimaça : mettre ces deux là ensemble dans une même pièce, c'était comme mélanger de la nitroglycérine et du feu : ça ne se faisait sous aucun prétexte. Ils s'assirent donc sur les chaises et attendirent qu'on leur explique la raison de leur présence ici. Au bout de cinq minutes, le jeune alchimiste avait compris que Harry allait apprendre l'occlumencie tandis que lui même était bon pour des séances de légilimencie, apparemment, pour "l'aider" à retrouver la mémoire.

Il aurait préféré que ce soit le contraire : avec la légilimencie, Harry pourrait peut être en apprendre plus sur sa prophétie et lui même voulait garder ses propres secrets… Mais bon, rien n'interdisait qu'il en apprenne plus sur la capacité de cacher ses pensées… Au moins, cela constituerait un nouveau défi. Harry, lui, semblait avoir touché le fond et Edward le comprenait : personne n'avait franchement envie qu'une personne le méprisant ait l'opportunité de connaître ses sentiments…surtout à l'adolescence ! À quoi pouvait penser Dumbledore en faisant cela ? Il n'était certainement pas un grand spécialiste de la magie, ni en nature humaine, mais même lui avait compris que ce genre d'apprentissage requérait de la confiance et de la proximité, ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas de ces deux là ! Le vieux directeur voulait-il que les deux ennemis jurés fassent la paix ? Avait il oublié à quel point les racines de la haine étaient profondes ? Ou bien n'avait il personne sous la main pour enseigner cela ? Dumbledore connaissait la légilimencie mais ne devait pas vouloir que son (ancien ?) protégé en sache trop, sans doute.

* * *

Le lendemain était le jour de la rentrée. Tous s'apprêtaient à grimper dans le magicobus : rien que de voir la façon dont ce…truc était arrivé, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. De manière générale, il n'éprouvait pas un grand amour pour les moyens de transport sorciers. La suite lui démontra qu'il avait raison : cet engin était fou et ses conducteurs avaient eu leurs permis de conduire dans une pochette surprise, à supposer qu'ils l'aient ! Cela lui rappelait la poursuite qu'ils avaient eue avec Mustang lors de leur poursuite de Gluttony ! Il descendit du bus en se promettant de se cantonner désormais aux moyens de transport qui respectaient le code de la route moldue, merci bien ! Le retour au château se passa fort bien, malgré cela, et il fut heureux de retrouver la tour de Serdaigle, la bibliothèque et Luna à qui il avait offert une petite cage, très artistique (enfin, selon ses goûts), afin qu'elle y place les animaux qu'elle trouverait. Elle l'avait plutôt bien pris et s'était amusée à la peindre des couleurs de l'arc en ciel, disant que les Ronflacks Cornues n'étaient attirés que par les couleurs vives.

La journée du lundi se passa fort bien, même si revoir le visage d'Ombrage lui donnait des boutons. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait la supporter très longtemps. Il allait se fournir en Boites à Flemmes chez les jumeaux dès le lendemain !

Mais bientôt, arriva le premier cours d'Occlumencie/séance de légilimencie et les deux garçons s'y rendirent en trainant les pieds tout en prenant soin d'arriver à l'heure, alchimie délicate…

Le professeur Rogue semblait aussi heureux que Harry d'être ici, ce qui voulait tout dire. Il commença par leur faire un petit laïus sur la définition des deux matières étudiées et sur le fait que Voldemort maitrisait fort bien la légilimencie au point de savoir quand on lui mentait. Edward songeait que cela pourrait être fort utile…quoique…non, peut-être pas : il n'aimerait pas entendre les gens penser à son sujet. Le Maitre des Potions continua ensuite son petit discours sur la nécessité d'apprendre l'occlumencie tandis qu'Harry cherchait à arracher des bribes d'informations concernant Voldemort tout en essayant de rester poli malheureusement, le professeur restait très laconique dans ses réponses. Harry posa alors une question qui l'intriguait depuis qu'il avait appris qu'Edward allait être avec lui :

"Pourquoi Edward assiste t'il aux cours, monsieur?"

"Le professeur Dumbledore juge souhaitable que monsieur Elric retrouve la mémoire le plus tôt possible et la légilimencie servira donc à retrouver ses souvenirs perdus", expliqua le professeur en s'adressant plus particulièrement au jeune garçon.

"Et si je n'ai pas envie ?" demanda Edward, d'un ton curieux.

"Vous ne voulez pas découvrir votre propre histoire, Elric ?" demanda Rogue sur un ton moqueur et faussement incrédule en ajoutant : "bien souvent, le vœu le plus cher des amnésique est de retrouver la mémoire, à moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose à cacher ? "

"Disons qu'après avoir vu la forme de mon épouvantard et sachant la réaction que j'ai face aux Détraqueurs, je me demande si ça vaut vraiment le coup", répliqua le jeune Alchimiste tout en subtilité.

"Très certainement. Mais, après tout, avoir un vide à l'emplacement de votre cerveau ne doit pas être agréable pour un Serdaigle tel que vous…Pourquoi ne commencerions nous donc pas, monsieur Potter ?" demanda Rogue de façon tout à fait facultative.

Pendant que Harry expérimentait le premier la désagréable expérience d'avoir Rogue dans sa tête, Edward se demanda ce que cela allait donner : la Vérité allait elle essayer le coup du grand blanc une nouvelle fois ? Ce serait hautement suspect, après tout. Rogue devait savoir qu'un esprit n'est jamais un grand truc blanc et il penserait certainement qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher… Comment pouvait il faire en sorte de modifier ses pensées pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien ? Avant, son amnésie pouvait expliquer le vide, plus maintenant puisqu'il venait de passer six mois dans ce monde.

Ce qu'il devait faire, c'était comprendre comment fonctionnait l'esprit en moins de cinq minutes… Or, une vie entière n'y suffirait pas. Il allait devoir compter sur ses connaissances en alchimie pour ça et fissa ! Mais de ce côté, il était avantagé : sa transmutation humaine, sa quête sur la pierre philosophale, ses recherches et son passage derrière la Porte l'avait préparé sur ce point, plus que n'importe qui au monde.

L'esprit était un principe qui faisait le lien entre l'âme et le corps. L'âme était l'énergie, la source de la vie, tandis que le corps était l'enveloppe matérielle. L'esprit, c'était ce qui permettait à l'âme de s'exprimer dans le corps par l'intermédiaire de la pensée, de l'intelligence des émotions, au point qu'on avait tendance à confondre l'âme et la psyché… C'était quelque chose de dur à croire pour un scientifique mais le jeune Alchimiste avait pu expérimenter cette hypothèse par lui même, seulement, il restait maintenant à tromper la légilimencie... Mais comment ?

Il fut interpellé en pleine réflexion par Rogue qui lui lança un Légilimens sans lui donner le temps de se préparer.

Ne cherchant pas à cacher ses souvenirs les plus profonds, sachant que s'il faisait cela, ils deviendraient beaucoup plus présents et donc facile à voir, il décida plutôt de poursuivre le cours de ses idées sur la question de l'âme et de l'esprit, en bon Serdaigle, sachant que c'était sans doute la meilleure façon d'embrouiller le professeur.

_Si l'âme et l'esprit sont deux choses différentes, dans ce cas, qu'est ce qu'un fantôme ? Tient il de l'esprit ou de l'âme ? Vu qu'ils ne sont plus en vie et que l'âme est l'énergie de la vie elle même, on peut en déduire qu'un fantôme n'est pas une âme, en peine ou non… Mais l'esprit et l'âme sont tellement imbriqués que l'âme pourrait avoir laissé son empreinte sur l'esprit qui pourrait alors être le fantôme ? Il faut que je demande cela à la dame grise de Serdaigle… à condition qu'elle ne me fuit pas comme les autres. _

À ce moment là, le contact de la légilimencie s'interrompit et le professeur Rogue s'adressa à Edward sur un ton vaguement curieux :

"Votre cerveau est toujours comme ça, Elric ou est-ce une particularité Serdaigle que de vouloir mettre en avant leur cervelle en toute occasion ?"

"Je dirais que c'est quelque chose qui arrive quand quelqu'un a l'intention de lire vos pensées, monsieur. Ça a tendance à me faire réfléchir." Répondit Edward, à moitié sur un ton malicieux et à moitié sur un ton désolé.

"Je vois… Une pitié que monsieur Potter n'ait pas votre capacité de concentration, même atypique…" se moqua Rogue avec un rictus.

Après cela, les deux garçons furent renvoyés dans leurs salles communes, sachant qu'ils avaient encore un bon quart d'heure avant le couvre feu, ils discutèrent ensemble des séances de légilimencie.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, pour toi", demanda Harry qui avait encore en mémoire les piques méprisantes de Rogue.

"Ben…disons que quand il a parlé de légilimencie, j'ai tenté de formuler une théorie concernant l'âme et l'esprit chez les fantômes…" commença Ed en s'interrompant en voyant l'air de Harry qui ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

"Tu veux dire que tu ne voyais pas des tas d'images surgir de ta tête ? Des souvenirs passablement humiliants ?" marmonna Harry en jetant un œil à son ami.

"Hum, non, je suppose que j'étais trop concentré…" dit Edward en haussant les épaules.

"Moi, la seule chose qu'il me dit c'est faire le vide dans ses pensées, me concentrer…" Grogna Harry, ça ne sert à rien. "Me concentrer sur quoi, d'abord ? Et comment peut on faire le vide dans ses pensées ? Moi quand on me demande de ne penser à rien, je pense forcément à quelque chose !"

"Tu pourrais essayer de te concentrer non pas sur le fait de ne penser à rien mais sur un élément complètement anodin", suggéra Edward qui cherchait lui même un moyen pour dissimuler ses pensées sans paraître y mettre de la mauvaise volonté.

"Sur quoi ?" demanda Harry, très intéressé.

"À toi de voir." Répliqua le jeune Alchimiste. "Certainement pas sur ta vie, en tout cas. Un truc que tu connais par cœur. Des théorèmes scientifiques, des listes de mots étrangers, des formules magiques…"

"Et pour faire le vide dans ma tête avant de dormir ?" interrogea le survivant.

"Aucune idée", répondit son ami. "Pense uniquement à tes BUSE, au moins cela fera plaisir à Hermione. Évite de penser à Voldemort ou à ses plans. Des trucs déconnectés de tes émotions, peut-être…"

Les deux jeunes sorciers se séparèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, Edward était allongé sur son lit, pensant à la façon dont il allait tromper la légilimencie de Rogue. S'il s'obstinait à cacher ses pensées en pensant à des théories, Dumbledore et son Ordre ne lui feraient plus confiance et se méfieraient de lui… Il devait donc trouver une autre méthode en s'inspirant de ce que Harry lui avait révélé de son expérience. Visiblement, il voyait une suite d'images sans ordre chronologique, sans logique entre elles, concernant des souvenirs liés à des émotions. Il fallait que Rogue voie la même chose chez lui, tout en l'empêchant de trop se pencher en détail sur ses souvenirs. Il fallait qu'il passe ses souvenirs en mode accélérée, de façon à ce qu'ils soient flous, imprécis et que le légilimencien ne puisse y trouver de détails compromettants. Il allait donc devoir se constituer une suite d'image qu'il connaitrait par cœur et qu'il ferait défiler très rapidement.

Ce qui conduisait au second problème : la sélection des souvenirs. Ils devaient être les moins révélateurs possibles. Par chance, les architectures n'étaient pas trop différentes d'un monde à l'autre, les climats et les paysages étaient sensiblement semblables, même si la géographie était totalement différente. Il faudrait juste faire attention à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune inscription puisque leur langue était différente.

Il devait déjà éliminer tous les souvenirs où l'alchimie était concernée, ce qui, pas de chance, constituait une grande majorité de sa vie. Il devait éviter également ceux où son frère apparaissait sous forme d'armure et ceux avec son automail du bras droit puisqu'il avait retrouvé son bras, ce qui allait être plus que compliqué. Il fallait aussi que son histoire tienne la route et qu'elle corresponde, en grande partie, avec les suppositions de Dumbledore et de son Ordre, à savoir un passé violent.

Puis il lui faudrait décortiquer ses souvenirs pour vérifier que rien ne le trahirait et enfin, il lui faudrait connaître cette sélections de souvenirs par cœur et la faire défiler le plus rapidement possible

Une semaine ne serait pas suffisante pour ce travail de titan et cette fois, la Vérité ne l'aiderait pas. Edward grogna en se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Il était fichu…

Mais il se rappela qu'il était sensé être amnésique, ce qui voulait dire que ces fameux souvenirs seraient sensé être difficiles d'accès et que Rogue pensait qu'il mettrait du temps à les trouver. Ce qui lui donnait un peu de répit pour se préparer et s'entrainer.

Il pouvait donc commencer à s'entrainer avec des souvenirs de ce monde et expérimenter là dessus, tout en commençant à sélectionner ses souvenirs d'Amnestris. Cela allait être un véritable défi, mais il avait déjà fait l'impossible.

* * *

Le lendemain, Edward apprit l'évasion de dix mangemorts de la prison d'Azkaban. Une nouvelle plus que mauvaise, surtout quand on voyait la tête de psychopathes de certains. Le regard de l'un des Mangemorts lui rappelait particulièrement celui de Kimblee, de sinistre mémoire. Le mépris et la violence émanait de chacun d'entre eux, arrogant quant à leur idéologie.

Il y eut plusieurs conséquences à cela : la première fut le décret d'éducation N°26 interdisant aux professeurs de parler d'autre chose que de leur matière. Edward aurait bien voulu dire que cela valait aussi pour elle et ses petits discours putrides et idéologiques au sujet des créatures, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle marque sur son bras droit tout neuf, merci. La seconde conséquence fut le sérieux renouvelé dans les cours de soutien : les élèves ne venaient plus là pour s'amuser mais pour s'entrainer sérieusement. Les exercices d'Edward devenaient donc de plus en plus compliqués et réalistes et tout le monde, y compris Neville, faisait des progrès ahurissants. De plus en plus de membres parvenaient à le frôler, voir à le toucher dans certains cas et Edward avait enfin l'impression de s'exercer réellement. Il multipliait donc les manœuvres vicieuses et sans scrupules et ça marchait.

Une semaine après l'évasion, Rogue était nouveau en train de tenter de percer ses pensées. C'était le moment pour Edward de voir si ses efforts avaient payés. Il fit passer sa première petite suite de souvenirs soigneusement constituée pendant la semaine : une après midi près du lac avec le trio de Gryffondor, sa retenue avec Ombrage où elle lui faisait écrire des lignes sur sa main, le procès de Harry où il témoignait, son premier acte de magie où il soulevait le mobilier de la bibliothèque, un cours particulier donné à Harry et Dudley en physique. Il leva alors la regard vers Rogue qui semblait un peu plus satisfait que lors de la dernière séance maintenant qu'il avait des vrais souvenirs. Il lança une seconde fois le sort de légilimencie et Edward, un peu tendu, lui présenta le second ''diaporama" de souvenirs. Celui ci était plus risqué : une discussion avec Luna sur les Joncheruines, lui en train de faire des exercices dans le parc de Little Whinging et Harry qui le rejoignait, la rencontre avec Nicolas Flamel, l'épouvantard dans le salon, qu'il superposa pendant une seconde avec le souvenir originel d'Amnestris, celui sa transmutation humaine ratée. Puis il cessa d'un coup les souvenirs et fit semblant de tomber sur ses genoux, se tenant la tête et tremblant de tous ses membres, comme s'il était traumatisé. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas de mal à jouer cela, car même encore aujourd'hui, cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

"Continuons," murmura Rogue, très intrigué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

"Arrêtez, vous voyez bien qu'il ne peut pas le supporter !" s'exclama Harry en tentant d'aider

"Puisque vous semblez si pressé de participer, Potter, passons donc à vous." Déclara Rogue, reportant son attention sur son bouc émissaire favori.

Après avoir lancé son sort plusieurs fois, le professeur Rogue semblait plutôt surpris par la méthode de défense de Harry qui se récitait sans cesse son manuel d'entretien du balais, comme il l'avait fait lors de la visite de la tante Marge. Cela marcha pendant les trois essais du professeur mais le dernier pulvérisa la défense de Harry en se focalisant sur la bonne femme et sur les insultes sur la famille du jeune garçon.

Le professeur lâcha une pique sarcastique à l'intention du Survivant qui la prit fort mal et quitta la salle, accompagné d'Edward qui n'avait pas l'intention de rester ici plus longtemps. Harry était complètement découragé par la séance et Edward songea que cet apprentissage de l'Occlumencie allait mal finir tôt ou tard tant le professeur et l'élève s'entendaient mal. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu valoir à son ami une telle hargne et un tel acharnement de la part de Rogue, c'était certainement très profond. Un jour, il lui faudrait demander…

Mais la priorité, pour le moment, c'était d'empêcher Harry de lâcher prise et de se décourager sous les remarques de Rogue

"Ce n'était pas si mauvais", déclara Edward.

"Tu plaisantes ?" demanda Harry avec fureur, "cela a été une catastrophe."

"Rogue a dû s'y reprendre à plus de trois fois pour passer ta défense," dit Edward d'un ton neutre. "Venant de sa part, tu peux considérer cela comme un très net progrès. Si ça se trouve, son insulte, c'était sa façon à lui de craquer et de s'énerver parce que tu as réussi."

"Tu crois ?" l'interrogea le Survivant, sceptique.

"C'est fort possible. Et puis franchement, tu as l'intention de le laisser gagner, de lui donner la satisfaction de voir qu'il a réussi ?"

"Tu as beau jeu de dire ça ! Tu t'énerves dès qu'on te dit que tu es petit ! Protesta Harry qui songeait que c'était l'hôpital que se foutait de la charité."

"Je ne suis pas petit !" gronda Edward d'un ton menaçant. "Mais, il m'arrive de garder mon calme…pour ensuite contre-attaquer encore plus durement. Le principal, c'est de ne jamais abandonner."

"Alors sur quoi dois je me concentrer ?" demanda Harry.

"Voyons, il te faut quelque chose d'insipide, sans émotions, un truc qui peut s'apprendre par cœur et qui est très ennuyeux…" suggéra Edward avec une petite lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

"Je crois que je vois…" sourit Harry.

Une heure plus tard, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione prenait son courage à deux mains pour s'adresser à son meilleur ami.

"Harry, d'ordinaire, je serais la première à te féliciter de ton assiduité à lire un livre et je t'y encouragerais, mais pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, dois tu lire le livre d'Eskivdur ?!"

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, Edward se tenait allongé sur son lit, sachant que demain, il allait enfin dévoiler des bribes de son passé. Les dernières semaines l'avaient bien fait progresser dans son projet de défense de ses pensées au point qu'il avait profité de son organisation mentale pour se créer plusieurs séries de souvenirs afin de pouvoir tromper Rogue plus efficacement : l'espion était très intelligent et il se serait aperçu s'il voyait se répéter une seule suite mémorielle. Donc, il en avait fait quatre ou cinq dont il intervertissait les images, en rajoutait d'autres et plus il le faisait, plus ça devenait facile. Maintenant, il avait enfin pu terminer le diaporama qui servirait à "révéler" son passé, après avoir trié soigneuse chacun de ses souvenirs, éliminant sans pitié ceux qui pouvaient dévoiler des indices gênants.

Il avait prit l'image de la Porte qui s'ouvrait, comme pour montrer qu'une partie de ses souvenirs lui revenait, ensuite, il avait choisi l'image très floue de son père en train de partir, puis l'image de sa mère évanouie sur le parquet avec du sang. Il avait également sélectionné une image de son frère avant la transmutation. Il avait choisi un épisode de son entrainement sur l'île où lui et Alphonse se battaient contre Mason et un autre où ils gisaient complètement affamés au point d'en manger des fourmis.

Une vision de la guerre qu'il avait tirée de son passage derrière la Porte. Il avait prit l'image de sa jambe coupée net suite à la transmutation humaine et celle de la chose transmutée et une vue furtive de la salle d'opération des Rockbell, sans montrer les visages. Un court passage sur le terrain d'entrainement avec l'équipe de Mustang, quand ce bâtard avait insisté pour qu'il crée des liens avec eux. Pas une mauvaise idée, au demeurant, mais le parcours du combattant l'avait humilié du fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la taille d'un homme moyen et le jeune alchimiste était certain que c'était le but du colonel.

Une phrase, sans image," tu es une arme humaine", expression à la fois suffisamment vague et explicite, que chacun pouvait interpréter à sa manière. Un moment où il tentait d'échapper à Scar dans la rue lors de sa première rencontre. Le moment où il avait regardé le pistolet de Riza avant de lui rendre. Une image de lui transpercé par la barre d'acier dans les mines du nord et enfin l'incendie de la forêt près d'Amnestris. Une bande son de hurlements, de coups de feu, de coups…

Il n'avait pas pu ajouter des souvenirs visuels du Jour Promis : cela avait été une telle débauche d'alchimie qu'il était impossible d'en montrer un seul instant. Il avait seulement conservé le bruit et la sensation de douleur. Dans l'ensemble, il était plutôt satisfait de son ouvrage qui lui avait prit pas loin d'un mois mais c'était plutôt honorable, surtout que maintenant, il pouvait passer cette séquence de souvenirs très rapidement. Il était prêt pour sa séance d'Occlumencie.

Le professeur Rogue venait de plonger dans l'esprit d'Elric : il avait l'impression de toucher enfin au but. Son impression fut renforcée quand il se trouva devant une porte sombre et monumentale qui semblait s'ouvrir, sans doute un symbole des souvenirs perdus…

Il fut alors submergé par un flot d'images qui surgissaient très rapidement, les unes après les autres, se succédant sans qu'il ait le temps de les assimiler. La plupart du temps, c'était plus de l'ordre des sensations et des émotion, très fortes et très vives, violentes, sans calme ni répit. Le professeur et l'élève se retrouvèrent à genoux sur le sol du bureau de l'enseignant, haletant, luttant pour reprendre leur souffle et le fil de leur propre pensée. Edward tremblait violemment, des larmes coulant de ses yeux, incapable de s'en empêcher. Harry les observait, saisi, ne sachant que faire, s'il devait aller chercher du secours.

Mais l'enseignant se releva et les renvoya tout en se dirigeant hâtivement vers sa pensine.

Harry soutenait Edward, en se demandant s'il allait devoir l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Mais son ami semblait aller mieux tandis qu'il marchait, en tout cas, suffisamment pour qu'il pose des questions :

"Dis, c'est quoi cette bassine sur le bureau de Rogue. Il semblait plutôt pressé…"

"C'est la pensine de Dumbledore, on s'en sert pour y placer ses souvenirs et les consulter au calme, plus précisément"

'Et merde…' songea Edward en prenant congé rapidement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Rogue montait au bureau de Dumbledore le plus rapidement possible, rapportant la Pensine. Le directeur allait être certainement très intéressé par les nouveaux souvenirs d'Elric. Le professeur Dumbledore faisait entièrement confiance au professeur de Potion et ce fut ensemble que les deux hommes se plongèrent dans les pensées récoltées par le légilimencien, mettant en pause certains souvenirs du jeune garçon pour mieux les examiner et voir les détails.

Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention à la porte vue comme un symbole et se penchèrent sur le premier souvenir : un homme assez grand, cheveux blonds, yeux dorés, qui partait. Sans doute le père d'Edward, compte tenu de la ressemblance. Un enfant d'à peine un an qui se tenait juste à côté d'un Edward de deux ou trois ans tandis qu'une femme était agenouillée près d'eux. Edward Elric avait donc eu une famille : un père, une mère et un petit frère mais vraisemblablement pendant très peu de temps : le père semblait les avoir abandonné définitivement, s'il en croyait les larmes sur le visage de la femme.

Le second souvenir était encore plus tragique : la même femme, allongée au sol, semblant au plus mal. Peut être une maladie grave et sans doute mortelle…Ils pouvaient voir des gouttes de sang sur le sol en regardant bien.

Le troisième épisode était celui d'Edward et de son frère, sans doute. Ils étaient plus vieux : sept ou huit ans, pas plus. Mais le pire était qu'ils se battaient violemment contre un adulte masqué et musclé, dans une forêt, seuls, personne ne les aidait. Une vision désolante.

Un autre souvenir se déroulait dans une forêt qui semblait la même qu'avant : les deux enfants très maigres, avec des bleus partout, étaient allongés sous une tente de feuillages, semblant épuisés et très maigres, incapables de bouger. Le petit Edward prit des fourmis par terre et les mangea, provoquant le dégout du maitre des potions et la pitié de Dumbledore. Ce malheureux garçon semblait avoir été maltraité, affamé, ainsi que son frère. Comment pouvait on infliger cela à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ?

Une nouvelle image surgit, violente, sanglante : un Edward de dix ans qui se tenait sa jambe gauche, ou plutôt, ce qui en restait : elle avait été coupée net et du sang coulait à gros bouillon du moignon. Le directeur arrêta aussitôt le cours du souvenir et tenta d'examiner les alentours mais l'obscurité avait envahie la pièce, on ne distinguait rien. On ne voyait pas e monstre qui avait fait ça, ni ce qui était arrivé. Il ne voyait pas non plus le jeune frère d'Edward. Et il craignait le pire quant à son sort.

Une chose monstrueuse, conforme à la description de Molly et Remus apparu ensuite, le temps d'une seconde. Une forme vaguement humaine, à peine vivante, une véritable horreur. Comment une telle chose avait pu être crée. Dumbledore plissa les yeux et vit des formes tracées à la craie sur le sol. Il pensait comprendre : se pouvait il que ces enfants aient été les victimes sacrificielles pour un rituel de magie noire ou de nécromancie ?

Une image moins violente s'ensuivit : Edward allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, dans une salle trop floue.

Le souvenir suivant fut plus intéressant : un jeune Edward de onze ou douze ans, l'air rageur, en train de grimper à la corde tandis qu'en haut d'une plate forme, des hommes en pantalon et maillots, à l'allure très militaire l'attendaient, dont l'un semblait assez moqueur pendant que les autres paraissaient l'encourager. Cela confirmait son hypothèse : le jeune Edward semblait avoir fait partie d'une armée et subissait ici un entrainement de soldat.

Ce ne fut pas une image mais une phrase qui constitua le souvenir d'après : Tu es une arme humaine. Une parole terrible et terrifiante pour un enfant.

Il y eut ensuite un court moment durant lequel le jeune Edward ayant pratiquement l'âge de maintenant tentait de fuir dans une rue et d'échapper à un assaillant : un homme musclé, au teint bronzé et ayant des yeux rouges qui le poursuivait.

Il y eut ensuite une vision d'un Edward qui regardait un pistolet posé sur sa main gantée avec un air pensif : son arme de fonction ? Ou avait il envie de se suicider ? Edward ne semblait pas de ce genre là…

Le souvenir d'après horrifia les deux sorciers, y compris le professeur Rogue : Edward, empalé par un morceau de fer qui lui traversait le ventre. Une blessure comme ça aurait dû le tuer, surtout si à l'époque, il ne savait pas encore utiliser sa magie…Même un sorcier aurait eu du mal à s'en sortir et aurait eu besoin de connaissances en médicomagie. Et pourtant le jeune garçon avait survécu. Seul des larmes de phénix auraient pu agir suffisamment vite pour l'empêcher de mourir. Est ce que cela avait été le cas ?

Après la brève vision d'un incendie, ils entendirent des bruits de coups de feu, de cris, voir de hurlement, des explosions…

Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le bureau du directeur, encore sous le coup des souvenirs d'Edward et même plutôt pâles.

" C'était plutôt instructif…" dit Rogue d'une voix hachée.

"En effet…Pauvre enfant"

"Quelqu'un qui a vécu ce genre de chose n'est pas un enfant. Même votre Survivant n'a pas subi cela."

"Le but ici n'est pas de comparer, Severus, mais de comprendre ce jeune garçon."

"Si je devais résumer son histoire, je dirais personnellement qu'il a perdu ses parents très tôt, qu'il a vécu par lui même avec son frère, pour ensuite être capturé et utilisé comme ingrédient sacrificiel dans un rituel d'art sombre, ou plutôt, vu le résultat, un rituel de nécromancie. Cela a certainement tué les pratiquants et l'autre garçon vu qu'ils avaient disparus."

"Je pense la même chose…"

"Durant ce rituel", déclara Rogue d'un ton mortellement sérieux, "il est arrivé quelque chose à Elric : il a perdu sa jambe et il a dû arriver autre chose. Ces rituels sont les plus dangereux : invoquer une force obscure ne se fait jamais à la légère, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait extrêmement prudent avant de s'y risquer car on côtoie la mort, des connaissances obscures et des forces colossales de très près."

"Justement, Severus… Edward semble avoir un rapport étrange avec la magie, du même ordre que certaines créatures magiques. Il parle une langue inconnue, y compris par moi même. Et les fantômes l'évitent, même ce cher Binns. Séverus, vous avez des connaissances dans les forces du Mal : qu'a t'il pu lui arriver, selon vous ?"

"J'ai une hypothèse : durant cette cérémonie, une force ou un être inconnu a pu s'introduire dans ce garçon, voir même fusionner avec lui. Cela a très bien pu lui conférer un grand pouvoir. Des militaires s'en sont aperçus et ont voulu utiliser cette puissance et le gamin a été entrainé. Il a subi des graves blessures et je crois que cette force a pu lui permettre de survivre. Puis, il a dû y avoir un accident plus grave et ce garçon a été transporté au square Grimmaurd par la chose."

"Intéressant. Il faudra vérifier cela lors de la prochaine séance…" suggéra Dumbledore.

"Pas question !" refusa catégoriquement le légilimencien. "S'il y a vraiment une force enfouie dans Elric, qu'elle soit du mal ou du bien, je refuse de lui permettre de sortir, professeur. Beaucoup trop dangereux. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'a fait cette chose. Si ça se trouve, elle a fort bien pu tuer les témoins. Les coups de feu, les bruits et les cris à la fin montre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose mais rien n'a transpiré aux informations : cela veut dire que le projet devait être top secret, du genre département des Mystères, mais personne ne semble rechercher ce garçon. Il a fort bien pu se débarrasser des témoins."

"Edward ne me semble pas du genre à commettre un massacre."

"Mais qui vous parle d'Elric ? Imaginons que cette entité ait pris le contrôle de son corps ? Si ça se reproduisait, dans une école pleine d'élèves…" dit Rogue en tentant d'imaginer le désastre.

"Il est vrai que Edward n'est certainement pas inoffensif : depuis le début de l'année, il parcourt la Forêt Interdite en large et en travers, sans aucune difficulté, semble t'il. Avant de prendre une décision, je préférais néanmoins avoir votre avis, Séverus, car vous avez la plus grande expérience en matière de magie noire dans ce château. Je sais qu'Edward représente un certain danger, aussi bien pour lui même que pour les autres, il serait sans doute plus sage de l'isoler car si le département des Mystères apprenait ses particularités, ils s'amuseraient à le disséquer vivant pour déterminer ce qui ne va pas chez lui et je veux lui éviter cela. Je pense qu'il faudrait le faire revenir au 12 Square Grimmaurd et là, on pourrait savoir s'il faudra le placer sous des sceaux de confinement."

"Je n'ai fait qu'émettre une hypothèse," se récria Rogue, un peu inquiet de s'être laissé emporter, "il est toujours possible que je me sois trompé. Son contrôle sur sa magie est parfait."

"Dans tous les cas, la nuit portera conseil", conclut Dumbledore d'un ton las.

Dessous la fenêtre, assis sur un petit rebord qui n'existait pas une demi heure auparavant, Edward avait finit d'écouter la conversation forte instructive à son sujet et, discrètement, il réutilisa l'alchimie pour ré-agencer les pierres à leurs places initiales avant de regagner la tour de Serdaigle.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Il faut comprendre que Dumbledore et Rogue tentent d'interpréter les souvenirs d'Edward à la lumière de ce que eux connaissent. Compte tenu des nombreux secrets que Edward recèle en lui, il est normal qu'il suscite de la méfiance chez ces personnages et on doit bien le dire, ces souvenirs ne donnaient pas vraiment l'impression d'un passé rassurant et bien gentil, rempli de bisounours. Donc, je le répète, la méfiance est logique : Dumbledore laisse peut-être des secondes chances aux autres mais il a aussi une guerre à mener et il a le droit de se montrer soupçonneux envers Ed. quant à Rogue, il est un mangemort et soupçonneux de nature, de plus, ayant côtoyé la magie noire de très près, il est normal qu'il pense à cela comme la première hypothèse concernant le rituel.

Au fil des chapitres suivants, vous aurez l'occasion de voir la construction de la relation entre Edward et Rogue et surtout la manière dont notre alchimiste va analyser la relation entre Harry et Rogue. Je tiens à préciser que ses pensées sont totalement...les miennes sur la question. Rogue a toujours été un personnage qui m'a fasciné et il fait partie de mes favoris. Pour certains, j'aurais peut-être tendance à trop le défendre mais je vous en expliquerai les raisons dans les fins de mes prochains chapitres.

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous pourrez voir la manière dont Dumbledore va régler la question d'Edward. Vous aurez l'occasion de retrouver Luna qui fait elle aussi partie de mes personnages préférés.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si c'est le cas ou que vous ayez des questions, remarques, suggestions ou critiques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je tâcherai d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible !


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous, me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre.

Tout d'abord, je souhaite remercier tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review, cela m'encourage beaucoup. J'espère que mes réponses ont été satisfaisantes pour ceux auxquels j'ai répondu.

Ce chapitre est en partie inspiré de la mythologie égyptienne et du manga Yu Gi Oh. Bravo si vous parvenez à découvrir où se trouve la référence même si ce n'est pas bien difficile normalement. Il y a aussi une référence à une autre œuvre de science fiction. On dira que c'est la devinette du jour...

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Miserere Nobis

Edward était assis dans une alcôve, à proximité de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'y entrer, finalement, tant il se sentait déprimé : Dumbledore et Rogue pensaient apparemment qu'il avait été victime d'un rituel magique et qu'il était possédé par une entité maléfique. Ils allaient très certainement tenter d'en apprendre plus, ce qui pourrait se révéler dangereux pour sa couverture et cela pourrait même confirmer leurs soupçons. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait il s'enfuir pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions de Dumbledore ? Fallait il qu'il invente une histoire en faisant mine d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire, sachant que s'ils découvraient qu'il mentait la situation ne ferait qu'empirer ? Pourquoi devait il toujours tomber dans des situations comme ça ? Pourquoi la Vérité l'avait elle mis dans ce pétrin ?

"Je n'ai jamais vu autant de Joncheruines autour de toi. `

"Luna… Je suis désolé. C'est juste que je suis un peu confus."

"Bien sûr, sans quoi les Joncheruines ne seraient pas là," dit Luna avec un doux sourire avant de demander un poil plus sérieusement : "pourquoi es tu confus ?"

"Dumbledore et Rogue, ils sont persuadés que je suis possédé par quelque chose qui tuera tout le monde si ça se réveille," répondit Edward d'un ton désabusé.

"Pourquoi pensent ils cela ?" demanda la jeune Serdaigle.

"C'est compliqué à expliquer. Disons que certains de mes souvenirs le laissent à penser et qu'ils ont sauté à la première conclusion," dit le jeune garçon avec fatalisme.

"Tu ne me sembles pas possédé", énonça Luna d'un air calme et paisible.

"Va leur dire ça !" grogna le jeune alchimiste.

"Pourquoi tu ne leur dirais par toi même "? Demanda Luna avec curiosité tout en jouant avec les bouchons de bieraubeurre de son collier qui devenait de plus en plus long au fil de l'année.

"J'ai espionné leur conversation", répliqua t'il sans en dire davantage.

"Hum, c'est compliqué n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi pensent-ils que tu es possédé ? " l'interrogea Luna avec sérieux.

"J'ai une amnésie, j'ai une façon particulière d'utiliser la magie, mes souvenirs sont bizarres et, ah, oui, les fantômes ont la frousse quand j'approche", lista Edward d'un ton ironique.

"L'amnésie, ça arrive parfois quand une nargole s'introduit dans ta tête, mais c'est trop bref et ça arrive souvent sous le gui : les gens ne savent plus quoi dire, ils oublient leurs mots et bafouillent…"

"Ce n'est pas une nargole, Luna," déclara sérieusement Edward en se retenant de rire : même si la situation était délicate, la descriptions par Luna des symptômes d'une personne amoureuse se retrouvant sous un gui était plus que fidèle à la réalité et hilarante !

"Si tu le dis," concéda Luna. "La façon particulière d'utiliser la magie… Peut être que tu ne comprends pas la magie comme tout les sorciers. Moi je trouve ça bien : c'est mieux que tu sois différent, cela rend ce monde plus intéressant, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Tu es incroyable, Luna…" sourit Edward. "Et pour le reste ?"

"Les souvenirs, je ne sais pas, je ne les ai pas vu", dit la jeune Serdaigle en haussant les sourcils. "Mais bon, je crois que toi seul peux vraiment savoir ce que cela dit sur toi. Quant aux fantômes, as tu déjà demandé à l'un d'entre eux la raison pour laquelle ils t'évitent ?"

"Heu, non…" répondit Edward en se sentant tout bête.

"Dans ce cas allons demander !" s'exclama Luna avec un ton joyeux.

* * *

Puis, sans attendre sa réponse, elle lui prit la main et commença à courir dans le couloir, descendit un escalier en colimaçon, en n'oubliant pas de sauter la marche piégée, puis elle fonça à toute vitesse dans le couloir. Entendant un miaulement sinistre, elle prit un virage à angle droit et fonça dans un mur recouvert d'une tapisserie qui se révéla être en réalité un passage secret en forme de toboggan. La descente fut rapide et Edward commençait à s'amuser follement quand ils atterrirent enfin au rez-de-chaussée. Elle traversa ensuite la grande salle en courant pour s'introduire dans une petite salle du côté de la table des enseignants.

Un tintement de clé avertit la jeune fille de la présence de Rusard et précipitamment, elle se tourna vers une statue en forme d'hippogriffe, s'inclina profondément devant lui et lui murmura "en bas" et d'un coup, la dalle sur laquelle ils se trouvaient avec la statue disparut sous eux et ils tombèrent dans une trappe qui les amena un étage plus bas, dans les cachots de Serpentard. La jeune Serdaigle se tourna vers lui et mit un doigt sur sa bouche.

Le jeune garçon vit un petit groupe d'élèves passer bruyamment et il se plaqua contre le mur, en remerciant le ciel d'être dissimulé derrière la statue. Quand ils furent passés, les deux Serdaigles se mirent à courir à nouveau à toute allure et ils finirent par arriver à un escalier qu'ils gravirent quatre à quatre. Mais il n'y avait pas d'ouverture au bout et Ed se demanda un instant s'ils allaient rester coincés jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille prononça un "passe muraille" qui leur permit de passer le mur de pierres.

Ils filèrent comme le vent dans un autre couloir et parvinrent jusqu'à un autre escalier, mais de bois. Luna lui recommanda de ne mettre son pied que sur une marche sur deux sans quoi elles grinceraient très forts et attireraient Rusard. Le jeune alchimiste suivit scrupuleusement son conseil et ils parvinrent à un étage (lequel, il n'en savait rien, il avait un peu perdu le fil). Enfin, après de multiples détours, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la tour d'astronomie et Luna s'arrêta là :

"Elle devrait être là. Je t'attends ici, si tu veux."

Sans vraiment savoir qui était ce "elle", Edward grimpa lentement les marches de la plus haute tour du château et, arrivé au sommet, une silhouette argentée se retourna brusquement en l'entendant approcher et s'apprêta à quitter l'endroit mais le jeune Serdaigle, qui avait reconnu la dame grise, prit son courage à deux mains et s'exclama :

" attendez !"

L'apparition tourna vers lui son visage laiteux et grave et le fixa de ses yeux avec une lueur de méfiance dans son regard. Elle ne prononça pas un mot mais le jeune homme se sentit autorisé à poursuivre :

"Je veux savoir pourquoi vous autres, les fantômes, vous me fuyez comme si j'étais un pestiféré !"

"C'est pourtant simple, jeune homme, tu es une anomalie", déclara la noble dame d'une voix tendue.

"Je suis une anomalie sur tellement de points qu'il va vous falloir préciser un peu plus", s'écria le Serdaigle.

"Tu es passé derrière le Voile et tu es encore vivant", précisa la Dame grise, d'une voix sombre.

"Le voile ? Que voulez vous dire ? à moins que… Le Voile est il un autre nom pour la Porte ?" demanda Edward d'un ton désespéré en voyant qu'elle commençait à disparaître dans la muraille.

"En effet. Et donc tu devrais savoir que tu ne peux pas être vivant", répliqua le fantôme.

"Je ne sais pas !" clama Edward. "Je suis arrivé ici sans savoir! Je vous demande simplement de m'aider à comprendre !"

"Tu n'es encore jamais mort ?" l'interrogea la belle femme.

"Je ne sais pas", déclara Edward, franchement.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment su s'il était mort lors de cette transmutation humaine ou s'il avait été bien vivant quand il avait rencontré la Vérité. Tout avait semblé indiquer que Al était mort quand il avait décidé de lui rendre son bras droit et pourtant il avait pu le sauver. Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'était ce vide blanc qui apparemment pouvait mener à toutes sortes de monde, y compris l'au delà. Après, il n'en savait pas plus que cela.

"Quand nous mourrons", expliqua le fantôme, "nous traversons le voile, que tu appelles la Porte et là, nous autres, les morts, avons un choix à faire : rester dans ce monde ou continuer ailleurs, vers un autre lieu. Les fantômes sont ceux qui ont préféré rester pour différentes raisons : la peur, la culpabilité, la rancœur… Certes, il arrive parfois que des vivants, suite à un accident, se retrouvent là bas un court moment, mais ils n'ont pas traversé totalement le voile et donc ne sont pas mort. Ils n'ont pas accès aux secrets qui sont derrière. "

"Mais ce n'est pas mon cas, je présume", souleva Edward.

"Non", lâcha la Dame Grise avec une pointe d'envie. "Toi, tu as passé le voile, tu as vu ce qu'il y avait derrière et tu es revenu vivant. Nous, les fantômes, parce que nous avons franchi cette frontière de la mort et de la vie, nous avons donc accès à certaines connaissances inaccessibles aux vivants et nous pouvons notamment sentir l'empreinte du voile et de la mort chez les autres esprits. Et quand nous te voyons, nous sentons un être qui devrait être mort mais qui peut encore manger, encore respirer, encore capable de se servir de la magie, qui vit !"

"Je ne savais pas que j'étais mort," marmonna Edward d'un air absent en se frottant la tête en essayant d'expliquer : "Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas le droit de dire ce que je suis."

"C'est Lui, n'est ce pas ?" interrogea l'apparition fantomatique avec de la révérence et une pointe de crainte dans sa voix, "Il t'a demandé d'accomplir quelques hauts faits en ce monde et toi, tu as accepté."

"Comment le savez vous ?" questionna à son tour l'alchimiste.

"Je te l'ai dis, nous les morts, avons quelques connaissances que les vivants ne possèdent pas encore, mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'en parler, à part avec ceux qui ont traversé le voile. Tu es vivant, mais tu l'as traversé néanmoins, cela veut dire que je peux t'en parler."

"Moi je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler aux sorciers vivants dans ce monde…" sourit Edward en songeant que la subtilité de la Vérité mériterait un poing dans la figure. "Je suppose que je peux vous en dire un peu plus. Je viens d'un autre monde et j'ai été envoyé ici par la Porte, ou plutôt le voile pour remplir une mission pour Lui. Les circonstances de mon arrivée ici m'ont obligé à faire croire que j'étais amnésique mais maintenant, le professeur Dumbledore croit que je suis possédé et donc un danger pour le monde."

"Dangereux, vous l'êtes, Edward Elric, sans quoi vous ne seriez pas ici," déclara le fantôme d'un ton énigmatique. "Mais vous n'êtes certainement pas possédé. J'irais voir Dumbledore et le convaincrai de vous laisser ici. Mais en échange, je ne veux qu'une chose : que vous acceptiez de parler de temps à autre avec l'un d'entre nous."

"Ma foi, je ne demande que ça", répondit Edward qui, au fond, n'avait jamais osé amorcer une discussion avec l'un des fantômes à cause de leur attitude à son égard.

"Merci, Edward Elric."

Le fantôme se fondit dans la muraille et Edward resta seul quelques instants au sommet de la tour, songeur tout en regardant le parc en dessous de lui. Puis, ne voulant pas faire attendre Luna plus longtemps, il descendit les marches et rejoignit Luna qui était en train d'observer un tableau avec attention. Elle lui sourit et déclara que maintenant qu'il était moins envahi de Joncheruines, alors ils pouvaient rentrer dans leur salle commune. Edward acquiesça en songeant que ça risquait de prendre un peu de temps. Mais à sa profonde stupeur, elle se contenta de suivre un couloir et de tourner à gauche pour se retrouver à leur point de départ. Partagé entre la surprise, la colère et l'hystérie, il lui demanda pourquoi elle avait pris des détours aussi longs pour se rendre à la tour d'astronomie. Elle lui répondit avec un doux sourire et peut être une pointe d'amusement, avec un ton rêveur :

"Mais voyons, Edward, parce que c'était amusant !"

Puis elle répondit quarante deux à la question de la tête d'aigle : quelle est la réponse au secret de la vie, de l'univers et de tout le reste, et entra dans la salle en chantonnant.

"Luna, si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer…murmura Edward, secouant la tête en cédant finalement à l'amusement, pour entrer à son tour dans la pièce.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, La dame grise s'arrangea pour croiser le professeur Dumbledore dans un couloir désert. Le vieillard semblait tellement plongé dans ses pensées et si préoccupé qu'il ne l'aperçu pratiquement pas et faillit lui passer à travers. Il s'excusa aussitôt avec un sourire galant à la noble dame. Celle ci amorça aussitôt la conversation :

"Qu'est ce qui hante votre esprit, professeur ?"

"Ma foi, c'est un problème bien délicat, ma chère Helena," soupira le directeur d'un ton las. "Je m'apprête à convoquer Edward Elric afin de déterminer s'il est la victime d'une possession. Ce qui implique de devoir le retirer de Poudlard."

"Edward Elric n'est pas possédé, professeur Dumbledore," déclara la Dame Grise avec fermeté.

"Et pourtant il vous effraie, ainsi que les autres fantômes," releva le vieux sorcier.

"Et pourquoi vous effraie t-il, professeur Dumbledore ?" demanda l'esprit qui savait, comme tout bon Serdaigle, profiter des non dits pour poser plus de questions.

"J'ai vu ses souvenirs et ils sont extrêmement préoccupants," répondit Dumbledore.

"Dans ce cas, me serait il possible de les voir ?" demanda t-elle. "En tant que fantôme de Serdaigle, je me dois d'être attentive au bien des élèves de ma maison."

"Je ne savais pas que les fantômes pouvaient voir les souvenirs, mais si c'est possible, alors, pourquoi pas : deux avis vaudront mieux qu'un seul pour prendre une telle décision, accepta le directeur."

Une heure plus tard, la Dame Grise pu examiner les souvenirs avec attention et avait pu entendre les théories de Dumbledore sur le passé du jeune Serdaigle, elle réfléchit quelques minutes, puis elle se tourna vers le directeur et lui dit :

"Il est vrai, Dumbledore, que ces souvenirs sont extrêmement sombres, mais ils ne prouvent absolument pas que Edward ait été possédé. Ils sont beaucoup trop brefs pour qu'on puisse en déduire une supposition qui soit fiable à cent pour cent. Vous avez tiré vos conclusions trop rapidement, en vous fiant à vos pires craintes et à vos émotions."

"Ma chère Helena, quelles hypothèses, en tant que Serdaigle distante, pourriez vous émettre ?" demanda Dumbledore, en reconnaissant implicitement qu'elle avait peut être raison.

"Il est probable que son père soit parti, peut être pour un long voyage, mais a t-il réellement quitté sa famille pour toujours ? Vous ne connaissez pas les raisons de son départ, comment savoir s'il les vraiment abandonné ou s'il a cessé de les aimer ? Quant à la mère… Il est vrai qu'elle semble très malade et qu'il semble probable qu'elle ne s'en soit pas remise. Je rejoins donc votre hypothèse sur sa mort. Pour le combat et leur état de sous-nutrition, je ne sais qu'en dire. L'homme n'aurait eu aucun mal à les tuer et nous ne pouvons pas savoir pendant combien de temps ils ont connu la faim… Mme Pomfresh a t'elle remarqué des signes de sous-nutrition dans la longue durée ?"

"Maintenant que vous le dîtes, non, elle n'a rien remarqué quand elle a fait des examens poussés : à part sa taille assez petite, il semble s'être développé normalement : pas de signes de carences ou de fragilisation au niveau des os ou des dents," répondit Dumbledore, songeur.

"Donc," poursuivit Helena," cet événement est resté de l'ordre de l'inhabituel, il n'a pas été affamé toute sa vie. Maintenant, ces images sanglantes… Elles sont trop vagues pour sonner lieu à une analyse fiable. On ne sait pas comment il a perdu sa jambe, s'il s'agissait d'un accident ou d'un acte de barbarie. "

"Je suis persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un rituel, Helena", déclara Dumbledore avec assurance.

"Dans ce cas passons directement à l'épisode de l'hôpital et de sa jambe", soupira la Dame Grise. "Vous avez pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une expérience, n'est ce pas ?"

"À cause de cette technologie inconnue même chez les Moldus", l'informa le directeur avec assurance. "Je me suis renseigné sur cette jambe artificielle : rien de cela n'existe."

"Même si c'est une expérience, pourquoi pensez vous qu'elle aurait été faite à mauvais escient ?" s'étonna le fantôme. "Ce garçon n'avait plus sa jambe et maintenant il peut marcher presque normalement. Les prothèses moldues ont évolué depuis le pilon, quoi qu'en pense Alastor, et même si celle ci est plus étrange que les autres, elle me paraît néanmoins bien plus efficace. Et quant à la douleur…bien des mutilés auraient accepté de souffrir pour pouvoir marcher à nouveau."

"Vous marquez un point," accorda le professeur. "Passons à l'entrainement militaire et à cette phrase sur l'arme humaine…"

"Il ne s'agit encore que d'entrainement," releva la Dame Grise. "Il n'est pas à la guerre et vu ses difficultés à grimper à cette corde, je crois qu'on peut difficilement le qualifier d'arme humaine à cette époque. On ne peut pas savoir quand cette phrase a été dite. Il pouvait très bien avoir seize ans et de mon temps, un jeune homme était déjà écuyer, voir chevalier. Je vous rappelle aussi qu'à partir de cet âge là, un jeune homme peut s'engager dans l'armée en Grande Bretagne aujourd'hui."

"Mais là, il n'a pas seize ans, douze ans, tout au plus ! Et ces hommes lui font subir un entrainement de soldat aguerri !" Protesta le vieux sorcier.

"Ils ne le menacent pas, ils ne le maltraitent pas non plus. Ils semblent l'encourager, le brun semble le taquiner et se moquer de lui, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit par méchanceté. Nous savons tous à quel point le jeune Edward est susceptible. Cet entrainement n'est pas aussi dur que, disons, par exemple, de laisser une pierre philosophale à porté d'élèves de première année…" fit elle remarquer avec un soupçon de givre dans la voix.

"Circonstances spéciales…" dit Dumbledore en baissant la tête avant de poursuivre : "la blessure mortelle avec un bout de fer, comment y aurait il survécu ?"

"En ne l'ôtant surtout pas sous peine de causer la mort par hémorragie pour commencer," indiqua Helena. "S'il y avait d'excellents guérisseurs ou de très bons chirurgiens Moldus à proximité, il avait une petite chance de s'en tirer et la médecine de guerre en est fort capable. La convalescence aura sans doute été fort longue mais c'est fort possible."

"Vous avez vraiment réponse à tout, ma chère, sauf à ce rituel," souleva Dumbledore avec un léger sourire.

"Vous ne voulez pas renoncer à votre hypothèse de la possession, Albus," déplora Helena. "Dans ce cas, adressons nous à un spécialiste de la question. Mon collègue Adélard, de par sa vocation, est fort bien renseigné sur ce sujet et a rassemblé beaucoup d'expérience durant sa vie. Adélard ? Adélard ?"

Quelques minutes plus tard, le moine gras de Poufsouffle apparu, un sourire bienveillant sur son visage fantomatique.

"Vous m'avez appelé, noble Dame ?"

"En réalité", lui déclara le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire, "j'aurais besoin de votre avis concernant Edward Elric. "

"Ah, le jeune Edward ! Un travailleur acharné, et une aura si tragique…"

"Justement, Adélard, j'ai pu avoir accès à certains de ses souvenirs. Si vous voulez bien les examiner ?"

"Ma foi, pourquoi pas," répondit le moine gras en plongeant sa main dans la pensine puis la retirant avant de rester pensif de longues minutes.

"Alors ?" demanda le professeur Dumbledore en voyant le fantôme relever la tête.

"Ma foi," répondit le gros Moine, "j'ai bien l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un rituel : les marques de craie et le pentacle sont là bien que je ne vois pas d'autres ingrédients comme des bougies ou du sel, un travail d'amateur. Pourtant, cela a quand même marché en partie à en juger le résultat, cette chose."

"Mais pensez vous que le jeune Edward aurait pu être possédé par une force obscure lors de ce rituel, qui expliquerait son utilisation de la magie pour le moins anormale ?" questionna le directeur d'un ton grave.

"Je n'ai pu distinguer le cercle de rituel et sans cela, il m'est impossible de savoir ce qui a été invoqué, déclara le fantôme d'un ton désolé. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que ce jeune homme ait été possédé : il ne se trouve pas à l'intérieur même du cercle. En plus, il n'était qu'un enfant : si, comme vous le pensez, il a pu être utilisé avec un autre petit comme sacrifice humain, alors, les pratiquants de la magie noire se seraient forcément assurés que leurs victimes soient aussi pures spirituellement que corporellement. Et si une force obscure a bien été invoquée, alors elle aurait été d'abord attirée par un esprit qui aurait déjà penché vers le mal, jamais elle n'aurait possédé une âme pure."

"Et si l'âme d'Edward ne l'avait pas été", demanda Dumbledore, se souvenant que Tom Jedusor, à l'âge supposé de l'Edward du souvenir avait déjà commencé à pencher du côté du mal.

"Dans ce cas, il serait difficile d'en juger," dit le Moine Fantôme d'un ton grave avant de poursuivre : "nous les hommes, il ne nous appartient pas de juger les âmes et de connaître totalement la part du bon et du mauvais en un homme. Je connais bien quelqu'un qui a tenté de le faire mais il n'est malheureusement plus de ce monde…"

"Qui ?" demanda aussitôt Dumbledore, intéressé.

"Nicholas Flamel, suite à un voyage en Égypte, a rapporté plusieurs ouvrages dont le célèbre livre des figures Hiéroglyphiques, ainsi qu'un étrange instrument, une balance vieille de cinq millénaires et qui avait la particularité, disait on, de juger l'âme," expliqua le moine en fronçant les sourcils en ajoutant : mais elle a dû disparaître lors de sa mort…

"Pas exactement, voyez vous", dit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. "Figurez vous qu'elle se trouve actuellement en ma possession car il me l'a légué ! Avec votre aide, Adébard nous allons pouvoir en juger par nous même ! Je vais tout de suite convoquer le jeune Elric et apprêter cet instrument."

"Albus, je ne crois pas que…" commença Adébard avant de s'interrompre, voyant qu'on ne l'écoutait pas.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la balance se trouvait sur le bureau du directeur et ce dernier était plongé dans la lecture d'un manuscrit qui expliquait comment fonctionnait l'étrange instrument. La bascule était en or et paraissait très ancienne : elle était décorée de nombreux hiéroglyphes dont le plus notable était celui de l'œil Oujda sur le sommet de la colonne. Les deux plateaux étaient exactement à ma même hauteur et le moindre gramme de sable semblait capable de faire pencher l'un des plateaux, établissant ainsi la rigoureuse exactitude de l'objet. Il émanait d'elle une aura à la fois sombre et lumineuse, prouvant ainsi la dangerosité de cet instrument. Le vénérable sorcier sortit une boite encastrée dans le support de la balance, l'ouvrit et en tira délicatement une plume pourpre qui semblait ne rien peser. Instinctivement, les deux fantômes s'écartèrent encore plus du bureau, Dumbledore de n'apercevant pas de la crainte des deux esprits. Il plaça la plume sur l'un des plateaux qui ne s'abaissa pas d'un millimètre, puis il attendit l'arrivée d'Edward.

"Professeur Dumbledore", finit par déclarer le Moine avec gravité, "je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable de faire cela. Juger l'âme n'est en aucun cas une prérogative de l'homme et nul ne peut s'arroger ce droit à la légère. Pensez y."

"Il nous faut savoir si Edward Elric représente un danger pour les centaines d'élèves de Poudlard dont je suis responsable", dit sérieusement le directeur.

"Vous m'avez fait demander, professeur Dumbledore ?" demanda Edward d'un air interrogateur en entrant dans la pièce, escorté du professeur Rogue.

"Nous aimerions juste tenter une petite expérience," lui dit le vieux sorcier, "il te faut juste te mettre devant cette balance et prononcer les mots "Je me tiens devant la loi de Maât"."

Depuis le temps qu'il fréquentait le monde magique et suite à ses nombreuses expériences avec l'alchimie, Edward avait compris que jamais on ne devait prononcer certaines paroles à la légère, d'autant plus quand on ne savait pas la signification derrière. Il avait appris certaines choses au sujet des serments inviolables et cette phrase semblait avoir des points communs avec… Il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette loi de Maât et il ne voulait pas se soumettre à une règle dont il ne connaissait rien car après tout, "nul n'est sensé ignorer la loi", ce qui voulait dire qu'il pourrait subir une punition alors qu'il ne savait même pas où il avait pu fauter !

Il fixa la balance : celle ci provoquait en lui exactement le même sentiment que la Porte, sa baguette dans une moindre mesure mais surtout que la Vérité quand cet être le regardait. Tandis qu'il regardait l'œil Oujda, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de Celui derrière la Porte, immense, menaçant qui te jugeait et savait tout de toi, la moindre faute, la plus petite pensée, auquel on ne pouvait rien cacher. Le jeune Alchimiste continuait de penser tout en observant l'instrument, un symbole de justice et de rectitude, qui exigeait la vérité.

À cet instant précis, Edward détesta Dumbledore pour l'avoir placé dans cette situation, sans lui dire les risques, à supposer qu'il les connaisse. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait que d'un expérience aussi inoffensive que de la chimie de collège mais lui, il pouvait voir les mines inquiètes et tendues des deux fantômes qui fixaient la balance et lui même avec de la crainte. Dumbledore n'avait donc absolument pas conscience qu'il jouait avec des forces bien trop puissantes ? Ou bien était ce l'orgueil, qui semblait inhérent chez les sorciers, qui l'empêchait de voir qu'il s'aventurait dans un domaine non humain ?

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas réellement le choix : s'il refusait de se prêter à l'expérience, Dieu sait ce que cela pourrait donner. Mais bon, vu que c'était en quelque sorte ce dernier qui l'avait placé dans une telle situation, on pouvait penser qu'il ne lui arriverait rien…n'est ce pas ? Prenant une profonde inspiration, il dit tout haut : "Je me tiens devant la loi de Maât".

L'atmosphère devint oppressante et l'œil de la balance sembla scintiller, comme celui derrière la Porte. Le jeune garçon pâlit et il sentit une voix d'outre tombe lui parler dans sa tête, un peu à la manière du Choixpeau. Les deux objets devaient être assez semblable dans leur fonctionnement avec cette façon presque omnisciente de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il eut alors l'impression de voir défiler toute sa vie devant lui, y compris des moments dont il ne pouvait pas se souvenir.

Il voyait tout en lui : ses plus petits défauts, des petites pensées mesquines envers son frère ou ses parents, des fautes tellement minime qu'on ne s'en souvenait jamais, et ça allait en s'aggravant au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. Il contemplait les conséquences de chacun de ses actes et ressentait leurs sentiments à ce moment là : la peine de sa mère quand il refusait de boire du lait étant petit, la déception de son maitre suite à sa transmutation, l'incompréhension de ceux qu'il refusait d'impliquer…Il vit son orgueil et son arrogance tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à ressusciter sa mère, sa lourde responsabilité quant à l'état de son frère et envers tout ceux qu'il n'avait pu sauver, la violence enfouie en lui…

Toutes ses faiblesses, ses incapacités, tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir quant à son côté le moins reluisant était dévoilé en pleine lumière, sans ombre pour les cacher et les rendre plus acceptable. La honte et l'indignité s'engouffrèrent en lui, le meurtrissant plus durement qu'un regard blessé de son frère, un sourire triste de sa mère ou les paroles vraies, mais oh combien dures de son père quand ils s'étaient revus.

Enfin, tout cessa et quand il reprit conscience, il était à genoux sur le sol, presque prostré, tremblant de tous ses membres, la face contre terre, des larmes qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir versé coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais connu une telle torture, une telle souffrance, le pire étant de savoir que toute cette douleur était de son fait. Il releva la tête, vers l'œil de la balance qui semblait le juger et, au plus profond de lui, il accepta le poids de sa faute.

Dumbledore, de son côté, avait observé le comportement d'Edward et l'avait vu tomber à terre, comme sous un poids trop lourd. Il songea que cela confirmait ses craintes sur la possession et observa alors la balance le cœur lourd, certain que le plateau vide allait se mettre à pencher, prouvant ainsi que l'âme d'Edward était plus lourde que la plume de Maât. Mais à sa grande surprise, les deux plateaux restèrent en place, rigoureusement égaux. Le vieux sorcier ne comprenait pas les résultats et n'osait pas toucher à l'instrument, après tout, son jugement était sensé être sans appel.

Enfin, l'atmosphère opprimante disparue et tout revint à la normale. Le professeur Rogue, à qui on avait explique les tenants et aboutissants de "l'expérience", aida le jeune Serdaigle à se relever. Celui ci fixa alors le directeur avec colère et fureur et déclara d'une voix glaciale, avec une dureté qu'on lui voyait rarement :

"Je ne sais que vous souhaiter, professeur Dumbledore : qu'un jour, vous parveniez à ressentir l'étendue d'une telle souffrance ou qu'au contraire, vous n'y parveniez pas et que vous en souffriez les conséquences !"

Puis, sans rajouter un mot, escorté du professeur Rogue, il quitta le bureau, toujours soutenu par le maitre des potions. Ce dernier se retourna et fixa l'homme qui voulait mener ses concitoyens hors des ténèbres, jusqu'à la lumière : il était toujours penché sur la balance, cherchant à interpréter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Rogue secoua la tête, un peu désabusé : il respectait Dumbledore, il voulait sincèrement le bien de tous, voulait voir la bonté en tous, croire qu'il y avait une seconde chance même pour ceux qui avaient commis l'irréparable, ce pour quoi il lui serait reconnaissant à jamais.

Mais le professeur de potions n'était pas certain que le directeur ait réellement connu la pleine et complète repentance, la souffrance abjecte de savoir qu'on était responsable d'un acte terrible et que rien de ce qu'on pouvait accomplir par la suite n'était suffisant pour expier ta faute. Dumbledore pensait qu'on pouvait toujours se racheter, que lui même pouvait racheter les autres… mais lui, Rogue, savait bien que même le vieux sorcier ne pouvait effacer ce qu'il avait fait et que le seul pardon qui lui importait lui viendrait, un jour, peut être, de l'au delà.

* * *

Séverus Rogue regarda le garçon qu'il soutenait et dont les yeux hantés reflétaient un tourment et une souffrance difficile à imaginer, des regrets suffisants pour dépasser la hauteur de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard...Dumbledore n'avait pas compris quelque chose que lui même avait saisi : que ce n'était pas tant le nombre de fautes qui importait mais plutôt le repentir sincère concernant celles ci. Mais apparemment, Edward Elric n'était visiblement pas en état d'en discuter.

Au moment où ils arrivaient devant la porte de la salle commune, il aperçu Luna Lovegood qui semblait les attendre, l'inquiétude sur son visage remplaçant son habituel air rêveur, elle ne perdit pas un instant : elle remercia poliment le professeur d'avoir ramené Edward et avec douceur, le fit entrer dans la salle des Serdaigles.

* * *

Certains d'entre vous, après la lecture de ce chapitre, m'ont peut-être trouvée dure avec Dumbledore. C'est vrai qu'il s'agit d'un personnage plutôt ambigu dont on ne sait pas exactement s'il s'agit d'un méchant manipulateur ou de quelqu'un désirant vraiment le bien de tous et la paix dans le onde (je caricature à peine...). C'est pourquoi c'est tellement facile pour un auteur d'en faire un gentil ou un méchant.

J'ai personnellement lu pas mal d'histoires traitant chacun des deux aspects et les auteurs avaient souvent de bons arguments pour justifier leurs point de vue sur la question.

Dans cette fic, je vais prendre le point de vue affirmant que Dumbledore désire réellement agir en fonction de l'intérêt général, voir du bien commun (une notion encore supérieure à la première). Il ne désire pas faire du mal à Edward (ni à Harry, d'ailleurs) mais il est prêt à faire ce qui est nécessaire pour s'assurer que le plus de personnes puissent en profiter. Ici, Edward représente un danger inconnu et potentiel dans une école remplie d'enfants : Dumbledore doit prendre une décision qui peut être lourde de conséquence et il le sait.

Dumbledore est vieux et je sais d'expérience que les personnes âgées pensent souvent mieux savoir que les autres. Le fait qu'il soit un professeur et le directeur de Poudlard amplifie cette tendance chez lui malheureusement. Donc, il s'agit d'un vieil homme et il est âgé de plus de cent ans, donc, forcément, sa pensée est plus proche de celle d'un homme du début du XXème siècle que d'une personne du XXIème siècle...

De plus, Dumbledore, bien qu'il affirme ne pas vouloir du pouvoir en refusant le poste de Ministre de la Magie, a quand même occupé des postes de responsabilité politique importants (président du Magenmagot notamment). Cela fait donc de lui un homme politique et malheureusement, je n'éprouve pas un grand respect pour cette catégorie de personne mis à part quelques rares exceptions, souvent des personnes décédées... Toujours est il que ce rôle de politicien l'a habitué à utiliser la manipulation pour parvenir à ses fins.

Enfin, Dumbledore est humain : il peut commettre des erreurs et c'est ce qu'il a fait en tentant d'utiliser la balance pour juger l'âme d'Edward. Dumbledore est capable de se planter, affirmons le franchement. Il n'est pas omniscient ni omnipotent, il peut même prendre des décisions désastreuses, le tome 7 nous l'a amplement prouvé.

Maintenant, tâchons d'expliquer un peu plus clairement son erreur dans ce chapitre.

Avertissement, je vais mentionner Dieu dans ce passage, j'en parle ici au sens général, il ne s'agit pas du Dieu des Chrétiens, ou de celui des Musulmans, ou d'autres religions, bien qu'il puisse y avoir des ressemblances dans ma façon de L'appréhender. Si le nom de Dieu vous file des boutons, vous pouvez toujours l'envisager comme la Vérité du manga Fullmetal Alchemist parce que, techniquement, c'est de lui dont je parle...

Dumbledore a cherché à connaitre la vérité sur Edward en recourant à l'artefact de la Balance des âmes. En faisant cela, il s'est attribué le rôle de juge des âmes, chose qu'il n'avait absolument pas le droit d'exercer. En effet, on peut juger les actes mais traditionnellement, on estime que la tâche de juger la personne et son âme revient à Dieu en général. Il s'agit donc d'une prérogative divine que Dumbledore s'est appropriée par son expérience et c'est le même type d'orgueil qui conduit Edward à vouloir tenter de ressusciter sa mère, une autre prérogative divine...

Donc, vous pouvez considérer que si Dumbledore avait fait cela dans le monde de FMA, il aurait certainement eu le même type d'ennuis que Edward, àsavoir, une rencontre avec la Vérité s'achevant par quelques catastrophes...

Maintenant, cherchons à savoir ce que Edward a subi... Techniquement, son âme a été jugée, ce qui veut dire qu'il a vu toutes ses fautes, des plus graves aux plus insignifiantes, sans en oublier aucune. Face à cela, Edward a ressenti des regrets concernant ses actes, paroles, pensées, etc : il sait qu'il a eu tort, il sait où il a fauté et plus important, il s'en est repenti. Pour se repentir, selon moi, on doit ressentir d'une certaine façon la douleur et la peine d'avoir causé du mal aux autres et à soi. Le repentir est souvent douloureux mais d'après ma croyance, il s'agit d'une douleur libératrice car elle place nos actes devant la lumière de la vérité en les remettant à leurs justes places.

C'est pourquoi Edward déclare à Dumbledore qu'il espère qu'il serait capable de ressentir une telle douleur s'il était soumis à ce jugement : cette douleur permet de savoir si l'on est sur la voie de la rédemption. On retrouve cela dans Harry Potter avec les Horcruxes : pour pouvoir "réparer" une âme divisée par l'accomplissement d'un horcruxe, il faut pouvoir exprimer du regret concernant son acte mais Hermione souligne, si je me souviens bien, que c'est quelque chose de terriblement douloureux.

Si Dumbledore, comme il semble le faire, s'enferme dans son orgueil en pensant avoir eu raison de faire ce qu'il a fait, il n'éprouvera donc pas de regret ou de repentir, et ce faisant, il prend le risque terrible de s'éloigner de la vérité. S'il commet cette faute, cela veut dire d'un certain côté, qu'il n'éprouvera pas la douleur terrible que Edward a subi mais d'un autre côté, cela signifie aussi qu'il ne sera pas libéré du poids de ses fautes et donc, qu'il ne parviendra pas à entrer dans l'Au delà. à vous de juger ce qu'il en sera...

Bon, j'espère que ce petit cours de théologie ne vous a pas barbé mais c'est une dimension qui m'a beaucoup intéressé dans FMA et Harry Potter, deux oeuvres qui ont un petit côté spirituel quand on cherche bien. Vous êtes libres d'en penser ce que vous voulez, voir d'ignorer complètement cet aspect de ma fic : ce n'est pas comme si je cherchais à vous convertir à ma religion. Vous pouvez très bien vous concentrer sur la partie aventure et non sur la partie psychologique ou spirituelle, c'est votre plein droit !

* * *

Sinon, 42 se réfère au guide du Voyageur Intergalactique et ce nombre est la réponse au secret de la vie, de l'univers et de tout le reste...

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si c'est le cas ou que vous ayez des questions, remarques, suggestions ou critiques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je tâcherai d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible !

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez le droit à plus d'interactions entre Rogue et Edward !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous et tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite à tous et à toute une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Edward pour se remettre de son expérience éprouvante et durant ce temps là, il parlait à peine aux autres, y compris à Luna ou à Harry. Il était encore furieux contre Dumbledore et de la torture pour le mettre à l'épreuve, il ne pensait pas qu'il lui pardonnerait un jour. Harry et Hermione avait remarqué le changement de comportement d'Edward et son refus catégorique d'en parler et avaient donc tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez sans grands résultats, le jeune alchimiste étant muet comme une tombe concernant son rendez vous avec Dumbledore.

Il n'avait pas envie de leur révéler ce que le vieux sorcier lui avait fait pour plusieurs raisons : primo, Harry, même s'il avait établi une distance entre son directeur et lui, le considérait encore comme un mentor et une personne qui l'appréciait et pouvait donc décider ne pas le croire. Deusio, il n'avait pas envie de forcer son ami à choisir entre deux personnes auxquelles il faisait confiance. Tertio, il n'était pas certain que le vieux sorcier ait voulu lui faire du mal : sa faute semblait plus tomber du domaine de l'ignorance et d'une trop grande assurance plus que dans la malice et la méchanceté. Lui même, par le passé, avait déjà commis de telles fautes, ce n'était donc pas à lui de jeter la pierre à Dumbledore, même si ce dernier n'avait pas l'excuse de la jeunesse !

Du coup, il évitait de parler de cela, s'enfermant dans le silence. Il partait de plus en plus souvent dans la forêt, ne se limitant plus au week-end, tant il avait besoin de se défouler. Cela lui donnait l'impression de donner des grands coups de poings dans un sac de sable, un soulagement pour son corps et son esprit. Il en ressortait généralement épuisé, souvent avec des blessures plus ou moins graves, ce qui lui avait valu une ou deux visites à l'infirmerie, forcé par le trio de Gryffondor. Inutile de dire que la terrifiante Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas été ravie de le revoir et le lui avait fait savoir en des termes on ne peut plus clair.

Quand il avait l'esprit clair, le jeune alchimiste songeait que c'était un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas encore fait prendre lors de ses petites excursions dans une forêt sensée être interdite.

Dans les séances de Cours de Soutien, il n'était plus aussi extraverti, plus aussi amusant selon les membres de la petite association. Il était beaucoup plus cassant, moins compréhensif et il avait fini par demander à Harry d'assurer le cours en entier de peur de perdre son sang froid.

Finalement, une semaine plus tard, le jeune homme put sortir de son marasme quand il lut l'interview de Harry dans le Chicaneur auquel il était abonné grâce à Luna. L'article racontait dans ses moindres détails ce qui était arrivé dans le cimetière, démentant la version officielle du ministère. Edward avait pu voir la tête qu'affichait l'odieuse bonne femme, la manière dont elle semblait enfler comme un crapaud buffle sur le point d'exploser quand elle avait lu l'interview et la fureur dans ses yeux et dans toute son attitude, la manière dont ses doigts boudinés étaient crispés sur le journal… Edward s'était tourné vers Luna qui le fixait avec un air malicieux, et, d'un commun accord, ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, surprenant toute la table de Serdaigle et s'attirant le regard venimeux de la grande Inquisitrice, ce qui renforça leur fou rire.

Il avait appris par la suite que Luna, Hermione et Harry (qui s'était vu un peu forcé la main par ces demoiselles) avaient "convaincu'' une ex-journaliste (apparemment à grand renfort de chantage et de menace) de réaliser l'interview du Survivant durant le dernier week-end à Pré au Lard. La jeune Serdaigle avait persuadé son père de publier l'article de son ami et le résultat était là. Aussitôt, la riposte ministérielle avait suivie avec le décret d'éducation interdisant de lire le Chicaneur, ce qui avait provoqué une fausse tristesse chez Edward : de toute façon, c'était la fille du propriétaire qui le ravitaillait… Certes, il ne prenait pas tout ce qui était dans cette revue au sérieux, mais certains articles étaient originaux dans leurs hypothèses qui s'avéraient parfois …intéressantes. Une pitié que personne ne semblait capable de découvrir la perle rare au milieu des théories un peu plus folles.

Mais en interdisant la lecture de ce périodique, Ombrage allait attirer l'attention sur un magazine qui était toujours resté dans l'ombre jusqu'alors et donc encourager la population de Poudlard à s'y intéresser. Ce qui prouvait la théorie d'Edward quant à l'intelligence des sorciers du ministère qui soutenait que plus on s'approchait du cercle de Fudge, moins on avait de chance de trouver des personnes intelligentes.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, il put voir Ombrage s'acharner à dénicher des exemplaires du Chicaneur, sans comprendre que les élèves auxquels elle "enseignait" n'étaient pas aussi idiots qu'elle le pensait et avait donc déjà pris une longueur d'avance. Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller de l'inventivité de tous pour dissimuler le magazine et de s'amuser de la rouerie de certains professeurs pour encourager la dissidence.

Du coup, son humeur s'était allégée et il était devenu beaucoup plus cordial, (vivable, selon Hermione), et il avait pu reprendre son poste dans l'entrainement des Cours de défense avec un regain d'inventivité. Il s'était lâché et ses élèves ne savaient pas s'ils devaient se réjouir que leur instructeur ait retrouvé la forme ou le maudire pour ses inventions : il augmentait la difficulté toujours plus, inventant désormais des scénarios : des situations où les membres se trouvaient embusqués, où ils étaient assiégés, où ils devaient infiltrer une place forte. Il était en train de leur concocter un véritable entrainement militaire, inspiré de certains épisodes de sa vie, et apprenait ainsi aux participants à réagir de façon appropriée. Les élèves en sortaient épuisés, au point que Harry et Hermione avaient décidé de ralentir un peu le rythme pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention tant l'enthousiasme d'Edward se faisait remarquer.

* * *

Le regain d'enthousiasme d'Edward avait eu une autre conséquence : la semaine précédente, il avait délibérément séché les cours d'Occlumencie, montrant ainsi son refus de voir ses souvenirs découverts. Rogue n'avait pas cherché à le forcer à reprendre ses cours et le jeune Alchimiste le soupçonnait d'avoir convaincu Dumbledore de ne pas insister sur le sujet, ce qui valait sans doute mieux car Edward n'était pas sûr de lui pouvoir lui pardonner.

Mais le lendemain de l'interview du Chicaneur, Harry avait eu une nouvelle vision de Voldemort, cette fois d'un point de vue plus direct et semblant concerner la prophétie et Moroz, malheureusement, aucune indication qui pourrait éclairer leur lanterne. Néanmoins, cela prouvait une chose : l'occlumencie de Harry allait en déclinant lorsque les séances avec le professeur Rogue se déroulaient sans intermédiaire. Edward s'était aperçu qu'il agissait un peu comme un tampon entre les deux sorciers qui se détestaient mutuellement : l'enseignant restreignait sa hargne avec un témoin dans la pièce et Harry faisait quelques efforts pour progresser dans sa maitrise de l'occlumencie grâce aux conseils du jeune alchimiste.

Mais l'absence d'Ed avait empiré la situation : Harry tenant Rogue pour responsable de l'absence de son ami et Rogue se comportait comme à son habitude…

Edward avait du mal à cerner le maitre des potions de Poudlard. Il était parfois un parfait bâtard qui surpassait Mustang, surtout dans son attitude envers Harry, c'était aussi un pragmatique retors et très intelligent, qui considérait toutes les solutions à une situation donnée et n'hésiterait pas à adopter la plus dure s'il estimait que c'était la meilleure pour tous. Il y avait également un troisième aspect bien plus caché chez cet homme : un soucis réel pour ses élèves. S'il avait représenté un danger pour Poudlard, il n'aurait pas hésité à le faire enfermer quelque part, bien à l'écart, à le sceller, peut être même à le tuer. Il n'avait pas apprécié outre mesure cette proposition à son égard mais il pouvait parfaitement comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient motivé. Du coup, il ne ressentait pas réellement de haine ou d'animosité profonde envers lui et pourrait sans doute coopérer avec lui, pour peu que chacun y mette du sien.

* * *

Le professeur Rogue se préparait pour la séance d'Occlumencie : les progrès (même minimes) de Potter semblaient fondre comme neige au soleil quand son comparse de Serdaigle ne lui tenait pas compagnie et ses efforts se réduisaient à néant. Séverus Rogue savait qu'il n'était pas la meilleure personne qui pouvait enseigner l'occlumencie au fils de James Potter (en réalité, il était certainement la dernière) : il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la patience pour cela. L'enseignant commençait à regretter l'absence de Elric : le Serdaigle semblait provoquer un improbable sentiment d'émulation chez le garçon, il le soupçonnait même de lui donner des conseils. C'était vraiment une pitié qu'il n'y assiste plus car lors de ses plongées à l'intérieur de l'esprit d'Edward Elric, le légilimencien avait pu constater que ses pensées semblaient très organisées et que ses facultés de concentration égalaient certainement les siennes au même âge. Il aurait fait un excellent Occlumens, lui.

Mais il savait également que plus jamais le jeune garçon n'accepterait que l'on fouille dans ses pensées, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait dû comprendre que c'était lui qui avait dû révéler le contenu de son esprit à Dumbledore et à en juger par ses dernières paroles pleines de venin, le garçon semblait du genre rancunier. Il avait donc empêché le directeur de l'obliger à reprendre les séances : Elric était imaginatif et dangereux et un tel mélange pouvait s'avérer au minimum humiliant et au pire fatal pour la cible de sa colère.

Ce fut pour cela qu'il fut plus qu'étonné quand il vit le jeune Serdaigle se présenter à la séance d'Occlumencie en même temps que Potter qui semblait surpris et soulagé de le voir. Le jeune homme le fixa d'un air impassible, ses yeux dorés brillant d'une lueur froide, et lui affirma d'un but en blanc que la raison de sa présence ici était de les empêcher de s'entretuer. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en vexer ou pas. Il fut encore plus stupéfait quand il apprit qu'il accepterait de se conformer aux tentatives de légilimencie, ce qui paraissait beaucoup plus étrange. Il devait y avoir une autre raison derrière.

La percée de l'esprit de Potter lui apprit que ce dernier avait relâché ses efforts, comme il s'y attendait, ce qui valut au garçon des critiques acerbes qui lui firent presque perdre son calme. Quand il se tourna vers Edward Elric, celui ci semblait l'attendre d'un pied ferme, avec une allure beaucoup moins passive que lors de ses précédentes tentatives et il comprit alors quel était le but du garçon : il voulait profiter de ces séances pour apprendre l'occlumencie. Maintenant, il en était certain, le Choixpeau avait dû hésiter pour le mettre à Serpentard : seul un membre de sa maison profiterait d'une rencontre destinée à explorer son esprit pour tenter, au contraire, de se protéger de ce genre d'intrusion. Très malin.

La première tentative, le jeune garçon semblait plutôt se concentrer sur des éléments complètement étrangers à son passé : il se récitait le tableau des éléments périodiques, et, autant qu'il puisse en juger, il le connaissait par cœur. Cette méthode ressemblait fort à celle de Potter quand il se récitait le minable ouvrage d'Eskivdur, ce qui prouvait son hypothèse quant à l'aide apportée par Elric au Survivant. Il tenta de profiter d'une faille dans la récitation du garçon, mais celui ci passa alors à la déclamation d'insultes dans toutes sortes de langues. Il avait définitivement un vaste répertoire dans ce domaine et il parlait au moins cinq ou six langues, ce qui était plutôt impressionnant.

Sa seconde tentative fut plus violente : s'il voulait savoir ce qu'était une véritable attaque de légilimencie, dans ce cas, autant lui montrer ce dont il s'agissait. L'esprit du jeune homme semblait ébranlé par la violence de l'attaque : pour trouver ses souvenirs enfouis, le professeur n'avait jamais utilisé la force brute, préférant la subtilité qui était de loin préférable en cas d'amnésie. Mais là, ce n'était plus le but et il pénétra avec autant de force que dans l'esprit de Potter.

Vacillant, l'esprit du Serdaigle eut tôt fait de trouver une parade : il évitait de céder à la tentation de contempler ses propres souvenirs, semblant au contraire les passer trop rapidement pour que l'on distingue quelque chose. Une manœuvre habile, destinée à gagner du temps, ce qui fonctionna et permit à Elric de se reprendre en brisant le contact visuel. Le jeune garçon semblait essoufflé, comme s'il venait de mener un rude combat, il y avait sur son visage un mélange de crainte (une émotion rarement vue chez lui) et de détermination. Il ferma les yeux un instant, semblant se concentrer, pour rouvrir les yeux d'un air décidé.

La troisième attaque fut la plus violente et la parade fut un mixte des deux précédentes : il tentait de submerger son esprit sous des centaines de connaissances très variées mais sans rapport avec sa vie, passant brusquement de l'une à l'autre, ne lui laissant pas le temps de distinguer des détails. Finalement, la migraine l'empêcha de poursuivre son avancé et ce fut lui qui brisa le contact cette fois.

Elric semblait épuisé par son effort, voir éprouvé, néanmoins, il ne cherchait pas à cacher la lueur de triomphe dans ses yeux : il avait forcé son agresseur à briser le contact, cette fois, ce qui, considérant son niveau, était un résultat plus qu'acceptable.

"Faîtes confiance à un Serdaigle pour vous ensevelir sous sa science," fît il remarquer d'un ton narquois.

"Et plutôt deux fois qu'une, professeur," répliqua ledit Serdaigle avec dans la voix une nuance de dérision tout à fait perceptible.

"Néanmoins, un tel résultat prouve que, contrairement à Mr Potter, vous avez un don pour cela."

Cette fois ci, Edward se tut et fronça les sourcils, peu enclin à accepter un tel compliment au détriment de son ami. Un Serdaigle ascendant Poufsouffle ou Serpentard, voir Gryffondor, Dieu l'en garde ? Un mélange intéressant. Potter, de son côté, se renfrogna mais réserva son regard de colère à son enseignant qui en fut plus que satisfait : encore heureux qu'il ne rende pas le Serdaigle responsable de son échec !

"Potter, vous pouvez disposer. Elric, restez ici."

À contrecœur, le jeune Gryffondor quitta la salle, peu désireux de laisser son ami seul avec l'enseignant qu'il détestait.

"Pourquoi êtes vous revenus, Elric ?" Demanda tout de go le professeur Rogue, même s'il savait déjà une partie de la réponse.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dis", répliqua le jeune garçon en soutenant son regard, "professeur, pour vous empêcher de vous entretuer, Harry et vous. Harry a besoin d'apprendre l'occlumencie, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, et aucun d'entre vous n'y mettez du vôtre à cause de stupides petites rancunes !"

Edward était particulièrement remonté : si le camps de Dumbledore voulait gagner la guerre contre Voldemort, ils auraient besoin de mettre de côté leurs inimité. Il avait espionné suffisamment de réunions de l'ordre pour voir que Black et Rogue perdaient une bonne partie de leur temps à s'envoyer des insultes voilés et des remarques sournoises. Personne ne semblait comprendre que dans une guerre, on pouvait se retrouver avec des gens qu'on ne pouvait pas saquer d'ordinaire. Cela avait été le cas dans la bataille de Central : Mustang et Armstrong, des Ishbals s'étaient battus aux côtés d'Amnestriens qui avaient participé à leur génocide, lui même avait réussi à coopérer avec un Homonculus, avec l'assassin des parents de Winry qui avait tenté de le tuer à plusieurs reprises et son paternel qui l'avait abandonné ! Alors, les petites disputes de jeunesse de ces idiots lui donnaient envie de gueuler !

Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que c'est votre seule raison, rétorqua le professeur Rogue.

Non, en effet. J'ai l'intention d'apprendre l'Occlumencie, avec ou sans votre aide afin que plus personne ne puisse fouiller dans ma tête pour rechercher un passé qui n'est absolument pas mon souci, en ce moment, déclara le plus honnêtement du monde Edward.

Après tout, il disait la stricte vérité : penser à son passé, dans son propre monde, n'était absolument pas sa priorité en ce moment et ne ferait que le distraire de sa tâche. S'il voulait retourner chez lui, il devait résoudre la situation ici, dans le présent, et non s'enfoncer dans la nostalgie et la culpabilité.

"Et vous m'avouez ça comme ça. N'avez vous pas peur que j'en informe le directeur ?" demanda Rogue, surpris d'une telle franchise.

"Vous pouvez si vous voulez, répondit Edward en haussant les épaules, indifférent. De toute façon, d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'apprendrais l'occlumencie. Si le professeur Dumbledore souhaite me considérer comme un ennemi, c'est son choix, libre à lui de ne pas tenir compte de "l'expérience " qu'il a tenu de lui même à réaliser sur moi. "

"Savez vous quelle était le principe de l'expérience en question ?" demanda Rogue, désireux, au fond de lui, de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

"C'est indescriptible," répliqua le Serdaigle, le regard encore hanté et avec un air infiniment triste dans ses yeux, "un jugement… Le Jugement, mais qui ne dépend que de vous et de votre posture face à la vérité. Si terrible et si juste… Je ne peux vous en dire plus, professeur."

"Vous n'êtes pas très clair," dit l'enseignant, en levant un sourcil.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de facile à comprendre, professeur," soupira Edward. "Alors, en parlerez vous à Dumbledore ? Si vous lui révélez mon apprentissage de l'occlumencie, je ne pense pas qu'il me permette de rester Poudlard. J'avoue que ce serait dommage : le château, tous ces êtres, mes amis de Gryffondors et Luna et ses Ronflak cornus me manqueraient."

"Et vous me faîtes confiance pour ne pas le lui dire ?" demanda Rogue, incrédule que ce garçon puisse lui faire confiance sur un sujet aussi grave.

"C'est à vous de voir si je représente un danger", déclara Edward, décidé à jouer franc jeu dans la mesure du possible avec le professeur le plus suspicieux de Poudlard.

"Je sais déjà que vous êtes dangereux, Elric, ne le niez pas. Je sais reconnaître ce genre de chose, que vous soyez amnésique ou non n'y change rien et je sais que vous le savez. Mais je préfère un danger que je peux surveiller à un danger imprévisible. C'est pour ça que je vous garderai à l'œil, Elric, mais sans rien dire au directeur de votre projet. Trahissez ma confiance et vous le payerez très cher", prévint l'espion d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune ambigüité sur le prix en question.

"Bien compris", répondit le jeune Serdaigle avec un simple sourire.

"Remarquez, je ne crois pas que vous auriez intérêt à vous joindre au Seigneur des Ténèbres, après tout, être la cible de son attention n'est jamais une bonne chose", déclara l'enseignant.

"Dans ce cas, c'est une raison de plus pour moi d'apprendre l'Occlumencie", souligna Edward qui avait bien remarqué à la fois l'avertissement et le dévoilement d'informations sans doute volontaire du professeur.

"Si vous en êtes capable…" lâcha le Maitre des Potions, ne se faisant pas d'illusion : si Elric voulait maitriser cette discipline, il y parviendrait. Il avait les qualités nécessaires pour cela.

Le jeune garçon quitta le bureau du professeur Rogue et remonta vers la tour de Serdaigle. Se sentant suivi, il prit un détour, se cacha et quand il entendit un bruit de pas, se fiant au son, il frappa la personne. Le cri qui retentit à moitié étouffé par un tissu et Edward reconnu la voix de Harry. Ébahi, il ôta l'étrange tissu de son ami qui se tenait son nez en sang.

"Heu…désolé…Je ne savais pas qui me suivait, alors j'ai attaqué". S'excusa Edward en se frottant la nuque avec un sourire d'excuse.

"Je voulais savoir ce qu'il t'a dit et comme le couvre feu est tombé, j'ai préféré ne pas me faire voir," expliqua Harry en se pinçant le nez pour stopper le flux de sang.

"Ne pas te faire voir… C'est quoi cette cape ? Elle est vraiment géniale", dit Edward, en palpant le tissu, se demandant comment ça marchait.

"Elle se transmet dans ma famille depuis des générations et elle m'a été bien utile…" précisa le Survivant en acceptant un mouchoir d'Ed.

"Sans blague. Je comprends mieux comment vous avez pu avoir toutes ces aventures sans vous faire prendre ces dernières années..." Rigola le jeune Serdaigle.

"Qu'est ce que te voulait Rogue ?" l'interrompit Harry.

"Me poser des questions sur l'Occlumencie et sur ma pratique de celle-ci," répondit Edward avec facilité.

"Je croyais que tu assistais à ces séances pour retrouver ta mémoire", s'étonna Harry.

"Disons que ce n'est plus ma priorité et que je vais plutôt me consacrer à dissimuler mes pensées." lui annonça le jeune garçon. "Après tout, si, comme tu l'as dit, je risque de devenir une cible de Voldemort, autant être préparé."

"Et Rogue va t'aider ?" demanda Harry, profondément incrédule.

"S'il me trouve compétent, peut-être…" supposa tout haut le Serdaigle d'un ton indifférent.

"Pour toute l'aide qu'il apporte…" grogna Harry.

"Ah, ah…" éclata de rire Edward, "J'admets qu'il n'aide pas beaucoup, c'est vrai. Tu as continué ce que je t'ai conseillé ? le manuel d'Eskivdur ?"

"Ça ne marche plus", récrimina le Survivant, "j'arrive presque à pénétrer le département des Mystères en rêve chaque nuit ! Je ne sais toujours pas vider mon esprit alors que toi, Rogue t'a fait un compliment lorsque c'était ton tour, ce qui veut dire qu'il est impressionné ! Comment tu fais ? Est ce que c'est moi qui ait un problème ?"

"Autant que je puisse en juger, je dirais que c'est plutôt moi qui suis un peu différent," lui dit Ed avec ironie avant de continuer : "l'esprit est quelque chose de complexe, Harry et surtout, il diffère selon les personnalités, l'histoire, les émotions… En clair, il est unique à chacun. Ce qui marche avec moi et Rogue peut très bien être complètement inutile pour toi."

"Merde. Mais dans ce cas, comment vais je pouvoir apprendre cette fichue matière ?" demanda Harry en tentant de se calmer.

"Tu ne peux pas vider ton esprit car tu as beaucoup trop en tête en ce moment, se concentrer sur une chose futile ne marche qu'un temps…" énuméra le jeune alchimiste, pensif qui demanda alors : "As tu pensé à l'attaque ?"

"La légilimencie ? Je ne sais même pas en faire !" s'exclama le sorcier.

"Je ne pensais pas réellement à cela," l'interrompit Edward. "Plus à une sélection de souvenirs que ton attaquant ne pourrait pas supporter et que tu places comme bouclier. Mais ce serait très compliqué parce que cela ne marcherait que pour une personne. Un autre agresseur ne réagirait pas de la même façon à un certain souvenir… On pourrait déjà essayer avec Rogue comme cobaye."

"D'accord, et si ça marche, il faudra que je trouve ce que Voldemort déteste", poursuivit Harry, nettement ravi d'entendre Rogue être qualifié de cobaye.

"C'est cela. Maintenant qu'est ce que Rogue déteste ? Je veux dire, à part toi, des choses qui l'empêcheraient de se concentrer", précisa son ami avec un sourire.

"Hum… être ridiculisé, je crois. Pour ça, j'ai le souvenir idéal, lui avec un chapeau de vautour sur la tête", ricana Harry en se rappelant sa première séance de défense en troisième année. "Il hait mon père et les maraudeurs en général Donc peut être des souvenirs de Sirius et Remus… Je pense qu'il a peur des loups garous aussi, Sirius lui a fait une farce, une fois, en l'attirant dans la cabane hurlante alors que Remus y était transformé… Quoi ?"

"Ça explique bien des choses," murmura Edward, très pâle en fixant son ami d'un air grave, connaissant enfin la raison de l'inimité entre les deux hommes : "j'espère que tu es conscient que cela s'appelle une tentative de meurtre ?"

"Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi et puis mon père l'a sauvé à temps…" murmura Harry très mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais réellement songé à cela, il faut dire que cette nuit là avait été riche en événements… Il reprit : "Sirius… Il était jeune et c'est quelqu'un de bien et il m'a dit que Rogue cherchait à les faire renvoyer."

"Et ça excuse une tentative de meurtre ?" demanda doucement le jeune garçon blond le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Être jeune n'excuse pas une faute. Tu es jeune, toi aussi, et jusqu'à présent, tu n'as tué qu'en état de légitime défense ou pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un. Lui, il a attiré un autre élève qu'il n'aimait pas dans une cabane où rodait un monstre enragé, non, ne m'interromps pas ! Lupin est certainement quelqu'un de bien et de sympa mais quand il est un loup garou, il est mortellement dangereux une fois transformé. Et même si ton père l'a sauvé, est ce que ça absout Sirius ? S'est il excusé ? "

"Je ne sais pas… Mais Rogue, lui, qu'est ce qui l'excuse quand il est toujours injuste envers moi ?" s'exclama Harry, au bord de l'énervement.

"En effet, c'est injuste de sa part de te haïr à cause de ton père, ce n'est pas juste non plus qu'il profite des séances d'Occlumencie pour se conduire ainsi, je ne le nie pas. Mais tu dois aussi admettre que Rogue a des raisons solides d'haïr Sirius et que ton parrain n'est pas franchement blanc dans cette affaire. Et si en plus il n'a pas regretté son acte, alors cela n'a pu que rajouter du sel sur les blessures de Rogue," déclara Edward d'un ton amer.

"Des blessures, Rogue ? il n'en donne pas l'impression," s'étonna Harry en secouant la tête, n'arrivant pas à associer l'image du froid et insensible professeur à un état de vulnérabilité.

"Et pourtant il est humain lui aussi, comme toi, comme moi…Nous sommes tous humains, avec nos forces, nos faiblesses, même si certains tentent de le dissimuler ou de refuser ce fait. Certains deviennent inhumains en transformant leur douleur en haine, d'autres cherchent à ne plus rien ressentir pour se protéger de la souffrance, ou ils vont se forger un masque pour cacher ce qu'ils ressentent…" décrivit l'alchimiste, pensif tout en songeant à certains exemples de son monde : Scar et dans une moindre mesure Mustang…

"Tu cherches vraiment à comprendre Rogue", réalisa le Survivant, abasourdi.

"Comprendre est la façon dont on chacun devrait envisager la vie", affirma fermement son interlocuteur, le regard déterminé : "la compréhension devrait être à la base de toute action car sans cela, tu es condamné à commettre des erreurs ou pire encore, à les reproduire. Comprendre l'autre n'en fait pas un ami, mais c'est un premier pas vers la pitié, la compassion, peut être même le pardon."

Des souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête : sa rencontre avec des Ishbals dans les ruines de Xerxès, le bref moment où Scar avait collaboré avec lui contre Père lorsqu'il l'avait vu ce dernier pour la première fois, le récit de la guerre d'Ishbal qui l'avait plongé aux racines même du conflit, la discussion avec Miles et enfin, le Jour Promis où ils avaient tous coopéré pour sauver le monde. Quand on apprenait à comprendre l'autre, alors ce dernier pouvait lui aussi te comprendre, ce qui était toujours un premier pas vers des relations moins hostiles. Edward n'était pas naïf, cependant, comprendre l'autre ne voulait pas dire que tout deviendrait rose après cela. Après tout, connaître les motivations d'Envy n'avait pas empêché ce dernier de continuer à le mépriser, au point de se suicider à cause de cela. Mais cet homonculus avait vraiment été un cas difficile, qui lui avait inspiré des sentiments mêlés d'horreur, de colère et de pitié.

"La compréhension doit être mutuelle pour que ça marche, je te signale", fit remarquer Harry qui avait fort bien compris cet aspect là, "mais je ne pense pas que Rogue veuille réellement me comprendre. Je te signale que c'est lui qui a commencé en m'envoyant continuellement son mépris à la figure !"

"Tu peux quand même essayer et ce, pour plusieurs raisons : il y a une chance, même infime, pour que ça améliore les choses. Deuxième raison, cela prouvera à toi même que tu ne t'abaisses pas à son niveau, que tu vaux mieux que lui et, troisième raison, si tu tiens absolument à le détester et le haïr, alors le comprendre te permettra de lui trouver un point faible que tu pourras viser. C'est à toi de voir pour quelle raison tu veux le comprendre mais dans tous les cas, tu as tout intérêt à essayer puisque tu n'as rien à perdre," démontra Edward.

"C'est une façon de penser un peu Serpentard," sourit le Survivant face au raisonnement de son ami.

"Le Choixpeau a beaucoup hésité", confirma son ami.

"Comme pour moi", révéla Harry, l'air songeur. "Je me demande parfois ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais fini avec Serpentard, j'aurais vraiment été un casse tête pour Rogue : m'aurait il traité comme les autres Serpentards ou aurait il continué à me haïr ?"

"Qui sait… Peut-être que pour comprendre Rogue, tu vas devoir faire appel à ton côté Serpentard. "

"Je ne suis pas certain qu'il apprécierait un "certain dédain pour les règlements" même si cela ferait partie des qualités Serpentards."

"Compte tenu qu'il est minuit, que le couvre feu est passé depuis trois heures, je crois qu'on peut dire que le dédain pour le règlement est commun à Serpentard, Gryffondor et Serdaigle", remarqua Edward en consultant sa montre.

"Merde ! Hermione va me lyncher", jura Harry en disant rapidement bonsoir à Ed avant de foncer vers son dortoir tandis qu'Edward prenait la direction de sa salle commune.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Par contre, vous allez avoir droit de nouveau à mes notes d'auteur.

Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarquer, je prends pleinement le parti de Séverus contre Sirius et même les Maraudeurs tout court et ce pour des raisons simples, selon moi, c'est ces derniers qui étaient le plus en tort. Je ne reviendrais pas sur la tentative de meurtre par Sirius, je pense avoir suffisamment expliqué par l'intermédiaire d'Edward ce que je pensais de celle-ci. Selon moi, Sirius aurait dû être renvoyé de Poudlard purement et simplement pour ce qu'il a fait ce soir là.

De plus, je prends le parti de Séverus parce que j'ai eu l'occasion d'être à sa place au cours de mes années de collège et ce n'est franchement pas une place enviable. Quand je pense à Rogue, je me dis qu'il était encore moins chanceux : jusqu'à la fin de sa cinquième année, il n'a eu qu'une seule véritable amie, Lily, une née de Moldus, chose qui devait l'isoler au sein des Serpentards dont un certain nombre sont devenus mangemorts, il était harcelé par un groupe de garçons visiblement très populaires au sein de l'école, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait n'avoir aucun soutien, le fait que Sirius n'a pas été puni par le directeur à sa juste mesure pour l'acte qu'il a commis dans la cabane hurlante montre qu'ils étaient favorisés par les professeurs (beaucoup se rappelaient d'eux avec une certaine affection dans le troisième livre)...

En bref, tourmentés sans arrêt par des élèves plus nombreux pour le simple fait d'exister (selon les propres mots de James Potter !), sans soutien manifeste des professeurs, sans possibilité de changer d'établissement scolaire et condamné à subir les mêmes c**s pendant sept années, je pense que beaucoup n'auraient pas résisté à la tentation de vouloir être fort en intégrant un groupe qui te promet une certaine revanche sur tes ennemis. Soit ça, soit il y a la tentative de suicide pour les personnes les plus fragiles. Je ne plaisante pas, ici : des harcèlements et un bizutage permanent avec des humiliations comme celle que Séverus a subi dans le Pire souvenir de Rogue peuvent parfaitement conduire une personne à choisir la porte de sortie la plus simple, surtout à l'adolescence, une période où l'on est particulièrement fragile et mal dans sa peau. Dans tous les cas, les actions commises par des personnes comme les Maraudeurs peuvent conduire leurs victimes à des actes extrêmes.

Ne sous-estimez jamais jusqu'où peuvent mener des actions comme celles des Maraudeurs. Sérieusement, ces garçons n'étaient pas des saints. Après, James s'est peut-être repenti ou bien n'était pas prêt à aller aussi loin que Sirius. Toujours est il qu'il a fini par mûrir un peu dans un contexte de guerre civile, il a forcément dû grandir au cours de sa septième année car je doute que Lily aurait accepté de sortir avec un garçon qui poursuivait ses bizutages. à la fin.

Mais Sirius ne me semble pas avoir grandi dans sa relation avec Séverus : il continue à l'appeler par des surnoms digne de l'école primaire, ne semble jamais s'être excusé pour ce qu'il a fait subir à Séverus, il se plaint de ne pas avoir de l'action comme si c'était un jeu alors que franchement personne ne devrait être pressé de voir une guerre éclater au grand jour...

Séverus, en se moquant de son inaction, manque aussi cruellement de maturité mais au moins, ses sarcasmes font un peu plus adulte...J'aborderai ce sujet une autre fois...

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que ce chapitre ainsi que mes notes vous ont plu et si c'est le cas ou que vous ayez des questions, remarques, suggestions ou critiques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je tâcherai d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible !

Bonne journée !


	18. Chapter 18

Bon, je sais que je suis très en retard et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Mais malheureusement, j'ai beaucoup de boulot pour travailler sur mon mémoire de recherche sans compter mes ennuis de santé et ça m'empêche d'avancer autant que je le souhaite sur les chapitres de mes suites.

Merci néanmoins à ceux qui m'encouragent par leurs revews, cela me va droit eu coeur !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18

Edward se dirigeait en compagnie de Harry vers le bureau du professeur Rogue, planqués tous les deux sous la cape d'invisibilité : le jeune Alchimiste n'aurait pas lâché le Survivant tant que celui ci ne lui aurait pas montré comment c'était là dessous. Que Edward puisse parfois se comporter comme un véritable gamin quand quelque chose le passionnait étonnait toujours le jeune sorcier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux devant le Maitre des Potion, celui ci s'apprêtant à pénétrer dans leurs esprits. Ce fut Edward qui passa le premier et Rogue put entrevoir quelques souvenirs bien trop vagues et imprécis, même pour une étude via la pensine. Le jeune garçon faisait défiler ses souvenirs très rapidement, et ceux qu'il parvenait à saisir ne représentaient aucune importance et semblaient même soigneusement sélectionnés pour cela. L'ancien mangemort et désormais espion retint un sourire de satisfaction en voyant cela : bientôt, son élève serait suffisamment doué pour se créer de faux souvenirs et pour faire croire ce qu'il voulait à son interlocuteur. Ce garçon parvenait à trouver tout seul les méthodes pour dissimuler le contenu de son esprit et faisait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour cela, il n'avait pas besoin de lui donner plus d'un ou deux conseils pour qu'il les intègre à sa défense. Finalement, sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à pénétrer l'esprit du Serdaigle, il cessa son attaque et passa à son autre étudiant.

Edward profita de sa pause pour se masser les tempes et apaiser sa migraine provoquée par l'attaque : son assaillant n'y était pas allé de main morte ! Puis il se mit à observer l'affrontement entre Rogue et Harry. Le visage du professeur prit un masque de fureur et le jeune Serdaigle se tendit : Harry avait dû utiliser son conseil de se concentrer sur des souvenirs que Rogue détesterait à coup sûr… Il soupira imperceptiblement : tout cela allait mal finir et la suite ne lui donna pas tort :

" Vous êtes décidément aussi arrogant que votre père, Potter, à en juger par vos souvenirs, cracha l'enseignant.

"Et pourquoi cela ?" répliqua Harry avec un soupçon d'insolence dans la voix, "cela vous a repoussé, non ?"

"Et vous pensez que ce genre de souvenirs minables va repousser le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter ? Ou êtes vous arrogant au point de le croire" demanda Rogue d'un ton sardonique.

"J'affronte d'abord ce que je peux voir," s'entêta Harry, non sans pertinence.

"On recommence", déclara Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

L'affrontement tourna rapidement court, cette fois: autant qu'il puisse en juger, Harry était parvenu à repousser l'attaque et même à pénétrer l'esprit du professeur. C'était, selon Ed, un signe de progrès incontestable qui mériterait d'être applaudit. Paradoxalement, ce petit succès allait sans doute coûter très cher à Harry et ce dernier devait en être conscient car il paraissait très nerveux, n'osant pas parler et malheureusement, le professeur Rogue ne risquait pas d'être très compréhensif sur ce sujet…

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de se reprendre ou même de comprendre comment il était parvenu à faire cela, il relança le sort de légilimencie sur le Survivant, au profond énervement d'Edward qui avait envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur quand il voyait cela. Le jeune Serdaigle s'attendait à voir Harry complètement laminé par l'attaque du professeur mais, à sa grande surprise, il repoussa à nouveau l'attaque et il vit Rogue pâlir et reculer d'un pas. Il se contenta d'un" sortez !" d'un ton sec et, sans demander leur reste, les deux étudiants se hâtèrent de sortir du bureau, peu pressés de subir la hargne du professeur.

"Que lui as tu montré, cette fois ?" demanda Edward, un peu inquiet par la réaction inhabituelle de Rogue.

J"e ne sais pas, je te le jure !" s'exclama Harry éberlué, "j'avais décidé de faire comme pour le Patronus, de choisir un souvenir qui pourrait me protéger de Voldemort."

"Tu as choisi quoi ?" le questionna son ami d'un ton pressant.

"Ma mère", murmura Harry, presque inaudible. "Les dernières paroles de ma mère avant qu'elle meurt en me protégeant. Ce n'est pas un souvenir heureux mais c'est grâce à elle que je suis encore en vie et elle a été ma meilleure protection contre Voldemort pendant treize ans. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela aurait un tel effet sur Rogue."

Edward resta silencieux tandis que plusieurs pensées s'enchainaient d'un seul coup dans son esprit formant un lien qu'il n'avait pas compris auparavant mais qui lui semblait évident maintenant: Rogue avait haït James Potter et haïssait Harry, mais avait il haït sa mère ? Il ne la mentionnait jamais dans ses insultes lors des séances. Rogue était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de rationnel : s'il s'était agi de frasques et de bêtises d'adolescents, il aurait sans doute pu surmonter sa colère contre le père de Harry, à moins qu'un autre élément se soit superposé à cette haine : l'amour d'une femme qui avait préféré le rival. Si c'était le cas, alors, ça devait être un véritable tourment pour Rogue : enseigner à la fois au fils de l'amour de sa vie et de son rival, rassemblé en une seul personne, d'autant plus que d'après les on-dit, Harry serait le portrait craché de son père avec les yeux de sa mère.

Est ce que Dumbledore était fou ? Infliger une telle torture à un homme, le forcer à enseigner quelque chose comme l'occlumencie à quelqu'un qui représentait, sans le savoir, un rappel de ce qu'il avait perdu ? Comment pouvait on faire cela ? Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il se trompait, qu'il avait fait fausse route mais maintenant, cela lui paraissait bien trop évident…Que devait il faire désormais ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire à Harry : ce n'était certainement pas à lui de révéler une chose pareille mais au principal concerné et de toute façon, ce genre de révélation, quand elle touchait au père ou à la mère, pouvait blesser profondément quelqu'un, plus douloureusement qu'un coup de poignard en plein cœur et il refusait d'infliger une telle blessure à son ami. Lui même avait eu déjà beaucoup de mal à surmonter celle infligée par le départ de son père et la mort de sa mère alors il n'osait pas imaginer ce que pourrait ressentir Harry s'il apprenait cela.

Soudain, un cri vint interrompre le fil de plus en plus sombre de ses pensées. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et foncèrent vers le hall du château où tous les élèves étaient rassemblés en cercle, contemplant le professeur Trelawney en larmes qui faisait face à la Grande inquisitrice toute bouffie de sa propre importance. La malheureuse voyante gémissait, recroquevillée sur le sol, regardant ses valises jetées sans cérémonie sur le sol, leur contenu dispersé par terre. Visiblement, sa mise à l'épreuve s'était conclue par son licenciement et son humiliation publique se déroulait devant Poudlard toute entière, élèves et enseignants réunis, preuve du sadisme de l'odieuse représentante du Ministère. Même ceux qui n'appréciaient ni la professeur de divination, ni sa matière, comme le professeur Mc Gonagall, prenaient le parti de la malheureuse femme contre son tortionnaire.

Celle-ci commençait à se rengorger mais son odieux projet fut contrecarré par l'arrivée de Dumbledore qui choisit ce moment pour arriver et leur présenter le professeur de divination remplaçant : le centaure Firenze, ce qui provoqua pratiquement une attaque d'apoplexie du crapaud mais, à la grande déception d'Ed, elle n'eut pas de crise cardiaque, ce qui aurait vraiment arrangé bien des choses. Cependant, le jeune garçon garderait pour toujours la vue du visage cramoisie de l'odieuse petite sorcière, bouffie cette fois par l'indignation et la fureur, semblant prête à exploser à tout instant. Une vision des plus satisfaisantes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après ses deux heures d'entrainement matinales, Edward décida d'aller rendre visite au centaure, pour le féliciter de son poste. Il frappa à la porte du rez-de-chaussée avant d'entrer dans la salle qui ressemblait à l'orée d'une forêt, un endroit très agréable, et dont le plafond reproduisait la voute céleste et les constellations d'une nuit printanière. C'était vraiment impressionnant et Edward s'allongea sur l'herbe moelleuse, ravi de profiter d'un moment de calme et de paix, il ferma les yeux et murmura "merveilleux".

"N'est ce pas ?"

"Oh, Firenze, ou plutôt professeur Firenze. Félicitations pour votre poste."

"Merci, Edward Elric" répliqua Firenze, cordialement. "Malheureusement, une grande partie de ma harde ne voit pas les choses de la même façon. En temps normal, mes frères m'auraient sans doute exilé mais Magorian a accepté que je rejoigne l'équipe d'enseignants à deux conditions : la première est de prouver la valeur de notre race aux sorciers."

"Bon courage avec Ombrage, c'est une raciste", dit Edward avec scepticisme.

"Je sais", répondit le centaure avec fatalisme. "La seconde était de garder un œil sur toi durant ton séjour à l'école."

"Oh. Comment dois je le prendre ?" demanda le jeune alchimiste.

"Ce n'est pas une menace à ton encontre", tempéra Firenze. "Mais Magorian a lu dans les étoiles que tu joueras un grand rôle dans la guerre qui s'annonce et que ta mort ou ta survie seront d'une importance cruciale pour le futur du monde."

"Arrête ! Tu sais que je déteste cela : je me fiche de savoir que les étoiles, la lune, le soleil ou un quelconque satellite de télécommunication auraient prédit que je sauverais la monde rien qu'en respirant ! Si je dois sauver le monde, ce sera parce que je l'aurais décidé, parce que c'est la bonne et la juste chose à faire. Je déciderai seul de la voie que je vais suivre et nul n'a le droit de me dicter ce que je dois faire, Firenze, pas même le Grand Courant et de toute façon, j'ai tendance à penser que même Lui peut laisser le choix."

"Dans ce cas, si tu refuses d'y voir un signe pour toi, permets nous d'y voir un présage pour les autres", formula le centaure blond.

"Je n'aime pas les prophéties et tu le sais aussi. Selon moi, c'est juste une bonne excuse pour les gens de s'asseoir et d'attendre que tout se passe, sans qu'ils aient à lever le petit doigt. À cause de ça, ils vont attendre un prétendu sauveur, un héros qui fera le sale boulot pour eux mais qu'ils lâcheront dès qu'il décevra un peu leurs attentes, comme pour Harry ! Si je suis vivant aujourd'hui, c'est parce que, là d'où je viens, des personnes, hommes et femmes, se sont activées et se sont battus corps et âmes pour éviter qu'une catastrophe ne dévaste tout."

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi, Edward. Mais est ce que tout le monde s'est vraiment battu à tes côtés ? Il y a bien dû y avoir des civils, des gens qui n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui se tramait, ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de te battre pour eux. Ces gens là ne méritent ils pas un peu d'espoir ?" demanda Firenze avec une lueur enjouée dans les yeux.

"Je déteste quand tu retournes ma logique contre moi", grogna Edward en se relevant.

"Tu sais Edward, nous les centaures, depuis notre ancêtre Chiron, nous avons appris à reconnaître les héros et j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu corresponds au profil", déclara le centaure.

Un grognement exaspéré lui répondit et la porte claqua en se referma sur Edward.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, dans une atmosphère de plus en plus pesante grâce à Ombrage qui laissait toujours planer l'ombre de sa tyrannie et de l'obscurantisme sur le château et ses habitants. Les journées de cours se succédaient aux journées de cours, entrecoupées par les leçons d'Occlumencie et des Cours de Soutien, avec des améliorations notables dans les deux enseignements.

Harry avait décidé de s'endormir chaque soir en pensant à sa mère, faisant appel à des souvenirs liés au miroir de Rised et en tirant partie des quelques photos d'elle qu'il avait rassemblé pour se former une image d'elle comme une mère protectrice, interdisant au mal d'entrer. Du coup, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en pleine nuit, avec un gout amer dans la bouche et une rage qui ne lui appartenait pas, un signe que Voldemort tentait de s'infiltrer dans son esprit durant ses heures de sommeil, comme prédit par Rogue. Ce dernier avait pu constater les progrès de son étudiant le plus détesté et n'avait rien dit, pas un seul commentaire désobligeant quand Harry avait dû expliquer, à contrecœur, ce qu'il faisait pour garder ses pensées les plus secrète. Ce manque de réaction avait beaucoup étonné Harry, mais, au grand soulagement d'Edward, il n'avait pas creusé dans ce mystère plus profondément.

Edward, durant ces leçons, s'était contenté de progresser toujours plus dans sa maitrise du sujet, s'amusant à se créer de faux souvenirs suite à quelques conseil lâchés par le professeur qui paraissait le considérer comme digne de respirer le même air que lui. Edward aurait presque juré que le professeur le plus haï de Poudlard (Serpentard non compris) l'appréciait de plus en plus, à supposer qu'il puisse apprécier un quasi étranger qui représentait un danger potentiel pour l'école…

Quand Rogue avait estimé qu'il ne pouvait rien lui apprendre en matière d'Occlumencie, il avait décidé, une fois, de voir ce que cela pouvait donner en légilimencie et lui avait demandé d'expérimenter sur Harry. En réalité, il soupçonnait que c'était une manière pour l'espion d'échapper à la vue de la mère de Harry qui apparaissait désormais systématiquement chaque fois qu'il tentait de pénétrer les pensées de son élève, comme pour le protéger. Edward avait bien entendu demandé la permission de son ami, refusant de violer son esprit avant de lancer, pour essayer, le sort Légilimens.

À sa grande surprise, cela avait été ridiculement facile de s'enfoncer dans l'esprit de Harry car il l'avait déjà fait une fois : le Jour Promis quand il avait arraché l'âme de Pride à la pierre philosophale à laquelle il était lié. À l'époque, ce petit exercice avait été extrêmement compliqué, un pari risqué, puisqu'elle nécessitait de se percevoir soi même comme une énergie tirée de la pierre des philosophes pour parvenir à garder son individualité au milieu des centaines d'âmes contenues dans l'homonculus. Alors qu'ici, il s'agissait juste des quelques pensées d'une seule personne dans lesquelles il était assez facile de s'orienter. Néanmoins, dès qu'il avait compris cela, il avait aussitôt stoppé son invasion de l'esprit de son ami. Pénétrer les pensées d'autrui était peut-être facile pour lui mais il refusait de le faire sauf en cas de nécessité, même quand Rogue lui avait dit qu'il ferait un excellent légilimencien. Il préférait de loin faire confiance aux gens, quitte à se laisser tromper, plutôt que d'aller chercher sans cesse la vérité au fond d'eux en violant leurs pensées.

Rogue avait semblé déçu par le manque d'audace de son étudiant mais n'avait pas insisté et Harry, même s'il n'en avait rien dit, avait été secrètement soulagé que son ami ne poursuive pas l'expérience plus en avant…

* * *

À part cela, Edward poursuivait ses découvertes du monde magique en continuant notamment à discuter avec les différentes créatures du Monde Magique.

Ainsi, il avait été embarqué, un peu de force, il devait bien l'admettre, dans l'un des projets de Hagrid qui consistait à apprendre l'anglais à son petit frère. Le jeune Alchimiste n'était pas réellement certain de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée et il en doutait même fortement. Le géant semblait plus intéressé par la couleur doré de ses cheveux qui l'attirait comme les objets brillants attirent le regard d'une pie et il ne prêtait donc pas énormément d'attention à ses leçons. Il avait quand même appris à dire Eddy, manger, aimer et quelques petits mots, mais pour les phrases complément/sujet/verbe, ce n'était pas encore ça. Mais pour Hagrid, cela semblait merveilleux alors il poursuivait ses efforts, sans trop se faire d'illusions.

Il était toujours en bonne relation avec les elfes qui continuaient à l'approvisionner, à sa grande joie, en friandises et en en-cas qui étaient les bienvenus quand il oubliait l'heure de manger à force d'étudier trop longtemps à la bibliothèque. Il tentait également de discuter avec eux pour savoir comment ils utilisaient la magie et il avait fini par comprendre, que les elfes aussi utilisaient un catalyseur pour utiliser la magie et que ce moyen était en réalité leur lien de servitude avec les sorciers. Le jeune Serdaigle avait commencé à consigner le résultat de ses recherches sur les elfes ainsi qu'un certain nombre de leurs légendes dans un carnet à part qu'il envisageait d'offrir à Hermione pour son anniversaire.

La discussion avec les fantômes, quant à elles, se révélaient souvent instructives pour le jeune Alchimiste : comme ils avaient traversé le voile, ils savaient certaines choses très intéressantes sur l'au delà et étaient d'accord pour discuter avec lui sur le sujet puisqu'il avait en lui l'emprunte de la mort. Si la discussion avec des fantômes comme Mimi Geignarde ne donnaient rien, en revanche, les renseignements offerts par les esprits des Maisons se révélaient souvent intéressants. Le jeune garçon avait d'abord tenté d'en apprendre plus sur eux mêmes et sur la raison de leur présence ici : certains avaient été assez réticents mais avaient fini par se confier à lui : La Dame Grise et le Baron Sanglant, les plus anciens fantômes de Poudlard, étaient morts suite à l'assassinat de la première par le second qui s'était suicidé de désespoir. Helena était revenue ici à cause de sa rancune et de sa culpabilité, tandis que les remords avaient empêché son meurtrier de partir, une histoire tragique. Le fantôme de Gryffondor avait eu peur de la mort et de ce qui pouvait se trouver après et n'avait pas osé, à sa grande honte, continuer. Le Moine Gras était revenu pour que Justice soit faite quant à son assassinat par empoisonnement. D'autres étaient revenus pour se venger d'un vivant comme Mimi, la vie de certains était tellement figée que la mort n'y avait rien changé, comme pour Binns.

Les fantômes discutaient parfois avec lui ensemble, parfois lors de petits entretiens. La plupart du temps, ils parlaient d'histoire, de métaphysique et de philosophie, des sujets très intéressants pour le Serdaigle qui n'aimait rien tant qu'en apprendre plus sur ce monde. De leur côté, les fantômes eux même appréciaient de se voir traiter comme de véritables personnes et non comme des éléments du paysage ou des objets de rire ou de crainte. Le voyageur d'outre monde ne les jugeait pas et même si son aura étrange avait toujours quelque chose d'intriguant, il semblait mieux chercher à les comprendre que d'autres sorciers. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'Helena alla jusqu'à lui confier son secret, un soir, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie :

" Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu es revenu ici sous forme de fantôme parce que tu culpabilisais d'avoir volé le diadème de ta mère, c'est bien cela ?"

"C'est cela. Évidemment, à mon retour, ma mère avait le cœur brisé et elle est morte, deux jours après, par ma faute, à cause de mon vol," murmura Helena, le regard sombre.

"Tu penses vraiment que c'est ton vol qui a brisé le cœur de ta mère ? Je pense plutôt que c'est ta mort et peut être le fait que tu sois revenue comme un fantôme", déclara Ed avec le plus de tact possible.

"Mais à cause de moi, son diadème magique a été perdu pour toujours !" s'exclama le fantôme, visiblement nerveuse.

"Elle est ta mère." Affirma Edward comme si c'était l'évidence même. "Comparé à son enfant, même le plus beau bijou ne vaut rien pour une maman. Je dirais qu'elle avait surtout du chagrin de te voir morte et de savoir que tu t'étais tellement enfermée dans ta culpabilité, tes remords, que tu as refusé de bouger, d'aller plus loin, vers un monde meilleur… Je crois, qu'au fond, tous les parents veulent que leur enfant aille de l'avant, vers le futur."

"De toute façon, c'est trop tard, maintenant", déplora la Dame grise avec du regret dans les yeux.

"Qui sait, un jour, on trouvera peut être une solution. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait de si important, ce fichu diadème, pour que tu le veuille à tout prix ?" demanda Edward, perplexe.

"Tu ne connais pas cette légende ?" s'étonna l'apparition fantomatique, "on dit que cette parure avait la propriété de donner la sagesse à son possesseur, de le rendre plus intelligent que n'importe qui, comme l'était ma mère."

"C'est n'importe quoi," s'exclama le jeune alchimiste avec passion. "La sagesse ne peut s'acquérir que par l'expérience de la vie elle même, par tes rencontres avec d'autres, les événements que tu as vécu, par les malheurs qui t'ont aguerrit, par les difficultés que tu as surmonté, par la joie que tu as pu ressentir en jouissant de chaque moment heureux de ton existence. Je veux bien croire qu'il puisse exister un objet qui soit capable d'augmenter le nombre de neurones et te rendre, en théorie, plus intelligent, mais aucune chose matérielle ne pourra te rendre plus sage rien qu'en le posant sur ta tête ! La sagesse concerne l'âme et non l'esprit et personne ne peut se vanter de l'être car on ne le sera jamais assez !"

"Mère ne faisait que de me répéter cela chaque fois que je lui demandais de me passer son diadème. Elle t'aurait adoré," murmura le fantôme avec une pointe d'amertume et de jalousie.

"Heu, désolé ?" soupira Edward avec gêne, sa main se frottant la nuque : il ne savait jamais quoi dire quand il faisait ce genre de gaffe.

"Laisse. C'est ma propre faute de ne pas avoir écouté les paroles de ma mère. Mais sinon, n'avais tu pas un rendez vous ?" le questionna avec tact le fantôme de Serdaigle.

"Oups, vous avez raison ! Je file," s'exclama Edward en se relevant et fonçant vers l'escalier.

Il courut à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, impatient d'arriver à la salle sur Demande, d'autant plus que la séance d'aujourd'hui serait intégralement consacrée à l'apprentissage du Patronus. Il entra le dernier dans la pièce et referma la porte. Il écouta très attentivement le petit exposé de Harry qui expliquait comment produire un Patronus qui, pour autant que le jeune alchimiste puisse en juger, consistait à envelopper des souvenirs heureux de son âme avec de la magie pour former une masse énergétique positive propre à repousser les Détraqueurs. D'après le Survivant, le Patronus prenait l'apparence d'un animal protecteur, qu'on pensait apte à nous protéger et il lui avait même confié que le sien était un cerf qui avait été la forme d'animagus de son père.

Edward commença à laisser son esprit dériver en tentant d'imaginer quelle forme pourrait prendre un Patronus pour ses différents amis d'Amnestris : Alphonse serait certainement un chat, vu son amour pour ces bestioles…Le lieutenant Hawkeye, ce serait forcément un chien comme Black Hayate et pour Mustang, sans aucun doute un faucon aux yeux perçants, vu la relation entre ces deux là. Pour maitre Izumi, il aurait bien vu un solide taureau, comme une image de son mari… Pour Olivia Armstrong, peut-être un ours et pour son frère, un éléphant imposant ? Scar, un animal du désert, un scorpion, vindicatif et vengeur ou au contraire, un animal sage comme l'avait été son frère : une corbeau, peut-être, signe d'amour familial ou la guêpe symbolisant l'initié supérieur… May Chang aurait été ravie par un panda comme Xiao Mei. Pour Lin, il ne voyait vraiment pas…un lion, un renard ou un blaireau lui auraient convenu, le premier à cause de son désir de devenir empereur et les deux derniers à cause de sa ruse, chose dont il ne manquait pas. Mamie Pinako aurait peut être été une panthère, si c'était bien son surnom du temps de sa jeunesse. Winry… Il ne savait pas. Un phénix ? Un dragon ?

Il interrompit le fil de ses pensées quand vint le moment de passer à la pratique : il se concentra de toutes ses forces car, comme pour toute magie concernant l'âme, c'était un acte de magie excessivement compliqué, il avança donc avec prudence dans la composition de son sort et, enfin, une très longue bande argentée s'échappa de sa baguette, prenant la forme d'un très grand serpent, aux écailles très fines et qui se mit à circuler entre les différents membres du cours de soutien, provoquant des petits cris d'effroi parmi eux, au grand amusement du jeune garçon. Quelques grognements furent émis à propos de son animal jugé trop Serpentard n'obtinrent pour réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule d'Edward : pour lui, le serpent était symbole de connaissance sur les mystères les plus cruciaux de l'Univers, un tel protecteur ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres élèves : Luna avait un lièvre, animal lunaire par excellence, Hermione avait une loutre, animal assez proche d'une belette, peut-être devrait il le dire à Ron…Le Patronus de ce dernier était un chien, un terrier. Cho Chang, ex petite amie de Potter avait un cygne, celui de Ginny était un cheval, celui de Seamus, qui les avait rejoint récemment, était un renard. Dans l'ensemble, tout le monde parvenait à exécuter le sort corporel, mais restait à savoir s'ils en seraient capables devant un Détraqueur. Il n'en était pas certain.

Soudain, l'entrainement de tous fut interrompu par l'arrivée impromptue d'un elfe de Maison, l'un des fans de Harry, Dobby qui venait pour les prévenir de l'arrivée imminente d'Ombrage ici. Ils avaient été trahis. Rapidement, Harry et les autres commencèrent à évacuer le groupe tandis qu'Edward se ruait sur la feuille contenant les noms de tous les membres et la fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à s'assurer que le ou la traitre ne révèle rien sur le groupe, en espérant que la malédiction lancée par Hermione s'avère efficace. Il fit disparaître les bibliothèque de défense et les instruments de détection de Magie noire et au moment où il avait terminé, il ne restait plus personne dans la salle à part le trio et lui même. Ce fut à ce moment là que Ombrage et ses sbires apparurent.

"Voyez vous cela, on m'avait prévenue qu'en venant ici, je tomberais sur un groupe illégal destiné à vous battre…"

"Comme vous pouvez le constater," déclara Hermione d'un ton docte, "il ne s'agit pas d'un groupe, association, club ou autre organisation, mais simplement d'une rencontre entre amis, rendez vous complètement occasionnel et absolument pas régulier et qui n'entre donc pas dans le champs du décret d'éducation N°24."

"Je ne vois absolument pas ce que l'on pourrait nous reprocher," poursuivit Ron d'un ton goguenard, sachant que les preuves avaient disparu.

"Vous, fouillez cette salle," ordonna Ombrage d'une voix stridente aux quelques élèves de Serpentard qui l'escortaient, puis, s'adressant aux quatre étudiants, "Vous, vous allez me suivre jusqu'au bureau du Directeur."

"C'est parti, dans la joie et la bonne humeur," grogna Edward à mi voix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le bureau de Dumbledore en compagnie de Fudge, deux Aurors dont un membre de l'Ordre, la traitresse qui les avait vendue et dont le visage était désormais un témoignage plutôt impressionnant des talents d'Hermione en matière de maléfice. Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward vit Kingsley lancer un sort discret sur la pauvre fille dont les yeux se vidèrent de toute expression, signe dévident d'un oubliette. C'était du beau travail, visiblement, car lors de la tentative d'interrogatoire, il n'y eut aucune accusation quant à un projet d'élaborer un Cours clandestin de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il n'y avait donc aucun moyen de prouver leur culpabilité.

Malheureusement, même l'absence de preuve ne suffit pas à convaincre Fudge de l'innocence de Dumbledore: il cherchait depuis des mois un prétexte pour saquer le vieux sorcier et il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de se préoccuper de quelque chose d'aussi terre à terre que la justice d'une procédure judiciaire. L'appui de Lucius Malfoy et le soutien de certaines de ses relations suffiraient à "convaincre" les membres récalcitrants du conseil d'administration de la nécessité de renvoyer le directeur et de le remplacer par quelqu'un plus en conformité avec les vues du Ministère. Quant à l'opinion publique, Fudge pouvait parfaitement la contrôler grâce à la Gazette du Sorcier qui appartenait en majorité au Ministère : quelques accusations de trahison, un procès expéditif à huis clos et le vieil homme serait enfermé à double tour dans une cellule d'Azkaban.

C'est parfois étonnant comme les gens peuvent être naïfs…

Chacun pouvait voir où la conversation se dirigeait et Dumbledore devait fort bien le savoir lui aussi, vu la lueur presque malicieuse et faussement compréhensive dans ses yeux. Il avait forcément un tour dans son sac. Il attendit patiemment que Fudge veuille bien formuler convenablement l'accusation de trahison, ce qui prit un peu de temps, tant le ridicule sorcier semblait s'étouffer de joie et de prétention à l'idée de se débarrasser de celui qu'il considérait comme son rival politique. Au moment où il dit "Je vous arrête !" d'une voix pompeuse et presque théâtrale, la magie se déchaina autour de lui et quelques secondes plus tard, tous les agents du ministère furent assommés par une déferlante de magie qui valut un sifflement admiratif de la part de Edward : il avait beau ne pas énormément apprécier le directeur de Poudlard, il fallait reconnaître qu'il ne manquait pas de style. Le vieux sorcier prit néanmoins le temps de faire ses adieux en recommandant à Harry de poursuivre ses leçons d'Occlumencie. Ed ne savait pas si c'était un effet de son imagination mais il eut l'impression de distinguer une lueur rouge dans les yeux de son ami l'espace d'un instant, à sa grande inquiétude mais par chance, elle disparut presque aussitôt.

Un instant plus tard, le phénix s'envolait avec son passager et le ministre et ses partisans reprirent conscience sous l'œil faussement inquiet des occupants de la pièce. Ils ne tardèrent pas à être congédiés par Fudge, pressé d'avertir les médias des nouveaux changements qu'il comptait instituer et de la fuite de Dumbledore, preuve évidente de sa culpabilité. Le groupe d'élèves redescendit, les trois Gryffondors étant à peine apaisés par Ed lorsque celui-ci les assura que ce n'était pas leur faute et que le ministère avait sans doute ce but en tête depuis des mois.

Le lendemain, un nouveau décret informa tout le monde de la promotion d'Ombrage en tant que directrice de Poudlard

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !

Je suis à votre disposition pour les questions, remarques ou critiques que vous pourriez avoir ! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour cela !

Bonne fin de week-end !


End file.
